Amaranth
by Lady Eden Death
Summary: In one month a demon will tear itself from your stomach.' Now when I was told that...I definitely did not expect THIS to happen. I mean, demons don't even exist, right? Gah! I've become fluffy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. Though, I obsess over it randomly.

-1-1-1-1-

Chapter 1: Waffles

A small tabby kitten, that's exactly what I see staring into the river. It cannot be any taller than the top of a five-foot-two person's ankle. Blue eyes gaze right back into my own, right into my own blue. When I woke up this morning, this definitely is not what I had expected. I raise a paw to double-check. Yes, that little kitten right there is me. How did this happen?

Jeez. It seems like what that strange lady said this morning is coming true. _'In one month a demon will tear itself from out your belly, unless you come with me.'_

On second thought, maybe she's the one that cursed me. But why would anyone want to waste their time with that? Okay, maybe I should start from the beginning. Like who the Hell I am for instance.

Hey, my name is Hayakawa Sunako and I am a student at Meiou High School in Japan. My mother was born in Japan, and my father in America—they met when he was stationed in Iwakunii. I look more like my father than my mother—blonde hair and blue eyes. What I get from my mother, however, are the shapes of my eyes, the nose, and the feminine build—who am I kidding? I have practically no chest at all! Anyways, I moved here from the States halfway through my Freshman year, and struggled with the language barrier for only a short while seeing as how I was assigned a tutor. I love bread-foods like donuts, bagels, and the likes. Dried squid sticks are also great. I'm not much of an athletic girl, though after moving here I had to learn how to defend myself. Really, I prefer staying home to watch some good anime and play videogames.

My classmates, after the initial 'oh I like you, because you're from someplace foreign', consider me strange due to my very wide-selection of music. Only Mayu, a good friend of mine, doesn't bother me with this fact. Her and I are both annoyed with the annoying fanclub at school; they're all after this guy…Minamino Shuichi. Sure, he's attractive. However, he's very quiet and I find that creepy.

So today is my sixteenth birthday, and it started off normal enough. I woke up around seven and ate breakfast. It being a Sunday, I didn't bother rushing or anything. Mayu wouldn't be coming over until eleven for us to hang out. You see, I'm not a huge fan of parties. You get all those people you hardly know, chaos, and a large mess to clean up. No thanks.

Well, since nothing important happened between my waking and eleven, we'll skip to where I met up with my dear friend. My phone was vibrating—I almost never have it on ring—so I answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Mayu. I was wondering…there's this sale at the bookstore—I know you love books, and I haven't exactly gotten you a present yet—and I wanted to know if you'd want to go there?"

"Hell yeah! I'll meet you there…in around ten minutes, okay?"

"Alright."

Now, this is where things got weird. I told my parents where I was going, checked to see that I had everything—jacket, wallet, and phone—and then headed out the door. A ten minutes walk to the store; I'm not out of shape, so it was no big deal. The sky was clear, no ominous signs in it, and yet there was this strange breeze. You know, those ones that hold those foreboding feelings? Yeah, that sort.

Of course, at the time I didn't really think much of it. Instead, I simply wrapped my jacket tighter around my chest, and mentally insulted myself for wearing a tanktop that day. I found it somewhat amusing that I was cold—in America, I had lived in Wisconsin. Winters there aren't exactly friendly, and here I was practically bitching in my head at such a light breeze.

Smiling at all these thoughts, I continued on my way, past the four alleyways it takes to get to the corner store. I eyed the place, my stomach grumbling—people say I'm always hungry, but I don't think it's true; my appetite's just abnormal, that's all!

It was at that moment that a voice interrupted my thoughts. A female voice saying, "In one month a demon will tear itself from out your belly, unless you come with me." Startled, I jumped and looked around frantically—what the hell was that all about? My eyes stopped on a purple eyed—strange, huh?—woman in psychic clothing. (1)

"Erm…what are you talking about?" I couldn't stop blinking. I had met my share of zanies before this, but that definitely took the cake.

I could have sworn that she had sighed before she said, "Perhaps it would be easier to explain if you came with me." Her eyes were darting around—people were starting to walk near us.

Needless to say, I was officially freaked. The whole situation was stupid weird. Thinking the woman would reach out a grab me, I took off running. Maybe she chased me, maybe not—I was too freaked to look back. And, honestly, I had no idea where I was headed. Faces flashed by, voices buzzed; everything was a whirl of confusion. After running for a bit, I realized I was just a block from school. I looked around, made sure I had lost the psycho, and finally continued towards Meiou.

Minamino-san's fanclub was having a meeting—there were fliers everywhere on Friday—and my plan was to hang there until I was sure no more crazies were going to pop out at me. Yeah, the key word in that sentence is 'was'. It was at that moment my stomach started aching. I cursed my seemingly over-active brain at making my mind over-analyze the words of that crazy lady and start making me feel pains that weren't really there. Shit, I felt like puking. It felt like my stomach was being stabbed and my belly was shrinking.

"This is just stu—" I started, clenching my gut. What cut me off was a sudden migraine and the feeling of nausea that rushed over me.

I needed to go home—if I was going to throw up, I sure as hell didn't want to do it all over the sidewalk. And that story, with a possible absence of random details, is how I wound up here at the river…as a cat.

What doesn't make sense to me is that…if a demon is supposed to TEAR itself out…then why am I cat? This just doesn't add up. And, while I'll admit I make an adorable kitten, I'd much rather be at the bookstore right now with Mayu. This is the worst birthday present my body has ever given me—yes, worse even than when my monthly curse decides to show up on my birthday. I feel like crying!

"Mew." Okay…that was definitely not a cry. No, it's one of those annoying whining mewls kittens do when they want something—annoying because it's so cute I just can't resist.

What I need to do is just take a deep breath, and think things over. Okay…I'm a cat. I've got that down for the most part. Problem is: How do I tell my parents? I can't very well go meow at them until they possibly understand! And I'm sure as hell not going to go back to that weird woman. As previously stated, I'm convinced she's the one that did this to me.

"Hey…are you lost, little fella?" Well, that was definitely not my voice. I look around…there's a carrot top here. (2) He's staring at me. Wait…now he's walking closer. I'll stay put. Just in case he can help me.

He crouches down to my level and…eek! He's petting me…what the—!! Mmm…right there…right behind the ears…that feels nice. Omigosh! I'm purring. This is one of the most awkward situations I've ever been in!

"You don't have a collar." I'm not a cat! I don't need a collar! "Wonder if you're a stray." No…I have a home and a family, thank you. "Well, ya sure are vocal!" The goof is smiling. Man, if he's such a cat lover, then why can't he understand all my mews and meows! I haven't exactly caught onto how I hiss, so…ugh! "Wanna come home with me?"

What the hell? You don't ask someone if they want to go home with you and then pick them up before they get a chance to answer! Geez, kids these days. They're all soo annoy—scratching behind the ears again.

I give a deep sigh of content and close my eyes part way. Man, what are my parents going to think? That someone kidnapped me? That I was murdered? I'm going to have to think about all this. In the meantime, perhaps it'd be best if I went home with this guy—speaking of which, he kinda looks familiar. Nah, he couldn't be one of those bullies from the other school. Meh. I have more important things to worry about right now! Like my family, and how I'm going to wash—I am most definitely NOT going to lick myself. Ew.

"I'll bet you're hungry."

Kinda. "Mew."

"Alright! Let's go out for waffles!"

While that normally sounds good, I'm not sure if my little kitty stomach can handle that. "Mrow."

"It's settled then, Ringo-chan!" Did he seriously just name me 'apple'? And why doesn't he listen to me? Sigh. I guess I'll just drink his milk if he gets any…yeah. The story of my life.

-1-1-1-

1. Botan's outfit from when she addressed Yusuke about being a spirit detective.

2. Easy guess who this is. Ha ha. Who else has orange hair and likes kitties?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Bygollygee! I still don't own YYH.

-1-1-1-

Chapter 2: Yusuke's House of Pancakes

So carrot-top and I are now on our quest to find amaranth! Not really—I'm not going to waste my time looking for some imaginary flower. No, instead we're on our way to…well, wherever he usually eats waffles at. I'm still trying to place his face—I SWEAR this guy looks familiar. But where? Where would I have seen him before? I mean, I'm pretty damn sure he doesn't go to my school.

Ugh, I don't care anymore. If I think about it any longer, it's going to eat my brain! Like those aliens you hear about on the news—not the news, but on those channels.

"Geeze, Kuwabara!" Whose voice is that? It's not carrot-tops! And…besides all that… Kuwabara is a bully. I look around. Nope, don't see anyone. Then again, a certain someone's arm is in my way, but we're not going to get into that.

Carrot-top is looking around—nah, it couldn't be; he's THE Kuwabara!? Life is craaaaaazy! He turns around and I see…some kid in a green uniform. Black hair…why does he have so much gel in his hair? It makes him look like some street punk. And yet that somehow just fits him. Huh…

"Oh, it's just you, Urameshi."

THE Urameshi Yusuke!? "Meow!?"

Urameshi's eyes drop to me. He blinks. Twice. Why the hell is he laughing? What's so damn funny, huh? Come closer and I'll scratch you! Lemme at 'im, carrot-top! Lemme at 'im!

"Eh…what's so funny, Urameshi?" Kuwabara glares at the other boy. Ha ha. That's right, you show him who's boss, carrot-top!

"Hehehe…well I'd thought you'd be more serious about the tournament, but here you are messing around with a little kitten!"

What the hell's he talking about? What tournament? "Leave Ringo-chan alone!"

Aww…I feel so loved and protected. Eek! And smooshed! "Mew."

"Oops. Sorry, little fella." I'm not a 'fella'! I'm a—ooh! With the ears again. "Anyways, Urameshi, I was on my way to see Hiei. He's gonna train me for a bit today. Well, I found Ringo-chan here alone by the river. I couldn't leave 'im, now could I?" Wait a darn minute! He really thinks I'm a male!? "So, wanna leave Hiei hanging for a bit and get waffles with me?"

"Nah, I'm more of a pancake kind of guy." That darn smirk. I'll scratch it off your face! Come here!! Come here!! He blinks again and points at me. "I don't think your cat likes me." Well, did my swatting at you give it away?

"He just has good taste." Sigh. True, except for the 'he' part. "Huh…maybe you should just come back to my place and we can have some pancakes. Wait, Shizuru's probably there. Bummer."

Urameshi stuffs his hands into his pockets and sighs. "Let's just go to my place and get pancakes."

You know, it just occurred to me—these two are NOT supposed to be friends. They're rivals. Do I have to spell out for you what that implies? I think the apocalypse happened when I turned into a cat. Besides all that—who the heck is this Hiei guy? Too many questions. I always thought cats had it easy too.

So now, instead of heading off for waffles with carrot-top, the three of us are on our quest to Urameshi's house…for pancakes. I wonder if I'll get to eat the syrup off their pancakes. Unless they're the type who use whip cream or powdered sugar. I'm so bored! I wish they'd just talk to each other. Maybe some of my questions would be answered.

"So—"

Hell yeah! "Meow!"

Urameshi eyes me. Okay. Better be quiet. Continue, please. "I can't believe you actually convinced Hiei to train you."

"Shut up, Urameshi! I'm a very convincing guy!" That, honestly, did not just convince me.

"Psssh! Like I'm going to believe that." He's smirking again. I'll put that under the list of 'things Urameshi likes to do'. "I'll bet Kurama talked to him for you—hey! Is Kurama going to train you too?"

"He only did a little talking, and yeah he is." Aww. Carrot-top sounds kinda dejected. But now I'm even more confused. Who the heck is Kurama? "Is your mother home, Urameshi?"

"Nah." Then why the hell isn't your door locked? That's right. He just flung open the door after that announcement without having to pull out a key. Insane, right? "We've got frozen pancakes. I'll heat some up, and you can just…chill."

I've decided something. Urameshi is cute in his own little juvenile delinquent way.

"And don't let that little fur-ball wander around!"

You're lucky I haven't caught onto hissing yet! "Mrow!"

"You've gone and hurt his feelings, Urameshi!" Yes, yes he has, carrot-top. Now, go beat him up for me! Defend your kitty's honor!

-1-

Okay, so I've been sitting on Kuwabara's lap for fifteen minutes now. Urameshi JUST figured out where the pancakes were, as well as the syrup. I'm now worried about his eating habits. The strange, strange little thing. Anyways, the pancakes are cooking and Urameshi is lounging out with Kuwabara and me. And he keeps staring at me. Okay, that's uber creepy, dude.

"You named him 'Ringo', huh?"

"Yes."

"And what's with the 'chan' at the end?"

"Doesn't he look feminine to you?" Oh great. Now I'm a feminine-male cat according to this genius. I still love you, carrot-top.

"Can I see 'im?" Urameshi's eyebrow is quirked as he reaches for me. Nuuu wai! You did not just honestly hand me to him, did you carrot-top? I feel so betrayed and—what the hell are you doing looking down there!

Whap! "Mrow!"

Urameshi glares at me for scratching him. "Kuwabara, your cat's a 'she'." H-he just looked at my parts! I feel so violated! Traumatized!

The microwave meeps and the two boys leave for the kitchen. Urameshi set me down on the floor. At last! I'm free…and going to go hide in the bathroom. I think it's the third door on the left. Yup. Here it is. I'm going to hide here, and not worry about anything else weird or wrong happening to me.

I need to figure out what's going on now. Okay, so I got turned into a cat and some demon is going to rip itself from my belly in like a month. Got it. There's some kind of tournament and Urameshi, Kuwabara, some guy named Hiei, and some guy named Kurama are all going. Got that too. Wait—I can hear them talking.

"—so vacation's starting up tomorrow anyways. We don't have to worry about missing school."

"You always skip anyway, Urameshi." They're both dorks.

"Anyways, I'm going to go train with Genkai. Two months should do it, otherwise…we definitely won't stand a chance against Toguro. The demons I'm not worried about."

Eh…I've stepped into the Twilight Zone, I just know it.

"Though, I really think you should let the cat go off back to its home."

"Ringo's home is with me, Urameshi! Shizuru won't mind watching her while I'm training or at the tournament. At least, I don't think so." Except for the fact that a demon's going to tear itself out of my stomach within that time. "But—just a sec. I gotta take a leak."

He has to take a whatamaha? There're footsteps coming towards here, and…shit! He closed the door too fast. And gah! I definitely did NOT want to see you with your pants down like that.

Tinkle tinkle. Ew. Lovely. I didn't want to see your man-parts, and I don't want to hear you pee! Yuck! "Mwow!"

A zipper goes up as I hear a "Is that you, Ringo? Ah! There you are!" Two hands seize me. "Are you hungry?" Not after seeing that.

Wait a second! If these guys know about demons…maybe they could help me? Gah! I can't get that image out of my head. It was like…just hanging there and he grabbed it! Okay, enough information. Ew. Must purge. But…shit! There's no way to purge this crap. Woe is me.

We arrive in the kitchen and now there's a…little, short black-haired dude standing there by Urameshi. "Detective." Okay, Twilight Zone again. Urameshi Yusuke is not a detective. Time out! This guy has red eyes! Red eyes! Is he a… "What is that in your hands?"

"It's a cat. Geez, Hiei, never seen a little kitty before?" Cue glare-match between carrot-top and hotshot here. But at least that answers my question as to who Hiei is. I think he's a demon.

Hiei looks back at Urameshi. "Is Kurama here?"

"No—why would he be here, Hiei?"

"I don't know, Detective."

"Probably to say goodbye, Urameshi." Carrot-top accents his sentence with a roll of the eyes. Hey! That was actually good narration on my part—maybe I should be a writer!

There's a knock on the door. Probably that Kurama guy everyone is talking about. Hiei and Kuwabara are glaring at each other while Urameshi goes for the door. I don't really blame hotshot for glaring at carrot-top; he totally stood him up for training! Then again, it's partly my fault. Great, now I feel awful about this all! No, no it's not my fault. He could have gone straight to training after picking me up. He didn't have to go to Urameshi's house for pancakes.

"—and we're just having pancakes right now." Urameshi's probably bringing that Kurama guy here. "You and Hiei can have some if you want." Yes, because you've obviously just come into Yusuke's House of Pancakes. It's a brand new restaurant, wouldn't you know?

"Oh, thank you, Yusuke." Wait…that voice. I turn my head towards the doorway. No fucking way!

Minamino-san!? "Mrow!?"

His green eyes blink, and he gives one of those strange and creepy smiles he has. "I didn't know you had a cat, Kuwabara."

"He picked her up on the way to training!" Urameshi chirps. He's obviously trying to start trouble. "And, get this!" What did I tell you? "He thought 'she' was a 'he'!"

Minamino-san chuckles, while Hiei just comments. "So the idiot just got dumber."

"Hey! What'd you say, you shrimp!?"

"You heard me." Freaks.

Minamino turns to Urameshi. "Would you mind if I used your bathroom?" Oh dear fucking God!! The images! I don't want to think about his—you know what I mean!

Blah! "Kip!"

Urameshi blinks. "Did your cat just hiccup?" Don't judge me!

-1-1-1-

Don't know how good this chapter just turned out. I wrote it just today—didn't realize how much time had passed since I posted the first chapter. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it. There might be a future time skip here or there, with a slight recap of events. I'll just have to see.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is kinda short, yeah. But at least it's an update, and it reveals some information.

-1-1-

Chapter 3: In Other News

Minamino-san left for the bathroom, but Urameshi's still staring at me. So what if cats have strange sounding hiccups? Kip. Damn it! I can't stop hiccupping now. It's complete torture. Kip. Mmm…I don't feel all too well either; my stomach's killing me. I don't think it's the demon inside me though—if I even have a demon inside me—because I have a month before that happens; wait, don't cats age faster than humans? Does this mean the demon within me is going to burst out sooner?

I'm starting to wonder if it was someone other than that creepy psychic that turned me into this kitten. I mean, she did hint at preventing the demon from coming out—and if demons are real, then maybe one has a vendetta against me, or…? Alright, no more questions about that. I just need to relax and work this out later.

"I've seriously never heard a cat hiccup before though." Well then I'm happy to have humored you, Urameshi. Kip. Darn it!

Now inform me, Urameshi! Tell me about these demons and this tournament! "Meow mrow mew meow!"

Great. All Urameshi is doing is looking at me like I'm crazy. No, Minamino-kun is the crazy one, I swear! He's uber creepy; don't know why all the girls like him. My crush, if you must know, is Kaito Yuu. He's smart, attractive, and uncreepy. My goals in life are to marry Kaito and do better than Shuichi on my math test. One day I will…one day.

"Hey, Kurama," carrot-top begins. Darn it. He's back from his trip to the bathroom. "You wanna hold Ringo-chan?"

Minamino-kun drops his gaze to me, "No, I'm not much of a cat person, Kuwabara."

Good! Because I'd have gone all kung-fu kitty on you had you tried to hold me!

-1-1-

-Third Person-

Meanwhile, in Spirit World, Botan stood in front of Koenma's desk. "I didn't think she'd run like that."

"It's quite alright, Botan," the little tyke began. "We used another method that will delay the process for three months, so long as she finds no severe mental or physical anguish. All we have to do is—"

At that moment, the trust ogre George rushed in, panting and frantic. "Koenma, sir! Koenma, sir! We've lost track of her!"

"You what!?" He jumped onto his desk, hands in fists. "Don't play games with me, ogre; you know I hate games."

"It can't be that bad, sir," Botan offered. "We'll find her."

"You don't understand, Botan." Koenma's voice, and body, trembled. "My father doesn't even know the A-class demon slipped away and got itself stuck in the body of a mortal."

Botan winced, "We'll have time to send Yusuke on her after the tournament, won't we?"

"Only if the girl doesn't get herself into any trouble first."

-1-1-

-Sunako's POV-

"Ah-choo!" Ouch…that hurt, actually.

Urameshi's laughing. God, so insensitive. "You're cat just sneezed now, Kuwabara."

"Eh…maybe she's not feeling well, you know?" Well, I'm really not. But…I don't think I'm sick, mmkay?

Minamino-kun cocks his head to the side, "Perhaps you should take her to the vet. She may be ill."

Jerk off! I'll kill you!!! God! I can't reach him with my short paws!

"Or maybe she has rabies." I stop swatting at Minamino-kun. I do not have rabies, you weirdo! I'm healthy!

Urameshi shrugs, "Either way, I needa head off—the old hag will have my neck if I don't get there soon."

"Yeah, sure." Aww…carrot-top is all concerned for me. That's right, love me!!! What's that drumming noise? Good God! I'm purring!

"I'll go with you to the vet." No, I don't want you to come! Be afraid of my evil glare of doom!

"Ya know…that cat is actually kinda cute." Silence, Urameshi!

-1-1-1-1-

The next chapter will be: The Vet. Dun dun dun. Hopefully that one will be longer.


	4. Chapter 4

Well, since I got sick after posting the next chapter, I decided to write the Vet chapter now. The next day after being sick. Funny how that happens. You talk about a character being ill, and then you're ill. Sometimes I just don't think fate likes me.

-1-1-1-

Chapter 4: The Vet

Curse Minamino-kun for suggesting they take me to the vet. Do they even realize the methods the vet uses for taking temperatures!? I am not having a freaking thermometer stuck up my butt! Ew. Weird. I left that stage far behind when I grew from a little iddy-bitty baby into a…when do they stop using it in the butt? Sometime when you're still a baby, I think. But, I don't know exactly when. That's all beside the point, though.

I will have my revenge on you, Minamino Shuichi—aka Kurama! That's right! I'll tell everyone about your secret lifestyle…and even get pictures so that they'll believe me. Stupid skeptic and obsessed fangirls. They think you're awesome, but I know the truth. Argh! How the hell do you always get better grades than me on math tests!?

Ugh. So anyways we're heading off to carrot-top's house because he needs money from his sister in order to pay for whatever vet bill comes up. Dude, this is just stupid. I don't want—I don't even need—to go to the vet! And stupid Minamino-kun doesn't need to come. I hate him, and I want to cry. Hmm…just how far is Kuwabara's place from Urameshi's? Also, this silence is kinda getting to me. Just goes to show how creepy Minamino is. Creepy, creepy, creepy.

Oh, here we are! They live four blocks apart, huh? At least carrot-top has enough sense to lock his door when he leaves. Good. I like smart people—except Minamino here. No, he's just plain evil. How the hell do you get a 106 percent on a math test when you're supposed to only get 105 percent at most? It just isn't right!

There's a woman sitting in a chair, smoking a cigarette. Yup, I'm gonna get cancer here. How my day's going, I wouldn't be surprised. "What're you doing back so early?" she asks. They're torturing me, that's what!

"I, uh…I need some money."

"What for?" She hasn't turned around yet. Hmm, I wonder if it's always like this.

Carrot-top sighs and then answers, "We needa take Ringo-chan to the vet."

That got her attention. She's facing us now. Yup. Kinda scary. "Kazuma, what are you talking about? You don't just pick up strays."

I'm not a stray! "She's not a stray!" See? "She's Kurama's." You are the devil. I hate you! How could you spread such lies!?

"Then why doesn't Kurama pay for the vet bill?" Yeah, Minamino-kun, since you're the one who had the bright idea to take me to that torture chamber in the first place!

"Well…" Just think about it, carrot-top. Tell the truth. Don't make me hurt you. "She's a gift for Kurama's mother." You're soooo dead. "He's gonna pay us back after she gets the kitty. But, until then, he doesn't want her to know about it. He's giving it to her tomorrow, as a present!" Why are you doing this to me!? What did I ever do to deserve this?

At least Minamino's also giving Kuwabara a dirty look…eh…that's actually kinda creepy. I always knew he was a creepy fellow, didn't I tell you? I mean, he totally looks like he's about to kill carrot-top here. That's what you get for lying though. Your sister will even tell you that.

"Fine." Why, damn it, why!? She's taking out her wallet, giving him some money…basically paying for me to be put through hell.

And now we're heading out again. "I can't believe you told her that, Kuwabara." Neither can I.

"Can she please stay with you for a little bit?" Beg all you want, you're still the devil!

Minamino-kun sighs. "I can't possibly pay for both the vet bill, and food for it." I'm not an 'it', you insensitive creep!

"Well…how about you just take the money for food and supplies only?" I think you have gained some brownie points back, carrot-top. "I'll take you to the pet store and show you what she'll need." I getta pick out some toys? Really? Omigosh! I'll be like…like kid in a toy store…except I'll be a cat…and in a pet store! I have no idea where I'm going with this actually.

Minamino-kun sighs and shrugs. Ha ha! He has finally been defeated! Now I'll be able to do better than him on next year's test. Just you watch. Okay, back onto track. "I don't know how to take care of cats." What's with the glint in his eyes? He's planning on killing me, ain't he? Good God! I'm gonna die!

"Okay…we'll take her to the vet for a regular exam. They'll tell you some things. Now, here! Hold her!" Don't shove me into his arms! Ew…now I'll be diseased. And he's not even holding me correctly! "You have to cradle her more." See?

"I know." Snappy.

Carrot-top sighs. "I know you hate cats, Kurama, but…she really needs a home!" I have a home, thank you.

This is kinda awkward, you know? And even more-so than when I saw Kuwabara's man-part. I can't believe we're actually heading towards the vet. My bottom is going to be sooo sore after this. I better get a treat after it all. Wait, will I even like kitty treats? Life is just too confusing for me. No matter. I will steal all Minamino-kun's food. And kill him in his sleep. Better sleep with your eyes open, boy!

Oh crap! We're here! "Meow!!!"

"Shh." Don't you shush my howling, Minamino-kun! I'm about to be in excruciating pain! Pity me, pity me. "Hello, Miss." Stupid Shuichi and pulling off that polite shit. It's all lies!!! "My kitten needs to checked, but I haven't made an appointment."

"Oh, it's absolutely adorable! Just you wait here, we'll get you in."

Why the hell does the world revolve around Minamino when it comes to women? Why are they so easily fooled by his lack of charm? And how many licks does it take to get to the tootsie center of a tootsie pop? The world may never know. But it's pissing me the hell off, damn it!

Minamino-kun and Kuwabara sit down in some chairs, and I'm in the former's lap. Sigh. Fate hates me, I have decided that. I have just developed the perfect plan! I may regret part of it later, but the other part of me will be soooo proud! I will scratch Minamino-kun where it hurts! Since I'm about to get a thermometer stuck in my butt because of you, you will get a claw stuck in your crotch!

Ready! Claws away! "Mmm…" Don't just wince! Feel the pain! I will scratch you and—damn it! Picking me up is cheating! "Just what are you doing?" There's that evil glint again! I knew it…Minamino Shuichi has it out for me.

"Aww! She's adorable with her ears tucked back like that!" Shut up, carrot-top. I'm having a revelation here.

"She just scratched me in my—" Adore my cuteness with a wet kiss on your nose! No, you're not supposed to scrunch it afterwards. And don't you--!!! Ew. I have been sneezed on.

The vet-secretary lady comes back out. "She'll see you in here. Follow me."

Minamino-kun is holding me in one hand, and wiping his nose with the other. Carrot-top is following us, laughing. You know, it isn't really funny when you get spit in your eye, kiddo. I'm so scared though. No matter how much I hate you, Minamino, don't let go of me! Don't give me up to the psycho vet! Even if she offers to do this all for free so long as you give her some of those…adult favors…don't do it! For all you know, she could have STDs!!!

Put that thermometer away!! "My, does she swat like this a lot?" Don't smile when you ask that, you scheming whore!

"Oh, she's just playful." Only sometimes. Right now, no. I'm trying to kill her. "Here." Don't give me up!!! Nooo!!! I hope your babies have big ears!!! (1)

Okay…so I'm in the hands of the psychopath. Oh no! The thermometer's getting closer…and closer! Swim through the air, Sunako, SWIM!!! Ouch! Oh my God…oh my God! This is by far the WORSE experience ever! I'm never having sex…and even if I had, it would have never been through this hole. Oh my…ouch! It's gone…but the pain is still there. Ow.

"I feel kinda bad." Carrot-top…I'm three seconds away from hitting you. "Poor thing, howling like that."

Shuichi looks like he's seen a ghost. "Hmm?"

"We should buy her a toy when we go to the pet store!"

You guys are just chatting like that, meanwhile the vet's here continuing to do her examination on me? Have you no heart!? I want to go crawl into a hole right now I feel so horrible. Carrot-top…come here and pick me up. No, not you Minamino-kun! Grr.

"She seems perfectly healthy to me." I told you. All that pain for nothing! Stupid, smiling, whore vet. At least Minamino-kun is holding me correctly right now.

"Oh, that's good." That falseness of innocence is there again! I see how you work, Shuichi, I see. "So…how much do I owe you for this visit?"

Do my eyes deceive me, or is the vet-whore blushing? "Oh…no, it's alright. You're such a sweet guy, taking care of a little kitten like this." Huh? Are you desperate!? "But, the next visit won't be free, alright?" She just winked at him. People are creepy. Oh my God. This is such a fucked up world!

I'm tired…I'm gonna take a small nap while they walk to this stupid pet-store.

-Sometime later…at the petstore-

I'm awake now. Okay. We're at the petstore I guess. Carrot-top is holding some cat food. No, I don't want it. Put it back! Do it now! Now! Listen to me, darn it! "Mrow! Mrow!"

"Oh, you're awake, Ringo-chan!" I don't like that name anymore. Shuichi, rename me immediately! "Hey, we should let her pick out a toy now, huh?"

Minamino-kun looks at carrot-top and nods. It's in the next aisle anyways I guess. Hmm…I want….I want…the fluffy one! Not that one! The one I'm pointing to!

"This one?" Do you have a listening problem! I swat down the darn thing. No, not that one! That one! Here, I'll try pointing at it again. Gimme fluffy!

Woah! I'm tipping here! Oh wait…Minamino-kun's just bending over and grabbing…fluffy! Yay, fluffy!!! I will hug you forever. "I think she wants this one." Yes I do. He looks around for a bit. "What else do cats need?"

"Why don't you like cats, Kurama?"

"I'm more of a…canine person." He's going to eat me, isn't he? "Anyways, I have water and food dishes at home. You have the food there. So…"

"Cat litter." I'm potty-trained, thank you.

"Ah." I know, it does sound gross, huh? So tell him no! "Alright." Why do you never listen to me!? Wait…you got me fluffy. Well, fine! Why do you almost never listen to me?

-Half an hour later; Minamino Residence-

Okay, so I'm in the enemy's territory. Aka—Minamino Shuichi's room. Carrot-top left us after the cat-litter was set up in the corner of Shuichi's room. Weird.

Hmm…what's this on the chair…ooo! What's on his bed. "You can't jump on there. I'll get you a little blanket or a small bed." Jerk. I'll get onto your bed in no time! Just watch me!

Too…short….arms can't hold on….oh nooo! I'm going down! Don't sigh when you catch me! "You're going to be a handful." Don't use that weird pun! Just because I fill your hands when you're holding me right now.

"Here…I'll be back." Dude, I will eat you if you don't let me on your bed! Don't leave me!!!

I'll howl!!! "Mrow!!!" And scratch your door!!! I feel so alone and ignored. Hey, you're back! Hiya! "Meow!"

He sighs. "Aren't you hyper?" He bends down and picks me up. Yay! He laid down on the bed and put me on his tummy. Now I can see everything! Hmm. It was just a piece of fuzz on the bed. That's no fun.

Wait. Something just moved. I think I'll…I have to….can't resist…Pounce! What'd I get between my paws? I lift them and…aw. It's just his foot. How disappointing. Well, it's not moving anymore. Wait…there it goes again. I won't fall for this twice, Minamino! Damn it! You got me! Next time I'll just swat it. Now! Ah-ha! Got it! No, stop it! I will NOT give into this kitty business.

Don't you chuckle. He sits up, looking down at me with his head cocked to the side. "You're a rather strange creature." Is that an insult or compliment? I honestly cannot tell. "There's something weird about you though. Hmm." Maybe it won't be so bad hanging out with a genius…he might figure it out. But why couldn't it have been with Kaito? Why? He's not creepy like Minamino is!

And besides all that… No! My weaknesses! Scratching behind the ears and fluffy! Not that drumming again! I'm not supposed to purr for creeps! Purring for Minamino-kun is just wrong, I tell you, wrong! What torture. I don't care if it feels…nice…it's torture! Go away! There's the movement again. Pounce!

I hate you!!!!

-1-1-1-

1. Something my friend always says when she gets mad at one of us.

Hope ya'll liked this chapter. The torture will continue in the next one! Hopefully that one won't take too long to write. This one was kinda amusing. Will Sunako continue to give into her kitty nature? We shall see.


	5. Chapter 5

IMPORTANT: A week from Easter I'll be leaving for about ten days. Just figured I'd let everyone know now, because I'd probably forget otherwise.

-1-1-1-

Chapter 5: Short News Cast

Yawn. Okay…I'm up. Minamino-kun fell asleep with me on the bed. The bed's too high for me to jump off of, so I had just curled up and went to sleep as well. However, now we have a problem, Houston. Can anyone guess what that problem is? I have to pee, that's what. But I don't even know the way to the bathroom! Ugh. Okay. Time to improvise. I'll just crawl up this way and…

Hey. Hey, Shuichi. Hey! Wake up! Here, I'll tap your nose with my paw. You awake? No? Wait! Don't turn over! Darn it. I'll just…climb over you. Okay. There. I see your nose again. Tap. Hey. Hey, wake up. Are you awake yet? Oh! Your eyes are opening! You're awake! Hiya!

"Mmm…you're so loud." But I have to pee! Carry me to your bathroom, Minamino-kun. Damn it! Your eyes are not supposed to go back closed.

I'll lay on my belly right in front of you and stare. And stare…hmm. "Mew."

Oh? You're awake again! Hi! Now, will you please take me to the bathroom? Minamino-kun just stares at me for a moment, and then the bed shifts. Score! I'm going to get to go pee. His hand is under my belly—this is somewhat awkward, but I guess it is how you pick up a cat—and he sets me down. And now he's closing his eyes again. Sigh. I just don't think he's getting this.

Ah well, I'll figure out how to open the door myself! There's the handle just up there. Not too high. All I have to do is jump. Jump! Cling! And…fall. That wasn't a part of my plan. Huh.

My falling must have woken Minamino-kun up, and now he's climbing out of bed. Awesome, I think I finally got him to understand what I need. He picks me up, turns around—that's not supposed to happen—and throws me into the cat litter. I am not peeing in here, you jerk!

"Your litter box is right there." No shit, Sherlock. "Hush now, or you'll wake my mother."

Never met the gal before, is she nice? You know what…fine! I'll give into you just this once and pee in this litter box. Okay, so squat and…this isn't comfy. I quickly hop out as soon as I'm finished. Now how do I wash my hands? I'm NOT licking them. And where's the toilet paper?

Minamino is staring down at me from his bed. He looks tired. Well too bad! I'm going to make you suffer! Suffer like I did when I found out I wasn't the best at math anymore! Yawn. Then again…I'm getting tired too. Pick me up, Minamino-kun! At last he listened to me on the first try. Time to curl up…and…mmm…

-Next Morning-

Hey, I wonder what that rustling sound is? I turn around and see…a rather naked Shuichi. Ew. Cover my eyes! Blah!! "Mew!!!"

"Hmm? You're awake I see." I didn't want to see. There's more rustling. I think he pulled on his pants. "There's something about you…"

You tend to say that a lot, have you noticed? Minamino-kun opens the door, and I finally unblock my eyes. Time to be brave, Sunako! It's time to jump off the bed. Oomph. Okay, other than slipping after I was already down, that wasn't so bad. I run to the door and exit the madman's room. I am free! Well…free to wander this house. I wonder what Minamino-kun's mother looks like.

My whiskers are suddenly tingling; is that a TV I hear on? The news, I think. Well, better see if it's anything important. Oh! That's Minamino-kun's mom? She's not bad looking—waaaay better than her son. And she seems nice too. I wonder if she'll make me breakfast?

"There's been a report of a missing girl." Okay, that's got my attention. "Her name is Hayakawa Sunako. She's been missing twenty-four hours. Was last seen by her parents on her way out the door to meet a friend at a local bookstore, however she never arrived." Really? Sounds kinda like something that happened to me. Wait a second! "Here's a picture of her. If you've seen her, please call this number. She attends Meiou High. Any information is appreciated by her parents."

Oh my God! I'm on TV! I'm…ouch!

"Ahh!" My poor head.

"Is something wrong, mother?" Minamino-kun calls out.

His mother speaks—I guess she's the one that screamed, huh? "This little kitten jumped at the television is all. Startled me." I'm being picked up! Picked up! Oh, it's just Minamino-san. She has such soft hands, and is petting me. Yay! I'm getting a free back rub. "Shuichi, do you know a Hayakawa Sunako?"

He blinks, startled. Obviously he never pays attention to me. Well, that's somewhat of a relief because then maybe he doesn't have it out for me. "I believe she's in my math class, why?" Damn he's good.

Minamino-san turns back towards the television and points at my pretty-picture. I actually like that one, you know. I'm not wearing my school uniform, but instead a random jacket. I look all spiffed-up like. Except…I have on a beanie that happens to have cat ears on it. Talk about irony!

Shuichi rubs his chin—I think he's thinking about this right now. His eyes slide over to me, then back to the picture. Back to me. Now to the picture. I wonder why he keeps doing that. And why is he blushing? Oh…ooooh! I think I give him less credit than he deserves.

"I haven't seen her since school ended, mother," he says with a small smile, walking over to Minamino-san and myself. He plucks me out of his mother's arms and sighs. "And, she's ours. Kuwabara got her for us."

"That was nice of Kazuma," she says with a smile. So kind, so kind. I'm going to marry your mother, Shuichi. And she, Kaito, and I will live in our world of polygamy. "You should invite him over sometime."

"I'll do that, mother. Right now, I have to go…the kitten needs to be checked by the vet." Say what!? Didn't we do that already, you psychopath!?

-1-1-1-

Yes! Someone finally discovered it! Aren't we happy for geniuses? I think Sunako is. Sorry for the long time-space between updates. Have no idea how that happened. Well, hope you enjoyed, and I'll try to update soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Truth Discovered

Shuichi is now carrying me out of his home, and I'm scared shitless that he's really about to take me to the vet again. I think I'm even shaking right now. Please don't let them hurt me again, Shuichi. I mean, you did realize back there that I'm Sunako, right? Right now he's ignoring me, looking calm as ever. How does he manage to do that? That's awesome! I mean…fine! It's the only awesome thing about him though.

Now we're in the park and Shuichi is walking over to one of the benches. He sets me down on it and kneels in front of me. He's staring me right in the eyes. Creepy boy! Stop staring or I'll lick your nose again. "It couldn't possibly be…" Are you talking to yourself or me? Because either way it probably looks crazy to anyone around. Wait a second…we're alone.

What the Hell? I'm alone in the park with Minamino Shuichi. That's just wrong on so many different levels.

"Then again, Kuwabara did find you yesterday when she was to have disappeared." His eyes narrow for a moment in thought. Silly, silly boy. You've got it right on the nose! I tap his nose to make my point. Shuichi pulls back for a moment. He's thinking about something. "Raise your right paw if you're really human."

Wait…which one's my right? That one! Okay. Paw is raised. Shuichi's eyes widen for a moment. Well, if he didn't think I was really a human then why'd he ask in the first place? I huff out a sigh and put down my paw. All this time I thought I hated him, but I'm starting to think he's not so bad. I mean, if he helps me out then he's gotta be a good guy, right? He stands, rubs the back of his neck, and sighs. He's staring down at me the whole time. I know, this is crazy, huh?

"One more test." Damn him. Then again, I'd probably do the same. I mean, me raising the suggested paw could have just been a coincidence. At least he has the brains to think of that. And at least he's crazy enough to ask a cat if she's really a human. "Stand on your back paws, touch your head with your right paw, and then pat your nose with your left."

Why don't I join the circus while I'm at it, Shuichi? You're such a jerk sometimes, but here goes nothing. I stand up on my back paws like he said to do, put my right hand on the top of my head, and tap my nose with the left. I probably look ridiculous. For some reason, I think he's enjoying this. I think he's a sadist. Doing better at math, getting dressed in front of me, throwing me into the litter box, and now this! My head's hurting worse than it was when I crashed into the television this morning.

"Hayakawa-chan," he begins.

What? "Mew?"

"Why did you scratch me…below the belt?" Because you took me to the vet, you freak! I glare at him, knowing he wouldn't be able to understand me if I tried to tell him. "And…let's not talk about the vet, alright?" Easy for you to say, you psychopath! Omigosh! I successfully hissed at him! Go me! How'd I do that again?

He kneels down in front of me once more and taps my nose. Ah-choo! Jerk! "And don't lick my nose anymore. It's…strange." You're telling me. Now that I think about it, why did I lick his nose? "And no getting me up in the middle of the night." Why are you ruining my life? You're taking away all my fun! Darn it…I'm tearing up. Getting those cute kitten eyes, yet he doesn't seem convinced. Stupid canine-loving person. Can't you be more like me and love both? Loser. "Now, how'd you wind up as a cat?"

Do you have any paper? I'd tell you then.

"Perhaps Hiei would be able to read your mind."

That hotshot can read minds? That's kinda creepy, you know. And there's a law against that whole invasion of privacy thing in some countries. Then again, if Shuichi really thinks this'll help then maybe I could give it a shot. Alright, Minamino, feel free to take me to this Hiei guy. So long as he doesn't try to eat me. Demons don't eat cats, do they?

He picks me up and sighs again. Sorry to be such a burden on you, but now I think I'm developing some respect for you, you know that? I just may not be a cat when the demon bursts from my gut now. Maybe I'll be able to say goodbye to my parents… Don't try to tell my parents about this, okay? They'll think you've gone all loopy.

Why are we walking over to the trees? Does this Hiei guy live in a tree? Is that why he's grumpy? Poor guy. You should let him sleep over. Give up your couch or something for him. Don't leave the poor guy out in the rain.

"Why do you have that cat in your hands, Kurama?" Hey! That's Hiei's voice. And why does everyone call Shuichi "Kurama"? What's it supposed to mean?

He sighs and explains how Carrot-top abandoned me. Hiei calls Kuwabara an 'oaf' and that's when Shuichi breaks the news to Hiei: I'm actually his classmate trapped in the body of a kitten. But I'm so adorable, don't you think? Oh hey! Do you think Mayu hates me for standing her up like that? I never thought about that until now. Geez, I'm a horrible friend.

"So you want me to tell you her answers?" Hiei drawls. Shuichi answers in the affirmative. "Very well, Kurama. However, you'll owe me. Perhaps some sweet snow."

What the hell is sweet snow? "Hayakawa-chan, what happened before you were turned into a cat?"

Some freaky lady with blue hair and purple eyes approached me and said that some random demon is going to tear itself out of my gut in a month. Oh! And I got a call from Mayu because it was birthday—wait a damn second! You took me to the vet and tortured me on my birthday. Screw all my previous talks of kinda liking you, I loathe you! I'm gonna bite you!

"Ow!" Shit! You dropped me. "Why'd she bite me?"

"Apparently Botan told her that a demon is going to rip itself out of her in a month. Then there was something about a human calling her, and finally your classmate remembered it was her birthday. What's a vet?"

Shuichi looks down at me with a light tint of blush on his face. That's right, mister, you screwed up my birthday! He looks back up at Hiei for a moment. "It's a doctor for animals."

"Hn."

Shuichi kneels down to my level and I glare at him. My claws are ready to scratch if he gets too close. "I didn't know it was your birthday, Hayakawa-chan."

Erm…Mr. Hiei guy….can you tell Shuichi to just call me Sunako? Oh! And that I'm Grand-daddy master at math, and soooo much better than him?

He stares at me for a moment and then looks at Shuichi, "Call her Sunako."

"Very well." Shuichi nods.

"And she says—after this she better be silent—that she's 'Grand-daddy master at math and so much better than you.' Kurama, we should just drop her off on Koenma."

I think Shuichi's still trying to get over the fact that I'm better than him. He keeps staring at me and blinking. Finally he looks at Hiei and shakes his head. "I don't think it'll be that simple. Though, I agree; we should tell Koenma about this." He puts a finger to his mouth thoughtfully. "I didn't even know she had a demon inside her."

Hiei glances at me. Hey, I didn't know it either until yesterday. Cut me some slack. Oh! And also, it's not my fault Kuwabara ditched you yesterday. He's just weird like that. Hiei gets a slight smirk at that. Aww…I feel loved. Someone agrees with me in their own weird little way.

Hmm. I wonder if I can convince Shuichi to have his mother bake me a birthday cake. Chocolate. With coconut frosting. Or wait…will a cat die if it eats chocolate cake? I have absolutely no idea. Hell, I don't even pay attention to what I say half the time.

Hiei and Shuichi are staring down at me. It's kinda creepy. They're all so quiet and here I am stuck in my own thoughts with a mind-reader around. I mean, this is all worse than when Urameshi looked at my parts, or when I saw Kuwabara's man-part. Luckily, it's not as creepy as when I saw Shuichi naked. No, that one traumatized me for life.

"Why were you naked in front of a cat, Kurama?"

Ew. That does sound strange, doesn't it? Shuichi's face is suddenly bright red. "I was changing." His right eye is twitching, and I swear he can't stop blushing. Dude, it's not like I wanted to see you naked! You should be glad it was me and not one of your crazy fangirls. They would have gone all and tried to molest you while still in animal form. Eww…now I have horrible images in my head.

"Your classmate is strange." Hey! I resent that, Hiei!

-1-1-1-1-

Yay! I successfully reached my minimum page amount for having writer's block. I should be able to update this one at least another time before I leave, which'll now be next Saturday. After that, it'll be like ten days or so.

Hope you all enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter is the product of sleep depravation, and the want to have to give everyone something for Easter. I am in no way responsible if nothing makes sense. It's all Sunako's fault! And by the way, I love my own chapter title. Love it too!

-1-1-1-

Chapter 7: Have I Managed to Conquer Your Soul Yet?

Okay, so now that Hiei is obviously convinced that I am weird—no idea where the heck he got that idea from, mind you—both he and Shuichi are making fun of my short legs. And not by talking either. How are they doing this making fun of me business then? Well, they're walking away and leaving me to follow them. And I'm trying to follow them…but their legs are soooo long, and I'm all short. And I can sooo see Shuichi's smile and Hiei's smirk from down here.

Why must they pick on poor little kitty-Sunako? Wait. I figured out why. Because I'm an idiot! I can just run after them to keep up. Okay…running…and now they quickened their paces. Omigosh! They really are making fun of me. This whole time I thought I was just being paranoid, but… Why the hell do the girls like Shuichi? He's such a jerk!

"My, and here I thought you were better than me, Hayakawa-chan," Shuichi says in his innocent voice. Okay, buster, you are soooo dead. Dead!

You know what. Screw that. I'm just going to sit here. (1) Ha! Now if you leave me, you'll feel guilty later. Someday. Some random year from now.

That's right, Mister. Turn around and walk your energetic ass back to me. (2) Shuichi has a mischievous glint in his eye and I'm somewhat worried that he's plotting revenge. Revenge! But you love me, Shuichi! No matter how much of a creep or sadist you are, you love me. I own your soul!

"Your classmate is rather egocentric, Kurama."

Silence, Hiei! Wait…don't glare at me. I'm adorable! Adore my kitty ways—oh! And by the way, what the heck is a Kurama? Is it like…a disease? An STD? I told him not to have sex with that whore-vet, but nooo. I know! I look at him like he's crazy everyday too. Because he is! Crazy! And not like a fox—you know that saying?

"You told her you're a fox demon, but didn't tell her you're Youko Kurama?" Hiei asks, eyeing Shuichi out of the corner of his…well, eye.

Hold the damn phone! Back it up, do the hula, and tell that to me one more time.

Shuichi stiffens up and looks at Hiei as if to say "shut up". He doesn't though. No, the two just stare at each other like "whoops" or even "oh fucking shit". Oh look, mommy! I think I'm turning into a mind-reader now! I am so fucking awesome…and not egocentric. I just happen to have a decent amount of self-esteem. And nothing better to do in my spare time as a cat—which I have plenty of—than talk to myself in my head. Wow. I'm a loser, now that I look at it that way.

Shuichi looks at me, "You cannot tell my mother."

Because that's obviously possible. Did it ever occur to you that normal people don't talk to cats—wait a second! I just had a revelation. The only reason you did better than me at math is because you're a demon…which means you're old. So I'm actually still awesome. Ha! In your face, Shuichi! Wait…Hiei's the mind-reader. Well, that puts a damper on things.

Time out! I just had another revelation! If Shuichi's a FOX demon…does that mean he's going to eat me? Oh my God. I'm going to get eaten by some random guy! And not in the good way either!

Hiei winces. Well, if he doesn't want to hear those thoughts, then maybe he should read my mind with care. I'll have to get a sign on my forehead that says "Travel with caution". Ha ha. I have such awesome ideas.

Okay. I'm ready to be serious now. And now I've run out of things to think about. See? Life is boring when you get serious. Don't glare at me, please Hiei. Shuichi's all left in the dark from our conversation and looking so confused.

"How did you manage to get so stupid?"

Is that supposed to be insulting to me, Hiei? Well, then if you must know the honest answer, it's this: You put the lime in the coke, you nut. Get it? You're a nut, just like Shuichi over there. And that blue-haired lady…and whoever made me turn into a kitty on my birthday. All I wanted to do was hang out and get a book, but no. I deserve time to rant and…oh my God, I never realized you had a sword!

I'll mind my manners, just please don't kill me! Hiei puts away the sword, and Shuichi is freaked. The two whisper, and honestly I believe that Hiei is filling Shuichi in on what has just transpired. Now red-head is looking at me like I'm insane. Well, I'm not. I'm just hysteric. Ew. What's going to happen when I menstruate?

Shuichi kneels down in front of me, "Perhaps I should take you to Koenma, hmm?"

Is he going to help me, or should I just scratch you in the face now for suggesting that?

"She doesn't like you, Kurama."

"I know." Aww. He sounds a little hurt by that. But not everyone can like you, Shuichi. Especially when I know all your lies! Though, I do like your mom. And I'm going to marry her. Nooo! Don't tell him that, Hiei! "Hayakawa-chan!"

Yeah, well, I will. And don't blush about it. I'll be your new daddy. And she, Kaito, and I will live in our world of polygamy. Hiei seems to find repeating my thoughts to Shuichi right now to his amusement. Especially with Shuichi's blush, frustration, and anger. Wait…don't pick me up so roughly! Ouch! Have you no mercy? You should be honored I like your mom.

"Sunako…" There's that mischievous glint again. "…I didn't know you liked Kaito." What of it? "Are you sure he's going to like you if…" I swear if you tell him your lies, I will attack you! Attack! Even if I look like I'm swatting flies right now, I am not! Damn it! Fine…I'll admit it! You're better than me…but I'm still Grand-daddy master at math.

"She admitted defeat."

"Excellent."

Yeah, yeah. Either way, I still own your soul. Now put me down. I am officially terrified of you.

-1-1-1-

1. I had accidentally "I'm just going to shit here". Reason number one why you shouldn't write this when you're tired, even though it's fun.

2. I have learned something new: It's "energetic". Not "energenic" or "entergentic". Reason number two why I have so much fun writing this when I'm tired.


	8. Chapter 8

While trying to type this chapter, my nephew realized that he can spin my chair around with me in it. Silly one-year olds.

This one's for you, ! Asking me to make longer chapters…well, I found a way…with a knick-knack, paddy-whack, give a dog a bone…I think you get the picture. Oh, and to my friend Holly (Japanfan..some number or another) because if it weren't for her, this would have never been finished.

-1-1-1-

Chapter 8: Knick-knack, Paddy-whack

I think that after all those revelations and my hyperness, I have finally calmed down—maybe my little body can't handle that much stress? Well, I don't know what it is, but I am definitely tired. Whatever it is, I'm far too exhausted to protest the fact that Shuichi never put me down...and that he's now carrying me to where I can only assume Koenma's location is. Honestly, I don't think I'm quite looking forward to going there; yeah, maybe this Koenma guy can help me get back to being human, but Hiei and Shuichi also said something about that psychotic blue-haired lady being there. No thank you.

From what I can tell, Hiei's pretty much a quiet guy. Yup. He's been silent the whole ten minutes he and Shuichi have been walking. Now I'm not sure which of the two is creepier. Shuichi has always been creepy, but now I have someone who pulls out a sword on me and is also uber quiet. Crazy demons. I am sooo starting to wonder what the demon inside me is like. Obviously insane if it wants to tear itself out of my stomach. You'd think we could come to a compromise and I could just give birth to it, but nooo. It wants to do things the hard way, the way that makes me die. Or who knows, maybe I'll live even after there's a gaping hole in my stomach.

Speaking of stomachs—mine's growling. I am hungry! It's almost noon and I've had nothing to eat all day. I'm going to die! Die! Way to starve your kitty to death, Shuichi. Sure, you're a total damn genius with that move!

"Are you hungry, Sunako-chan?"

Oh look. You finally caught on. Yes, silly boy, I'm starving here! This is absolute torture for me, and you're probably standing there enjoying the whole thing, you sadist! Or are you more of a masochist? Hmm...maybe both. Anyways, I think I want some tacos. Nevermind. We're in Japan...in the city where the taco places are harder to find. You just had to bring me here, didn't you? Very well, Shuichi, we'll do it your way. I would like to have some mochi.

"What is mochi?" Hiei asks our mutual friend. Cough. Yeah, right, friend. Cough, cough.

"Sunako, you're not having ice cream for breakfast." Now, that is no way to talk to your future daddy, Shuichi. And besides that—what the heck am I supposed to have? Other than ice cream, I don't know what a cat can eat that won't tear up its stomach. Cut me some slack, would you? Hiei explains my logic to Shuichi and the redhead sighs. "Very well." Ha, ha! Point one, Sunako!

_This old man, he played one, he played knick-knack with his thumb with a knick-knack, paddy-whack, give a dog a bone, this old man went rolling home._

Gah! Shuichi's beginning to stuff me into his shirt! This is worse than when I was at the vet. Ew. Boy-skin. Blah! I don't think I'm old enough for this kind of stuff. And, besides all that, I'm a cat for Pete's sake. Shuichi shushes me. Meanie. "They don't allow pets in the store." Oh yeah. Smart thinking, Shuichi! I won't scratch you after all.

The bell indicating that we entered the shop rings. My ears won't stop twitching from it. It's like it's calling me to come play with it. Damn this kitty-nature that's trying to take over. I am human! I do not play with bells. Except for on Sundays. And maybe Wednesdays as well.

I peek out of Shuichi's shirt…I'm near his tummy. He's cradling his stomach as though he's either hungry or not feeling well, all so that I won't fall out. That would suck. He would probably end up stepping on me after I hit the ground. And then I'd be all smooshed and dead. What a horrible ending. Trampled to death by my own psychotic classmate. Jeez. I better watch out and stay on his arm…and not give into the urge to find out if he's ticklish or not.

He and Hiei head over to the frozen section right away. I can't wait to eat my mochi. Mochi, mochi, mochi! I want the orange kind. Or vanilla. Both of those are awesome. Maybe even both. I think you should spoil me, Shuichi. Make me fat! And not with a baby either, because number one, you're creepy; number two, I'm a cat; and number three, I'm marrying Kaito and your mom.

He sighs, looking at the different boxes they have. Oh! I should probably point to the one I want, huh? I guess it would help the poor boy. Let's see…I point to the orange one…and then the vanilla one.

"So, which of the two do you want?" I repeat my movement. I want both, you crazy child. "You can only have one." I'll gut you here and now with my claws if you don't give me both! I deserve both after the vet incident. Buy me both and we'll call it even!

Hiei tells Shuichi of my words, and the boy sighs yet again. He, from what I can see being stuck in this shirt, lifts up one arm to massage the bridge of his nose. I wonder what he's going to say? He does not say anything, though, and reaches for the door. Yay! He's grabbing out both boxes. Hiei then takes out his own box and hands it to Shuichi. Oh! I get it! Ice cream is sweet snow.

So now we're heading to the register, two boxes of mochi for me, and an ice cream cone for Hiei. Shuichi picks up a small bag of mini bagels and then sets them on the counter. I guess he likes to eat healthy. You know what? I'm starting to wonder just how old Shuichi is…and how the heck does his mom not know he's a demon? She gave birth to the boy, didn't she? Bah, I'll worry about all that later. Right now I'm going to eat the two mochi I made Shuichi buy for me. Score two for Sunako!

_This old man, he played two, he played knick-knack with my shoe_ _with a knick-knack, paddy-whack, give a dog a bone, this old man went rolling home._

So, how the heck am I suppose to open this? My paws aren't working all that well, so I think I'll wait until Shuichi realizes that before eating. Since I have to anyways. Gah! I just plain don't think he's paying attention to me. And while I normally hate him even breathing near me…pay attention to me, Shuichi! Open up this damn box and feed me! I'm starving and all you can do is eat your stupid bagel! I like bagels too, but mine have cream cheese. Though…that's all beside the point!

Okay. It's all good. I think all I have to do is jump up and down for a few seconds to get his attention. Up. Down. Up. Down. Okay. Now Shuichi is finally looking down at me. All according to plan, yes. Except for the fact that he has a highly amused smile on his lips. I'll quote Pink here, Shuichi, "I'm not here for your entertainment." Now, open up the mochi for me so that I may devour it.

Ugh. This is absolutely ridiculous that all you're doing is laughing at me. Well, at least your hands are obeying me and opening up the mochi. Thank you. Now to eat. And stop watching me now! Geez. Creepy, much? Watching people while they eat is sooo not normal. Hmm…I'll just grab it and jump under the bench. Like so.

Now while I normally don't eat stuff off of the ground, this will have to do. Shuichi is no longer watching me while I'm eating, so I can relax. It's a nice feeling, let me tell you.

I set the mochi on the ground and stare at it for a second. Then I take a small lick. Yummy. I love mochi. I'll bet I look like the kitty-cat from Alice in Wonderland…the one with the Cheshire grin, yeah. I know! That's going to be my new nickname… "Cheshire Sunako". Why? Because I say so. And because I don't want to be called 'Apple' anymore. That's just plain weird.

If I were a dog, my tail would be wagging like no tomorrow. As a kitten, it mostly just twitches and such on its own. I don't think it likes me. My ears are what really show how I'm feeling. They're awesome. Kitty ears…so cute.

I'm starting to think that the demon inside me is a cat demon. I mean, it only makes sense, right? But if it is…then does that mean that it was Shuichi's enemy in the past? Wouldn't that be something! I mean, it'd explain sooo much. Oh well. I got the boy to open up my mochi for me. That's three points Sunako! Man is she fucking awesome.

_This old man, he played three, he played knick-knack on my knee __with a knick-knack, paddy-whack, give a dog a bone, this old man went rolling home._

Well, that mochi is all done. So now I must exit the little shadow of the bench to visit Shuichi once more. That way he can open up my orange-mochi. And then I'll eat that one. And then I'll be full as a cow. I like cows. They give milk, and I love milk. Especially chocolate milk. It tastes good with bagels. Bagels with cream cheese. That's right, Shuichi, I think you're a loser because you don't put cream cheese on your bagel.

Hiei takes a bite of his ice cream, staring at me. He's probably reading my thoughts. I wouldn't doubt it. He's weird like that. Says I'm bizarre and stuff…and then continues to read my mind. Sure, I'm awesome…but I'm not THAT interesting.

Hey! I just had another revelation! I'm taller than Hiei! Gah! With the sword. Shuichi, don't let him kill me!

Shuichi jumps up and places a hand on Hiei's shoulder. Hotshot sheaths the sword, eyes closed and face in a slight scowl. Yeah. He was reading my mind alright. And all the darned truths that come from it! It's not my fault I'm taller than him. I mean, heck, I'm not all that tall to begin with. I barely reach the top of Shuichi's shoulder as a human.

Sniffle. I miss being human. But you know what I'd rather think about right now? Shuichi opening up my other mochi. I'm still hungry!

I paw at the boy's leg until he looks down at me. Quickly I point to the other box of mochi. Shuichi turns, grabs it, and tears the box open. He reaches in and gets out my orange mochi. He rolls it under the bench where I was before. I'll let him get away with treating me like an animal for now…since this is self-inflicted. Next time, though, I'm gonna scratch him. Oh yeah. I'll put out that kung-fu kitty junk.

With a skip and a hop—literally—I am under the bench with my food. That's two mochi opened up for my eating pleasure by Shuichi. Which all means: Sunako has gained four points.

_This old man, he played four, he played knick-knack on my door __with a knick-knack, paddy-whack, give a dog a bone, this old man went rolling home._

While I'm eating, Shuichi and Hiei are whispering about something. I cannot understand anything they are saying, so I hope it has nothing to do with me. Or anything evil. Oh! I know. I'm going to become a superhero-kitty! I'll be so awesome. And win awards from those pet show things. And also learn how to talk to humans. Because then I can go see my parents again.

My weirdness and awesomeness is matched only by Mini Moni. I love them in their own weird way. They get me all giddy-like. That's how I imagine making-love will be like. And marrying Kaito and Minamino-san.

Speaking of Minamino-san, her son looks nothing like her. I guess he takes after his dad. And I still don't get how she doesn't know that he's a demon. Unless he was adopted. Honestly, I think Shuichi should explain this to me. Because otherwise I'm going to continuously get a headache from thinking about it.

Hiei sighs, watching Shuichi out of the corner of his eyes as he tells him that he should tell me about this 'Yoko' guy.

Shuichi looks annoyed for a second and then squats so that we're looking either other in the eye. "Yoko Kurama was a thousand-year old demon, who excelled in thievery. However, I was caught and almost killed. Nearly dead, I transported my spirit to the human world and embedded myself in the unborn child of my mother."

Omi-fucking-gosh! You're far more twisted than I previously thought, Shuichi. I mean, good God! Is that what the demon inside me did? Am I pregnant? Oh dear…I'm knocked up and I never even had sex!

"You're not pregnant, idiot."

I sigh in relief. Thanks, Hiei. Except for the 'idiot' comment added at the end, that really comforts me.

Okay…so I found out more about this demon business with Shuichi, and also that I am not pregnant. I have gained another point towards becoming even more awesome. Seven more and I will level up…just like in Pokemon. And maybe I'll even evolve back into a human.

_This old man, he played five, he played knick-knack, jazz and jive, __with a knick-knack, paddy-whack, give a dog a bone, this old man went rolling home._

Shuichi picks me up, and he and Hiei start walking again. I guess I'm done with breakfast and am now heading out towards where this Koenma guy is. At least I'm no longer being called 'Apple'. I'm not a fruit…though I know someone else who is. Yes, that's right Shuichi! I'm staring at you and you don't even know why. Ha!

I think Hiei gave up on reading my mind because he didn't just tell Shuichi what I was thinking. Though, I'm not sure if he would even understand the insult. I have no idea how these demons are. And, heck, I didn't even know that there was a demon world. My mother was right: you really do learn something new every day. And so I will soon become an even bigger genius.

Okay, so these guys are quiet when they're walking so I think I'll just busy myself with people watching.

Hmm. There's a kid playing ball in the street. Well, that's not very smart. Someone's going to get hurt. Either you'll get hit by a car, or someone will fling themselves in the way and get hurt instead. I don't think that's very fair to them, do you? In other words, stop playing in the street. It's a busy street, not the type you play on. It's not the whole "Oh, there's a car every now and then" kind of place, but rather the kind of road you'd see on a 'Frogger' video game. I like that game. Silly frog. Getting run over by cars if you're not careful.

Well, that kid is out of my line of vision now. Hm. Oh! There's a hotdog stand. Hotdogs are one of those foods where you don't ask what they're made out of, but just eat them. Wait. Why is there a hotdog stand here? Silly Americans, having their food in weird places. Not that I'm complaining—I do like hotdogs. It just seems like such a random thing to have at this exact location.

Ew. There're some girls from school approaching us. I bet they caught sight of Shuichi. Time for him to suffer—though this also means that I'm going to suffer. I mean, heck, I can hear their squeals and coos from here about how 'Oh! Minamino-kun got a little kitty. He's sooo sweet!' Well, no he's not! He's evil. E.V.I.L. Eeeeeeeeevil! I'm living proof!

Not that I'm the spawn of his evil, but instead a victim of it. Alright. I'll stop victimizing myself now. The fangirls are approaching. In the meantime, I have gained a point for getting in so many insults about Shuichi without any retaliation. That's six points Sunako!

_This old man, he played six, he played knick-knack with his sticks __with a knick-knack, paddy-whack, give a dog a bone, this old man went rolling home._

"Hi, Minamino-kun," one of the girls giggle out. She has black hair tied into a pony tail and a rather skimpy skirt. I think she's worse than that whore-vet. It's ridiculous…kids these days have no dignity, I swear!

I guess I'm more old-fashioned in that sense. I'm always like "Oh my God! I see skin! Hide it! Hide it!" and then put on more clothes. Yup, that's me in a nutshell. Except I'm not a nut like Shuichi. Just in the shell of a nut because it's a saying. Okay? Okay. We're good.

"Hello, Takaya-chan." Oh…it's Takaya. She's one of the top chicks in Shuichi's fanclub. No wonder the two girls with her didn't freak when she spoke first. I don't get why they travel in groups like this when it comes to Shuichi. Well…for their motive. I hate being alone with him in all honesty, because he scares me. But you've already heard all about that. Damn my redundancy.

"That's a cute kitty," Takaya begins, fluttering her lashes. Yes, we all know that you'd love to show him your cat, Takaya, but this is hardly the time. Leave us so that we may continue to Koenma's! (1)

Shuichi, oblivious to all my comments, puts on one of his fake smiles, "She's my mother's." Fuck yeah I am.

Your mom reminds me of my mom, except we're not related. Which is exactly why she and I will be wed. At least you finally admitted that your mother and I belong together. That means I did my job. I have gained my seventh point, and will soon be rolling on home to my family once I evolve.

_This old man, he played seven, he played knick-knack with his pen __with a knick-knack, paddy-whack, give a dog a bone, this old man went rolling home._

"May I pet her?" What? No! Shuichi has that mischievous glint he gets in his eye. Please don't let her.

"Of course, Takaya-chan." You're sooo dead. Takaya reaches out a hand and I swat at it. Don't touch me. I'll kill you. I'm completely psycho. I've got rabies! I swat at her hand again. Shuichi continues to smile. "She's just playful." Is that your favorite line about me, Shuichi?

He holds onto my paws when Takaya reaches to pet me again. Damn him and his cleverness. If I were with carrot-top, he would have never thought to do that, and it would have made me the happiest person alive. She scratches me with her nails, rubs my nose—which makes me sneeze—and takes a step closer to Shuichi.

Hiei has a smirk on his lips. This is torture for both Shuichi and I, and he knows it!

I just realized that I can practically see down Takaya's blouse. Dude, I may talk about marrying Shuichi's mother, but I'm not interested in girls like that. It's creepy. Cover up more, mmkay? Takaya ignores my kitty pleas, taking her hand away. She brushes back part of her bangs and does that thing with her eyes again. Fluttering her eyelashes all flirtatious-like.

"Are you busy?"

Score! Shuichi has loosened his grip on me. Time to attack!

"Ahh!!" Takaya screams just as Shuichi catches me mid-lunge. I'll swim through the air and get my revenge on you for petting me, Takaya!

Shuichi cuddles me against his chest. "So sorry. She just had shots today and is in a bad mood. I should return her home."

With another fake smile, we're off. Heh heh. Score eight for Sunako.

_This old man, he played eight, he played knick-knack on my gate __with a knick-knack, paddy-whack, give a dog a bone, this old man went rolling home._

Takaya opens her mouth to speak, but too late. We're already rounding the corner. Thank you God! I thought we'd never leave. And here Hiei is actually chuckling. I wonder if he's started to read my mind again. No idea. But either way, I'm just four points away from getting my twelve. And heck, even if I don't turn back into a human after getting the twelve, then at least I'll have finished Knick-knack Paddy-whack. That is by far my favorite nursery rhyme.

"Sunako, I can't believe you tried to attack Takaya-chan," Shuichi scolds me.

Yeah, well, she's a psychopath and she stalks you. You should totally thank me for that. Saving you from having to spend more time with her. She probably has one of those hidden cameras and was taking pictures of you. Yes, you really should thank me.

I suppose Hiei was reading my mind again, seeing as how he's repeating my logic to Shuichi, who simply sighs at the end. But I believe he now knows the truth in my words. I am awesome. Full of rabies, maybe, but completely awesome.

Hiei and Shuichi talk about something of a portal, and how it's near. I wonder if that's how we're going to meet this Koenma guy. I just hope that I don't get turned inside-out in the end. That would sooo suck. We have arrived in another park…one with more trees. Yay trees. They're good for climbing. Except for when you fall out of them. That hurts.

We begin to go through the trees until…oooo. Swiveling lights. I think I'm gonna…can't resist…. I hop out of Shuichi's arms and head for the swiveling lights and colors.

"Sunako!" Shuichi's calling back for me, but it's too late. I've reached the light and have stepped into it. Score nine for Sunako.

_This old man, he played nine, he played knick-knack, rise and shine, __with a knick-knack, paddy-whack, give a dog a bone, this old man went rolling home._

Well, I have no idea where the hell I've just landed, but at least I'm not inside out. I guess that was the portal. Shuichi and Hiei appear behind me in a matter of three seconds. The former of the two is glaring at me. Hey…curiosity doesn't always kill the cat, and I couldn't help but press my luck with this matter.

He bends down, picks me up, and then begins to walk with Hiei towards some huge archway. I wonder why they made it that big. I mean, nobody's THAT big, are they? Now I'm scared.

We continue to walk through this place. There're a couple of signs that say "Welcome to Spirit World" and then some little puffy-white things. They remind me of clouds, but knowing my luck they're something like souls. Ghosts. All going to eat me. Or just point and laugh. Either way, it's sooo not cool.

Soon we have arrived in a big room, where there's a large desk. And a toddler with 'Jr.' imprinted on his hat. Wait, wait, wait. Are you kidding me? This is Koenma? That makes me feel a lot better. Now I know I won't be eaten.

At last! I have reached the double-digits. Score ten for me!

_This old man, he played ten, he played knick-knack in my den __with a knick-knack, paddy-whack, give a dog a bone, this old man went rolling home._

Koenma jumps out of his seat. "You've found her!"

"You already knew?" Shuichi asks, clearly confused. Then again, I'm confused as well.

Hey! That blue-haired lady is standing right there, staring at me. Time out. Someone from Spirit World tried to contact me? Am I like some sort of Medium? That would be pretty damn cool. So long as the zombies don't try to eat me. That's right…my biggest fear in life is to be eaten.

Koenma nods in response to Shuichi's question, "Yes. Thank you, Kurama." He gets up and walks over to me. "I suppose you're wondering why you're a cat."

"Yes!" Wait…was that me? I sound like I have helium in me! Gah! Make it stop! It isn't funny, Shuichi! Don't laugh at me! I'll just keep everything inside my head. I guess Spirit World makes animals able to talk.

"Well, after you ran, we found that transforming you into a creature with similarities to the demon within you, will prevent the demon from bursting out as quickly." I take a second to process the information. Okay. Information processed. So, basically you just extended my life by a little bit, but I'm still going to die.

Koenma rubs his chin thoughtfully, "We're still in the process of investigating how to remove the demon without killing you, but have had no luck." Well, that's pleasant news. "However, we have concocted a potion that will allow you to return to your humanform."

Score!

The blue-haired lady, Botan I think her name was, pipes up now, "Yes, however, it won't be ready for a few days. Also, if you get nervous or too excited, then you'll turn back into your cat form."

Excited as in aroused? Or like…as in just plain excited? Like the happy sort?

Hiei is such a nice guy! He just repeated my question for me. The three people here blush as Botan replies, "We-we're not sure about the first."

Peachy. Well, at least Hiei somewhat likes me. That's another point. One more and I'll be even more awesome.

_This old man, he played eleven, he played knick-knack up in heaven __with a knick-knack, paddy-whack, give a dog a bone, this old man went rolling home._

Shuichi cocks his head to the side, "So, since you turned her into a cat already, it will be fine if she's human again?"

"That is the theory," Koenma replies. "However, you may have to take her to the tournament with you. And convince her parents that both you and her are going on a class trip."

I'd rather not go to the tournament. I'll probably be killed there. This whole demons-are-real concept is really starting to get to me. Especially since I discovered my classmate is one.

"In the mean time, she'll have to stay at your house. Perhaps once she drinks the potion, we'll be able to deal with the whole news broadcast. We may just have to erase all earthly data of that and put in her parent's minds that she is on a trip. The trip can be for six-months. That way you won't have to worry about convincing them of the field trip." He nods to himself.

Wait. So you're going to fuck with Earth's history just because of me? I feel so special! I am totally more awesome than I previously thought. Just for that, I'll take my twelfth point. Score twelve Sunako!

_This old man, he played twelve, he played knick-knack, dig and delve, __with a knick-knack, paddy-whack, give a dog a bone, this old man went rolling home._

Yay! I actually managed to finish Knick-Knack Paddy-Whack. Shuichi is unaware of my accomplishment, and is glaring at Koenma. "So, what am I to tell my mother when she sees Hayakawa-chan in my house?"

"Don't worry, your mother will see her as a young, American girl who she is currently fostering."

Gee, they think of everything in Spirit World, don't they? Shuichi just doesn't look amused. I don't think he wants me to live in his house anymore. Well, too bad, boy! I have finished Knick-Knack Paddy-Whack, I'll get my human body back, and I'll marry your mom! I am sooo cool.

-1-1-1-1-

1. Yes, she meant that Takaya would love to show Kurama her rather private parts.

Now, you guys probably won't get another chapter until I return from my vacation. I hope you enjoy this one in the meantime. And be happy that Knick-Knack Paddy-Whack inspired me to make it somewhat long. Yay for watching my nephew and getting it stuck in my head.


	9. Chapter 9

Got back from vacation! Hopefully that means a few more chapters more frequently. We shall see. Either way, really enjoyed the reviews! Glad you're all liking this so far.

-1-1-1-

Planning a Future (Filler Episode/Chapter)

Well, we're on our way back home from Spirit World now. Shuichi's holding me and is all gloomy. I've got a headache because he tricked me into walking into a wall after I made a crude comment about doing his mom. And Hiei's just being Hiei. He's so cool. I wish I was like him. But it's all good, because either way I'm still awesome.

I'm starting to get worried, to be honest, about this demon that's inside of me. I mean, obviously demons are real. That's been proven. So now I have to face reality: I'm going to be torn apart from the inside out. And yet Shuichi still won't let me wake him up in the middle of the night in order to annoy him. What a jerk. But no worries! I'm like a rubber band: I'm just going to bounce right back.

Hey! I just realized! I'm probably going to get my own room in Shuichi's house once I turn back into a human. Sweetness. This is better than when I bought the third season to Dragonball Z, the complete Cowboy Bebop series, the complete Witch Hunter Robin series, and the complete DN Angel series. And that says a lot. Score five-hundred for me!

I also just figured out what I can do in my spare time. Well, other than learn some Chinese. I'm going to try to make Shuichi's life somewhat difficult for him. Or heck, maybe I'll just auction off some of his clothes to the members of his fanclub and be set for life. And if I explain the logic to him, he'll understand. Say I auction off a pair of boxers or even socks: those girls will pay far more than what it's worth to buy more. In other words, we can both profit off of this. Man, am I awesome!

I wonder how much money I could make off of this? Ah well. Enough. Heck, some is better than none.

And maybe I can get Koenma or someone to get some of my items from home. I'm going to need them. That's obvious. I'd roll my eyes right now if I weren't too lazy. Silly, silly, lazy girl…cat…thing. I feel like an object. But it's all good; so long as I don't lower myself to the level of that whore-vet, I'll be just fine. Hopefully. There's also the fact that the demon might tear itself out of me. Hmm…stupid demons.

Hey! I just decided something! I'm going to convince Kurama to get a little corgi—male—and name it Ein. Just like in Cowboy Bebop. And then we're going to get a little orange…ish…kitty and name it Kyo. Just like in Fruits Basket. I'll be the happiest girl alive.

And then all I'll have to do is track down Kaito, purpose to him, and we'll marry. I wanna hold off on the kids; I already have a demon inside me, I don't need a baby there as well. I highly doubt they'd get along anyways, but that's all beside the point. What will I name my kid anyways?

It's horrible. I always wanted my son to be named Shuichi, and then I met Shuichi. He really ruined that for me. Maybe Yusuke. He did help carrot-top realize that I was a girl after all. And I haven't seen him naked. And he hasn't tried to kill me. Yusuke it is! What about a girl though? No idea. Wait! I'll name her Robin. Like from Witch Hunter Robin. Because it's that awesome.

For another boy name I'll do Yukimura. Because Sanada Yukimura from Samurai Deeper Kyo is sooo hot. I'd hit that in a heartbeat. Well, he's hot in the manga at least. Looks attractive in the anime, but the anime sucks. Nothing like the manga. Why'd they even make it like that? I give them an F. Losers.

And heck, now that I have my family and business planned out, all I need to do is figure out what I'm going to wear when I turn human again. My kitty-hat for sure. I loves it. I'd marry it, but that'd be the third spouse I'd have. And inanimate. Wouldn't really do me any good. Bummer.

Shuichi's eyes are falling shut. We're back in the human world and close to his house, but not quite there. I think he's tired though. Wonder if I should let him sleep or bug him. Haven't decided yet. He did make me get hurt after all. My poor head. It will be avenged!

Speaking of that…where's Hiei? I never saw him leave. God, he really is awesome. Why can't you be more like that, Shuichi?

Well, he ignores me and simply opens the door to his house. Walks over to the couch and…plops down. Wait…why is he cuddling me? And how the hell did he already fall asleep? Release me, you psychopath! I hope your babies have big ears! Hell, I'll claw you in a place that will prevent you from having babies…once I get free…

Grr. I'm stuck. I commend your evilness, Minamino Shuichi. For now I will give in. But in the near future, you will see me have my day of revenge! Revenge!!!! I'll whisper it now: revenge. See? I'm awesome at whispering things.

Sometimes I just feel so ignored.

-1-1-1-

Y'know…for having writer's block and just winging this chapter, I think I did a somewhat decent job. Well, if nothing else it is an update and I think someone will like it. Hopefully. Maybe. I don't know. The next chapter will be longer, don't worry.

I have been inspired to write an original humor story. If anyone wants to give input on the first page—once I write it—feel free to tell me. I want to do something good. Hennyways: have a good day/night.


	10. Chapter 10

Eh…it's another semi-short one. I'm getting really annoyed with this writer's block that keeps taking over. Luckily, I kinda know what I want to do with this chapter and next…it's the actual writing it that I'm failing at.

-1-1-1-

Spy Work

I have no idea when I fell asleep…or how I managed to wind up in this small kitty bed. I'm placing all bets on Shuichi for the last part. The jerk. He should let me get his bed while he sleeps on the floor; I'm the guest, after all, and he's the host. Just goes to show people I was right all along about his politeness being lies. He's a liar and karma will get to him! And speaking of such things…I itch.

One good thing about being a cat is that I'm really flexible. Yup. I can scratch my ear with my back paw no problem. I don't feel any strain in the muscles at all.

Gosh…I wonder what time it is anyway. No matter the time. I shall find Shuichi and have my revenge! And if kitties could do the whole evil laughter thing, I would sooo be doing that right now. I get up, stretch, and begin walking to the door.

Oh Gosh! I just realized that I never explained why I am so awesome. Well, my dears, it would be because I am Sunako—first name shared with the awesome character in The Wallflower manga and anime. And what's more, even though we aren't related—I checked into it due to curiosity—I have the same last name as the creator of The Wallflower. Thank you, daddy, for being a Japanese-American who married my mother.

And yes, that is the main reason why I am so cool. A very good reason too, I might add.

Right now I am attempting to hop down these stairs without falling. Damn my short legs—you have failed me for the last time!

At last! I have finally reached the bottom of the stairs; I swear that took six minutes or more. Stupid Shuichi. He should have just left me on the couch, but nooo! These are the sort of things that let me know he really is plotting against me. But don't you worry—I'm far too awesome to be defeated by Minamino Shuichi. I just need some time to find the right counterattack.

Mm. I smell something good coming from the kitchen. I'm gonna go there. Good God, this aroma is orgasmic. Brownies!

Minamino-san and Shuichi are standing by the stove. Shuichi looks ready to leave the house, and his mother is the one wearing the apron. I wonder if I'm going to get my birthday 'cake' after all? That would be sooo sweeeet! Wait—wait a second! Why is Shuichi ready to leave the house? Where the hell does he think he's going without me?

His green eyes wander away from his mother as he notices me standing here in the doorway. They narrow for a moment—the jerk really thought he was going to get away from me! I'm not letting that happen now, that's for sure. I walk over to him, sit by his foot, and huff while staring up at him.

Minamino-san chuckles behind me, "I think she wants to go with you, Shuichi."

"Yes, but she really shouldn't," he says, adding in a warning tone at the end. I scoff and scratch at his ankle. Even if you try to leave me, I will follow you! Just to piss you off…and because I want to know where you're going.

Geez. He must've bid his mother farewell while I was caught up in my thoughts. He's trying to get away from me right now! The jerk. I quickly move to catch up with him before the door closes. Ha! Just managed to escape getting clipped by it. My poor tail would have been in so much pain had I been a second late.

But anyways…I will now follow Shuichi…without him noticing. Otherwise he'll probably just send me back to his house. And that's no fun. Stupid Shuichi.

Hmm…there's one block down. And trust me, this isn't the easiest thing to do with such short legs. Who made up this rule? I should be all uber fast and shit, but no. No worries though. I'll keep up with him for sure.

I duck under a bench when he looks back. Ew. It's one of the fangirls from school following him as well. They're going to make this take even longer. I'd attack her if it weren't for the fact that it'd give away my position and make it to where Shuichi would try to send me back home. I will not lose to him! So, I'll just have to listen to their conversation while I wait for her to leave.

"Minamino-kun," she says shyly. If my eyes aren't deceiving me, she's blushing and is twirling a strand of her hair in her hand. Also rubbing the toe of her foot into the ground. I guess she's pretty nervous. Silly girl, deceived by the Evil Shuichi. One of these days I'll have to come to her rescue. But not today.

Shuichi puts on that fake smile of his, "Harada-chan." (1) I really don't like him. I'm gonna beat him up once I get back into my human body, just you watch!

"W-well," Harada stammers, chewing on her bottom lip. She quickly replaces the look with a small smile. "I was having trouble with…picking my classes for next year." Huh? Are you kidding me? Screw you kid, I'm not gonna protect you at all. "See…I'm not good at math…but I'm great at science." She gives a nervous laugh. "I want to take advanced chemistry, but my teachers don't think it's a good idea."

The only reason she wants to take advanced chemistry is because Shuichi has that class next year…with me. Stupid, stupid Shuichi! Taking over all my classes. But I will defeat him! In math and in chemistry next year. Just you watch.

Shuichi continues with his whole fake niceness, "Ah? I'll see what I can do as soon as school starts up. I'm busy running errands right now, sorry."

"O-oh…okay." She sounds all dejected, but oh well.

They part ways, and after Harada is out of site…I continue on my trail of following Shuichi. We've gone past all the mini-shops that are by his house. Where the hell is he going? I didn't hear about anything involving him. And you know it'd have been around the school eventually. Even with it being summer vacation now.

Hmm…wait a second! Weren't Urameshi and Kuwabara talking about how both Hiei and Kurama—Shuichi!—were going to be training him? Huh…I guess I getta see how good my rival is. Awesome. And then I'll be able to defeat him.

After all, once I know how he fights and such…all I have to do is make up my own move. Hmm…what would I want to be able to do? Fly? No… Put up barriers? Yeah…I kinda like that. I wanna be able to put up barriers….but like…I getta design them kinda. I don't know what I'm trying to say, but yeah.

Hmm…we're nearing the park. Hey! I think I was right… Shuichi really is going to help train Kuwabara! Carrot-top is standing right there by the bench.

I hear them talking. Carrot-top says something, but I can't understand it. Now Shuichi's saying, "I'm not going to go easy on you."

"Good!" Carrot-top answers back, placing his hands on his hips. He's getting that whole macho-like look thing down I guess.

Now we're all heading towards the trees…I guess they don't want people to see them training. Fine with me either way…I'm going to watch them so it all works out in the end.

Holy crap! An orange sword thing just…it just totally popped out of Carrot-top's hands! Omgosh! I want to be able to do things like that…I'll use powers like that to seal things off…and then…I don't know what happens after that, but I'll figure it out.

Now I'll see what Shuichi's weapon is….what the fuck? Did he seriously just pull a rose out of his hair? He's going to fight off a sword with a rose? How the hell did this guy do better than me in math?

-1-1-1-

1. Yay for watching DN Angel as I write this so that I don't have to worry about thinking of a name.

Next chapter will hopefully be longer. There'll be the training, for sure…and then I'll see where it goes from there. Within the next couple chapters though, Shuichi and Sanako will get a visit from someone.


	11. Chapter 11

Can I Rule the World Now?

I couldn't have killed this many of Shuichi's brain cells, right? Seriously, he's completely lost it. I'm feeling bad for the poor guy right now; about to be chopped up into tiny pieces by a glowing, orange sword. But don't worry. I'll give him a proper burial…and maybe funeral. Can't really talk to people at the moment, so I highly doubt he'll have a funeral. But at least he'll have a flower on his grave—the very rose he thinks will protect him in this fight. Fancy that.

Or perhaps I'll do him the honor of really searching for Amaranth in order to put that flower on his grave. I haven't decided yet.

Well, Carrot-top and Stupid here have just dropped into some fighting stances. Shuichi, I bid you farewell…about time too. People will finally realize how much better I am than you at math. Wait…where'd those two just disappear to? Gah! How'd they teleport into the trees like that? And where the Hell did Shuichi get that whip from? The jerk. Now I have to actually admit that he is a little bit awesome.

And they've disappeared on me again. Seriously, I'm going to wind up with some severe abandonment issues if they keep this up. Oh! I see them again…and Carrot-top is getting pwned. Nuuuu wai! I love you too much, Carrot-top! You can't die on me now!

Man. I'm beginning to wish I could move that fast. Or at least be able to keep up with their movements while watching. I want to see! Who made up the rule preventing me from seeing this? Whoever it was, I'm hating them for it right now.

Holy shit! Shuichi totally just almost stepped on me! I would've been squashed! Dead! Omgosh, that's a horrible thought!

Shuichi stops what he's doing; he obviously heard when I hissed at him. Carrot-top also stops and follows Shuichi's gaze to me. "Ringo!" he shouts all excited-like, meanwhile Shuichi scolds me by saying my real name all sternly. Jerk. He just about killed me, and that's what he does? No flowers for his grave.

Poor, poor Kuwabara. He just doesn't understand why Shuichi called me Sunako. Trying to correct him too. "Geez, Kurama. Can't even remember the name of the little guy." Poor Carrot-top. Can't even remember that I'm not male.

Shuichi sighs and…hey! Did that whip just turn into a rose? Welcome to the Twilight Zone, Sunako. It is from this place your soul will be consumed. Because that seriously just defied all logic. I don't believe it. It's not real. Well, that makes me feel just a tad bit better.

Grr. I feel ignored right now. Granted, I guess it's a good thing Shuichi is explaining everything to Carrot-top, but still! At least pretend I'm included. I'm…I can't entertain myself for too long. I'm too boring! Or at least I am when I have nothing to think about. But very well! I'll find something…just you wait.

You know something? It really isn't any fun having a demon inside me. I mean, he/she/it/whatever the hell gender the little sea urchin chooses to be doesn't even talk to me. Talk about rude! Here I am providing it with a home and it doesn't even bother to give any sign of gratitude. At least you know babies love you…they respond to you when you talk to them, moreso when they can actually move around. That is why my child will be sooo much cooler than this demon.

Hey! Maybe the demon doesn't want to talk to me because it doesn't have a name. Poor thing. Okay…I'll name it…and the name won't be apple, or any sort of Fruit. And I guess I won't pick out a vegetable name either. Hmm…maybe Mochi? Like the yummy ice cream. No… Geez. I want it to have a cool name. Oh! I know! I could always name it Kaito…that way I can honestly say that Kaito is inside me.

Heh heh. Okay…seriously though…what does one name a demon that's planning to tear itself from their belly? Psychotic. You know what, fine. Mochi it is. Because there honestly isn't anything better that I can think of. Damn you, Shuichi! Killing all my brain cells with your ridiculous rose and whip thing. I think you're gay.

Which makes perfect sense since I'm pretty sure he hasn't hit on any girls or anything! I mean, he doesn't seem the least bit interested in women, he has long hair, he fights with a flower…he's totally gay. Hmm. Things are just making so much more sense now.

Oh!!! I get it now!!! Hiei's like his secret lover or—gah! When the hell did Hiei get here?

I'm hiding behind Shuichi's ankle, trying not to get stabbed by Hiei's sword. Very well then! Deny your secret love affair with—I'm just kidding…I don't want to die. I'm too awesome to die. I mean, if life were a story I'd obviously be one of the main characters…I'm just that awesome. Yup.

Ouch! Shuichi just hit me in the head! Stupid Hiei telling Shuichi of my discovery revolving around his sexuality. Then again, if he hasn't come out of the closet yet it might be somewhat uncomfortable. Oh well.

"I'm not gay, Sanako." Suuuuuuuuure you aren't. Just like I'm not a cat right now.

Geez. He really does like to glare at me, doesn't he? Loser.

Wait a second; what is Hiei doing here anyways? I look at him. He stares back at me. And we are having our silent conversation of eye staring. If that makes any sense. I don't think it does, but oh well. I like it. It's almost like we're bonding. Aww. So cute. How sweet. Alright…now answer my question, mmkay?

What! Nuuu! Silence continues to greet me as he looks up at Shuichi. If this were an anime, I'd have the cutest teardrops right now.

"Koenma said he'd have the potion ready tomorrow," Hiei says in his monotone, little matter-of-fact sort of…erm…tone. My narration skills are devolving. It's horrible. I blame both Mochi and Shuichi. Notice how both of their names end in 'chi'? I think it's a sign.

But yay! I getta be a human again. Score! Time to do a victory dance!

"What did you feed her, Kurama?" Kuwabara asks with a bemused expression. Silence, human! You just don't understand how hard it is to dance when trapped in the body of a cat. It's like…you're on drugs. And you can't walk straight. Pretty damn awkward.

I'm uber happy right now though. Shuichi, however, looks pissed. Ha ha! That's what you get for almost stepping on me! I will torture you until the day you die! Just as soon as I marry your mother and Kaito and the three of us have sexy babies. Then we'll pull a Survivor and evict you from our family. Or would that be more like Big Brother? Hmm…I should stop watching so much television.

I wonder where I'll be sleeping once I'm human. Shuichi and I obviously can't share a room. Heh heh…I guess his mother and I will be. And then…we all know where that'll lead.

Ouch! He hit me again. Geez….I wish someone sane was around to see this animal abuse. The jerk…he has some serious issues. Going to give me some serious brain damage I swear.

"Will you quit talking about my mother?" There's that snooty voice again.

But no, I won't. She's hot. You should feel honored that I pay so much attention to her. I mean, I'm awesome…she's hot…we're the perfect match.

You know what? Once I get into my human body…I could totally hit on his mother…but all sneaky like. To where she wouldn't catch on, but Shuichi would know what I'm doing. Ha! I'm an evil genius. This is the perfect revenge for all the hell he's put me through all these years. Thank you God! (1)

Man, whoever knew being transformed into a cat would have so many benefits in the long run? I mean, this is freaking schweet!

And tonight…I'm going to cuddle with her…in her lap. And nuzzle her tummy. And get Shuichi all angry at me. Heh heh. This is the happiest day of my life, for real!

-1-1-1-1-

1. I accidentally put "I could totally hit his mother"…forgot the 'on' part at first. Don't know how you could do that all sneaky like, but okay.

Next chapter will be longer for sure! It'll consist of that night and the following day.

Next time on Amaranth:

Mmm…Shuichi…your mother's blouse is sooo soft. Ha ha. And you can't even read my thoughts right now. I'm rubbing against her belly as she pets me. And Shuichi's over there in the chair across from us, glaring at me. Suddenly the hand stops. Why? It was nice. "What's wrong, Shuichi?" his mother asks, concerned. Yes, Shuichi, whatever is the matter with you?

"You shouldn't do that with her." His mother looks clearly confused. Poor Minamino-san, not understanding why her son is overreacting about how she handles an innocent, little kitten.

The next episode/chapter: My Dearly Adoptive Son


	12. Chapter 12

My Dearly Adoptive Son

So after delivering his message, Hiei decided to disappear as he usually does. This is how I know I'm going to develop abandonment issues. Animals do that, you know? It's so sad. That's why when I get a pet I'm never going to leave home. I'm such a horrible liar and person! Well…I guess I could always take the pet with me, right? I don't know. That'd be a little weird depending on where I go. Damn. Why does life have to be so difficult?

Right now I'm following behind Shuichi and Kuwabara. I think they said something about heading towards the arcade. Carrot-top's idea. I wish I were human again. I would totally pwn them both at video games. Centipede, and those classic arcade games…I'm awesome. Mortal combat, Smash Bro's, and any of those fighting games…I'm a pro. As for shooting games? Well, I'm decent. Just now getting into them. My favorite games are the ones with plots though. RPGs. Those are fun.

I suck at the dancing games. DDR and all those type of games…yeah…I fail.

I wonder what sort of games Kuwabara plays anyways. I'm placing some money on the fighting games. And as for Shuichi? Obviously anything that's a brain sort of game. That's just like him. Silly child.

Maybe once I'm back in my human body I could try to get along with Shuichi long enough to ask him about what it's like having a demon inside of you. Or is he the actual demon? That whole thing just confuses me. Youko Kurama and Mochi. Hmm…they're both pretty stupid to me. I hate Shuichi, and Mochi is planning on tearing a huge hole in my stomach. Thanks, but I feel bad enough when I have my period. Koenma is obviously a sadist, letting this happen to me and all.

Okay. So I guess I can ask Shuichi for some advice. It's weird having to cope with this, while not being able to talk to your family. And once I'm human again, I still won't be able to see them. It really sucks, you know? I actually have a close relationship with my parents, so this is complete torture!

Oh hey. We're at the arcade already. Shuichi looks so misplaced here. Ducking his head all shy like while the girls glance at him and giggle. I guess maybe he isn't gay. No, he's obviously bisexual.

Hey! I think I see Takaya and Harada sitting there in a booth together. Silly fangirls, unable to fathom the idea of Shuichi walking into an arcade with the notorious Kuwabara. They would have totally shit their pants had Yusuke been here with them. Poor things. But it's all good; they'll finally understand that Minamino Shuichi isn't all that he's cracked up to be. I just have to get him to hit me, and then they'll die of shock. Because why would someone who's nice and sane hit a poor, cute little kitten like myself? That's just it; they wouldn't. Yes, I truly am an evil genius.

You know, this would be so much easier if Hiei were here. Then I could just make a really crude comment about Shuichi's mother, and my plan would be complete. But no; Hotshot just up and left me. The jerk. Then again, maybe he had places to be. People to meet. Though I don't really think he'd go meet people because he doesn't seem like a social bug to me.

Omgosh! Kaito is sitting right there…near the brain game. Omgosh, omgosh, omgosh! I love you, Kaito!!!

I take off away from Shuichi, heading over to my one true love. A foot gets in my way and so I quickly dodge to the side, continuing on my journey. It really is a journey when you're a cat. Otherwise, it's just a quick walk. Lucky humans with their long legs. I envy them.

At last! Here I am, standing next to Yuu Kaito. Man…he's a lot taller than I remember. But being able to stare up at him…

You know something? I'm just as bad as those Shuichi Fangirls. I'm practically stalking the guy. Geez…now I feel like a loser. I should just go die.

So here I am sulking back to Shuichi, who's frantically looking around for me. That's right, child, you lost me. You lost your future father. That makes you a horrible person. Sniffle. And I'm a stalker. So I guess we can hang out for today. It only makes sense that two losers like ourselves would bond. At least until I get my body back and become awesome again.

I sit down beside Shuichi's foot, tail all curled against my side, ears back, and head bowed. I probably look pathetic. I feel pathetic. Poor me. If only I had some candy to cheer me up.

Kuwabara's completely oblivious to the fact that I had even gone missing. He's too busy trying to beat some random kid in a fighting game. I knew he'd go for that one. Ha! I am awesome. Screw the fact that I am somewhat of a stalker when it comes to Kaito. I can change that—note to self: no more stalking Kaito. Be a little bit less obsessed. I will not become what I hate—fangirls. Ew. They're gross. They steal underwear. Used underwear. Ew. Even worse.

I look up at Shuichi. He's busy glancing around, realizing that a few of our classmates are here and recognize him. Poor guy. He REALLY looks out of place. I know! I'll lead him to a bookstore. Quick, Shuichi, follow me or get in trouble with Koenma for losing me.

And I'm off! I turn my head to make sure he's really following me. Yup. He is. Looks somewhat annoyed too. Oh well. This is for his own good. He'll be happy once he realizes what I'm doing for him. And then he won't be able to be too mad at me tonight when I'm cuddling with his mother. He'd totally murder me otherwise. So this is good. It's wonderful. I don't have to die and I still get to annoy the boy.

Where is the bookstore anyways? Geez. My sense of direction as a cat really sucks now. The world is so much bigger and longer…and I feel so short and lazy. I mean seriously. Even a fat old cat can travel much faster than me. And probably figure out where everything is quicker too. Silly cats. Trying to be smarter than us.

Well, I see a store that has books in it. I think it's a coffee shop, but it works. I quickly run into there as someone random opens the door. People are staring at me. Pets probably aren't allowed in this place, but that's all good because I am not a pet. And I'm not really an animal, so technically I'm not breaking any rules. Ha! Take that.

I go under one of the tables so that Shuichi cannot catch me once he enters the shop. Wait…does he even like the smell of coffee? I'll sit here and watch…and see…his reaction….yeaaaaaaah.

He seems fine enough. Not gagging, sniffling, or anything. Just walking through, trying to get to me. I quickly dodge his hand and head for the bookcase…and jump onto the second shelf. I hop on top of the books and curl up. Shuichi just sighs as he arrives in front of me. He kneels and pats my head.

"Do you want some coffee?"

Omgosh…I have failed! I bow my head in defeat and Shuichi quirks a brow.

"Were you trying to get me away from the arcade?" My head pops up again. Just like a bobble-head kitty. He looks at me, as though studying me. It makes me feel weird. "I thought you liked Kaito."

Gah! I have REALLY failed. I do not like you, Sam-I-Am, I do not like Green-eggs and ham. Well, I dunno. I've never had them. But I honestly don't like you like that. Ew. How could you even think that?

I swat him in the nose—can't smack him, so I guess this works instead. He simply brushes it off and then picks me up. "We had best get going before Kuwabara realizes we left him." Yes, that would obviously be horrible.

-1-

So yeah. We spent the entire day at the arcade. Came home around five o'clock. And now I'm going to put my plan into motion. You see, Minamino-san convinced Shuichi to spend some time with her, watching some random movie. I think it's a chick flick. Too bad I couldn't record it all—Shuichi showing off his feminine side. But no matter! All I have to do is sneak past Shuichi and get to his mother's chair.

Sneaking…tiptoe. Okay, phase one accomplished. Hmm. Such a tall chair. But oh well. I try to jump up regardless of its size. I kinda get on…except my back end is hanging off the side. I reach further, attempting to grasp onto some more of the material in order to pull myself up. There we go!

Oh, Minamino-san lifted me into her lap. Score! Now all I have to do is get Shuichi's attention. Are you looking yet? "Mew?" His green eyes leave the television and land on me. Okay…now I just have to…there!

Mmm…Shuichi…your mother's blouse is sooo soft. Ha ha. And you can't even read my thoughts right now. I'm rubbing against her belly as she pets me. And Shuichi's over there in the chair across from us, glaring at me. Suddenly the hand stops. Why? It was nice. "What's wrong, Shuichi?" his mother asks, concerned. Yes, Shuichi, whatever is the matter with you?

"You shouldn't do that with her." His mother looks clearly confused. Poor Minamino-san, not understanding why her son is overreacting about how she handles an innocent, little kitten.

"Shuichi, are you feeling okay?"

His eyes widen for a second as he—I think—realizes how absurd he sounds right now. Slowly, he nods and looks back at the television. His mother smiles and does the same. Man. Shuichi's clenching onto the couch so badly that his knuckles are white. Doesn't he realize that if I cuddled with him, that would be sooo much weirder. And then he'd really think I liked him. No thanks.

D-did he just give me an evil glare of doom? Man, this guy really is a sadist. Why'd I end up stuck with him? I'm really starting to miss Carrot-top now. Come back to me, Kuwabara! Come and fetch your beloved Ringo-chan!!!

I think I'm sleeping in Minamino-san's room tonight. I really don't want to be murdered. That'd be horrible. I hate thinking of scenarios where I die. And yet I seem to do it a lot, don't I? Darn my stupid brain. Always disobeying me like that.

Man, I don't even understand what this movie is about. I guess I'll just curl up in Minamino-san's lap and sleep until it's over. Okay…curling up and…what was that? Sudden movement…must lunge! What'd I get? Gah! How dare Shuichi lure me over to him by using that cruel trick. Quick, I must escape!

I try to run, but he catches onto me and lifts me up. That's right, pretend to cuddle me and make your mother smile at you. I know you're about to murder me, but that's okay! Because then Koenma will get pissed at you. Just you wait…

He leans down and whispers in my ear, "Knock it off or you'll sleep outside." Damn it. Now my ear won't stop twitching.

Child, I own you! You do not tell me what to do. I huff. This isn't any fun now…and I can't seem to escape from his hands. If I bite him, then Minamino-san won't like me anymore. Wait a second…I'll only be a kitty for just tonight. And then I'll be human again. Score! I can totally bite him now.

Ouch! He caught my jaw…and won't let go. I push on his hand with both of my front paws. Let go you jerk…you're going to break my jaw. There! He let go at last. I quickly smack his hand. Bad, child, bad! You're grounded from your friends for a week.

When'd the movie get over? Minamino-san stands up and says she's going to bed. She kisses the top of Shuichi's head and pats mine. You can't leave me here alone with this psychopath! Please don't lea—okay, you're already gone. I look up at Shuichi, who just so happens to be staring back down at me.

"Do you want to sleep outside?" Do you want me to run away?

We're locked in a staring contest. I think I'll win. Cats don't blink as often as people do. They're just plain awesome like that. Hey! He just cheated! Tapping my nose like that. So not fair. Gah…and it made me sneeze.

"You're sleeping in your own bed tonight." What? No! You sleep on the floor you freak! And you should feel honored to get the chance to sleep with me. No other guy can honestly say they've gotten that chance before. Jerk.

Shuichi carries me up to his bedroom and lays me in the small kitty bed. Sigh. Very well. It's better than sleeping outside…and it's soft. And comfy. And…yeah…

-1-

I'm so excited. I getta be a human today! I getta be a human today! Score. Ahhh…I'm so awesome. Yes! Finally! No more short legs!

I just have to wait for Hiei to get here…and continue chasing my tail in the long run. Okay…dizzy. I just fell over. Sigh. The room's spinning. There're two Shuichis. And both are looking at me like I'm crazy.

Go get me breakfast. I'm hungry. "Mrew."

He lays his hand on the floor in front of me. Get it away or I'll bite it. He quickly slides it in one direction…pounce! Wait…you sadist…quit treating me like a kitten. He moves it in the other direction. It's like I'm hypnotized! I can't stop chasing it.

"I won't be able to do this for much longer, will I?" he asks amused. Jerk.

His hand pauses and I tap it anyway. Move again! Wait—I sooo did not just think that, did I? Why must I be tortured like this? Sigh…lick…ew! I just licked his finger! Now he's blushing and standing up suddenly.

That was an accident! I wasn't paying attention! Get back down here and entertain me! Play with me!! Okay…that all sounds sooo wrong considering the situation we're in. But still…I'm bored. And stop blushing! It meant nothing! Nothing! You're just a toy to me. I'm not helping my case.

Hey, Hotshot is here! Hiya! "Mew!"

He glances down at me and then hands a vial to Shuichi. Some sort of blue-purple liquid is in it. Ooo…multicolored. Like mixed berry fruit by the foot. Lemme have it!

Shuichi ignores me, looking at Hiei, "Has Koenma already erased everyone's memory?"

"He says he has all the preparations done." Hiei's silent again. Okay. Now that that's settled, gimme!

I'm jumping up, trying to grab the vial out of Shuichi's hands with my paws. Boing! Boing! Gimme…I wants it! I loves it! Feed it to me!

Shuichi finally listens to me, kneels, and uncorks the vial. He tilts it so that I can lick from it…and I do…I feel weird…like I'm growing…yay! Growing!

Yay! I'm big again…why is Shuichi blushing? And looking down? I look down…!!! I quickly smack him in the face and cover myself with my hands. "You pervert!" Why the hell am I naked?

Shuichi stands, goes to his bed, and throws his blanket at me. I quickly wrap it around my body. This really awkward. I can't believe he saw me naked. And I saw him naked. Omgosh…it's horrible. It's like we're in a relationship!

Why is Hiei smirking at me? He's reading my thoughts, isn't he? He's also a sadist…enjoying my pain. But no matter…I have regained my awesomeness!

I'd soooo do a victory dance, but that would probably result in me losing my blanket. "Get me some clothes now!" My own voice…not squeaky…all mine…I'm so happy.

Shuichi moves towards his door, sparing another glance in my direction. Okay…he's not gay. He may not even be bisexual. But I know for sure that he's going to be a rapist! Maybe I can convince one of his fangirls to switch homes with me. Yeah! That's what I'll do.

Why is Shuichi smiling at me? Hiei answers my question, "You still have cat ears."

What? I feel the top of my head…nuuu wai!

Hopefully it's only because I'm really upset right now. Naked in front of Shuichi…that's so wrong. My body was supposed to only be viewed by Kaito…

A smile comes to my face, "I'm sooo going to screw your mom now, Shuichi."

His smile doesn't leave his face, doesn't even drop. "Do you want to walk around with no clothes?" I glare at him. Touché.

-1-1-1-1-

Yay! A long chapter! I did it! I am awesome! At last! A long chapter and a quick update. Love me!


	13. Chapter 13

When the hell did I get onto chapter 13? I don't remember this happening. That's odd.

And now we find that the attraction was unavoidable…just because some people have asked. Sigh. Make my life difficult, why dontcha?

-1-1-1-1-

Damsel in Distress

Obviously sarcasm doesn't work with everyone. It's like a knife came and stabbed me right in the forehead, along with a banner hanging from it; the banner would spell out "Idiot" in plain red letters. All caps. How could they fail to get the sarcasm? That's where that dumb knife came in. Ouch. I don't think I'll ever try that one again.

So no, my plan of joking around with saying Shuichi and Hiei can watch me get dressed ended in them giving me odd looks. Shuichi shook his head and left, while Hiei simply disappeared. Great, thanks guys. It's all fine and dandy that I'm dressed, but I really didn't want your opinion of me to lower. How do I wind up in these situations?

Nevermind that though. My outfit is awesome and I should be happy—happy! See? I'm all cute in these stretch pants and this over-sized shirt. I think the pants are his mothers and the shirt is his. Man…it's like those times after sex when the chick puts on the guy's shirt. Yeah, I really think I'll want to change soon here now. Lord only knows what he's done in this before.

But these clothes are so awesome…with my hair tied up in a high-ponytail like this…I'd be perfect to dancing to some music. Like a mixture of Ladytron and Aural Vampire. Oh yeah. I'm going clubbing today, that's for sure.

With a smile now on my face, I walk over to the door and open it. Shuichi's standing there, an eyebrow raised, and a frown on his face. Okay. So I seriously think he took that whole thing about me doing his mother…well, seriously. Poor guy. Thinks I'm bi. But I'm not—fortunately for him, might I add. Otherwise me and his mother would be making some sweet, sweet love. However, the thought of touching another woman's vagina is just…ew. No thank you.

My smile widens as I lean forward a bit, "What's up, chicky-dee?" He doesn't even bat an eyelash. Bummer. I pout a little, sigh, and then place my hands on my hips. "Shu-kun, we really need to talk. You just can't treat your future father like this, mmkay?"

"Hayakawa-chan." That's a warning tone if I've ever heard one. Okay, time for plan B.

I attempt to lunge past him towards the stairs…only to trip and begin to tumble. I duck, roll, and there! With my arms raised above my head as I stand at the bottom of the stairs, I smile in triumph. "Ta-duh!"

Seems I've developed some cat-like reflexes while stuck in that little body. Shuichi walks past me, sighing. "Mother's gone for today. There's frozen pizza in the freezer."

Wait—what? He's leaving me? "You're leaving me?" No…I do not sound desperate. I don't! I set myself on fire without him…every night…except for Sundays. That would be improper.

Gah! I'm just so happy I'm a human again! I could just hug myself! Hug! Shuichi's staring at me, I'm blushing…and hugging myself. I quickly point an accusing finger at him. "Don't change the subject!"

"I already answered your question." Huh? When? I continue to stare at him…maybe he'll grow two heads. Or do a trick. Maybe even repeat himself. This whole staring contest must be his thing. Hmm. "Kuwabara, Hiei, and I all need to train for the tournament coming up."

"Oh!" Okay. I see. I guess we really don't want them to die if that's the case. "Can I come with you?"

"No."

"Gay!" Hmm. I want some pizza.

Obviously it'll just be a losing battle since I can no longer sneak about in that little kitty body. Speaking of which—are those ears gone? Nope. Gay again! No matter. I continue towards the kitchen and begin to look through the freezer. What flavor do they have? Ooo…so many choices. My eyes stop on one in particular.

"Omfigawd! Pa-pa-pepper-rawny an' Chaze!" I grab it out of the freezer, close the darn thing, and… "Fuck me sideways!" Whoops…I just dropped it. "I thought you left already!"

There Shuichi is…just standing there….looking all innocent like. All the while staring at me. Staring…am I about to be raped? Killed? He should just go away and play with his flowers. Actually. He looks kinda bewildered. Probably has never heard me use that expression before. I picked it up from the awesome Mayu. Obviously I must hang out with other awesome people. Which is why Shuichi and I will never be able to be friends. In his dreams!

"Are you going to be okay alone?"

D-did he just admit that he's worried about me? Or wait…maybe he doesn't trust me to be alone in his house like this. I see how it is. Worry more about your house than me. I glare at him, my evil glare of doom. No effect.

He rolls his eyes, smiling, "I can't very well take you out in public with those ears, now can I?"

I pout, "Yes…?" It's worth a shot…I can't be here alone. I'll die. Or ruin his house. Whichever comes first.

He walks over to me and…why is he kneeling in front of me? Oh. He's just picking up the pizza. Had me worried there for a moment. Heck, my hand is over my heart and I'm breathing out a sigh of relief. Shuichi chuckles as he stands up, pizza in tow. He places it back up in the freezer. Wait…Houston! We're going out of the house. I'm so happy I could cry.

But no…instead I gave into my girlish ways…I squealed and glomped the kid. Ew. Now he's really going to look at me weird.

Quick! I push away from him and begin rubbing my upper arm. "Sooo…"

Uh…his nose is like…not even an inch from mine. You wish you could kiss me! But no….pow! Well, I successfully pushed him away from me. And now we're glaring at each other. Man. How am I supposed to convince the guy that I like Kaito and not him? And was he really going to kiss me? Or what was he going to do?

He opens his mouth, but I quickly cut him off. "Don't try anything funny."

"I can assure you, Hayakawa-chan, I was merely trying to—"

"Rape me!" I finish for him.

He blinks. "No…"

"Suuuuuuuuuuuuure." I can't help but blush…I don't think I've ever had a guy have a crush on me before. And it's probably not helping…he's probably getting mixed signals. Gah! I just needa hurry up and hook up with Kaito already. "I—uh—I have some place to go anyways. You go hang out with your buddies…"

And with that…I'm off. Except I don't have a hat. There's one of the coat rack. I snatch one from there on my way out. It's black and kinda round. Either way, it fits on my head enough to cover my ears. Geez…this is so awkward.

Honestly, I'm not sure where I'm headed to. The point is to get away from Shuichi. Why is he attracted to me anyway? I mean…sure, I'm awesome. And compared to some of the girls at Meiou, I'm not all that bad looking. But still. There's better booty he could easily get. And they're attracted to him.

Maybe the guy just now hit puberty, and I'm like the first thing he saw. Like a baby chick that hatches and the first thing it sees is its mommy. I'm the first thing that he saw once his balls dropped and he thinks I'm gonna be his girlfriend or sex-thing or something. Don't ask me what he thinks.

Sigh. Maybe I'll just go to the arcade today. I mean, with my luck Kaito just may be there and I can talk with him. I have to confess my feelings for him. Before things get any weirder.

I wonder why I have cat ears right now anyways…there's gotta be a way to get rid of them. And not like in Loveless where you only lose them once you have sex. I'm soooo not having sex right now. Or any time soon. Because I'm still not convinced that I won't turn into a cat midway through because of excitement. And I don't have to tell you how odd that would be.

Man. I've no money to play the games at the arcade. Grr on my luck!

"Hey, how're you doin?" Huh? I look around. There's some guy …with some other guys around him. Erm…shit?

I just smile, "Oh, I'm fine. Why?"

He just smirks, along with his goons. Geez—why does this town have to have so many bullies and rapists? Freakin' gangs and jerks. If only Shuichi would have taught me some self-defense moves. I don't think this is going to end good.

-1-1-1-

Hope ya'll liked the chapter, even if it wasn't uber long. But I have this question to ask you guys because of mixed reviews in the past: do you think Sunako and Shuichi should have a relationship sometime somewhen? I'm not planning for either way, so anything is possible. Getting your input, however, is something that'd be nice.

Anyways, we're moving into the new house at the end of this month. Near that time my computer will be packed up…so there might be a delay in updating from like May 20-somethingth to June somethingth. Basically, whenever I get my computer and the internet back I'll give you guys a new chapter. Until then, I'll update whenever a new chapter spits itself out.


	14. Chapter 14

This chapter is for MoonlitSorrow…because, somehow, I was totally inspired to write this chapter while replying to their review.

Disclaimer: Chapter title is the same as the song by Ladytron.

-1-1-1-1-

Burning Up

Karma really is biting me in the ass right now; here I was accusing Shuichi of attempting to rape me, and now I'm stuck in some random restaurant. No, that doesn't sound bad, does it? It's the actual scenario I'm in that's just plain awful. I guess that guy likes to make girls like me date him before actually raping them. Or killing them. Or whatever he and his thugs plan on doing after they're done eating their fries. Yeah, they ordered fries. I, meanwhile, suggested we get pepperoni pizza. Did they listen to me? Hell no.

So right now I'm just watching them eat. Pigs. But it's all good. I'm planning my escape. I guess if worse comes to worse, I'll just get really freaked out when they actually try something and turn back into a kitty. Then I can make my escape while they're bedazzled by the oddness of it all.

Hmm…wait a second…isn't that Mayu over there? Nuuu wai! Mayu! I try to stand in order to greet her, but the leader guy's hand pulls me back down. Jerk. I hope he doesn't even have babies…I hope it gets chopped off. Screw that! I'll chop it off…with the plastic knife right there. Just wait. I need a moment to figure out how to grab it from the other end of the table first.

Eek! His hand just grazed over my hip. Ewww. I'm being violated. This is waaaay worse than seeing Carrot-top and Psycho-boy naked. I mean…at least that it's like health class. Only visual and you eventually get over it. This? This is actual rape and touching and just traumatizing.

My life would be so much easier if Shuichi was a stalker. Then he'd be stalking me and have seen these guys trying to do this to me and stop them. Yeah. Why can't he be cool like that for once? Letting me down like always. No dinner for him!

I think if I can get this guy alone I might actually be set. I know a little bit of martial arts so I could probably take one of these guys on. I just needa figure out what to say.

"So…you like fries, huh?"

Why does everyone look at me like I've grown two heads? It happens so often and I just don't get it.

-1-

-Elsewhere; Kurama/Shuichi's POV-

I wonder where Hayakawa-chan was off to in such a rush? She's such a brash person at times; the girl can hardly be left alone. (Sigh) Mother's going to have a difficult time with her tomorrow—Kuwabara and I will be training all day. Perhaps I should take her with me.

What was with her accusing me of attempting to rape her? Hadn't she noticed that my hair had gotten stuck on the button of her shirt when she had hugged me? It was pulling, and I'd rather not have it yanked out.

No matter; I should be concentrating on preparing myself for the upcoming tournament. Unfortunately, it's not going to be easy. That Toguro isn't some pushover. I only hope Yusuke receives the training necessary. And that he finds a fifth member for our team.

-1-

-Sunako's POV-

Geez. I can't stop twiddling my fingers together. I'm so nervous. If I live through this, Shuichi is soooo going to teach me some of his fighting moves. Especially if he expects me to survive at the whole tournament thing. With demons. Hey! Maybe the demon in my stomach will defend me.

Okay, Mochi, do your thing!

Nothing. I feel so betrayed, I really do. Stupid demon wants to use my body to its advantage but won't even bother to protect me from other outside forces. See? This is why I don't think I could get along with a demon. They're so selfish. Like little kids. Though, I actually like kids. So that's a horrible analogy. I fail.

I take a deep breath and try again. "Uh…so…do you know where the closest O.B.G.Y.N. is?"

He blinks. "Why'd ya wanna know that?"

"Well…" This is where my awesomeness kicks in. "My boyfriend found out that he has gonorrhea, and I want to make sure I don't have it too."

Man…why didn't I think of that before? All the guys left me just like that. So simple. Wait a second…now I have to pay for the fries. Curses. No money. So how will I escape from this one? I guess since I already admitted to having sex with a fake boyfriend, I can pretend I'm a really upset pregnant chick. Meh…might as well. If I had money, that'd be another thing.

Wait…Mayu's walking over here. I wonder if she'll recognize me. Or does Koenma's little brainwash thing work on everyone? Well, time to find out.

"Hi!" I chirp. She's looking at me…like she's confused….no….

"Heya." Score! She sits down across from me. "So, how'd you like the book I bought you for your birthday?"

What book? Eh…I guess Koenma gave everyone a different memory depending on my relationship with them. Great. I hate lying to my best friend.

My smile widens, "I loved it! It was actually different than some I've read before."

"Good!" she says, laughing. "I was so worried you'd say it was stupid or that you'd read it before." Suddenly she gets a mischievous glint in her eye. Okay…that reminds me of Shuichi. "So, have you told Kaito you like him yet?"

"No. Not yet."

She twirls a strand of her brown hair round in her index finger. Her eyes are a little dazed. "I'm still trying to figure out how to confess my feelings to Shuichi without sounding like every other girl."

That's right. My best friend is infatuated with the enemy: Minamino Shuichi. And she wouldn't believe me if I told her I was trapped as a cat and had observed firsthand all the evilness I had previously told her I thought he possessed. Life just really sucks in that way. But no matter. I'll make her see the light one of these days. Somehow. Someway. Oh! Maybe I'll just bring her home with me and we can hang out…and then Shuichi will come home…and chaos will ensue. Ha ha…evil genius.

But wait….that's just like in those television shows where the plan backfires. The best friend ends up getting hurt and then hooks up with the guy…and I do not plan on having the cliché ending where we all go frolic in some park together—I'm not frolicking with Shuichi anywhere!

"Ya sure he's really all that?" I ask, trying to find another approach. There has to be a way…

She rests her chin in her hands and stares at me from her seat. "Geez, Sunako, you're really dense, you know that?" I'm what now? How? "He's kinda like Kaito—smart, attractive, nice…I mean, he's everything a girl could want. The only reason you don't like him is because math happens to be your favorite subject and he did better than you."

"So?"

"So…Kaito did better than you on your English final. Why aren't you mad at him?"

Are you trying to say my opinion is biased? "I don't see what you're getting at."

She leans forward, and so I do as well…out of instinct. "I'm just saying I don't see why you don't have a crush on both of them."

Because I'm not a whore…and Shuichi is evil. Very evil. He even took me to the vet. But how do I tell Mayu this? Grr…I'm not playing favorites. I just happen to be able to see past Shuichi's façade. Wait! I have the perfect idea!

"Because Shuichi hangs out with guys like Kuwabara and Urameshi."

I sit back in my seat. Great. I just may have made the biggest mistake in my life. Now Mayu's looking at me like I'm crazy. But I'm not! If only I could make her see the light.

I nod, "Yeah, Shuichi can be nice, but that's not all there is to him. He has a different side—that little rebel, that little bit of evil."

"And Kaito doesn't?" She sounds really snappy. I flinch. "Look, Sunako, I don't get why it's okay for you to like a guy, but it's not okay that I do."

"Because—why don't you just see for yourself? Here…come with me, okay?"

She's eyeing me warily. Great. I better not have just lost a friend over some stupid guy. I'll slit Shuichi's throat in his sleep if that's the case. Slowly she gets up. Okay. Time to lead her to where I think Shuichi's going to be with the guys. That park—it's the only place that doesn't get enough traffic to interrupt them or cause them to worry about people catching them in the act of training and such. Using all their weird powers that I wish I had.

Well…those fries went unpaid for. Oh well. Not my problem. As I've said a couple times before, I don't have any money.

"Why're you wearing that hat anyways, Sunako?"

Erm… "I'm having a bad hair day." She just laughs at me.

-1-

-With the Guys; Third Person-

Kuwabara sits on the ground, panting, after having dodged the attacks of both Hiei and Kurama for a good ten minutes. His spirit sword disappears due to exhaustion; at the same time, he mutters out a curse. This wasn't going to be good enough for the Dark Tournament. Grunting, he forces himself to stand once more, falls into a fighting stance, and summons up his strength to form his trusty weapon.

"Looks like the idiot doesn't know when to call it quits." Hiei smirks midway through his own comment.

Kurama chuckles, shakes his head, and then sighs. "You've improved your speed a great deal, Kuwabara," he offers.

The orange-haired male smiles goofily. He rubs the back of his head, "You really think so? He he. I figured I was getting better, but to hear it from you…" He breaks off with laughter.

"Oh…my…God…"

The three turn their attention to a brunette girl after her statement is through. Beside her stands Sunako, whose face has just been assaulted by her own hand—Mayu obviously was supposed to stay silent.

-Sunako's POV-

Well shit. That's just great. Cover blown. Pow! Right in the kisser…or however that expression goes. Oh well; maybe it won't be so bad. We were just taking a stroll through the park after all.

_Likely story._

Woah! I just heard Hiei's voice and his lips didn't even move. He can read people's minds AND talk to them that way too? Man…why am I not that amazing?

_Hn._

Oookay. That doesn't really explain anything, but I'll take it. Better than the silent treatment I normally get.

"Akana-chan," Shuichi begins, blinking. That's Mayu's family name. Rarely hear anyone call her by it though. Silly Shuichi.

Mayu, finally getting over the shock, takes a step towards him. Doh! Plan thwarted. "Minamino-san…who are these people?"

My left eye just twitched. I felt it twitch…this whole scenario is twitchy. Makes me…twitch. I don't like it. It's fishy. Wait a sec…did Kuwabara have that orange sword thing out? Great…I'm in trouble. Hell, even Koenma's going to be mad at me. Maybe. Probably. Shit.

"This is Kuwabara—yes, the bully—and this here is Hiei. He's being home-schooled. I met him at the market when I was helping my mother buy groceries."

Your babies are going to have big ears and long noses, Shuichi. You are such a liar and a jerk.

"Oh…it's very nice to meet you two," Mayu says, bowing.

I'm such a failure—Hiei, if you're reading my mind, please reassure me that I have indeed failed. This isn't just a dream…I've failed.

_Idiot._

Indeed. I've failed. What a loser. No! I'll not admit defeat…Shuichi won't get the best of me! Fast thinking Sunako in action. Pa-ching!

"So…you two would make a cute couple." Yeah…it seems to go against my whole idea, but I've got a plan! Shuichi blinks at me. That's right, buster, I'm going to make your life hell now. "I think we should all go to a movie together…so you two can get better acquainted."

"Yeah," Kuwabara agrees, just as Shuichi opens his mouth. Obviously he was planning on objecting; he shot a glare in Carrot-top's direction. "I'm tired already…a break would be nice."

Ha-ha! I'll show Mayu just how much of a jerk Shuichi really can be. And then if she still likes him…I'll just have to accept it. I'll admit defeat then.

Hiei's glaring at me—he can't just whoosh out of here because that would be even more suspicious than Kuwabara's glowing sword. At least with the sword you can say it was some sort of light trick. No harm done. With the other, that just wouldn't sit right. I wonder what movies are playing anyways.

"Very well," Shuichi begins. Why is he walking over to me? "But first…may I have a word with you, Hayakawa-chan?"

Bah. Evil jerk. He seized my upper-arm and is now dragging me away. And no one will save me. They're just watching him take me. The story of my life. Now we're alone. Might as well get the first word in.

"Are you mad at me, Shuichi?"

He sighs. "What are you dong?"

"You tried to rape me this morning, I should be asking the questions." He's glaring at me now…creepy.

"I told you I wasn't trying to rape you. My hair was caught in your shirt. If you refuse to believe me, then look at your middle button."

I look down. Red hair…hmm…doesn't prove anything. "That doesn't prove anything!"

"Sunako," he says sternly. Okay. I guess I should listen. He'll probably chop off my head if I don't. "Hiei, Kuwabara, and I really need to train for this tournament. This isn't some game. If we don't win then there's a good chance everyone we know will die."

What? Now I feel bad…no…I'm not going to cry…there's just something in my eye. Sniffle.

"Mmm…are you alright?"

No! I feel like shit and am going to cry…you jerk. You don't understand how I feel right now—I'm not doing this so you screw up at the tournament…I'm doing this so that Mayu doesn't spend the rest of her life wishing she'd be with you. I'm doing this because it may just be the only the time I have left to help her… For all I know, this demon could still tear itself out of me.

And now I'm crying, all because you…you think I'm trying to make people die…but I can't tell you that because it's all sobs…and hiccups….and I hate it….I hate it that you're looking at me like that!

Shuichi kneels in front of me, sighing. "Hayakawa-chan, I didn't mean anything by that. It's alright if we take one day off."

Sniffle. Liar.

"I just don't understand what you're trying to accomplish."

I'm going to prove that you're a jerk…just you wait!

I wipe my eyes, "I—"

"This has nothing to do with the fact that Akana-chan likes me, does it?" Geez. I really hate geniuses.

"No." I think that sounded convincing. Hopefully it did. He's eyeing me all weird-like so it may not have. "Well, so what if it does? I think she has a right to see your true colors!"

"My true colors?"

Yeah, just try to sound innocent. "Look, you're not the nice guy you like everyone to think you are, Shuichi. There's this malicious side to you that everyone seems to want to block out. I don't want her wasting her time waiting for you to notice her, or to care, or anything like that!"

"You're being completely irrational."

"I am not being irrational! You're letting all the girls at school wish they were with you—you don't tell them you're not interested. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you like watching them suffer like that. Like the fact that they love you so much and can't do anything about it because they don't know how you feel. You don't like them at all, just the fact that they like you!"

He's quiet…and wide-eyed…okay. Maybe that all didn't come out like I wanted it to. I mean…he's not that much of a jerk, right? Or maybe… Man…I think I sounded like a total bitch there.

Look, Shuichi… "Mew…" Goddammit! I'm a cat again!

-1-1-1-1-

You guys who've been asking about what's been going on in Shuichi's head should love me. At least a little bit. Because I actually tried this time.

And I did another fast update…with a long chapter. Score! I'm awesome…sometimes… only on Sundays. XD


	15. Chapter 15

Ya'll are gonna have to wait until this WEEKEND until the next update now. I think I've given you enough quick updates…I deserve to be lazy now.

-1-1-1-

I Demand Silence From You

Bah. Shuichi's trying to scold me for this situation; we're supposed to hang out with Mayu and the guys but now I'm a cat again. Is it really my fault that the guy pisses me off so much? I mean, can't he always just tell Mayu that I wasn't feeling good, went home, and also said that they should still hang out? And then he found a little lost kitty on his way back to them…it's not completely illogical, just unlikely. So what? It's better than what we have now. Geez, and he's supposed to be the genius here.

"Are you even listening to me, Sunako?" Nope. Not a chance.

Gah! Don't pick me up and stare at me straight in the eyes…I can't stop staring back. Stare…why must you do this to me? It's really annoying. I'd scratch your nose if I was any bigger or you were any closer.

"Sunako, please listen." Did he just say please? What…damn. Now I have to listen otherwise that'd make me rude. Darn him and his politeness. "I'm going to tell Mayu that you weren't feeling good and had to go home, but think that the rest of us should still go to somewhere…like the arcade. You'll have to pretend to be a stray and follow me. We'll improvise from there."

Ah-ha! Great minds really do think alike…not that his mind is great. He totally stole that idea from me. Obviously. Now go make me a sandwich buster! I'm hungry. Eh…my stomach just growled. How embarrassing. But at least it gets my point across.

"I'll get you some food at the arcade…" He mutters something else under his breath. Sounded kinda like 'Hopefully you don't transform back into a human in front of everyone.' Yeah, hopefully I won't. That'd be weird…especially since, knowing my luck, I'd be all naked again. Ew.

Hey! Doesn't Hiei have some more of that potion that'll turn me back human? You should go see him…ask him…do it now!

Shuichi puts me down, confused as to why I'm moving my arms about wildly. No matter…I'll draw it in the dirt now. Let's see. This little stick guy…he's short…has spiky hair. Eh. I'll give him a grumpy face as well. And then put a vial of potion in his hand. Then here's a kitty head…and an arrow pointing from the vial to the kitty. See what I mean, Shuichi?

I look up…he's sitting there, chin in his hands as his elbows rest on his knees. Well…he's not exactly sitting. More like squatting. And just blinking. Like I'm weird. Why does everyone look at me like that? It's not good for my self-esteem. Sometimes I think I'm my only friend. But I know that's not true. Mayu still likes me…and buys me books. And food. I'm really hungry.

But did you understand what I'm trying to tell you, Shuichi? "You'll have to wait here for a moment. I'll tell Mayu that you have a scratch…and that this is medication for it." Okay…now off with you, my minion!

And while you're gone…I'm going to see if I can dance on two legs in this kitty body. Dance, dance! Fall. Okay. It doesn't work too well. I wonder when Shuichi's going to be back. Geez…he's been gone an hour. Wait…didn't he just leave? Man. Time for animals really is different than that of humans. Poor animals. Wait…didn't something like this happen before? And didn't I say something similar? Weird…can't remember.

I feel so lonely. So alone. All alone. And hungry. I wonder if that leaf is edible. Meh. Might as well try. Hey! It doesn't taste half bad. Munch, munch. No flavor really. But I'm eating it and I'm happy. Yay! Food. So happy now.

"Sunako…are you eating a leaf?" Don't judge me! Shuichi sighs, and Hiei just looks plain amused. I'm not amusing! How dare you use me for your entertainment. Hmph. "Here's the potion."

Wait! Don't look when I drink! If I'm naked when I turn back…I'll be naked! So don't look. Hiei voices my thoughts, causing Shuichi to sigh. They both then look away. I take a drink and…poof! Yay! Hands! I've gots hands…and clothes. I still have my clothes on. Spiffy.

Huh…I wonder if I still have the kitty ears though. Wha—? They're gone. At last! Time out though. I feel around my lower back and butt area. Nope. No tail either.

Okay, Shuichi and Hiei, you guys can turn back around. "Mew…" Shit. What the hell? Now I can't even talk? I'd prefer the kitty ears, thanks.

Shuichi, stop laughing. This isn't funny. This is horrible. And don't you smirk either, Hiei. Jerks. The both of you. But no matter. We can hang out with Mayu now…you guys just have to tell her that I lost my voice. Though, that'd be kinda sudden I guess. Hmm. We'll figure this out.

"Hmm." That's right, Shuichi, just try to think of something good before I can. Just you try. "I suppose we can always tell Mayu that we have a little wager." A wager? "If you don't talk the entire time we're out, I'll have to buy you a book—you do like books, don't you?" Very well, Shuichi. I'll admit it; you thought of a good idea before I did. I admit defeat. This time. But next time…next time I shall conquer! Mwuahaha…

Why are the two of you walking away like that? Grr. Now I'm forced to follow you guys. And I can't talk to Mayu or anybody. Oh shit…this is horrible. This is the worst day of my life. I mean…what if I make a mistake? What if I forget and try to talk?

"We'll have to tell Koenma that the potion has some flaws." Yeah you will.

Hmmm. So right now I'm willingly allowing Shuichi to lie to my best friend; someone tell me how that makes any sense! Mayu just shakes her head and comments on how that's so typical of me. Making a bet just to get a book, yup that's Hayakawa Sunako for you. Well, while I do happen to love books, I would never say that I'd be silent for the entire day to get one. No matter. I'll just have to hold Shuichi to his word; he'll be buying me a new book tomorrow. Five hundred points—Sunako.

The arcade is only a few blocks from here. We're going to hang out there for a bit and then hit the theater. Hopefully there's something good playing. And hopefully someone brought some money. Otherwise this won't really work.

I think Hiei filled Kuwabara in on the situation telepathically; Carrot-top is eyeing me and has a highly amused smile on his face. Geez; with the amount of times men have looked at me like that today, one would almost think I'm some sort of whore. But I'm not! I'm soooo not like that whore-vet. Nope. Nuh-uh.

Only a block away from the arcade and Shuichi is holding Mayu's hand in his. She's all blushing like a schoolgirl. My eye is twitching again. I should probably get that checked out, huh? The damn boy! Isn't he some sort of demon—a fox? That sly fox. I'll have to get back at him…I have to show Mayu he isn't all that innocent. The guy LOVES to watch me suffer.

Eek! Why is Kaito here in the arcade? Does he live here or something? (1)

"Your face is all red, Hayakawa-chan." Silence, Shuichi! And don't you feign that innocent smile!

Mayu giggles. "She has a monster crush on him," she says, pointing over at Kaito. Traitor! I'm suppose to be your best friend!

"Really?" I don't like where this is going. "Perhaps we should invite him to the mov—" Pow!

"Sunako!" Mayu gasps out.

Great. Now people are staring. Di-did that girl just _hiss_ at me? Man. Fangirls really do have rabies. I won't ever slap another guy in my life. The results are kinda scary.

Shuichi rubs his cheek, face neutral. Creepy, creepy, creepy. Minamino Shuichi is by far the creepiest person I have ever met. And I've met a lot of people. A real social bug when I want to be. Which is only on Wednesdays. But seriously… Psycho-boy has his smile back. Why? Hmm…it's almost as though he's looking next to me—eek! What is Kaito doing at my side?

He adjusts his glasses, "My, my, Shuichi."

Okay. My day is officially ruined. I can't talk, and both my best friend and crush pay more attention to Shuichi than me. Enma must really hate me. Or something.

Shuichi and Kaito are glaring at one another. They're rivals of a sort I guess. I'm rooting for Kaito. Buuut…he just walks away. Lets me down.

Wait. Did I seriously just chase him down and grab his sleeve? That was only supposed to happen in my head, not for real. Now he's staring at me all expectantly and I can't even talk! Shit. Why do I wind up in these situations? Why does my face feel like it's burning? And why—oh, why—did my stomach just have to growl?

Quick! Advert gaze! Mission accomplished…and then he just HAD to tilt my chin back up. And he's got the most gorgeous smile. "What are you doing hanging out with Minamino?"

I don't like him! I'm only doing it to show Mayu how much of a jerk he is…but failing miserably.

"If you don't want to talk…" His voice trails off.

But I do want to talk to you, Kaito! I…

He sighs. And begins to turn. That's it! It's now or never, Sunako! I grab onto him, whip him around…and die. I can't believe it. This is just my luck today. I went to kiss him…but I hit our heads together…my hair's stuck in his glasses…and…and this is just horrible…

From this angle I can see someone's shoes…I think it's Shuichi standing right there. Ouch…we're really stuck together. What the hell is Kaito going to think of me now!? And I swear I just heard one of Shuichi's fangirls whisper 'Get her'. Crap…

-1-1-1-1-

1. Remember he was in the arcade in another chapter. Briefly.

How will she get out of this mess? Find out this weekend…once I do the next chapter…of Amaranth.


	16. Chapter 16

IMPORTANT: Well, this chapter is basically a recap from all other chapters…except in Kurama's POV. I'm going to be leaving for the weekend to help my sister pick out her wedding dress—I've never flown alone before, look like I'm twelve/fourteen (even though I'm nearly 18) and have convinced myself that I'm going to get stuck next to some sort of pervert—so I figure I'd give you guys something to read before I disappear.

People have been asking about Kurama's thoughts in some of the chapters, so here they are! And let me tell you, it isn't easy writing in his POV. But it's all good since you get new information and a different perspective.

-1-1-1-1-

You and Me, Baby, Ain't Nothing but Mammals

-Kurama's POV-

I knock on Yusuke's door; he's leaving for Genkai's later today and so I figure I should wish him luck. This tournament is not going to be easy, and we all need every moment of training we can get. I hear footsteps coming closer. The door opens and Yusuke stands there, his normal grin on. Though, he also looks somewhat amused. I wonder what's going on in there?

"Kuwabara came over," he begins, ushering me inside, "and we're just having pancakes right now." I smile; it's well past noon and he's eating a breakfast item? Mother would simply stare at him in awe if she heard of this. "You and Hiei can have some if you want."

We arrive at the doorway of his kitchen. "Oh, thank you, Yusuke."

"Mrow!?" Hmm? What was that?

I look into Kuwabara's arms. Why does he have a cat? I can't help but grin; he just never seemed like the kind to want such a defenseless creature. "I didn't know you had a cat, Kuwabara."

"He picked her up on the way to training!" Yusuke says, amusement clear in his voice. Is he up to something? "And, get this!" Hmm? "He thought 'she' was a 'he'!"

My, that is something. I release a small chuckle, attempting to contain my laughter. It would be quite rude to embarrass Kuwabara further. Hiei never abides by that. "So the idiot just got dumber."

"Hey! What'd you say, you shrimp!?"

"You heard me."

Why this is quite amusing, I have to use the restroom. I turn to Yusuke. "Would you mind if I used your bathroom?" If I simply walked out, they would wonder.

He nods just as I hear a small, "Kip!" My, did that cat just hiccup?

Beside me, Yusuke blinks, "Did your cat just hiccup?"

I chuckle, though dismiss myself and head for the bathroom. They've always been such a weird group, even without a cat added into the mix. I can't help but wonder why Kuwabara would pick up a stray this close to the tournament. It's quite disheartening. Well, so long as he sticks with his training I suppose it won't be much of a problem.

I finish using the bathroom and head back towards the kitchen. While the pancakes do smell nice, I think I should refrain from eating again; I just had a salad before I came here. "Hey Kurama," Kuwabara starts. I look at him. "You wanna hold Ringo-chan?"

He named the cat 'apple'? It's strange; the kitten seemed to twitch when he said the name. Or perhaps that is normal. I've never really paid attention to cats. "No, I'm not much of a cat person, Kuwabara."

He nearly pouts; I can tell because of how his jaw slackened and pushed forward. He must have caught himself immediately, seeing as how he didn't allow the expression to fully form. I can't help but smile at his antics. He does not know that I'm the reincarnated Yoko Kurama—that I'm a fox demon. Foxes and cats hardly get along.

"Ah-choo!" Sigh. I suppose that's what happens when you pick up strays. You never know what sorts of diseases they have.

Yusuke seems to find this all to his amusement, however, as he bursts out laughing. "Your cat just sneezed now, Kuwabara." It's silly how he tends to state the obvious. Such a carefree guy; an excellent fighter though.

"Eh…maybe she's not feeling well, you know?" Well, he obviously intends on keeping her.

I cock my head to the side and suggest, "Perhaps you should take her to the vet. She may be ill." Strange. The creature's attempting to swat me. "Or maybe she has rabies."

Yusuke shrugs, finally through with laughing. "Either way, I needa head off—the old hag will have my neck if I don't get there soon."

"Yeah, sure," Kuwabara offers. His voice is quiet and all attention is on that cat. Perhaps it's not such a good idea for him to keep it. We do not need to have him distracted during training.

The thing begins to purr, and Kuwabara nearly squeals. He's really attached to that thing already, isn't he? "I'll go with you to the vet." Perhaps I can talk him into finding a home for the thing. Elsewhere, naturally.

Hmm…it's almost as if the cat is glaring at me. Strange. "Ya know…that cat is actually kinda cute," Yusuke says before making his way out.

"Hn." Hiei disappears, as usual. I suppose Kuwabara and I will have to lock up when we leave then. I turn my attention to the pancakes on the ledge. Those will have to be put away if the Urameshis don't want bugs.

Having been here many times before, I walk over to the drawer that holds the Ziploc bags. I place all of the pancakes into one and then place the bag into the refrigerator. It's amazing how far this family has gone. Oh well. It's time to take care of the more serious problem: that cat simply has to go.

Kuwabara comments on how we're going to have to stop by his place before going to the vet; he has no money to pay for an animal doctor at the moment. Then why have that ridiculous creature in the first place? Cats are easily deceived, as is proven in the Tale of the Zodiac. Foxes are much smarter, and should not be forced to associate with such pathetic things.

We walk in silence to his house; there's nothing to say, really. Other than the fact that he needs to focus more on the perils of what's to happen than some stray.

Shizuru is sitting in a chair, smoking a cigarette, when we enter. "What're you doing back so early?" Their relationship is normal for siblings, though I sometimes believe she also acts similar to a mother with him.

"I, uh…I need some money."

"What for?" She does not turn around. Again, typical.

Kuwabara sighs before he answers, "We needa take Ringo-chan to the vet."

Shizuru finally turns around to look at us. She gives me a brief smile—we've never had anything to argue about—before eyeing her younger brother. "Kazuma, what are you talking about? You don't just pick up strays."

My sentiments exactly.

"She's not a stray!" Well, she isn't exactly yours per se. "She's Kurama's." She's what!? Oh, if looks could kill.

"Then why doesn't Kurama pay for the vet bill?"

"Well…" Perhaps you should tell her the truth now, Kuwabara? "She's a gift for Kurama's mother." I will not allow my mother to own such a disgusting creature! "He's gonna pay us back after she gets the kitty. But, until then, he doesn't want her to know about it. He's giving it to her tomorrow, as a present!" The cat will be dead before then.

"Fine," Shizuru finally agrees.

I can't even look at the pair anymore. That creature in my house? I hardly know how to take care of it. After Kuwabara gets the money from his older sister, we walk out the door. I'm quiet for a moment, until the statement on my mind can no longer contain itself. "I can't believe you told her that, Kuwabara."

"Can she please stay with you for a little bit?" Why must he sound so desperate?

I sigh. "I can't possibly pay for both the vet bill, and food for it." Even if I had the money, I would simply refuse.

"Well…how about you just take the money for food and supplies only?" I glance at him out of the corner of my eye. "I'll take you to the pet store and show you what she'll need."

Sigh. It's a losing battle; at last, I finally shrug. "I don't know how to take care of cats." Hmm…perhaps I can simply make it look like the thing ran away?

"Okay…we'll take her to the vet for a regular exam. They'll tell you some things. Now, here! Hold her!" He shoves her into my arms. It's small, smaller than I thought. "You have to cradle her more."

"I know," I snap. I do not need him to educate me on how to care for things like this. Why do females find these creatures cute? If I recall correctly, Hayakawa-chan likes these things. She's a girl at my school, one of the only ones who isn't obsessed with me. In fact, if I didn't know any better, I would have to say she doesn't like me. She intrigues me though. Rather intelligent for a human, though hardly comparable to Kaito.

Beside me, I hear Kuwabara sigh. "I know you hate cats, Kurama, but…she really needs a home!"

I do not comment, but simply fall back into my thoughts. I suppose I am somewhat attracted to Hayakawa-chan. She has a slender body, and seems to loathe makeup. Scrunches up her nose every time Akana-chan brings it up. I swear, Hayakawa's face betrays her every thought. And her constant glares in my way…if I were any smarter, I would say she does not like the fact that I receive better grades than she does.

Her Japanese is really quite horrible at times, and perhaps that is what I find most amusing about her. Her grammar can be most atrocious. She doesn't think so. Appears confused when people mention such things to her.

The creature lets out a loud "Meow!!!" as we arrive at the vet. She's really such an annoying cat.

"Shh." The kitten seems to glare at me as I walk over to the counter. Ah, excellent. There seem to be only females working here. Though perhaps it is wrong of me, I will use this to my advantage. "Hello, Miss." I quickly put on a kind smile as she looks up. Her face flushes. "My kitten needs to checked, but I haven't made an appointment."

She bites her bottom lip and looks down at the cat. Still blushing she gives into me. "Oh, it's absolutely adorable! Just you wait here, we'll get you in."

Kuwabara and I head over to the chairs. I sit the cat in my lap—might as well keep the thing close for now. The thing fidgets a lot, moving to where it's facing me. I glance at the door to see if it's about to open. Ouch! "Mmm…" I can't help but wince at that. The wretched creature stuck its claws into my dick. "Just what are you doing?" You're dead later, little cat.

"Aww! She's adorable with her ears tucked back like that!" Kuwabara cuts in.

"She just scratched me in my—" I sneeze after the little devil licks me on the nose.

The vet's secretary comes in just that moment. "She'll see you in here. Follow me."

I stand, holding the cat in one hand while I wipe my nose with the other, and head for where the secretary motions. Kuwabara follows behind, laughing all the while. The vet is standing in the room, thermometer in hand. How do they take an animal's temperature anyways? I never paid much attention to that.

The cat seems to be freaking out. She's swatting violently at the thermometer in the vet's hand. Strange. "My, does she swat like this a lot?" the vet asks, smiling.

"Oh, she's just playful." I hand her over to the woman. "Here." Good riddance. You may keep the vile creature.

The vet then puts the thermometer into…did she just put it where—? Oh dear. Those howls are like a death warrant. If I had been in my fox form… No one deserves that treatment. Enma, that's horrible! I could've sworn I just heard Kuwabara say something to me.

"Hmm?"

"We should buy her a toy when we go to the pet store!" Yes, I think we should. Poor thing. Perhaps I shouldn't be too cruel to it.

"She seems perfectly healthy to me." I look at the vet. She's smiling—how can she smile after doing something like that?

"Oh, that's good. So…how much do I owe you for this visit?"

The woman blushes deeply and bats her eyelashes at me. "Oh…no, it's alright. You're such a sweet guy, taking care of a little kitten like this." I wonder if she realizes I'm under age. "But, the next visit won't be free, alright?" she adds with a wink.

I simply smile. To the pet store we go.

-At the Pet Store-

Why are there so many flavors of cat food? It's a marketing ploy. Just do one flavor and the cats will learn to like it. If not, then they will die. It's simply Darwinism. Kuwabara grabs one of the small bags and then we head for another aisle. The cat in my arm shifts; she had fallen asleep after the vet incident.

"Mrow! Mrow!"

"Oh, you're awake, Ringo-chan!" Kuwabara looks at me. "Hey, we should let her pick out a toy now, huh?"

I return his gaze and nod. We walk one aisle over and then look at all they have. What could a cat want? Pets are really spoiled here, aren't they? I suppose I finally understand that commercial: "Petco, where the pets go". It's like a pet Toys R Us.

The cat points at a toy. Kuwabara attempts to guess which one. "This one?" He picks up a plastic one, brings it near the cat, and watches a she swats it to the floor. The cat points again. Kuwabara looks like he's trying again. I smile, bend over, and pick up the fluffy little cat toy.

"I think she wants this one." The little thing wraps its paws around the toy. If I didn't know any better, I would say she was hugging it. I look around for a moment. "What else do cats need?"

"Why don't you like cats, Kurama?" Not quite the answer I was aiming for.

"I'm more of a…canine person." I simply cannot tell him about Yoko Kurama. Especially not here in a pet store. "Anyways, I have water and food dishes at home. You have the food there. So…"

"Cat litter."

I scrunch up my nose. Disgusting. "Ah. Alright."

-Half an Hour Later; My House-

Kuwabara helped with setting up the cat litter before taking off. Said something about having a curfew, set up by his sister. I'm standing in the middle of the room, watching the cat. It truly is such a curious animal. She's looking at what's on my chair by standing on her back paws. She then turns her attention to my bed. Pounces over to it and tries to look to see what's on top.

"You can't jump on there. I'll get you a little blanket or a small bed."

She huffs and tries to jump anyway. Her front paws catch on the blanket about three-fourths of the way there, but she falls back. Lucky for her I managed to catch her. "You're going to be a handful." I should probably find her something to eat. "Here…I'll be back."

I walk out of the room; she follows me until I shut the door behind me. "Mrow!!!" she howls. And suddenly I hear a small scraping sound—is she scratching at the door? I sigh and then open the door back up. She sits down, looks up at me with wide eyes, and releases a pleasant, "Meow!"

Sigh. "Aren't you hyper?" This is exhausting. I bend down, pick up the little thing, and lay down on the bed. After placing her down on my stomach, I fold my hands together on my chest. I begin tapping my foot up and down—did the cat just pounce on it? I blink. After a second I try moving it again. She grabs onto my foot.

The cat then spread its paws partway and peeks inside. She seems rather disappointed to only see my foot. My, this creature is actually somewhat amusing. I tap my foot again, and she swats at it.

I laugh, sit up, and look down at the cat. "You're a rather strange creature." She scrunches up her nose, as though trying to figure out the meaning behind my words. "There's something weird about you though. Hmm."

I scratch the small thing behind her ears and place her little cat toy beside her. She begins to purr. Easily pleased. Hmm…I wonder if she'll pounce on my foot again? Yup. I laugh. Perhaps this won't be so bad after all. I pick up the thing, snuggle it, and close my eyes. I suppose I could make an exception for this cat. There're some human qualities to it.

-The Middle of the Night-

Mmm…did something just tap my nose? I must be dreaming. I turn over and snuggle my pillow. It feels as though something crawled over me…and tapped my nose again. I slowly open my eyes to see the little kitten laying right in front of me, chin resting flat against the mattress. Her ears perk up when she sees my eyes open.

"Mmm…you're so loud." She jumps up. Probably just wants to play. I close my eyes once more. I believe she laid back down in her previous position.

"Mew." Ugh. I suppose I should just set her on the floor so that she can play. I pick her up with one hand and set her down. Afterwards, I try to fall asleep again. Mmm…what's that noise?

She's trying to open the door. Must have to use the bathroom or something. I rise from my bed long enough to grab her and toss her into her litter box. "Your litter box is right there." She huffs. "Hush now, or you'll wake my mother."

I climb back into my bed. Mmm…I had actually been having a pleasant dream. Not that it's what I need—I should focus on my training, and not some silly teenage fantasies. The cat jumps out of the cat box. She walks over to the bed and stares up at me, mewing. I pick her back up and place her on the bed.

-The Next Morning-

I wake up around eight and immediately begin to dress. I take out my clothes, pull down my boxers, and hear the strangest yelp from the cat. She's covering her eyes. Such personality. As though seeing a naked human, though we are of opposite genders, is so horrible for her. "Hmm? You're awake I see." She peeks through her paws before taking them away. I've pulled up my pants by now. "There's something about you…"

She jumps off the bed in response. I open the door as I pull on my shirt, watching when she runs out. She pauses for a moment, nose twitching, and then heads for the downstairs. Such a strange thing.

"There's been a report of a missing girl." I hear the Television as I walk downstairs. Mother has it up a bit louder than usual, must be something important that caught her eye. "Her name is Hayakawa Sunako. She's been missing twenty-four hours. Was last seen by her parents on her way out the door to meet a friend at a local bookstore, however she never arrived." What did it say? "Here's a picture of her. If you've seen her, please call this number. She attends Meiou High. Any information is appreciated by her parents." Ah, some girl from school is missing.

I hear a 'clunk' and then my mother screams. What was it?

"Is something wrong, mother?" I rush into the room…only to see the cat rubbing its head, a bit close to the T.V. Did it just jump into the television set?

"This little kitten jumped at the television is all. Startled me." Mother picks up the kitten and turns to me. "Shuichi, do you know a Hayakawa Sunako?"

Hayakawa-chan? She's the one missing? "I believe she's in my math class, why?" I know she's in my math class.

Mother points at the picture on screen. So, Sunako really is missing. Hmm…I don't think I've ever seen her wear that hat before. Cat ears, huh? Blonde hair…blue eyes. Hmmm. I rub my chin for a moment. Blue eyes and cat ears. I glance at the kitten, who happens to be staring at me in return, and then back at the television set. It couldn't be. Missing since yesterday though, and Kuwabara found the thing yesterday. But…if it's true…then that means Hayakawa…just saw me naked. My face feels like it's burning. That thought is just…

"I haven't seen her since school ended, mother," I lie as I give a small smile. I walk over to my mother and pick up the kitten. "And, she's ours. Kuwabara got her for us."

"That was nice of Kazuma," she says with a smile. "You should invite him over sometime."

"I'll do that, mother. Right now, I have to go…the kitten needs to be checked by the vet." The cat just stiffened. Either it doesn't like the word 'vet', or it really is Sunako.

I head to the park with her. The cat is very quiet right now. Thankfully. If it is Sunako… she must hate me for taking her to the vet. And it's definitely a good thing she woke me up in the middle of the night…before the dream had gotten any further. What if I had decided to masturbate in front of her? It's perfectly natural for a boy my age to do it…however…

I set the cat down on one of the benches and then kneel down in front of it. "It couldn't possibly be…" But then the thought comes back to me. "Then again, Kuwabara did find you yesterday when she was to have disappeared." She taps me on the nose. I pull back for a moment and study her. "Raise your right paw if you're really human."

After a moment's hesitation, the cat raises its right paw. My eyes widen considerably. It could just be a coincidence. She may have been going to swat at something. "One more test." She gives me a dirty look. "Stand on your back paws, touch your head with your right paw, and then pat your nose with your left."

I swear my heart stops beating when she obeys. Hayakawa-chan saw me naked…and scratched me in the… Oh dear. "Hayakawa-chan."

"Mew?"

"Why did you scratch me…below the belt?" She seems to get upset. I can only imagine what she's thinking about; the vet. "And…let's not talk about the vet, alright?" She hisses.

How was I supposed to know? I tap her on the nose, and she sneezes. It's a good thing I didn't kill her after all. "And don't lick my nose anymore. It's…strange. And no getting me up in the middle of the night. Now, how'd you wind up as a cat?"

She blinks at me. Perhaps it is silly to ask her that question; she can't really answer, now can she?

"Perhaps Hiei would be able to read your mind."

If I recall correctly, he should be in one of these trees, waiting for Kuwabara to arrive.

"Why do you have that cat in your hands, Kurama?"

Hmm…Sunako's ears perked up at the mention of that name. Hopefully she won't talk about it to my mother. Well, once we get her back into human form. I may just have to erase her memories like I had done with Maya.

"Kuwabara told his sister she was mine in order to get money for the vet bill."

"The oaf."

"Indeed. However, this cat is actually one of my classmates." Hiei glances down at her. "I don't know how she wound up as a cat, and require your assistance to find that out."

"So you want me to tell you her answers?"

"Yes."

"Very well, Kurama. However, you'll owe me. Perhaps some sweet snow." Ice cream is no problem for me to come by.

I look down at the cat in my arms. "Hayakawa-chan, what happened before you were turned into a cat?"

She's quiet for a moment, most likely thinking about it. "Ow!" Whoops…I dropped her. But why did she bite me? "Why'd she bite me?"

"Apparently Botan told her that a demon is going to rip itself out of her in a month. Then there was something about a human calling her, and finally your classmate remembered it was her birthday. What's a vet?"

I glance down at her. I took her there on her birthday? I had a vet stick something in her…inside her like that on her birthday? Ah! Hiei's question. "It's a doctor for animals."

"Hn."

I kneel down in front of Sunako. She glares at me in return. "I didn't know it was your birthday, Hayakawa-chan."

"Call her Sunako." Hiei must be reading her mind still. That's good.

"Very well." I give a small nod just before Hiei continues.

"And she says—after this she better be silent—that she's 'Grand-daddy master at math and so much better than you.' Kurama, we should just drop her off on Koenma."

My, my. She believes that she's better than me? Perhaps I should show Sunako her place… I shouldn't think thoughts like that. She's only human, after all. "I don't think it'll be that simple. Though, I agree; we should tell Koenma about this." I place a finger to my lips. "I didn't even know she had a demon inside her." I stand up straight.

Well, I was correct in my assumption regarding her hatred towards me. All because of math too, hmm? What an odd girl.

"Why were you naked in front of a cat, Kurama?"

What? Is Sunako thinking about that? My face is on fire. "I was changing."

"Your classmate is strange."

She is, isn't she? Perhaps we should make her admit defeat. She wouldn't be able to keep up with us walking, and I highly doubt she'd want to be left behind.

_Hn._

I'll take that as a yes.

Hiei and I begin walking, our pace somewhat quick though even with one another. Sunako attempts to catch up with us, letting out an annoyed "mew" every now and then. I sometimes wonder what she's saying. She quickens her pace, and we do the same.

"My, and here I thought you were better than me, Hayakawa-chan," I say innocently.

I hear a huff and then Sunako sits down. Damn thing—girl! She's a girl, not a thing. Well, time for plan B.

I turn around; can't leave her behind, now can I? "Your classmate is rather egocentric, Kurama." I wonder what Hiei means by that. Though, I have to admit, she really is. It's childish, but rather adorable. "You told her you're a fox demon, but didn't tell her you're Youko Kurama?"

What? Where did he get that impression? No matter. I look at her. "You cannot tell my mother." Why do I get the distinct impression she's mocking me in her head?

Suddenly Hiei winces. Odd. If only I could read Sunako's thoughts, I might actually understand what she was doing to cause Hiei to react this way. "How did you manage to get so stupid?"

Well, now I really am jealous of Hiei. I kneel in front of her. "Perhaps I should take you to Koenma, hmm?"

"She doesn't like you, Kurama."

"I know." Which is somewhat upsetting. It's hard to come by a girl that actually cares so much about her studies.

Hiei smirks beside me. "She says she's going to marry your mother."

"Hayakawa-chan!" She likes my mother? Is she…is she attracted to other women? I suppress a shudder. And after all those thoughts of her. My mother?

"She believes that she'll marry both your mother and some person named Kaito."

Thank you, Hiei. That's somewhat a little more comforting. Wait—Kaito? She likes him? I snatch her up. I would strangle the girl—cat—girl…if only I wouldn't get punished for it. How could she like Kaito? He's an arrogant ass.

"Sunako…" She glares up at me. "…I didn't know you liked Kaito." Her whole frame stiffens. "Are you sure he's going to like you if…" …if I tell him I've had you in my bed? Which wouldn't be a complete lie. It's simply open for interpretation.

"She admitted defeat."

"Excellent."

It's rather strange that she has a crush on Kaito—he does much better than her in language and literature—and yet hates me simply because I'm better in math. Women have the most absurd logic.

We're heading towards a portal we know of to the spirit world. Only those with a decent amount of spirit awareness or a necessity to enter Spirit World are capable of seeing it. Or entering it, for that matter.

I hear a small growl and look down. It was the cat's stomach. Sunako's stomach. This is awkward. "Are you hungry, Sunako-chan?"

"What is mochi?"

She wants mochi for breakfast? "Sunako, you're not having ice cream for breakfast."

"She doesn't know what won't tear up a cat's stomach."

Hmm… "Very well." She's going to hate me for this, but oh well. I stuff her into my shirt—she's squirming—as we arrive near a small shop. Perhaps I should explain it to her. "They don't allow pets in the store." The squirming has stopped. Good thing too; my lower belly is quite…sensitive.

Hiei and I walk over to the frozen section; I might as well buy Hiei some ice cream while we're here. It's a good thing I decided to bring my wallet with me this time. There're a few flavors of mochi here. Which does Sunako like? I see a paw find its way out of my shirt… It points to the box of orange flavored…and then vanilla. So which one is it?

"So, which of the two do you want?" She does the same thing. "You can only have one."

Hiei glances down near my stomach before saying, "She says if you get her both, you can consider it even for the vet incident."

Hardly. However… I reach down and grab out both boxes. Hiei then reaches in and grabs out the box of ice cream he wants in return for his services. Perhaps I should grab something for myself as well. A bagel I suppose. I pay for the items and then head out of the store with my bag of food. We should eat this soon, otherwise the ice cream will melt. I think there's a park bench right across the street.

Hiei and I sit down on the bench before I finally take Sunako out of my shirt. I set her down and take out her box of mochi. I open my bag of mini bagels and take a bite. This is ridiculous. A demon is going to tear itself from her stomach? I don't even sense any demon energy coming from her.

Sunako jumps up and down in front of me. Adorable way to get my attention. I hadn't realized I was that wrapped up in my thoughts. I give a small laugh and begin to open her box of mochi; poor thing probably didn't think about using her claws to tear open the box.

She takes a lick of the first mochi. It's hard to believe this is my classmate. A cat? Hmm. She grabs the mochi and jumps under the bench. A rather weird girl. The demon inside her just may be feline.

It's still strange; she loathes me and yet is attracted to my mother. How is that even possible? It's more absurd than her attraction towards Kaito. I didn't think she would have such horrible taste in men.

Speaking of her, she's pawing at my leg. Suddenly Hiei has his sword to her neck. Oh my! I stand and grab hold of his shoulder. He closes his eyes and sheaths his sword. What could she have thought to gain that reaction? I feel her pawing my leg once more and look down at her. She points to her other mochi. Of course. Using me only for food.

I open the box and roll the thing under the bench. She'd have jumped down anyways. Hiei and I sit back down, and I sigh. You'd think Koenma would have been organized enough to prevent this. Then again, I shouldn't be so surprised this occurred.

"Who would have thought that idiot would do something useful?" He must be referring to the fact that Kuwabara discovered her.

"Indeed." Perhaps I shouldn't have suggested us taking her to the vet.

Hiei sighs. I can feel he's looking at me. What's going through his mind now? "Perhaps you should tell your classmate about Yoko."

_I honestly don't see the need. She doesn't care for anything concerning myself, but very well. I squat so as to where I can look Sunako in the eye. "Yoko Kurama was a thousand-year old demon, who excelled in thievery. However, I was caught and almost killed. Nearly dead, I transported my spirit to the human world and embedded myself in the unborn child of my mother."_

_She twists her face, and then Hiei comments, "You're not pregnant, idiot." _

_Pregnant? I didn't even know she's had sex before._

_She hasn't._

_A relief._

_I pick Sunako up, and we start walking again. There's nothing to speak about now, so Hiei and I travel in silence for a moment._

_Hiei, is there any way your Jagan can be used to find out what sort of demon is in her?_

_Hn. Perhaps I could try._

_I wait in silence for a moment, glancing down at Sunako. She seems to be keeping herself occupied by staring at random people in the area. The teachers love to call on her a lot since she has a tendency to space out. Unfortunately for them, she's clever enough to read ahead so that she can answer the questions correctly more than half the time._

_Feline._

_I knew it._

_Oh dear. A few of the girls from my fanclub begin to approach us. "Hi, Minamino-kun," Takaya-chan says, giggling. She's not dressed in the most dignified way, however hasn't quite reached the point we tend to refer to as inappropriate._

_"Hello, Takaya-chan." It would seem off if I ignored her. Unfortunately, I've built up a whole 'nice-guy' reputation at Meiou. _

_"That's a cute kitty," Takaya begins, fluttering her lashes. I wonder what she would think if I told her it was actually Sunako?_

_ "She's my mother's." Sunako's ears perked up right there. For once I'm glad I cannot read minds. I would probably have dropped the girl right then and there._

_"May I pet her?" Well, seeing as how she's most likely thinking inappropriate thoughts regarding my mother, I don't see why not._

_"Of course, Takaya-chan." Sunako swats at Takaya's hand when she reaches down. "She's just playful." I grab onto Sunako's paws and Takaya reaches down again. Beside me, Hiei is smirking._

_Takaya brushes back part of her bangs and flutters her eyelashes at me when she finishes petting Sunako. "Are you busy?" Very._

_Oh my! Sunako attempted to lunge out of my arms and attack the poor girl._

_"Ahh!!" Takaya screams. _

_I cuddle Sunako against my chest. "So sorry. She just had shots today and is in a bad mood. I should return her home." I give another smile and then head off quickly._

_Once we're around the corner I scold the cat. "Sunako, I can't believe you tried to attack Takaya-chan."_

_Hiei chuckles a few seconds later. "She thinks you should thank her. That girl was probably stalking you."_

_Now, while I wouldn't doubt it, that is no excuse. And there is no way I'm thanking Sunako at this point. We arrive at the park before Hiei comments on how the portal is close now._

_We pass a few trees, and then Sunako hops out of my arms. Ah! She can probably see the portal. "Sunako!" Damn girl entered the thing without us. _

_Hiei and I step in a few seconds later. Sunako's here, looking around curiously. I bend down, pick her up, and then head towards Koenma's office. Hiei walks beside me, smirking. As he puts it, this is worse than babysitting. Actually, this basically is babysitting._

_When we arrive at his office, Koenma jumps out of his seat. "You've found her!"_

_"You already knew?" This is rather annoying._

_Koenma nods in response, "Yes. Thank you, Kurama." He gets up and walks over to us, eyes on Sunako. "I suppose you're wondering why you're a cat."_

_"Yes!" Oh…my… I can't help but laugh at the pitch of her voice. She glares at me and then falls silent. I don't think she's going to speak anymore._

_"Well, after you ran, we found that transforming you into a creature with similarities to the demon within you, will prevent the demon from bursting out as quickly." Koenma rubs his chin thoughtfully, "We're still in the process of investigating how to remove the demon without killing you, but have had no luck. However, we have concocted a potion that will allow you to return to your humanform."_

_That's not necessary. Then she really will get into trouble._

_Botan cuts in, "Yes, however, it won't be ready for a few days. Also, if you get nervous or too excited, then you'll turn back into your cat form."_

_"Define excited," Hiei says. Hm? We all look at him oddly. "She wishes to know if you mean excited as in aroused, or as in happy."_

_I blush. Yes, that would be quite awkward if I—somebody was arousing her and then she turned into a kitten._

_"We-we're not sure about the first."_

_Hmm. A thought just occurred to me. I cock my head to the side, "So, since you turned her into a cat already, it will be fine if she's human again?"_

_"That is the theory," Koenma replies. "However, you may have to take her to the tournament with you. And convince her parents that both you and her are going on a class trip."_

_Take her to the tournament? They obviously have not done their research on this girl._

_"In the mean time, she'll have to stay at your house. Perhaps once she drinks the potion, we'll be able to deal with the whole news broadcast. We may just have to erase all earthly data of that and put in her parent's minds that she is on a trip. The trip can be for six-months. That way you won't have to worry about convincing them of the field trip." He nods to himself._

_I glare at the toddler. "So, what am I to tell my mother when she sees Hayakawa-chan in my house?"_

_"Don't worry, your mother will see her as a young, American girl who she is currently fostering." That is hardly the answer I was looking for._

_Unfortunately, I have no choice but to nod. I begin to head back towards the portal, setting Sunako down after we're out of the office. She seems happy about being able to be human again._

_Hiei releases an uncharacteristic laugh. I wonder why? "She just said '_And I'm gonna go up to your mother and say 'You and me, baby, ain't nothin' but mammals, so let's do it like they do it on the discovery channel'...and then totally screw her brains out'."

She said what!? Hmm…this calls for action. "What's that, Sunako?" I ask, pointing to a random spot on the wall. She looks just as we're turning the corner…and walks right into the corner. Success.

Now she's rubbing her own head, whining. I pick her up, and then Hiei and I leave through the portal. He stays behind—still has to wait for Kuwabara, who'll be present within the hour—while I continue to head home. This is exhausting.

Perhaps I should find a girl who is less abnormal, or at least one with better taste. Kaito? While I'll admit he is intelligent, he would have absolutely nothing to do with her. Unless it meant annoying myself. And her apparent attraction to my mother, a part of me thinks she's doing that simply to annoy me. How childish.

I can hardly keep my eyes open. Thankfully we're at my house now. I open my door and head towards my room. Perhaps a nap would do me some good. Better yet, I'll lay on the couch. Mmm…I wonder what happened to Sunako…I don't think she kept up.

-Later-

When did I fall asleep with Sunako? I wake up cuddling her. I must have forgotten she was even in my arms. She fell asleep as well though—I should be quiet; wouldn't want her to wake up now. I need to train Kuwabara a bit today as well. I'll just place Sunako in her bed and then get ready to leave. Mother will be here soon anyways.

I sit up, cuddle her in my arms, and head for the stairs. Once I set her on her bed, I look around for some paper. I really should leave her a note. Otherwise she might really freak out. Or perhaps she'll be pleased to find me gone. It's hard to say. I check over my note for any errors.

Sunako—

_I'll be back later tonight. I've gone out to train Kuwabara for the tournament. Don't get into anything._

—_Shuichi _

_P.S. Leave my mother alone._

Well, that should do it. I set it near her bed just as I hear the door open. Mother must be home. I give Sunako a small pat on the head and then exit my room. Mother is carrying in a bag of groceries; she informs me that she's going to be making brownies for me so that I can have a snack when I return. Such a kind woman. I should probably help her before I leave then.

I put away some of the groceries while she prepares the batter. They cook quickly, luckily. I still have about twenty minutes before I have to leave.

"So, how was your day?"

"It was fine mother," I reply with a smile. "And yours?"

"Just fine."

She enjoys moments like these, I know. Especially after I had been so distant during my earlier years with her. It's times like these I wonder if she bothers to remember how cold I had been towards her.

She smiles at me, handing me a spoon that has the leftover batter on it. Since it doesn't call for eggs, it's safe to lick the spoon. Some sort of tradition we have, I suppose. I finish off the spoon, set it in the sink, and then look at the time. I should be leaving now.

"Well, I really must go," I say, giving my mother a quick kiss on the cheek. I wonder if Sunako would really try to do something like this? Kiss my mother?

She places her hand where I kissed her, "You're quite affectionate today, Shuichi."

"Hmm?" I stop in the doorway, and turn to face her. I offer a smile. "It happens."

I notice a small ball of fluff staring up at me—did Sunako even notice the note I left for her? I highly doubt it with the way she's glaring up at me. Mother chuckles. "I think she wants to go with you, Shuichi."

"Yes, but she really shouldn't." Sunako scratches my ankle. It's a shame she dislikes me so much. I wave to my mother one last time and then head out the door.

Sunako was probably distracted by her own thoughts; it was the perfect chance to escape. I get two blocks away from my house before I am approached by a girl. Oh dear, she's one of the ones in my fanclub, isn't she?

"Minamino-kun," she says shyly.

I force a smile, "Harada-chan."

"W-well," Harada stammers, chewing on her bottom lip. She quickly replaces the look with a small smile. "I was having trouble with…picking my classes for next year." It's amazing what they come up with. "See…I'm not good at math…but I'm great at science." She gives a nervous laugh. "I want to take advanced chemistry, but my teachers don't think it's a good idea."

Don't I have that class? With Hayakawa, if I remember correctly. I believe Sunako was telling Akana-chan about how she was going to defeat me in grades once and for all. We'll just have to see about that.

In the mean time, to deal with Harada-chan. "Ah? I'll see what I can do as soon as school starts up. I'm busy running errands right now, sorry."

"O-oh…okay."

I take my leave, heading towards the park. Luckily, not many people go there during summer. There's another park that's frequented while school's out. That only works to our advantage. Kuwabara is waiting for me by the bench when I arrive.

"And here I thought you were standing me up," Kuwabara jokes. I smile. "Ready to train me?"

"I'm not going to go easy on you."

"Good!" he responds hastily. At least he's bothering to take this seriously.

We walk into the trees before getting ready to fight. Kuwabara summons his spirit energy in order to form his usual weapon. I take a rose out of my hair, ready to transform it into the rose whip. We both drop into a fighting stance. I attack first, lunging at him and swinging to hit him with the rose whip. He dodges successfully, though barely. His speed has definitely improved.

Kuwabara remains on the defensive for a few more swings before he ducks under one of my attacks and swings his sword at me. I push away from him and land on the ground. I hear a hiss—Sunako? "Sunako?"

"Ringo?" Kuwabara exclaims at the same time. That's right, he doesn't know about her. "Geez, Kurama. Can't even remember the name of the little guy."

I sigh and turn the whip back into its harmless form. "The cat is actually one of my classmates. Apparently she has a demon inside her, and so Koenma has temporarily transformed her into a kitten to prevent it from tearing itself out of her stomach."

"Jeez. Sounds painful." Most likely deadly.

Sunako ducks behind my ankle. I look to my right to see Hiei standing there, sword in hand. She should really watch what she thinks. What did she think anyways?

"She believes we're secret lovers."

"I'm not gay, Sanako." I can't help but glare at her. Where did she get that idea? This girl is…I'm not sure how to describe her.

"Koenma said he'd have the potion ready tomorrow," Hiei says, cutting off my thoughts. Damn, that soon?

"What did you feed her, Kurama?" Kuwabara asks.

I look down at Sunako. I suppose that's her attempting to do a victory dance, isn't it? Perhaps that's why I find myself attracted to her; she's amusing, if nothing else.

_I'll be over in the morning with the potion._

I see. It's a shame, too. It is much less trouble dealing with her while she's a cat. I can easily tune her out now. Why does she look like she's grinning?

_Thoughts of your mother again._

I hit Sunako on the head. Whoops. That was brash on my part. "Will you quit talking about my mother?" Perhaps I should have tried saying that first.

She lays down on the ground, staring at my foot. Hiei disappears, as usual. Kuwabara, however, finds that it's time for him to chime in. "We should go to the arcade. Relax a bit, you know? I'm still exhausted from fighting Hiei."

It's not a bad idea. We don't need to exhaust Kuwabara. The three of us head towards the arcade. I'm allowing Sunako to walk behind us for now—that should exhaust her enough to where she's not bugging me tonight. We duck into the arcade ten minutes later.

There're a few of my classmates here. A few of the girls I recognize giggle. The atmosphere here is rather uncomfortable; or rather, it's quite inconvenient that some of my fangirls are here. Takaya and Harada are sitting together in a booth, staring in my direction.

I see Sunako take off in the corner of my eye. Where did she disappear to? Doesn't she realize that there is a good chance someone is going to step on her in this environment? I look around for her. If only she wasn't so small. Ah…is she sulking? She's walking back to me, ears down and a sort of pout on her face. I look in the direction she's coming from. Kaito.

She ran off when she saw Kaito?

Sunako sits down near my foot—almost on my foot—and bows her head. Kuwabara's off playing a fighting game. There're some more people from school beginning to stare in my direction. Do I really look that out of place here in the arcade?

Sunako takes off again. Damn girl. I follow after her. Did she just check to make sure I'm following her? Something's off. It's almost as though she's trying to get me alone. She ducks into a coffee shop as someone opens the door. I rush in as soon as I can. Where did she disappear to?

Ah, there she is. I reach under one of the tables to grab her, but she jumps away and heads towards one of the bookcases. She jumps onto the second shelf and curls up on top of the books. I sigh and kneel in front of her, patting her head.

"Do you want some coffee?" I didn't even know she liked coffee.

She bows her head in response.

"Were you trying to get me away from the arcade?" Her head pops up again. Why was she trying to get me away from the arcade? Or did Kaito do something? Was she running from Kaito? I thought she liked him. "I thought you liked Kaito."

She swats me on the nose. I rub it and then pick her back up. "We had best get going before Kuwabara realizes we left him."

-Five-Thirty that Evening-

After spending the entire day at the arcade, I came home to the brownies my mom had made earlier. I ate one as she told me about a movie that was supposed to be on tonight. Some sort of chick-flick. I would have objected to watching it with her, however I did not want to hurt her feelings. Maybe it won't be as bad as the other ones I've had to watch with her.

As to where Sunako snuck off to, I have no idea. Mother is engrossed in what's going on with the movie. Some guy impregnated a woman. So far the only decent scene was when someone was murdered, and when the two main characters engaged in intercourse. Otherwise, the plot is rather cliché and the acting is quite horrible. Is this a soap opera? Or maybe it's one of those budget movies.

"Mew?" Was that Sunako?

I look away from the movie and see Sunako…sitting on my mother's lap. What is she planning? She begins rubbing against my mother. I'll kill her. She is doing this simply to annoy me! While that's somewhat comforting, I will not have her take advantage of my mother like that!

"What's wrong, Shuichi?" I must be glaring at Sunako right now.

"You shouldn't do that with her."

"Shuichi, are you feeling okay?"

My eyes widen; that must seem absurd. Why would it be wrong to pet a cat? I give mother a small nod and turn my attention back to the movie. The chair will break if I grip it any harder. I shoot Sunako another glare. I'll get her away from my mother. She's curling up in her lap.

Can't have that. I move my foot real quick, and successfully get Sunako to pounce on it. She realizes her mistake just as I pick her up. I cuddle her to me so that my mother doesn't get suspicious. "Knock it off or you'll sleep outside." Her ear twitches as I whisper into it.

She attempts to bite me, but I seize her jaw. Sunako attempts to push my hands away. I hold on for a moment longer and then release her. She smacks my hand in response.

Mother gets up as soon as the movie's over. "Goodnight, Shuichi." She kisses the top of my head as she walks away.

I stare down at Sunako, waiting until mother is out of hearing range."Do you want to sleep outside?" She stares back at me defiantly.

We stare at one another for a bit until I finally tap her nose. She sneezes, just as I had expected.

"You're sleeping in your own bed tonight."

I carry her up to my room and set her in her bed. After all today's excitement, I fall asleep almost immediately.

-The Next Morning-

Sunako is spinning around in circles, attempting to get her tail. She's been doing that for five minutes now. I honestly do not see how she can manage to do that. Isn't she dizzy? She falls over onto her side and stares back at me. I guess that answers my question.

"Mrew." It just occurred to me…

I lay my hand on the floor in front of her, wait a moment, and then quickly slide it in one direction. She pounces. I then move it into the other direction. "I won't be able to do this for much longer, will I?" I pause in my actions; Sunako taps my hand. Poor thing must be confused.

I feel something wet against my fingertip. My face flushes as I stand. She licked me? Why would she do something like that?

"Mew!" Hiei's here.

"Has Koenma already erased everyone's memory?"

"He says he has all the preparations done."

Sunako is jumping up, attempting to grab the vial of potion Hiei handed to me. Well, it's about time she's human I suppose. I kneel as I uncork the vial. Sunako drinks some of the potion and then pauses. Her transformation into a human is odd…She's naked.

I should tell her she's naked, but I can't say anything. My eyes rake over her body. I should really tell her…

She wraps her arms around herself and smacks me. "You pervert!"

Right. I should give her something to cover up with. I stand and grab one of the blankets from my bed. That should do.

"Get me some clothes now!" I guess she does need actual clothes.

I go to the door, glancing back at Sunako. Hmm. She still has her cat ears. They suit her. I grab some clothes from the laundry and then head back to my room. She's staring at me oddly when I get back.

"You still have cat ears," Hiei says. She feels the top of her head in disbelief. She's quiet for a few moments and then grins widely.

"I'm sooo going to screw your mom now, Shuichi."

I'm going to enjoy this more than I thought. "Do you want to walk around with no clothes?" She glares at me in return.

I toss her the clothes I gathered, and then sigh. This is going to be difficult. This girl is going to be in the same house as me…as a human. It's bound to distract me from training. The way she was sitting there already, naked…

"So, do you want to watch me get dressed?" Yes.

Though…I can hardly believe she just asked that. I shake my head and leave the room. Can't have her knowing of my feelings now; they're obviously unrequited.

I wonder what she must think of me now; we've both seen one another naked. While I'm quite sure she was disgusted when she saw me without clothes…had Hiei not been there, I don't know what I would have done with her like that…naked…and kneeling in front of me. I should not be giving into my teenage mind like this. My focus needs to return to training.

The door opens and I just stare at her. She's grinning wildly. It's all I can do to keep my eyes on her face. "What's up, chicky-dee?" What did she just call me? Sunako pouts and places her hands on her hips. "Shu-kun, we really need to talk. You just can't treat your future father like this, mmkay?"

That's enough of that. "Hayakawa-chan." She freezes for a moment, eyes me, and then lunges away. I watch as she rolls down the stairs, stands up, and lets out a loud Ta-duh! I, meanwhile, walk down the stairs normally. I sigh as I walk past her, "Mother's gone for today. There's frozen pizza in the freezer."

"You're leaving me?" She sounds desperate.

"I have to go train Kuwabara." She isn't listening. Instead, she's hugging herself. Mmm. It's such an odd sight—Why am I attracted to her again?

She suddenly points at me. "Don't change the subject!" She really wasn't listening after all.

"I already answered your question." She blinks twice and then we stare at one another for a moment. "Kuwabara, Hiei, and I all need to train for the tournament coming up."

"Oh!" She bounces a bit on her heels. "Can I come with you?"

"No." You have cat ears, don't you remember?

"Gay!" She has a short attention span, leaving the room not a second later.

I probably shouldn't leave her alone, on second thought. She might leave the oven on and I'll come home to a burned down house. I walk to the kitchen. Just as I enter I hear her say something strange. "Omfigawd! Pa-pa-pepper-rawny an' Chaze!" Odd. She turns and notices me. "Fuck me sideways!" I'd love to. The pizza hits the floor. "I thought you left already!"

"Are you going to be okay alone?" She glares at me. Probably caught on that I'm more worried about not having a home. I roll my eyes, "I can't very well take you out in public with those ears, now can I?"

"Yes…?" she says with an adorable pout. It's hard to take her seriously with those cat ears.

I walk over and pick up the pizza. Perhaps I can take her with me; if I find a hat she can wear then we won't have to worry about people seeing her ears. I place the pizza in the freezer once more. Suddenly I feel arms wrap around me. Is she hugging me? She pulls away…ahh…my hair's caught.

"Sooo…"

I lean forward once more and begin to untangle my hair from the button. She pushes me away again, blushing. Rather defensive, isn't she? I don't think she quite caught onto the fact that my hair was caught. I should explain myself. "Don't try anything funny," she says, beating me to the punch.

"I can assure you, Hayakawa-chan, I was merely trying to—"

"Rape me!" I wouldn't try to rape you, Sunako.

"No…" You can be so dense at times.

"Suuuuuuuuuuuuure." Honestly, I thought she would be more mature than this. "I—uh—I have some place to go anyways. You go hang out with your buddies…" That was sudden.

Sunako rushes out of the room. Hmm, I suppose I do need to train. Still…

I wonder where Hayakawa-chan was off to in such a rush? She's such a brash person at times; the girl can hardly be left alone. (Sigh) Mother's going to have a difficult time with her tomorrow—Kuwabara and I will be training all day. Perhaps I should take her with me.

What was with her accusing me of attempting to rape her? Hadn't she noticed that my hair had gotten stuck on the button of her shirt when she had hugged me? It was pulling, and I'd rather not have it yanked out.

No matter; I should be concentrating on preparing myself for the upcoming tournament. Unfortunately, it's not going to be easy. That Toguro isn't some pushover. I only hope Yusuke receives the training necessary. And that he finds a fifth member for our team.

-Sometime Later; During training in the Park-

"Looks like the idiot doesn't know when to call it quits." Hiei smirks midway through his own comment.

I chuckle, shake my head, and then sigh. "You've improved your speed a great deal, Kuwabara." Unfortunately, I'm not sure if it's enough. Though I can hardly tell him this. It wouldn't be good for him to know. Then again, we have plenty more time to improve.

"You really think so? He he. I figured I was getting better, but to hear it from you…" He breaks off with laughter.

"Oh…my…God…"

I turn. Why did Sunako bring Akana-chan here? Is she crazy? "Akana-chan." Please tell me I'm hallucinating.

She takes a step towards me. Well, that didn't help. "Minamino-san…who are these people?" Might as well put on my act.

"This is Kuwabara—yes, the bully—and this here is Hiei. He's being home-schooled. I met him at the market when I was helping my mother buy groceries."

"Oh…it's very nice to meet you two," Mayu says, bowing.

Why would you have done this, Sunako? "So…you two would make a cute couple." I look at her. Is she serious? "I think we should all go to a movie together…so you two can get better acquainted."

"Yeah," Kuwabara agrees, just before I can decline. "I'm tired already…a break would be nice." There's no getting out of it now.

"Very well," I begin. I head towards Sunako. "But first…may I have a word with you, Hayakawa-chan?" What is she up to?

I grab her upper arm and drag her away from the group. Once we're alone and out of both sight and hearing range, I take a deep breath. "Are you mad at me, Shuichi?" Playing innocent, are you?

"What are you dong?"

"You tried to rape me this morning, I should be asking the questions." I can't help but glare at her. How dare she think I would stoop so low as to rape somebody!

"I told you I wasn't trying to rape you. My hair was caught in your shirt. If you refuse to believe me, then look at your middle button."

She looks down. "That doesn't prove anything!"

"Sunako! Hiei, Kuwabara, and I really need to train for this tournament. This isn't some game. If we don't win then there's a good chance everyone we know will die."

Is she—are those tears forming? She sniffles. Well, I didn't mean to go that far.

"Mmm…are you alright?"

She's really crying right now. God, what she must think of me. I should apologize to her; I hadn't meant to sound so harsh. Sunako, I do care for you—you're simply irrational at times. I don't think you understand the gravity of the situation. Not that I've done a good job explaining it to you.

I sigh as I kneel in front of her, "Hayakawa-chan, I didn't mean anything by that. It's alright if we take one day off." She sniffles again, finally starting to calm down. "I just don't understand what you're trying to accomplish."

She wipes her eyes, "I—"

"This has nothing to do with the fact that Akana-chan likes me, does it?"

"No." I don't really believe her. "Well, so what if it does? I think she has a right to see your true colors!"

"My true colors?" What does she mean by that?

"Look, you're not the nice guy you like everyone to think you are, Shuichi. There's this malicious side to you that everyone seems to want to block out. I don't want her wasting her time waiting for you to notice her, or to care, or anything like that!"

"You're being completely irrational." How can she think that of me?

"I am not being irrational! You're letting all the girls at school wish they were with you—you don't tell them you're not interested. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you like watching them suffer like that. Like the fact that they love you so much and can't do anything about it because they don't know how you feel. You don't like them at all, just the fact that they like you!"

Is that what she really thinks? Perhaps we really aren't compatible if she could think such a thing.

"Mew…" Hmm? Oh dear. She's transformed into a cat again.

"Sunako, what would happen if Mayu had walked in on this? What am I suppose to tell her happened to you? Sunako? Are you even listening to me, Sunako?" I highly doubt she is. I pick her up and stare at her straight in the eyes. "Sunako, please listen." That seem to have gotten her attention. "I'm going to tell Mayu that you weren't feeling good and had to go home, but think that the rest of us should still go to somewhere…like the arcade. You'll have to pretend to be a stray and follow me. We'll improvise from there."

Her stomach growls. "I'll get you some food at the arcade… Hopefully you don't transform back into a human in front of everyone."

She begins to move around wildly. Hmm? I suppose she wants down. She begins to draw in the dirt. Why hadn't we thought to do this before? There's a short stick figure…spiky hair. Did she just give him an angry face? He's holding onto something…a vial. Geez. That must be Hiei. Hmm. He may just have the vial with him still.

"You'll have to wait here for a moment. I'll tell Mayu that you have a scratch…and that this is medication for it."

I head back towards the three we had previously left behind. Hiei stares at me. We need the vial.

_That idiot._

"Hiei, could you come with me for a moment? Hayakawa-chan got a small cut, and I know you have a band-aid with you." Hiei nods and we head back. "We'll be back in a moment." I don't need Mayu following us.

Is Sunako really eating a leaf? "Sunako…are you eating a leaf?" She glares at me. Perhaps I shouldn't have even asked. "Here's the potion."

I bend down to give it to her. She won't drink it.

"She's afraid she'll be naked when she turns back."

Ah. I look away. There's some shifting noises. I glance at her momentarily and then advert my gaze. She's clothed. That's a relief. I'm not sure what we would have done had she been naked again.

"Mew…"

Oh my. That's amusing. I chuckle a bit; I suppose it serves her right after all she said about me. I'm not that bad, am I? "Hmm." We'll have to tell Mayu something. "I suppose we can always tell Mayu that we have a little wager." Sunako stares at me uncertainly. "If you don't talk the entire time we're out, I'll have to buy you a book—you do like books, don't you?"

I'll take her silence as a yes. Hiei and I head back towards the others. "We'll have to tell Koenma that the potion has some flaws." Hiei glances at me, but continues to walk in silence. He's not one for words unless he feels like it.

I smile at Mayu when we arrive. "So, Sunako and I have a wager at the moment."

"Oh?"

"Yes. If she doesn't talk for the remainder of the day, then I owe her a book."

"Typical Sunako," she says with a laugh. Really? She's done this before?

Kuwabara suddenly suggests a better idea than before, "Hey! Why don't we go to the arcade first, and hit the movies after?"

"That sounds good," Mayu says with a smile. She's a rather pleasant girl, isn't she?

-Ten Minutes Later-

I hold Mayu's hand in my own; she's blushing so badly it puts my hair to shame. I'm not quite sure why Sunako is glaring at us. Am I supposed to be a complete jerk to Mayu? As we get to the doorway of the arcade, Sunako starts blushing. I follow her gaze; Kaito. Is that really all she thinks about? Perhaps she's no different than the other girls. Then again, if she's going to attempt to show Mayu my true side, I should do the same to her with Kaito.

"Your face is all red, Hayakawa-chan." That got her attention.

Mayu giggles. "She has a monster crush on him," she says, pointing over at Kaito. Unfortunately, it's true.

"Really?" There has to be a way to get her to see. "Perhaps we should invite him to the mov—" My face is stinging from where she slapped me.

"Sunako!" Mayu gasps out.

People are staring. Well, that's not quite what I expected. Sunako's blushing though…she doesn't really like all the attention, does she? Kaito arrives by her side, though I don't think she even noticed.

He adjusts his glasses, "My, my, Shuichi."

I'm quite sure he knows of my attraction towards Hayakawa Sunako. Of course he would toy with her emotions just to get me riled up; no one likes to come in second when it comes to the affection of a loved one. And he's a genius with words. Sunako…is gullible.

Kaito breaks off eye contact first and heads out the arcade. Sunako runs after him—why would she do something like that? Has she fallen for him that badly? Perhaps I should relinquish my current feelings for her. Though, maybe there's still a chance. I exit the arcade.

Sunako's pulling Kaito to her—is she about to kiss him? That look in her eyes… Their heads clunk together and her hair tangles in his glasses. She was going to kiss him. And now she looks like she's going to cry; she's embarrassed. The girls from school are angry at her. She slapped the 'Great Minamino Shuichi' after all.

Then again, perhaps that was my reality check. Hayakawa Sunako is off limits; she's in love with another man. I suppose I should leave them to themselves.

-1-1-1-1-

Yup, so Kurama has a crush on Sunako, but the poor guy has been (unknowingly) rejected. Poor guy. Oh well.

Words of advice: Do not wear a tanktop with a visible bra when by my nephew; lucky for me there was no bra. He just snapped the tanktop strap. That would've been painful had I been wearing a bra. Yay for being a bum.


	17. Chapter 17

Hokay. So, glad you guys liked the last chapter. Makes me feel...well...glad. I wasn't sure how it was going to turn out, but I think I did do a fairly decent job.

Poor Kurama, yes. Unfortunately, he never got the chance to really talk with Sunako before. Imagine his surprise when she turned out to be a complete nut. Ah well. I guess he has to be somewhat used to it after hanging around Yusuke and Kuwabara. They're just awesome like that.

-1-1-1-1-1-

Good 'ol News

-Sunako's POV-

I swear, if I get attacked by one of Shuichi's fangirls, I will not be held responsible for my actions; it'd be self-defense, anyways right? Grr. I've almost got a decent amount of my hair out of Kaito's glasses. He's looking at me as if I grew two heads. If only that were the case, if only. This is the exact reason why for the longest time I told everyone I was never going to fall in love. Why'd I have to go back on that? Silly, Sunako. You can be such a failure at times.

I finish untangling my hair from Kaito's glasses and then hand them back to him. Shuichi's fangirls look about ready to lunge, but Mayu and Kuwabara are trying to explain that it was all a misunderstanding. Speaking of which...where is Shuichi anyway? I saw his shoes one minute...and now he's gone. What's up with that? Maybe I should apologize for smacking him? But, well, he kind of deserved it, right? What had he been getting at?

Mayu walks up to me, sighing, "Geez, Sunako, you really did it now." Hmm? What did I do?

I didn't hurt Shuichi's feelings by running off like that, did I? No. That isn't it; the boy doesn't even like me. Makes me run into walls. Or does he? Gah! Life would be so much easier if I were a mind reader. Like Hiei. He's cool. Speaking of which, where did he go as well?

Kuwabara walks up to me now. Oookay. He looks worried for some reason. I really did do something wrong didn't I? Stupid me, feeling all guilty and paranoid. Perhaps I should just let the boy speak, huh?

Carrot-top sighs, runs a hand through his hair, and begins quietly, "Botan came and said Koenma wanted to see them in Spirit World."

What? When did this happen? Maybe when I was distracted, trying to convince Kaito that I needed him to take off his glasses in order to get my hair out. He kept on insisting that he'd untangle it just fine if I'd only hold still. I believed him at first, but then I realized how much it hurt. So yeah. That's when I snatched off his glasses, told him not to get his panties in a bunch, and untangled my hair while he stared at me as though I had two heads.

I pout a little before feeling a hand on my shoulder. I turn. Huh...why does Kaito want my attention? You'd think he'd shun me after that whole incident. "Hayakawa," he begins. Eee! I love it when he says my name...don't know why though. Hmm. I guess he's just that special. "Are you being forced to hang out with Shuichi?"

Kinda. But it's not his fault; I have a demon inside me and he's helping to make sure it won't tear itself out of... You know, come to think of it, I've been treating Shuichi like a jerk after all he's been doing for me. Hmm. Now I really do feel horrible. I have to make it up for him somehow. Oh, I know! I'll make him a cake...he does like cakes, doesn't he? No idea. Maybe I'll just try to find something he does like. Like flowers, for instance.

"Is there a specific reason why you're ignoring me?" Kaito looks really confused right now. Poor guy. Can't blame him for wanting to know these things, but all I can say is "mew". And that wouldn't get us anywhere, now would it? Nope, nuh-uh.

Kuwabara comes to my rescue, "She has a bet with Ku-Shuichi. If she doesn't talk for the rest of today then he has to buy her a book." He seriously almost blew Shuichi's cover, didn't he? Silly Carrot-top. That's exactly why I love you so much. Well, that and the fact that you're a nice guy. Makes me happy.

Kaito looks at me oddly. I know. Must sound strange; I swear, everyone must know that I don't like Shuichi. Grr. I'm still so pissed; how the hell CAN you get a 106 on a 105 test? Impossible.

Wait! It's all starting to make sense now. Just like the vet gave him the free check up. That whore. Women who find Shuichi attractive favor him. Eww. That means one of our teachers has a crush on Shuichi. That's sick, I tell you! Sick! Our math teacher is like fifty, and I'm not exaggerating. She told us that she was turning fifty this year. Ew. Why would you hit on a sixteen-year old if you're fifty? That is sooo wrong on sooo many different levels.

I just found the perfect solution too. We'll have to find some sort of math videogame and see which one of us does better. Now, to figure out how to get to that Spirit World place in order to tell Shuichi of my good news.

Gah! One of the fangirls totally just lunged at me. It's okay because I ducked under her, but still! Rabies! I don't want to get rabies from her. Quick, Sunako! Run!! And so now I am running away from the arcade, and Kuwabara and Mayu are calling after me. Unfortunately, if I stop then I will be murdered by this insane psychopathic chick. Goodbye, Kaito...my love. Until we meet again.

Man, I can't help but wonder how long this chick really plans on chasing me for. We've already gone two blocks. Isn't she tired yet? I'm really starting to feel bad for Shuichi. Well, kinda. Technically that just means he has his own personal bodyguards and doesn't even have to pay them. However...they probably steal his laundry and trash. And maybe even send him a billion love letters a day. How does Minamino-san put up with that? She should really have a talk with some of these girls' parents.

I still can't believe I was that close to Kaito! I could have died...I almost kissed him. I bet I have a huge bump on my head after that. I feel my forehead...well, it's a small bump. If I don't ice it later though, then that's probably when it'll get HUGE. And then I really will have grown another head.

So here is the question; where do you go when you need to get a rabid fangirl off of your tail for smacking her obsession? I'd say Spirit World if it weren't for the fact that I know it's impossible. Damn my luck.

I duck into a random store and head for aisle number four. I have to be careful in here otherwise I'll wind up cornered by the psychopath. Eww. I'm in a porn store. How the heck did that happen? And no wonder people are looking at me funny. And it also explains why the clerk was calling to me when I ran by. Now, where did the exit go?

Gah! So Hiei just popped up in front of me. Aaaaaaand…now he's looking around the store. I know, right? Why would I be in a place like this? Trust me, it was an accident. Just like last night.

_Last night?_

I bow my head—fail! The guy just doesn't get it, does he?

"Sooo…" I twiddle my fingers a bit. "What's up?"

He blinks once, glances around, and finally replies, "Koenma needs to see you."

Score! Spirit World is gonna save me from the rabid fangirl Shuichi managed to acquire. It just makes me feel so special…and loved.

Hiei and I head out of the store; the customers give us funny looks as we exit. Well, screw them! Those silly, porn-watching adults. And minors—y'know, the ones with fake I.D.s. As for that creepy fangirl? She's glaring at me from across the street. It's, uh, kinda scary actually. Remind me to hire a personal bodyguard for when school starts.

-Twenty Minutes of Walking in Silence Later; Koenma's Office-

So toddler here is sucking his pacifier and shifting through some papers. He seems upset—worried even, I guess. Well, that's not very comforting. Heck, even Shuichi—he's standing on my left and Hiei's on my right—is acting all unnerved. Maybe it's something I should hear about, don't you think so? Well, I really think so.

"What's this about?" I ask. "Do I have to turn into a cat again?"

Koenma sulks in his seat, "If only it were that simple." He sounds defeated. Doesn't make me feel any better about my situation. "The demon inside you had to find a host with enough spirit energy to recuperate on. Once that energy is used up, he will tear his way out."

Fucking Hell! Spirit energy must be the way Kuwabara made that orange sword. I have some of that in me…and it must be running low for Koenma to be worried like this. How close am I to dying? Just give me a timeline, damn it!

"How long do I have left?"

"Don't give up so easily." Now I'm confused. Koenma continues, "If you can gain enough control over what spiritual energy you have left—and perhaps even multiply it—then you should be able to prevent the demon from stealing the last bit he needs. You'll be staying at Genkai's, along with Urameshi Yusuke, to train. The two of you, hopefully, will return for the tournament."

That 'hopefully' was a nice touch.

I glance in Shuichi's direction; he's not looking at me. "When do I leave?"

"Immediately. Botan will be escorting you once she arrives." Well, my summer just got interesting.

-1-1-1-1-

Hope you all like the chapter. The next one will consist of random days during the time with Genkai. It's the last chapter before they head off to the tournament.


	18. Chapter 18

Aww. I feel so loved. Over 100 reviews, faved like 30 times, and put on over 20 alerts. Makes me feel like I'm actually doing a good job. Thank you guys!

-1-1-1-

Days of Summer

So now I'm standing with Hiei, waiting for Botan to arrive. We're in some random place that I guess is kinda like the equivalent of a runway. Silly Spirit World. They don't have airplanes. I smile to myself. I'm so clever. Hiei, however, is just looking at me strangely. I wonder why. "What's up?"

"Did you try talking to anyone else while in the Human World?"

Why does that matter? Oh, wait…are you kidding me? "Uh…was I still meowing?" Did I seriously 'mew' at Kaito when I was trying to tell him to not get his panties in a bunch?

Hiei just smirks at me. Omgosh. I fail at life…now Kaito is never going to talk to me again, is he? He's gonna think I'm some sort of strange freak and ignore me for the rest of my life! How the heck did I not catch onto it? I just mewed at my crush. My life is over. I should just go crawl into a ditch and die!

I cross my arms and continue to wait for Botan in silence. This just isn't going my way, is it? Oh, there she is. Blue-haired chick is…flying…on a weird oar. She doesn't seem like a grim reaper to me. That's what everyone says she's supposed to be, but I don't believe them. She's too hyper…and cheery…and yeah. She can be a…uh…a fairy. A fairy who escorts people's spirits to Spirit World. There, that makes me feel a little better.

Botan helps me onto the oar thing. I don't even get to pack anything to take with me—Koenma says that this Genkai person will have extra clothes and such for me there. Peachy. Hopefully I'll like them. Otherwise I'll just have to beat someone up. And I totally would too! It'd help me get over my embarrassment from attempting to talk to Kaito. That was…I can't believe how much of a space cadet I am.

And we're off! Y'know, I never imagined myself holding onto another girl's waist for dear life like this. It's kinda wrong. On many different levels. Maybe we should just take the train? No? That's just wrong.

Botan's trying to convince me that this Genkai person is cool, and that I'll like her. I'm just trying to tune her out. Nothing against her—she really seems like a nice person—it's just that I'm getting kinda airsick. And I'd rather not throw up all over Botan right now. Especially since it would also fall down to the ground. Yeah. "Expect showers of vomit today"—that's what the newscast would say. And then everyone would be throwing up after they get hit. And that just would be a nasty, odd, and rather unwanted sight. So yeah. Tuning her out is for the good of all humanity.

-After their flight; the foot of Genkai's Temple-

Who the hell put all these stairs here? Man, I have half the mind to just turn around and head home. It would take about the same effort, if not less, than to climb up all these damn things. Geez. If it weren't for this demon that wants to gut me, I soooo would do that. Damn Mochi, ruining my plans by plotting my death. But no worry! I'll just…take a few steps up here.

Hey, this isn't so bad. I'll be Sunako—Stair Master! And then I'll be loved. And probably dead. But it's all good, because I say so.

Man, I think I've only gone up twenty steps and my legs are already beginning to kill me. I've never had to climb stairs like these…all steep…and evil…and many in number. I swear, they're plotting my death just like Mochi is. I climb up another ten and then sigh. It wouldn't be so bad if it weren't for the fact that you can tell there have to be at least two hundred more. What kind of a person would put these many stairs in front of their house? A crazy one, that's for sure.

I mean, Mayu has about twenty-five steps leading up to her house. But that's all. And they aren't even that steep or anything. They're just the regular old stairs you'd expect to see in Japan. Dude, I was born in America—I'm technically very much American. And we're such lazy creatures, so why? Why must you place so many stairs here?

Well, I've gotten up another twenty. Hmm…maybe if I just keep my mind off of how many I'm climbing up then I won't feel the pain until I'm already at the top. I think that's a good idea. I'll just pass out once I get to the top and then feel like I've accomplished something. Sounds reasonable enough for me.

-Twenty Minutes Later-

Oh God! I swear I'm dead. Can't breathe. Can't even feel my legs. I had to literally crawl and drag myself up those last few stairs. Remind me to NEVER leave this place if I have to come back. Because I refuse to climb those stairs again. I'll die. I mean, I've never felt so out of shape in my life!

I'm just laying right here at the top of stairs like I said I would, panting. And my clothes are soaked and smell from all my sweating. Yeah, this would have been so much easier had I been at least a little more active. The most exercise I do is basically just some jumping-jacks, crunches, and playing random sports in my backyard. Well, other than what we have to do in gym class at least. So I'm really NOT lazy…those stairs are just plain evil.

Y'know, I'm really glad that I didn't have to carry up any luggage with me now. That extra weight…I would have just dropped it and never bothered to retrieve it.

Hey! A thought just occurred. Maybe I should climb up and down these stairs…then I'll be all in shape…and then I'll be able to kick Shuichi's ass. Yeah! Great thinking, Sunako. I think I deserve a cookie. All that work made me hungry.

"So, you finally made it."

Huh? Who said that? I look up to see some short, old-looking lady staring down at me. She seems to be eyeing me like I'm all weak and stupid. Grr. I'll beat her up. If only I could stand. Wait, there we go. I'm standing now.

"I….I HATE stairs!" She smirks. "No, seriously, are you trying to kill me? I can see having like one-hundred and fifty…but…fucking four-hundred and twenty-five steps!?"

She blinks, "You counted?" Yeah, I don't think she expected that. But I did count!

"Uhm…yeah…"

She gives a small smile and then says, "Well, we should really get started on your actual training."

"Oh! You must be Kaigen then!"

"Genkai," she corrects me, frowning.

"Yeah, that too."

-Sometime Later; Dinner; Genkai is finally about to call in Yusuke-

I'm so glad we're going to eat; immediately after Genkai introduced herself, she made me walk up and down those stairs another four times. She told me she wanted me to count them over, just to see if I had gotten the right amount. I had, of course. This woman is a freaking sadist. Why the Hell did Koenma send me here? I think he's a sadist as well. I'll bet the whole having a demon inside me thing is a lie. They just go bored up in Spirit World and decided to pick on me.

But enough of that. Even if it is true, I might as well enjoy this meal. I deserve it. I'm practically drooling over it. Smells sooo good. Hopefully it'll taste just as good too.

Yusuke walks into the room, looking at me all odd like. Eh, I don't really blame him. I'm all sweaty and icky looking probably. I'd look at me weird too. Be all like "What the heck…go take a shower." And then I would go take a shower, because those are pretty damn nice. And relaxing. And, unfortunately, I don't think Genkai will let me do that. Don't ask me why. She just says it's part of training, but I don't believe her. I just think it's because she's a psychotic sadist like the rest of them.

So Yusuke sits across from me and just stares while he starts to eat. I'm just eating, letting him stare at me. Honestly, I find it pretty damn creepy, but whatev. I'm being fed right now and that's all that matters.

"So," he starts. I look up. Ew. He's talking with his mouth full. "Kurama called and said that you were actually that little kitten Kuwabara found." What? They have a phone here?

After looking around for the mentioned phone—I didn't find it, nope…I fail—I just shrug. "Yeah? So?"

He leans forward on the table, "Did they really take you to the vet?"

Ah, a perfect question to ask a complete stranger, Urameshi. It makes me sigh. And then I set down my chopsticks, cross my arms over my chest, and stare at him for a moment in silence. "Yeah. They did. Those jerks."

He winces. "Jeez, man, I'm sorry." Huh? What happened to the bad-ass Yusuke guy that I've always heard about. "I know what they do to animals…ouch." Eh, well at least someone can understand that I was tortured and not try to brush it off like yesterday's news.

I offer him a smile, "Nah, it's all good. I mean, it did hurt at the time, but that's nothing compared to these last few days. I swear, I've had the worst luck!"

He just laughs, and says something along the lines that all of that will be nothing compared to the training I'm going to be going through. Great. Real comforting. But, I think I like this Yusuke fella. He seems like a cool guy to hang around with. And I think he'll show me a few fighting moves. That way I can defend myself when we go to that tournament place. Otherwise I'll probably wind up getting eaten. And that would just plain suck.

-Day 1 of Training; 4:30 AM-

Ooooooooooooooh my Gawwwwwwwwwwwwd! Who the hell wakes up this early during Summer Vacation? It…it's making my skin all itchy. So I'm scratching my arm like no tomorrow and Yusuke is looking at me all weird. See, that just isn't right. He's had a few days to a week to adjust to this whole schedule of torture, and this is just my first day. Don't you think they could just take it easy on me and let me have at least one more hour of sleep? Nope, nuh-uh. Fucking sadists.

I rub my eyes and then follow both Genkai and Yusuke towards some random door. I think it's the door to the outside. Well, one of the many doors to the outside. Genkai has such a big place. It's really crazy.

Yusuke just seems really happy right now. All smiling and awake. I could punch him. In his face. Right in his eye. Pow! But no. He'd probably kill me right after, so I don't think I'll try. I'll just deal with his happiness some other way. Like ignoring him for example.

And why is Urameshi so happy? Apparently he gets this morning off from his training in order to help to show me how to use spirit energy. Man, so long as I can make up some super-cool ultra spaztastically awesome move, then I'll be happy.

In the meantime, I'm just going to yawn for a bit. And try to wake up, because otherwise I don't think I'll end up hearing anything they have to say. That, Houston, would not be a good thing. It would completely ruin the purpose of me being here. And then I'd have climbed all those stairs all those times for absolutely nothing. That would make me mad and turn me into a serial killer. I'd kill Yusuke, Genkai, Shuichi, Kuwabara, and definitely Koenma. Yeah, definitely Koenma and Genkai. Those freaking sadists.

The three of us sit down by some random tree outside. I think I'm mostly awake right now, probably due to the adrenaline or whatever wakes me up when I'm forced to be up so early. Genkai looks at me and begins to talk, "We'll have to work on summoning up your spirit energy first. Even if we have to beat it out of you." Yeah, see, she is a sadist. Especially since she's all smiling while saying that. Creepy.

"Uhm…can we not beat me up?" Yusuke laughs. "Look, it isn't funny. I really don't want to be beat up." Man, you'd think he could take this more seriously.

I look at Genkai when she stands up. "First thing's first, we'll have to teach you how to concentrate a small amount of your spirit energy into a part of your body."

"My hands are good…I guess."

Yusuke scrunches up his nose, "Why? Do you want to make a sword like Kuwabara?" Well, he's obviously more of a gun person or something. Or just likes picking on Kuwabara. It's probably the latter.

"Nah…I wanna…I dunno…I wanna make barriers! That way I can not get beat up…and then trap people when they start bugging me." He's laughing again. Man, I think waking up early has really started to mess with his head. Then again, Genkai let out a small chuckle as well.

"Alright then," she begins, squatting right in front of me, "try to concentrate energy into your hand."

-Five Hours Later-

So here I am, still trying to get any sign of spiritual energy to show up. Yusuke and Genkai left me to go focus on Yusuke's training. Which actually isn't that bad, because I'm pretty damn tired of Yusuke laughing at my failures right now. Man, the way they made this out I was beginning to think it'd be easy. Then again, Yusuke said that he wasn't able to use his spirit energy until after he came back from the dead—yeah, another shocker. I'm friends with a dead guy. It's kinda cool, because now I technically really do know a zombie. It makes me so happy.

Damn it, come on, Sunako! You can do this. I just need to concentrate harder. Hmm. I wonder if there's anything that would make this really work? If I think about a demon eating me…then maybe it'll work! Yeah. I'll just think about all the horrors of being eaten alive. All bloody and dying and painful.

Hey! I just saw a spark of blue! Wait, is it supposed to be blue? Kuwabara's was kinda orange…damn. I think I've still failed. What a failure. Everyone should just point and laugh at me. I bow my head in shame.

But now it's time to try again! Nope, it's blue again. Eh…maybe I should just go talk to Genkai and tell her that something is obviously wrong with me. Well, other than the fact that a demon is going to tear itself out of my body. Yeah, something else is now wrong with me—I cannot summon up spirit energy. Instead I have this blue light looking thing coming up at random. I think I might have like…some sort of STD like thing that you get when a demon buries itself in your body. Well, inside your body…not sexually.

So with a sigh, I stand up and head for where Genkai said she'd be with Yusuke. Inside one of the many rooms in her house-temple thing. Man, I'm just glad I decided to grab a jacket to wear. It's cold—I get cold easy.

Oh…my…God. I just realized. I'm going to have my period in like…five days. And they don't have any kotex here. Ewwww. That's just nasty. Who invented menstruation anyway?

I guess that's just another thing to talk to Genkai about. Yup. Because I obviously do not want to walk around with only underwear that happens to keep getting blood and just ew. Stop thinking about it. Now I know how guys feel when women bring this stuff up. It is nasty. But, heck, at least they don't have to go through it. Lucky bastards.

So both Genkai and Yusuke are balancing on the tip of a needle…with one finger…and blue-looking…hey! I did do it after all! Ha! I'm still as awesome as ever. Somehow. We don't know how that keeps happening, actually. But it's all good. I like being awesome.

Now I getta tell Genkai and Yusuke the good news!

-One Week Later-

Damn it! Ever since I learned how to concentrate my spirit energy into my hand, she's been making me walk up and down the stairs at least twice a day. Something about getting me into shape physically between honing my spiritual powers. No! I should just get a newspaper, roll it up, and smack her like the bitch she's being. Or maybe this is just my PMS talking. Man, it's not even PMS anymore…it's MS. This sucks. Why wasn't I born male?

I'm almost back up to the top. After this, Genkai said she's gonna make me balance on a needle tip using only my spirit energy and finger. Honestly, I think I'm gonna die. Like really…I'll be dead and my parents will grieve and the demon inside me will be pissed off because it didn't escape in time. Ha ha, stupid demon.

I collapse at the top step. Yup, Hayakawa Sunako died. Just tell everyone I died well, especially my parents. I don't want them to be ashamed of me.

"Get up, dimwit." I always thought that was her pet name for Yusuke. Why does she have to call me a dimwit as well? I think I should get my own name. Loser-face. Yeah, that's a good one.

I sigh and obey her. I don't want to get punched again. Yeah, some training. This is worse than high school! At least I don't get beat up everyday there. I wanna go back. And totally kick Shuichi's ass at math! Yup. That's it. I'll do this all and then go back and totally do better than Shuichi. It's decided; I won't die after all.

-A little while later; Balancing on the needle-

Who am I kidding? I'm going to die. I'm gonna fall on this needle and die. But at least I get to die using my spirit energy. It makes me feel somewhat special. What a comfort. But seriously, how long does she expect me to stay like this? She didn't exactly tell me that, y'know? It's kinda…unnerving.

At least Yusuke is doing this as well, right next to me. Except he isn't all sweating because of this. You can tell he's a total pro…has been doing this forever. And the only reason I'm allow to bathe is because I'm on my period. Maybe being a woman isn't too bad. I don't like not taking a shower for too long. Then I get all itchy. And I hate being itchy.

"So…" Great. Now Yusuke wants me to talk and balance at the same time. That's a horrible idea, Urameshi, horrible! "Do you really go to the same school as Kurama?"

"Shuichi? Yeah." He laughs at me. "Fine, we'll call him Kurama since it's just us. Yeah, Kurama and I go to the same school."

Hmm…I guess so long as I give enough concentration on the needle, it won't be too hard to talk as well. Eh, for now at least. While I'm not too tired.

Yusuke and I look at each other. It's pretty awkward…hanging upside down and having my shirt show my belly. At least Yusuke's promised that he won't check me out or anything…something about promising someone not to do anything bad or perverted to me. I wonder who he promised? I mean, it's kinda weird. Then again, I'm not going to complain.

"Are you and Kurama close?"

I blink. "No…not really. Why? Are you guys?"

"I guess you could say that." He's grinning. "Never gotten to fight him yet though, unlike Hiei and Kuwabara."

"Can you tell me more about them? I mean…if I'm gonna have to stick with you guys for a bit…I want it to be a little bit less awkward, y'know?"

We both adjust the amount of spirit energy we're using before he starts. "Well, Hiei's pretty quiet. Kurama knows more about him than I do, but one thing's for sure; Hiei really loves picking on Kuwabara. And he's fast as hell."

"I've noticed that as well." We both laugh.

"Kuwabara…eh…I guess he's a pretty good fighter, but he's a softy when it comes to kittens. I wasn't suppose to say anything—he has a little kitty named Eikichi. Great spiritual awareness though—we were all surprised he didn't sense anything from you."

"This spiritual awareness…it lets him sense things? Like a…like a sixth sense?"

"Yup! We all have some spirit awareness, but Kuwabara takes the cake." I think I'm gonna make Yusuke one of my new best friends. He doesn't seem half bad. I don't see why everyone always talks smack about him. "And you already know about Kurama, huh?"

"A little bit." Y'know…I just realized…I really don't know a lot about Shuichi, do I? Hmm. Maybe I can find out about any weaknesses he may have so that I can defeat him once and for all!

Yusuke looks at me oddly. Look, just because we go to the same school doesn't mean I'm going to know every little thing about him. In fact, I find him creepy still. But I'm not going to tell you that.

"Well, he was going to give up his life for his mother when I met him." Excuse me, what? Okay, now I really do feel a little bit bad about giving him such a hard time. "She was really ill." I remember that. "And so Kurama went with Hiei and this other demon to get these three artifacts. Kurama took the Forlorn Hope in order to save his mom's life. If I hadn't stepped in and offered my life instead…man, I really thought I was about to die again. He's a good guy though."

I guess he is.

"Merciless fighter though, from what I'm told."

Ah-ha! He is merciless. Okay, so he's kind to people he likes…but merciless towards others. I'll have to keep that in mind. Oh, and he loves his mommy. That's cute. She's a nice person.

"And what about you?" I ask.

He smirks, "I'm just plain amazing."

Heh heh…I like him. He's totally like me.

-After Training is Finished; Weeks Later-

I'm dead. I can't even move to walk away from this temple. I think Yusuke should just carry me. Yeah…I'm gonna make him carry me…all the way to the tournament.

-1-1-1-1-1-

Well, the chapter wasn't exactly as long as I thought it'd be. But oh well. I think I can live. I've been doing packing, preparing for my birthday on Sunday, and going to the doctor. Yay doctor.

This is probably the last chapter you guys will have for a bit. Unless I can manage to do another one quickly, or get onto my bro's computer between moving.

Look, I kinda made Sunako on a dollmaker: http: //i251. photobucket. com/albums/ gg302/Eminyur/

Erm…just erase all the random spaces between the link. Then it should show up.


	19. Chapter 19

So now I'm moved into the new place

So now I'm moved into the new place. Just need to get all my stuff out from storage. It's crazy. And I have a new computer desk…because the other one broke. And it all works out because the new one is uber spiffy.

-1-1-1-1-1-

Against the Current

-A Good Hour After Last Chapter-

Well, Yusuke didn't carry me. Nope. He said it would be better for me to continue my training by walking my happy butt to where we have to be. And that was like an hour ago. Aaaaaaand…we still have another half hour of walking. That just ain't cool. Nope. Nuh-uh. I wonder what this tournament thing is going to be like anyway. Probably something like those videogames or movies you see lying around in places. Those are pretty fun.

Now I wanna go play Street Fighter or something. Give me something to do. Man, I really should have brought a portable videogame device or something, huh? Like my PSP…so that I could play Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core. That game is awesome. Hennyways…

My feet hurt. And there's this weird masked person walking with Yusuke and me. I kinda think it's Genkai—they're short like her—but at the same time, I'm not exactly sure. Knowing my luck, I'm wrong. Maybe I should ask Yusuke about it. Later though. Because either way, I'd be embarrassed to ask about the person's identity in front of them.

Honestly, I don't think I'd be so bad off if it weren't for the fact that Genkai didn't even give me yesterday to take a break from training. Nope. Worked all the way until like dinner, and then a bit afterwards, all the way until bedtime. At least now if someone tries to pick on me at school, I can totally defend myself. And I'm gonna challenge Shuichi to a…fight? Duel? I dunno what people call them these days. But yeah, I'm so gonna do that.

-Half Hour Later-

Hey! I think I hear Kuwabara's voice! "Eh! Not so quickly! We're missing a guy!"

"We'll take that for a withdraw." Gasp! That bastard! "Sorry, that's the rule." Like Hell it is!

Yusuke smirks beside me. "I'm sorry, I'm here!" That's right, we're here! So there, Mr. Pirate-looking guy. "I'm late…" He chuckles a little.

Did Shuichi just look at me the same time I looked at him? I'm not sure… I looked away when I thought I caught his eye. That was kinda awkward. Then again, it's not like we left on the best note. Oh well. I'm still gonna challenge him. And totally win. Hell yeah.

Carrot-top and Urameshi are talking, and then all these weird looking creatures around us are whispering. Something about how Yusuke killed some guy named Suzaku and another dude named Rando… Yeah, they're probably gonna try to eat us. I told you I'd be eaten if I went to this tournament. Now you all just have to believe me. I'm paranoid for good reason. Call it women's intuition.

Oh my God! Hiei just tried to cut Yusuke with his sword. I always knew shorty here was a psychopath. Ehh…they're sooo….fast…All I see is a ton of blurs and random swipes. I feel so left out. Damn it, move slower you two!

Yusuke's holding the blade now. "A curious way of greeting me…"

"I see that you've made a little progress." Man, they're both smirking now. I think they're having too much fun at the moment.

Now the boys are talking. Blah blah blah. Man, and people say women talk a lot. Well, I mean…they really do. But guys do as well. Just give them the right conversation. And football. Except I kinda like football too. I sometimes know what's going on. Until my ADD kicks in and I walk away. Come back later and am so lost as to what's even going on.

"Yusuke and I, it must be more than enough," Hiei says. Wait…what were they talking about again? Kuwabara doesn't seem pleased. I wonder if they were picking on him again. Poor guy. Just doesn't catch a break, does he?

Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, and that masked dude head for the ship. Shuichi continues to stand near me for a moment. Awkward silence. I wonder if I should challenge him right now, or if I should wait for a little bit longer? He has such a spiffy outfit on right now. I wish I had one like that…except black. Or red. Maybe even blue.

Why's he smiling at me? "You've toned up." What's that supposed to mean? That I was just flabby before? I glare at him. He glances away. That's right, buster, you better try to play innocent. "We'd better get going. Wouldn't want to be left behind, now would you?"

Okay. He's totally gonna get it later. At the moment, I just needa catch up with him and board the darn ship. They're just about ready to take off and that wouldn't be good if I got left behind. There we go. Now I just have to worry about getting seasick. Great.

At least I getta sit down now. I'll tell you what, after all that walking my feet are literally killing me. I could just die and everyone would say "Yes, her feet did kill her". And then I'd be some sort of case study. That's always fun. Except I wouldn't get to have the full experience since I'd be dead. That is the unsatisfactory part.

Ugh, now pirate guy's announcing that we have to fight in order to see who's going to the tournament. Some sort of preliminary where you choose the strongest fighter on your team and they all duke it out. Well, at least I'm not on the team. So now I don't have to worry about fighting these freaks and then getting eaten. Ha! Take that! I now feel so much better about this whole thing. Hmm. Though now I'm starting to wonder who's going to fight for the team then?

Yusuke's asleep, so it's not gonna be him. Poor guy must be exhausted. Seriously, he trained so hard. I think he deserves a hug. Except not from me. I don't do hugs. I'm too cool for them. Except when it's my parents. I like giving them hugs.

Hey! The masked dude is heading up to the platform. "I think that clown wants to go," Hiei says. "We'll see what kind of stomach he has."

"And if that idiot loses the match? What do we do then?" Good question, carrot-top. I'd like to know that as well. Because I certainly don't want to be eaten. Losers get eaten, plain and simple. Well, at least when they're human. Poor me.

"We'll simply kill all the guys on the boat." Great answer! "That way no one can come and complain afterwards."

All the demons are heading after the masked dude. That's kinda messed up. Ganging up on the shortest there.

Oh…wow. The short, masked dude just took them all out with a single blast. Why am I not that awesome?

"The sixteenth team selected will be…Team Urameshi." You finally got something right, Mr. Pirate-looking dude.

Of course, Yusuke's still asleep. Freak. Uh-oh. Now all the demons are attacking…I'll uh… I'll hide behind Yusuke. Kuwabara, Hiei, Shuichi, and the masked dude are taking care of them. How the heck do these people get so fast? I'm like…not even a third of the way as speedy as they are. That's just crazy.

Shuichi's fighting with that rose-whip thingy again. And Hiei just sliced people into a gagillion pieces in like no time flat. Insane…I sooo wanna be that cool eventually. Shuichi's twirling the whip around…slicing everyone up. Yeah, I don't think I'll be able to beat him just yet. I have to get stronger…and then challenge him to that duel. Oh yeah. And I'll totally defeat him. Just you watch!

Oh nooo!! They're heading for Yusuke now. And that means me… Nevermind Carrot-top's coming to slice them up with two orange swords. Nope. Too slow. And now Yusuke's beating everyone up while still asleep. That's kinda weird. Remind his wife to have a separate bed. Otherwise she might die if he's having a nightmare.

"Old bitch! Show yourself! I'm not done for! Come on, attack!" Yeah, sometimes I wonder if he has turrets. But at least now I'm not the only one who thinks the masked dude is Genkai. Kuwabara's asking the other two what they think. Or he's talking to himself. I'm not quite sure. You just never know with him.

I just got to thinking…I shouldn't be so lazy. I should be helping them fight these crazy demons… Nah, that's okay. I'll just watch. I'll fight next time. Well, unless I'm uberly outmatched. Then I'll just have to sit on the sidelines again. At least my feet are starting to feel better. And we're just about to the island. Score!

Ew. Shuichi just knelt down in front of me. "Sunako, you have cat ears again."

Fucking hell. Being scared that I would be eaten made me have these stupid ears. Eh…at least I'll blend in. Kinda. I dunno. So long as I don't turn into a kitty.

"I challenge you to a duel!" He just pat my head and smiled. Jerk. I glare at him. Beware my evil glare of doom!

-1-1-1-1-1-

Short chapter, but it's finally an update! Next chapter will either begin the tournament or just have some things beforehand. But, definitely within the next two chapters will the thing begin. Hope you all enjoyed. And yes, Sunako is lazy.


	20. Chapter 20

Omgosh

IMPORTANT: Updates may or may not be as frequent. I am attempting to write a 120 page book in under a month. Short book, yes, but I believe I've found a publisher if I can do so. I'll inform everyone when it is published for those interested. (Yes, support your authoress! She wants to write for a living. Spiffyness.)

-1-1-1-1-1-

In Which Sunako Is Lost

The others headed to the apartment room we're getting. I wanted to go too, but redhead here said he needed to talk to me. Okay. That's all fine and dandy except for the fact that we're not exactly talking. Just walking. And I have no idea where we're headed. It's not exactly the most comforting feeling in the world. But no worries! Sunako is too awesome to be tricked by Shuichi. I'll get to the bottom of this.

There's a forest of sorts up ahead. Or, at least there're a lot of trees. It may not even be a forest. I don't know. What makes something a forest anyways? I don't pay attention in all of my classes. Just math. If you guys haven't noticed that yet…

"Uhm…soooo…where're we going, Shuichi?" Is he blushing or is that just my imagination?

He looks back at me, not stopping, and smiles. Well, he isn't blushing. That's not good. It means I'm seeing things. "Just up ahead. I have…I'd like to ask you something."

I'm officially creeped out by him. But I can deal with this. I just have to keep my guard up and continue following him. I'm too damn curious to let this slide. Though, I should actually be careful, huh? I just recently finally got rid of my kitty ears…and I wonder if they're back? Nope, nope. They're still gone. Hmm… Maybe Shuichi wants to play hide-and-seek and the others just didn't want to. Or maybe he wants to beat me up. Yeah, for all I know he could be taking me up on my challenge to duel him.

I look around the place. Demons come in all shapes and sizes I guess. More-so than humans. There's even a purple one! It sort of reminds me of that saying where you're supposed to treat everyone nicely, even if they're yellow, blue, or purple. What if the purple guy tries to eat me though? I wonder if people would get mad at me for beating him up or being mean to him afterwards. I think it'd be okay. But with people, you just plain never know with them.

We have finally passed the line of trees and are in the forest-thing. He walks a little further and then stops. I go to where I'm in front of him. I cross my arms over my chest. I mean business alright! Don't mess with me, buster. I'll totally be able to kick your ass. Well, not really but I would sooo try.

"Sunako," his voice is quieter than usual. Are we being spied on? I don't see anyone in the treetops above. "Why do you like Kaito?"

I swear he's like a dog with a bone. Just doesn't let things like that go, does he? I sigh. Loudly. And Shuichi frowns. Good. We're on the same page now.

"Why does it matter so much, huh?" Okay. Now he really is blushing. I'm not seeing things. Why is he blushing? I'm so lost.

"You're really dense." What the hell! I'm not dense!

"Take that back!" Or else I'll make you! I'll totally break your arm. Bring it, boy! Wait. I'm the one who just threatened him. Maybe I should stop having these sort of conversations with myself.

Shuichi laughs at me. Jerk. But he's all smiling and shit. And still blushing a little bit. Running a hand through his hair. Avoiding eye contact. That's new. Why isn't he looking me in the eyes? He usually does, especially when he's mad.

Ouch. He just grabbed my upper arms! Hard. Squeezing them…pulling me close. I think he's gonna transform into that fox thing and eat me… Are his lips on mine? Omgosh. Minamino Shuichi is kissing me. Wait, wait, wait. Is…does he like me or something? I always thought I was imagining it. Huh…there's something wet on my lips. Eww…it's his tongue.

I push him away. He looks hurt. Well…it's not cuz he's a bad kisser. He's not good either…I think. I dunno. Don't ask me. But I had to draw the line at the tongue part. That's just weird.

"Uh…we should talk." This changes everything. I mean, he's not suppose to really like me. Shit. He must have been so hurt when I tried to kiss Kaito. Shit. He's been trying to be nice to me off and on… Er…he must've been really creeped out when I was talking about doing his mother.

"I'm sorry."

"Uhm." Great response, Sunako, great. You're so fantastic when it comes to words. I'd kill you if it weren't for the fact that I am you. "Look…I…uh…did you just try to put your tongue in my mouth?" Well…it's better than nothing.

Shuichi's avoiding eye contact again. So it's true! He just tried to shove his tongue down my throat and gag me to death! Well, maybe not that. But he still just tried to put his tongue into my mouth. Wait a sec! Minamino Shuichi just stole my first kiss! Why the hell am I blushing? I should be disgusted…okay. This is really an awkward situation.

My fingers are fidgeting. And I keep digging the toe of my left shoe further into the ground.

"We should go back to Yusuke and the others." Oh God, that's such a guy thing to say at a time like this!

"I don't think so, buster!" I'm putting my foot down here. I really need to figure this out. "We need to talk about this."

Shuichi looks uncomfortable. "Hayakawa-chan…"

"Well…uhm…do you like me?" He looks at me like I'm crazy. Okay. So what if the answer to that is obvious? Damn it, quit blushing, Sunako! You do NOT like him! "Er…"

Stupid boy is walking away from me. I feel bad now. I mean…am I rejecting him? I'm so confused right now. I mean… I'm flattered that he likes me. But. Uhm. He kinda has soft lips, don't he? Fucking hell, why does high school have to be so confusing? Where'd that boy go?

I begin walking out of the forest-thing. I don't want to be left alone here. And I'm still so confused. I mean, that all just came out of nowhere. Him and I really need to talk. I'm running now, trying to catch up to his retreating form. Did I reject him? Is he thinking I rejected him? I mean, he seemed so hurt. Man, I don't even know if I dislike him anymore or not. Grr. Why does High School have to do this to girls? Wait a sec…when did the world get so big?

"Mew." Fucking hell! I'm a cat again! Well, at least maybe I can catch up to him then. He'll have to hear me meowing and stop. Just like so. Awesome. Okay. Now I just have to reach him.

Once I catch up to him I sit down beside his ankle. We're staring at each other now. He waits a few moments…now he's picking me up. There we go. I guess I can think about what I'm going to say to him. Since I can't exactly talk right now. At least not to where he could understand me. Why does my life have to be so awkward? Just when we found a way to keep the demon at bay for a bit, Shuichi pulls the moves on me.

I guess he's attractive…and smart…and kinda like Kaito. But he's evil. Kinda. Somewhere between evil and good. He has two different sides to him I suppose. I just can't stand the side that's better than me at math though! Why do I hate him other than that? Because everyone likes him…and won't shut up about it. And…I can't date him. Mayu likes him! It'd be like… I'd be betraying her trust, wouldn't I? Why am I thinking about dating him anyway?

"Oomph!" Yeah, we just totally fell over because my body decided to turn human again. Poor guy. I'm squashing him. Maybe I should get up. Nah…then he'll walk away from me again.

"So…we should really talk right now."

He's avoiding eye contact again. That just plain won't do!

"I don't hate you…I just…that was…I've never…you know." And so now we're both blushing. "Yeah…"

"Perhaps we shouldn't think about that right now." Huh? I'm lost. "We should just focus on the tournament and figure this out later."

And with that said, he sat up, pulled me off him, and is walking away from me again. Peachy. Just peachy. Why do guys have to be so weird? They go up and confuse you like this… So do I like him or what? I'm completely lost. By the way…which way to the hotel?

-1-1-1-1-

Yeah…I figured I might as well START things off between them and see how it goes. Talk about awkward. Dunno who I feel worse for…probably Shuichi. Yeah, hands down. Well, hope ya'll read the note on top. I'll try to update soon though.


	21. Chapter 21

Yes, last chapter was awkward. Thank you all for the positive reviews. I wasn't exactly sure how it all played out; it seemed decent in my mind and pretty real. Glad I wasn't mistaken.

-1-1-1-1-

Aww. Friends. Not Cute.

So now I'm sitting here all lost. That's just messed up. First Shuichi goes and confuses me like he always decides to do, and then he ups and leaves me. In a strange place. With creatures that would eat me. So does he like me or was this all a plot to get me alone so that someone would eat me? I knew he was a psychopath! And that kiss was just like what they did in movies…where they kiss you before they kill you. I'm sure of it now!

I look down into my lap, sigh, and…when did I get to be only in my bra and underwear? Awkward. Just plain awkward…so how am I gonna get home like this? Where are those damn red slippers from the Wizard of Oz? No matter. I'll go off, find some clothes, and then find my way to that apartment thing.

Okay, so now I'm heading back to the forest-thing in search of my clothes. Unless they disappeared entirely. Then this'll all be as good as searching for Amaranth. Yeah. That would really suck. I'd have to walk around naked for the rest of the day. Well, unless I decided to make clothes out of nature. Haha. No thanks.

Hmm…I think I hear footsteps behind me. Meh. I don't believe someone's really there. There's no point in turning around. Besides, if I turned around and someone really was there then they'd see my front…in only my underclothes. That's not very cool, now is it? I blame this on Shuichi. Mean boy. Confusing me and shit. Then abandoning me in some weird place with weird demons lurking in every shadow. And I'm naked. Double-you tea Eff. Or however you say it. I don't even like tea.

Okay. Someone is seriously walking behind me. Because I still hear footsteps and I'm already to the forest-thing. Great. But maybe they're nice. And will help me find my clothes…and not eat me.

I slowly turn and see…a very tall guy in a green trenchcoat. Okay, I never knew people could get that tall. But no matter. So long as this dude helps me…I think all will be okay. I cover my chest and cross my legs, because…well…that's what you're supposed to do in this situation.

"Sooo….are you going to eat me?" Well, I actually meant to ask him if he knew where my clothes were—he's really tall, so he can probably see them—but that always works too.

The man gets a sort of smirk. That's not cool. "No." He has a pretty deep voice. Maybe he can keep the demons away from me. I mean, he kinda looks tough and all. Sure, okay. Sunako will attempt to hire him as a bodyguard.

"Uhm…do you know where my clothes are?" Why are all my questions out of order? My mouth just won't obey me. It's evil, I tell you, eeeeeeevil!!!

He's quiet. Maybe he's looking around the area. I dunno. His eyes are covered by those sunglasses. I wait for a moment then he repeats his answer from earlier. Great. So my clothes are just plain gone. I have to be in my bra and underwear forever. Because I'm not leaving here like this. People'll stare. I'll be eaten. My life will end. It's so sad.

The man takes off his green coat and hands it to me. What? Really? I get to cover up? I feel loved. Eh…except that it's practically a blanket on me. Not that I'm complaining. Just making an observation. Yup. I'm observant. He asks me what I'm doing out here while I find a way to tie the coat so that no one can see my front.

"Well, Yusuke and them all already went to the hotel. Not that Yusuke's even awake," I grumble. "And then Shuichi abandoned me here! After I turned into a kitty and—" I don't think I was supposed to tell him that. Hmm. But he seems nice enough.

His smirk widens, "So, you're with Urameshi?" Kinda? I dunno. I just nod. "I'll take you to the hotel."

Aww. He is nice. Yay. I feel so loved right now. I'm not naked anymore—or anywhere close to it—and I'm gonna be taken to my room. Where I can claim the bed I want. Or couch. Whichever ends up being more comfortable.

So now we're walking in silence towards God-knows-where. I guess this guy could be tricking me. Taking me to some other place and going to kill me. I'll have to be on guard. Wait a second…how did he know Yusuke's last name? Wait, no. Nevermind. I keep forgetting Yusuke's the spirit detective. Every demon and all seem to know who the hell he is. That must be annoying.

I don't think this guy is going to talk to me at all. So I guess I'll just have to entertain myself. Hmm…I need to get more Kamelot CDs. I only have three. But, man, if I had a favorite band then it's them. Oh yeah. Love their lyrics. Love the vocals. Love the sound. I needa find my ipod when I get back. Kuwabara took my bag for me like the gentleman he is, but my poor ipod is going to have separation anxiety soon. At least I am now. Yeah. So I need that lovely ipod of mine. And some more clothes.

Did I ever mention that since Genkai's training, I hate long walks? And this walk seems very long. Unending. I don't even see a hotel. Wait, I lied. There's one over there. In a sort of city looking place. Where they actually have roads and cars. Strange. (1)

I wrap the coat tighter round myself. There are a lot of humans and demons staring up at the dude at my side. I wonder why. Who is he anyway? Should I be scared? I dunno. He seems friendly towards me. So I think he's a new friend of mine. Yay. Sunako made a new friend and won't be eaten today.

You know, I think I've just discovered a problem. I don't know what the room number is. Hmm. Then again, if this guy already knows about Yusuke and a lot of people seem to know about him, then he just might know where the heck I'm staying tonight. Okay. Good. Because I really don't want to sleep outside tonight. Or any night. Unless I have a tent. And there're no demons around.

Tall guy leads me over to an elevator once we enter the building. Wow. Demons can actually use elevators. Strange. I guess they're not always savage like we see on television. Or manga. Or movies. Or books. Or yeah. But they still try to kill people so I don't trust them. Except Hiei. Sometimes. Other times you just never know what the hell that guy is thinking. Which is kinda creepy.

And I don't know if I trust Shuichi at all. He abandoned me. I have abandonment issues. And why the hell did he kiss me? I can't believe he did that! Ugh. So does he like me or was that really in his plan of getting rid of me like I thought? Way to confuse me, Shuichi, way to confuse me.

I'm bouncing on my heels. So excited. Squee. A bed. God, I can't wait to plop right down on a bed. And put on some clothes, naturally. But really, I'll be able to lay down on a bed while I listen to Kamelot on my ipod. Though, I should probably give Shuichi a lecture. Yeah, I think I'll do just that.

With a nod, I move to exit the elevator…only, it hasn't stopped. So I crash into the door. Smooth, Sunako, real smooth. The dude chuckles under his breath. Hmm. I wonder what his name is anyway. I can't call him 'Tall dude' forever. It just loses its touch.

"So, uhm…what's your name anyway?"

"Toguro."

Ah. Okies, Toguro. That kinda sounds familiar but I've no idea why. Maybe it had something to do with someone in history class. I have a sort attention in that class, even though I like history. I manage to get an A in the class only because I re-read the material once I get home. I cannot fail at school. Then Shuichi really will have beaten me. Can't let that happen. Nope.

The elevator finally stops and Toguro and I step out. We're on the fifth floor. I like that number. Five. But fifty-seven's an even better number. Don't ask me why.

I follow the man down the hall, towards the left. We turn right. Stop at room number seven. Hey! Floor five, number seven. Fifty-seven. King Yama must really like me right now.

"Hey, uh, thanks for the help!" He nods then leaves. Aww. I'm all alone.

I turn back to the door and knock. And wait. I can hear Kuwabara and Hiei arguing in there. Kuwabara's the one that opens the door, laughing and then he freezes when he sees me. Odd. He's eyeing the coat I'm wearing. Asks me where I got it. Why does he seem so freaked out?

"Uhm…the nice guy who helped me get here gave it to me? Because I turned into a kitty, Shuichi abandoned me, and then I was only in my bra and underwear, and I was lost and scared and hungry and all alone!"

Uhm. Okay. I think he only heard the first part of my explanation. He has a death-grip on the door handle. I mean, his knuckles are white. Ghost white. You'd think he was dead if you didn't know he was alive. Does he have a problem with my new friend? That's not good. I hate being placed in awkward positions like that. He's acting like he saw a ghost, speaking of which. Strange.

Yusuke's still asleep on the couch. The masked fighter is sitting across from him. There's a coffee cup that's split in half on the table. Shuichi's across the room, avoiding looking at me. Huh. Why did it suddenly get so uncomfortable to be here?

"You were with Toguro?"

Oh, so he does know him! "Yup!"

"Don't go near him again!" He sounds angry. Like he's ready to kill someone. Yet scared shitless at the same time. Trembling.

"But…he's my friend?"

"He's the reason we're at this tournament!"

Well, fuck me sideways. I didn't expect that to happen. I mean, Toguro seemed really nice to me. That sucks. That's evil. That's soooo wrong.

I bow my head, "Oh…. So, what happened to the coffee cup?"

Kuwabara sighs. I guess two members from the team they're fighting tomorrow snuck in. Broke the glass. That's not very nice. I'll give them a lecture about it tomorrow.

"I wouldn't recommend it." That's too bad, carrot-top, because I have to.

And speaking of lectures. I look over at Shuichi. Who's still avoiding my gaze. "We need to talk." If I got paid a dime for every time I've told him that today…I'd have more than one dime.

Shuichi sighs, "We'll talk after the fight tomorrow." Well, I guess he does have to focus on not dying. Very well, Shuichi, but afterwards I'll keep bugging you until you talk to me.

Now to get dressed, pick out my bed, and listen to my ipod…

-1-1-1-1-1-

1. In the manga version, this is how the hotel is. Different from the anime, no?

Except for the first five paragraphs, I wrote that all today. Wow, I actually accomplished something. Especially for having a stomach ache, a headache, and a side ache. Damn those aches. But my sister's coming home with her fiancé for the fourth of July! Yay! She's all prego too. I'll see if I can do another chapter soon. Since it's gonna be the tournament next chapter, I should get something done.


	22. Chapter 22

I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been busy writing my original works and also preparing for my sister's wedding, which is on the 26th. We also have family over and that's made things hectic as well.

-1-1-1-1-

Dark Tournament Starts—Wow, Demons Really Are Violent

Meh, I don't want to get out of bed. I'm too lazy and this is really soft. And, to top it all off, I have the song 'I Kissed a Girl' by Katy Perry stuck in my head. Not that that's relevant, but that's not the point. Point is I'm comfy. Except for the fact that Kuwabara's pulling on my arm. I think it may just come off. Which would suck. Very much so. Okay, I'm awake, carrot-top. Now release my arm. Release!

I stretch as he walks out of the room. Get dressed. Okay. I'm dressed. All's good. Man, I didn't sign up for this. It's like having my mom wake me up for school all over again. You'd think I would want to go, that way I could show Shuichi how much better I am than him…but no. I'm lazy. I like learning…but I'm still really, really lazy.

About a half hour later

Man, it's a long walk from the hotel to the ring. That's stupid. Their design fails. Yusuke's lucky though because he's still asleep. They carried him here. Wait a minute. Why does he get to sleep and be carried, and not me? That's just messed up. If it wasn't life or death here, I would totally be rooting for the other team to win. Oh yeah. Just keep that in mind everyone.

I stand here with my arms over my chest. And some fox-looking chick girl is announcing the tournament is about to begin. She's a fox…like Kurama…huh… I wonder if they've ever dated? Not that I care.

Most of the crowd is impatient. Shouting about how she should just get on with it and introduce the fighters. Man, I don't think demons are taught manners. Would explain why Shuichi's a jerk, and Hiei is Hiei. Yup. I feel better now because I know it's not just because of a random defect. Not that children are much better. Hmm…my logic fails.

Yeah, Shuichi and Hiei are being called traitors. Who knew demons had a sense of betrayal and loyalty? They all just seem violent to me. And obnoxious.

Hold the phone! They're letting a kid fight. That's just a little morbid. Poor kid. I should save him. Maybe. He's acting all cocky. Kinda reminds me of Shuichi. In math class. Yeah, no I think I'll let him get beat up. And speaking of which, he's stepping up to fight first. Silly psychopath. Nevermind. Kuwabara's meeting his challenge. Ooh. This is just like a television show. Or Street Fighter. Yeah, I like playing that game.

Wow. The little dude is fast. And fighting with yo-yos…who the fucking hell fights with yo-yos!? I demand an answer! Man, I wish I was that awesome. Beat someone up with yo-yos…except I don't want Kuwabara to get beaten up. This isn't good. Very acrobatic and speedy-gonzales kid taking on Kuwabara's spirit sword with some yo-yos. And doing a very damn good job at it. Shit. Man, this is just crazy. People can honestly not move that fast. Except Hiei because he's special.

I'm uber dizzy right now. Kuwabara landed a few punches, but this Rinku kid seems to have the upper hand. That is so messed up. You're supposed to beat him up, carrot-top!

"You're not supposed to be in this area." Did fox-girl just say that to me?

"Do you want to be hit?" Okay, I should be more nice about it. She obviously just doesn't understand that I'm awesome.

Fox-girl glares at me, looks around for security or something, and then takes a step back. "Rules say that only five fighters are allowed on a team."

"But I'm not on the team. I just tag along." Okay, so it was just a misunderstanding. Here she was trying to group me with Shuichi, who's still avoiding looking at me. I should hit him. But I don't.

I look back at the fight. Holy-shit! Rinku has Kuwabara….up in the air….with his yo-yos. Nooooo!!! My carrot-top! You can't plummet to your death, you just can't!

"What the fuck? Why aren't you going to save him?" I scream at Hiei and Shuichi. Wave my arms frantically about. Try to get their attention. Hiei finally looks at me. "Why?"

"It's against the rules."

"Fuck the rules! Just fuck them hard!" Don't blush, Shuichi, you perv! "Save my carrot-top for me. I'll miss him."

Oh fuck me…fuck me…fuck me…Kuwabara's plummeting to his death! I can't watch! I close my eyes…cover them…and peek through. Fail, Sunako, fail. Wait! Kuwabara made his sword grow long and got out of death. Yay! He lives! I'm so happy. I could cry…man, I could even stand kissing Shuichi… Where the hell did that come from? Stupid emotional women. They need help. From therapists.

Kuwabara and Rinku attack each other…and both get knocked out of the ring. Now fox-girl is counting down. Rinku climbs back into the ring…nuuu. He's healing himself. The little bastard. Kuwabara tries to get up, but Rinku ties him down with his yo-yos…and the first point goes to the opposite team. Man. That's gay. Fail! Wrong. I should beat him up. Except for the fact that Shuichi's holding me back. Jerk. Of all times to finally have any sort of contact with me.

And said dude decides to go next. To fight some freaky-looking dude in a trench coat. He has a sort of British accent. That'd be cute if it wasn't for the fact he's not. He's creepy. Creepier than Shuichi. And that says something.

Hiei just said something about Shuichi shouldn't show mercy…and about how he can turn a blade of grass into a weapon that can cut through steel. Okay, that's both creepy and cool. I don't think I should challenge him to a duel…I'll just beat him up in his sleep. Yeah. I'll do that. I'm a coward, but at least I'll live. Yay.

"Second Round, Kurama vs. Roto." That's a silly name. Roto. Like… "Wrote Oh." Makes no sense. I won't name my child that. Or maybe that's just my American side kicking in?

"They say that you collaborate with the humans… I can't quite understand, is it worth the blow?" Is this Roto dude saying it's not cool to speak with humans. Okay, Shuichi, out of the ring. I'ma beat him up. "The death of humans makes you sad?" Huh? Since when? Wait, that was mean. I mean…I dunno.

Roto is attacking Shuichi, who's easily dodging every attempt. Awesome. I want a point for our side. We should totally win.

Shuichi's about to deal a finishing blow…and then… "The life of your mother is in my hands. What do you say to that?"

Okay…he's so dead. I go to jump onto the stage, but both Kuwabara and Hiei catch me. Nuuu!!! My gay-crush!

Shuichi jumps away from Roto. God damn it. That's fucking messed up. And…he's got a cut on his face. Shit. And I don't think either Hiei or Kuwabara heard what Roto said. At least not Kuwabara. Grr. This is messed up. It has to be against the rules! Fox-girl, quick! Disqualify him! She's not doing it though, just commenting on the fact that Shuichi didn't attack.

Grr. Roto is saying something about that button he's holding. I think if he pushes it then Shiori will die. Fuck. There has to be a way to deal with that. But if Shuichi attacks him, he might just get a chance to push the button in time. Shit. What the hell are we supposed to do? He's not even in a fighting stance anymore.

Shit. This is sick. Fucking messed up. He's letting Roto hit him. I don't like Shuichi all that much…sometimes…but…he doesn't deserve this. This is. This is so wrong. Shuichi, you have to find a way to get back at him!

My hands are clenched in fists. Man, I just wanna go beat up that prick. That fucking bastard! I hate this tournament. Toguro really didn't force Yusuke and them into this, did he? I mean, he was so nice to me… He wouldn't have done that, would he have? Something so sinister like this? No. That's not right. This is messed up.

"That's pathetic. A little rock for a counter-attack? You can't even touch me!!" Shut the fuck up. "You are my marionette, understand?" I'll totally rip out your throat.

Kuwabara's still holding me back. I swear, if I get loose, I am going to rip out his throat. I'm going to kill him. He pisses me off.

"He, he, he. He likes his mama, does he?"

"Shut the fuck up!" Okay…I'm not sure if I really meant to say that out loud or not.

He's looking at me out of the corner of his eye, smirking. "Do you like that little girl as well?" He just goes back to taunting Shuichi, ignoring me. God. This is messed up. Why won't you let go of me, Kuwabara?

"You're fucking with me…" Huh? Why'd he just say that? "I don't like your stare. I want to see you suffer. You understand?" He's pissed…because of how Shuichi's looking at him? He makes another cut across the same cheek, creating an x. "You're going to stop! Lower your eyes!"

This is messed up. Isn't there anything you can do, Shuichi? Now he's telling him to lick his boots…and then he'll cut off his head. Says he'll do it if he wants Shiori's life to be spared. This is wrong. I'm shaking so badly, it's just that wrong.

"I refuse."

"What?" What?

"I've had enough. You can push the button."

"Shuichi, you prick!"

"At the slightest difficulty, betrayal! Ha, ha. Here you are at last, unmasked!" Fucking pricks, the both of them.

"Go, push it." Heartless bastard.

"He, he, he. As you wish!!! You're a monster like us, you value nothing!" Why? Why does it have to be—

Roto freezes as he tries to push the button. What's going on? Shuichi takes the control from him. What's going on? I'm relieved….but…what? He says he sowed a seed inside Roto's body. Ouch. That sounds painful. Good. Kill the bastard…

I can't believe I just thought that.

"Wait, forgive me! I beg you!"

Shuichi glances back over his shoulder. "You must die." He sounds so cold.

There's blood everywhere. Fuck, I could throw up. I've never seen someone die like that before. Wow. This tournament is…this is only the beginning too. God, what the hell's going to happen by the end?

"Evil blood produces the most beautiful flowers in the universe." How can Shuichi smile as he says that?

-1-1-1-1-

Well…I hope it was worth the wait. Next chapter will have the rest the of the first round. Maybe more, maybe not. Have no idea when I'll post it. Or write it. But hopefully soon.


	23. Chapter 23

Sorry it's taken so long. As you know, my sister had her wedding. After that we still had family over for a few days. When things finally started to settle down, my grandfather died. So, thanks for your patience and here's the next chapter.

-1-1-1-1-1-1-

The First Round Comes to an End

I stiffen as Shuichi walks past me to join us once more. I can't tear my eyes from the stage. Is this really how demons exist? I mean, not that humans are so much better…they blow things up, stab, kill…but… I mean, is it always this grotesque? I've never seen someone die before. Especially not in this manner. I don't know what to think about Shuichi anymore. I guess he did it for his mother…and because we need to win the tournament. But that's just sick.

"The tournament continues!" Shut up, you blood-loving fox slut. I don't like you anymore. "Zeru has already made his appearance. We're just waiting for someone from the Urameshi team!"

The boys talk for a moment. I didn't pay attention to what they said really. Just that Hiei's going to fight Zeru. I swallow down the lump in my throat. My heart's racing. Man, I'm scared something bad is going to happen if we continue on with this tournament. Yet if they don't finish it then everyone they love is going to die. This is just fucked up. It isn't like one of those movies. No rewind, pause, or anything.

I guess I need to get over the fact that the badguys are gonna die…and cheer on my team. Because I don't want to die. And I don't want my loved ones to die…and I'm short again.

I look around, trying to figure out who I can climb up in order to watch the fight. I hate the fact that I keep turning into a kitty when I get emotionally unstable. Especially since I may wind up naked when I turn back human. Gay. Hmm…I think I'll stick with carrot-top. And then I'll steal his shirt when I turn human again.

I just won't look when someone's about to die. That's it!

I sorta hop over to Kuwabara, mew at him, and wait for him to pick me up. He just points at me and looks towards Shuichi. Fail. Epic fail. If I wanted to talk to Shuichi, I would have obviously walked to him. Ah, there we go. Carrot-top picks me up and then we both get ready to watch the fight.

Holy shit! Zeru is making the whole ring be covered in flames. Is he trying to barbeque everyone? "I'm gong to reduce you to ashes."

I feel embarrassed, and am so glad no one's looking at me. You see, kitties can't sweat…they pant. So I'm panting because the fire is so hot.

Gah! Hiei just got punched in the gut by Zeru! Noooo…he's being burned to death. Why does this have to happen?

"How funny… He's a fool." Stupid Zeru. I hope you die.

"Beautiful attack."

Wait…so Hiei's just fine? Man, I'm going to have a heart attack by the end of this round.

"You're going to be the first victim on Earth of the Jaoh Ensatsu Ken."

Shuichi's saying that he shouldn't…because he can't control it. But Hiei doesn't care. What the hell is wrong with these people? Demons are just weird…why do I have to have one inside of me? Stupid, sadistic freaks.

"I'll only use my right arm." Hiei…why? Just why? "Sorry, but you must disappear."

And the announcer ran out of the ring because it's too dangerous. Stupid slut. If she likes carnage so much then why doesn't she just die?

A black dragon of flame spirals towards Zeru. Man, it's huge. It's…scary. Zeru's literally shaking right now. Wait…where'd he go? Even the announcer chick peeks up to look for him.

Oh my…his imprint is on the wall. Uhm…shit. At least there was no blood? Remind me to never get on Hiei or Shuichi's bad sides.

Zeru's two teammates left are whispering to each other. I wonder why. They probably don't want to fight next. So what are they going to—they're running. I'd do the same thing. No, actually, I'd be the smart one who never came to this place to begin with.

Oh fuck. They both just had their heads torn off. (1) By some blue-haired Mohawk guy no less. And he's acting like it was no big deal. He's talking to the announcer lady about what they do since the two other fighters died. Something about having one replacement per team. I think this guy is going to be fighting…. But which of us is going to fight? This is just plain crazy.

Wait. Yusuke finally woke up. "That stink of alcohol. It woke me up from my nap." Good, you lazy ass. Don't you know what you put us through? I thought you'd died you slept so damn long.

He says something about a quick work out to wake him up. Freak. Now the whole crowd is cheering for this Chuu guy, shouting that he should kill Urameshi. It's so annoying. And ugh. Man, I wish I had some cool moves like Shuichi or Hiei, because I would totally beat them up. The chant of 'Kill him!' over and over again is just going to drive me crazy.

"You speak of a little exercise?" Chuu asks… Fuck, he's fast a hell. After saying that, I swear he just teleported to the announcer's side. He grabs the mic. "Give me that. One, two. One, two." Okay, just say what you want to say already. "One word before we start! Listen to me well! Yeah, you're interested in hearing this." Not really. Just get on with it, you stupid drunk, because we all know you won't shut up until you say this. "There isn't any Janken, which I'm bad at!!! I'm not afraid of anyone!"

And announcer-chick is saying that the order of the teammates on Chuu's team was selected by Janken. And he lost. Ha, loser. I guess Chuu's really the team captain though. That's kinda disheartening. And Chuu just announced that he's the master of alcohol. Stupid, drunken-fist fighters.

I can't keep up with this fight…my kitty-eyes are just going in circles. And—blahh! Ew. I just threw-up on carrot-top's shirt. And so he put me on the ground and took it off. Great, now what am I gonna wear once I turn into a human again? Man, but watching that fight makes me feel so sick. I think…I'ma sleep now…

I curl into a ball and close my eyes.

-Sometime Later (Yes, Sunako is a loser and missed most of the fight)-

Hey, I'm human again…and someone put a coat over me. Yay, I'm loved. And not naked. I look up towards the stage. Man, Yusuke and Chuu both look so beat up. Neither of them has won yet, huh? Right now, Chuu's stabbing two daggers into the ground. Something about a death match. What's that mean? Death, obviously…but…you know what I mean.

"Take off your shoes and place your foot against the dagger." They both get into place. "The limit is placed by the knife, you mustn't pass it. If you cross the line, you must die. It's my go, I'm waiting for the signal."

I have a feeling this is going to be bloody. And that Yusuke's foot is going to be killing him later. That is… No, he will live. Everything's going to be okay. Just think positive, Sunako!

They're starting to exchange blows. Man, my jaw is hurting just watching them. Ouch. In the face, in the gut…basically wherever they can reach. It's brutal! And fuck! They're both slipping backwards a bit and the knife is cutting into their feet. It looks so painful. Damn, Yusuke's getting off badly right now. Chuu's doing no better though. Maybe we can still win, yeah?

They both look like they're going to puke up whatever they ate and some blood to boot. Gah! They're about to headbutt each other. Man, I'm getting a headache just watching. Ooo. They split their heads. I can see blood coming from them. Ouch. Yusuke's gonna need to be healed big time.

W-wait! Chuu just fell over! Omgosh! Yes! We won! Go Yusuke! You're so awesome! Finally, no more bloodbaths for a bit. I'm tired of watching this shit.

Announcer lady does her countdown. Yup, Yusuke just won. Officially. And now the crowd is saying something about how he cheated and to kill him…they're really fucking annoying.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!" Uhm…wow. Didn't think Urameshi would ever do that. "Come on, you delicate things. We want to busy ourselves with your faces." El oh el. That silenced them. Ha ha.

We're heading out now. And y'know what? My stomach's really killing me. I hope I won't throw up this time. Hmm. The coat I'm wearing is white. Uh…I think it's Shuichi's… I look over at him. Yup, it's Shuichi's.

Yusuke's limping so Kuwabara's helping him by lending a shoulder. Told you Urameshi would have a hard time walking, that his foot would hurt, and all that good stuff. He probably has a headache too. Except if he has a concussion from that blow then we can't give him any medicine…or alcohol. That's a deadly mix. Better keep an eye on him for a bit.

Hiei and Shuichi are walking just behind them…and I'm sorta just dragging my feet. I feel somewhat out of place. This isn't the sort of thing I'd like to be a part of. All this fighting…death…everything just isn't me. If I'd never had the demon in me, then I could have just continued to live a normal life… And then I also would have never known half the things I do now. Hmm…double-edged sword.

Wait, isn't that Toguro? Well, I know I'm not supposed to talk to him. But, well, he did help me. And I still have to give him back his coat. Not that I have it with me. But maybe I should go talk to him…and ask him why he forced Yusuke and them into this tournament to begin with.

The other five walk ahead, meanwhile I make a detour to Toguro. Huh. Two people are walking away from him. Some tall, black-haired dude…and another short purple-gray haired dude. No idea who they are. Toguro just waits for me. Can't tell what he's thinking really. He's wearing the same sunglasses as he was before.

"Uhm…" Yeah, I'm real smooth. "So…I still have your coat…uh…" Apparently he has another one though. Since he's wearing it and all.

A sort of smirk forms on his face. I wonder what he's thinking. "Shouldn't you be celebrating with your friends?"

You celebrate these things? Man, all I did was throw up. I'm such a loser.

I glance off to the side. "I think they're tired…" This is kinda awkward.

After a moment more of silence, he speaks up. "I'll come by later and pick up my coat."

And apparently he had to leave because he's walking away now. Even more awkward. I'm really short. And my stomach's killing me still.

Wait…I'm lost again. I can't remember my way back to the hotel. Shit, fuck, whore!

-1-1-1-

1. In the manga, they have their heads torn off. Anime, you just hear a clunk of sorts.

Yeah….the next chapter will hopefully be longer. Since it's the break between their next fight and all. I can have things happen and do some of the fights. We'll see. Hopefully you enjoyed this so far.


	24. Chapter 24

Sorry it's taken me so long to update. Having some problems with my body. Other than that, I've been watching my nephew while my parents are on their cruise. (They're coming back Saturday) And I've been writing my original works. Now for this one.

-1-1-1-1-1-

You Are Made of FAIL…Epic Fail

Well, since I'm lost I figure I should try heading in the direction I saw Toguro go in. If I don't run into him, then I'm sure I'll at least find some sort of path that I'll recognize. Of course, I'm walking kinda slow. Because, knowing my luck, I'll end up running into some demon that wants to eat me. Or some demon that wants to kill Yusuke, saw me standing near him, and so will decide to take its frustration out on me instead. Wouldn't that be just peachy?

Honestly, I'm not sure how far the walk is from here back to the hotel. Pretty damn long compared to the walk to school, but nothing when compared with the walking up and down Genkai's damn steps a gagillion times. My feet hurt just thinking about those things.

So there are demons hanging around in these halls, but they're pretty much ignoring me. Score five for Sunako, She has managed to become invisible. Wait…nope, I'm not a kitty. I was starting to get worried there for a second.

I drag my feet as I walk. Wait, I stop doing that. Stupid me. That will attract attention. I really need to think before I act.

I walk past a crowd of demons. One's talking about how he has tickets for the next round. Great seats of whatever. I guess to them it's like a concert or a baseball game or something. Where you try to get the best seats you can. I don't see why. If you get too close, isn't there the chance that you can get hit by one of the blasts? Wouldn't that mean that you die? Stupid demons. I doubt they think about these sorts of things.

Hey! I think I just caught sight of carrot-top! Yup! Awesome. I'm no longer lost. I quickly run over to him with a large smile on my face. Heh, heh. I am so great. Able to find out where my best buds are.

Kuwabara's looking at me all funny like. "What?"

"Are you going to throw up again?" Man, I swear he's never going to let me live that one down. Stupid, Kuwabara. If only he had to spend time as a cat. Then he'd understand, I'm sure of it!

I cross my arms over my chest, look away, and shrug. "Maybe." I don't think I like him right now.

Hmm. Hiei's holding his one arm to his side. It looks like it's pure black and mutilated… what did he do to it when he summoned that dragon thingy? Man, I think we should get some ice for it when we get back to the hotel. Yeah, I'll get a full bucket.

As for Yusuke, he's just leaning on Shuichi for support. Can't blame him. His foot is just now starting to slow down with its bleeding. Man, I wonder how deep the cut is. Don't want to ask. For all I know, he just might show me. And, while I do like some horror movies, we all know how well I do with actual gore. I fail. Epic fail.

We're all pretty much walking in silence right now. They're probably exhausted after the fight. I guess I should just let them relax. Well, except for the masked fighter. He/she/it didn't fight. I'll just call the masked fighter an it. Makes me feel better. Okay, it is walking ahead of us. I'd run to catch up and beat it, but I'm too lazy for that.

-Fifteen Minutes Later-

Our weird little group walks into the front doors of the hotel, towards the elevator, and I quickly push the buttons. That's my job. Shuichi and Kuwabara are the only two who sigh about it. The others keep quiet. I think they understand me. Yay. Well, I guess I did tell Yusuke about my different quirks back when we were training at Genkai's.

I bounce a bit while I wait for the elevator to arrive on our floor. No one's saying anything still. Is this what Toguro was talking about when he said celebrating? Nope. I think they agree with my previous thoughts—what the hell would we be celebrating? Yeah, they did get through the first round. But then there's so many more to go. If we waste all our time celebrating, the boys won't be able to recoup, they might get too cocky and lose the next round, and there is always the fact that there are, indeed, plenty more rounds to come up.

Well, those thoughts took the bounce out of me. I let out a soft sigh as the doors finally open. Don't want to be too loud otherwise the guys might worry. Or Kuwabara might think I'm going to throw up again. I'm not gonna, I swear. Man, even if I have to watch a ton of gorey movies tonight. That way I won't feel so blah when I see the guts and shit at the tournament. The demon inside me must be laughing right now. At least if it can hear my thoughts. Stupid demons.

Shuichi uses his room key and lets us all in. Hmm. I just remembered that we haven't really had a decent talk about what happened when I got here. I think we should. Because I still don't get him. I mean, why exactly does he like me? What makes me so special? There are plenty of girls at school, most of which adore him. So why settle for the girl who has no interest in him? I mean, I guess we could be friends if—that's a horrible line, Sunako. I'm not gonna go be all like 'Oh, I don't want to date you or anything, Shuichi. But we can be friends.' That would totally make me sound like a bitch. God, why does High School have to be so damn confusing?

I sit down on the window seat. I love these things. If I ever buy a house of my own, it has got to have a ledge like this right by the window. They're perfect for reading. Well, so long as you don't get that evil glare made by the sun. And if it doesn't hit your eyes the wrong way. Then we'd be in business.

I see Shuichi glance at me before he walks over to the kitchen area. Maybe all that fighting worked up his appetite. Eh, since he's alone I suppose this is my chance to talk to him. Before anything else happens. Or before I think too much on the subject, get all freaked, and turn into a kitty again.

Quickly, I hop off of the ledge and walk over to him. He has his back to me, staring into one of the cupboards. "Uhm…" I wait for him to turn around. "I know you were talking about waiting to talk until this was all done and all, but…"

He drops his eyes. "Yes?"

"I mean, can't I get a basic idea of what's going on?"

Shuichi blinks. Twice. Three times. Damn it, quit blinking! I can't keep counting and I have to count when you blink, you know? Okay, there we go. Ten times.

"Well, I thought the basic idea was quite clear."

Okay, okay. I'll give him that. The basic idea is that he likes me. Time to rephrase my statement slash question.

I shift onto my left leg and tug at my sleeve—Shuichi's sleeve. "Uhm. I guess I wanted to know, you know, why you liked me…or when you started…or something."

I can't even meet his gaze right now. Can't look at his face at all, at him at all. I keep staring at the ground while he stands there. Is he thinking about what he's going to tell me? Or is he just worried that I'm going to press the matter further? Okay, this is pretty damn awkward. Maybe I should have waited until this was all done.

"I mean, you don't have to—"

"I started liking you two months after you moved here."

Did my heart just flutter? I don't get why it would. I mean, it's not like I have feelings. It's just…not many guys have had crushes on me. I guess I'm flattered. But, it's Shuichi. The creepy guy. I can't honestly be flattered, can I? Okay, now I'm just being mean. But seriously, I can't think straight right now.

He takes a step back. I'm watching his feet right now. Still can't look at his face. "You didn't worry much about what was going on with the males in the school, and you focused on your grade." That's a pretty odd reason for finding my attractive. Eh, then again…I mean, his fangirls do annoy even me. I can kinda see why he would like the change.

I know! I'll find him a girl from another school. He'll fall in love with her, they'll get married, and him and I can continue to compete with each other in math. And we can be kinda-sorta-friends. Ah-ha! I'm a genius!

There's a knock on our door. Huh. I wonder why…shit. Damn it. I'm an idiot. Toguro said he was going to pick up his coat, didn't he? That means he's coming here. The guys are going to shit their pants and then kill me. I'ma die. This is the worst day ever. Yes, even worse than the day Shuichi somehow managed to get an impossible grade on a math test. Bogus!

I hear Kuwabara head for the door, but I quickly jump to where I'm standing in the doorway. "Don't answer it!" I shouted that kinda too loud. I'll bet Toguro heard it from where he is.

Kuwabara turns to me with a confused expression. "Geez, Sunako, it's rude not to get the door."

"But you don't wanna get it."

"Then he wouldn't be up," Yusuke remarks from the side. Ugh! Men! Always taking each other's side!

I growl out in frustration. "Can't you just trust me?" I can see an argument forming either way. It's a lose-lose situation. Maybe I should just run, jump out the window, and let them get the door. Yeah, that'll work.

Except for the fact that Yusuke's staring at me. Just staring. All silent. He's thinking about something. And I don't know what it is. So I just stare right back. And we're both staring at each other. I'm not blinking that often—that's the perk of being turned into a cat at random times. They don't blink really. And so now I don't do it that often.

"What did you do now?" God, why does he have to ask me that? It's almost like he doesn't trust me. Though, I guess it makes sense in this case but still. I don't want to talk about it.

"Nothing," I squeak. Ew. I sounded like one of those squeaky dog toys.

Toguro knocks again. No, damn it, quit knocking!

"Just tell them to go away. We don't want room service," I say quickly. Maybe they'll believe me this time and just let it go. Nope. Now Yusuke's up. Why? Why do you hate me, God?

He limps over to the door, I run after him, and I tackle the jerk just as he opens the door. Why, God, why? Epic fail. I should just go crawl under a rock now. Yusuke stumbles, crashes into Toguro, and I hit my head against his. Could this get any worse? I mean, seriously, why not make it worse right now before I get too comfortable.

I push myself away from Yusuke, look for the closest window, and dive outside! Yeah, that would have happened if Yusuke hadn't grabbed my arm before I could book it across the room. But, I don't face him. I can feel the tension. I'ma die now. This is like ten times worse than my conversation with Shuichi just now. My heart is about to explode out of my chest. Bam! Now I am dead.

"What are you doing here?" Man, Yusuke sounds more angry than he was in the stadium. I feel horrible. This is all…Toguro's fault. Yeah. I bet he knew this would happen. That's why he said he'd come by and get it and then left before I could object. I knew it! Well, I didn't at the time, but now I do and that's all that matters.

I finally turn around, ready to point a finger at Toguro and announce my discovery. "Sunako invited me." Lies!

Everybody's looking and shouting at me. Even if I had shouted out the word 'lies' no one would have heard. I'ma cry now.

"Mew." …or turn into a kitty. Shuichi's shirt thing disappeared. Kinda makes you wonder where all those clothes go.

--Somewhere in Spirit World, Third Person--

A little goblin hugged all the clothes to himself. "Mine," he said with an evil glint in his eye. "All mine."

--Back with Sunako, Sunako's POV--

I try again to sneak away, this time as a cat, but Yusuke catches me again. I hang my head in defeat.

"Were you lying to us?" Why would I—oh, he's talking to Toguro. Who's smirking.

"She said I could drop by to get my coat." Well, technically you said that even if I didn't object…but that's because you didn't give me any time. Ugh! I wish someone could just read my mind and get this information…man, Hiei, I swear. Of all the times for you to not read my mind. Epic fail. This whole day is made of fail. Epic fail.

-1-1-1-1-

I must tell you guys, since I've been watching Big Brother, every time I write the word POV I think "power of veto" instead of "point of view".

I hope you guys liked the chapter, and that it was worth the wait. It was going to be a little longer, but then I found a nice place to stop. Because now I have a decent place to pick up from. Yay.


	25. Chapter 25

I'm soooo sorry this took so long. I have hormone problems. And so they gave me the depot shot…but I'm one of those few people where the depot shot does opposite of what it's supposed to do, so they had to give me a double dosage of more hormones. And so I felt sick and basically slept a lot of the day away. But I'm finally on a lower dosage! So I can write without feeling sick. Yay. I'm happy. I've had this chapter planned out for sooo long.

-1-1-1-1-

The Duel

-Shuichi's POV, Starting with Chapter 17-

I quietly walk away from the group that has gathered and head towards the nearby alley. Is that Botan I sense? Sure enough, she pops her head out from the corner. What is she up to? Before I am able to ask her, she places a finger over her lips. Hmm. Interesting. Botan motions for me to follow, and so I do. Spirit World must want something with me right now.

As I round the corner, I see a portal standing there waiting for the two of us to enter. Humans must not be able to see it right now unless they have a high level of spirit awareness. It must be important if Koenma is willing to risk such a human catching sight of the portal.

I follow Botan through, the portal closes behind us, and then we head down the long path leading to the archway. Our pace is not exactly fast, so perhaps the matter is not as urgent as I had first thought.

"Why have I been summoned here?" I finally ask.

Botan freezes for a moment, turns around and tries to act innocent, "Oh, no reason in particular."

I say nothing. She has already turned around and is walking at her previous pace. I suppose I shall just have to wait to find out. We walk all the way to Koenma's desk in this silence. The toddler is staring at a certain piece of paper, sucking furiously on his pacifier. It must be bad then.

"Kurama, what do you know of the nekomata Rugia?" he asks.

I stiffen. Why does he want to know about that demon? "Excuse me?"

He glances up from the paper. "That is the demon inside Hayakawa Sunako at this moment."

It figures I would come into contact with that demon again. We had been rivals back in the demon world for a time when I was still Yoko. We had only met in person on five separate occasions, but we never fought. In other words, I know almost nothing.

I explain this to Koenma, who then bites down on the pacifier in his mouth. The room falls silent. Koenma goes back to the papers on his desk, looking through them. I suppose Rugia laid low and did not give spirit world much to go on then.

Sunako comes up and stands on my right, Hiei beside her. So that's why Hiei wasn't here when I arrived. Maybe Koenma has already questioned him. Sunako seems worried.

"What's this about? Do I have to turn into a cat again?" I doubt it.

Koenma does not seem pleased. He sulks in his seat. Must not have found anything. "If only it were that simple." For someone who wants to be leader, he lets his disappointment sound too easily. "The demon inside you had to find a host with enough spirit energy to recuperate on. Once that energy is used up, he will tear his way out."

Sunako panics. Her fingers twitch at her side. "How long do I have left?" I hide my smile. I've never known her to give up so easily.

"Don't give up so easily." Koenma says, voicing my thoughts. "If you gain enough control over what spiritual energy you have left—and perhaps even multiply it—then you should be able to prevent the demon from stealing the last bit he needs. You'll be staying at Genkai's, along with Urameshi Yusuke, to train. The two of you, hopefully, will return for the tournament."

I suppose that is a decent enough plan. Genkai is an excellent teacher from what I have heard. And I have seen Yusuke mature in his fighting since he started training with her. Sunako should have no problem keeping Rugia contained so long as she completes the training.

I sense her glance at me, but I can't look at her. Not after what happened at the arcade. "When do I leave?"

"Immediately. Botan will be escorting you once she arrives." I hadn't notice she left. Though, Koenma probably sent her off to the library to see if they had any more materials on the demon.

Hiei escorts Sunako to the place she will meet up with Botan. In the meantime, Koenma tells George to hold all calls and paperwork for the day. He then rises from his desk, tells me to follow, and heads in the opposite direction Hiei and Sunako left. Naturally, I follow. I can't help but be curious about what is going to happen from this point on.

We're heading in the direction of the library, I know that much.

-Two Hours Later-

Unfortunately, we had little luck at the library. All we do know is that Rugia had others do his bidding, which helped the demon keep a low profile. A wise move, what with the kings and their war.

At the moment, I'm leaving to go find Kuwabara so that I may train him. It's urgent that he improves his skills. That we all improve our skills. I am not completely familiar with the Dark Tournament, but I know enough about it. We are nowhere near ready for what it requires.

-A month of training later; gasp: Yes, another time skip-

I cannot say as to exactly how prepared we are, but one thing is for sure: Kuwabara's skills have greatly improved. I can only hope mine have also multiplied as far. There are only a few items I need to pack; the majority of which are clothes. The fighting will more than likely tear most of them to shreds, but I will find a way to explain their absence to mother if I come back alive.

My hand freezes at the thought. Yes, it is realistic, but perhaps I should take on the human method of 'thinking positive'. It could do us some good. Or at least it would prevent Kuwabara from falling into low spirits.

With a small grin, I tie my pack together and prepare myself for the journey. It would be a good idea to grab something quick to eat, seeing as how I have absolutely no idea when we will arrive.

Mother is at work, so I am not worried about her questioning me. She thinks I'm going to some camp for school. A way to get extra credit. I don't really need it—wouldn't need it—and I sometimes wonder why she believes my stories. Not that I'm complaining.

I grab a bagel, exit the house, and lock the door. It's strange. I'm not even sure if I'll see this place again. Those Toguro brothers are nothing to laugh about. Being forced into this tournament by them can only mean something horrible is afoot. Having the demon Rugia in Sunako's body doesn't help either. She'll have to be watched closely, despite Genkai's training. What she sees at the tournament has the possibility of bringing too much stress or shock to her.

-Meanwhile, With Sunako-

Well, Yusuke didn't carry me. Nope. He said it would be better for me to continue my training by walking my happy butt to where we have to be. And that was like an hour ago. Aaaaaaand…we still have another half hour of walking. That just ain't cool. Nope. Nuh-uh. I wonder what this tournament thing is going to be like anyway. Probably something like those videogames or movies you see lying around in places. Those are pretty fun.

Now I wanna go play Street Fighter or something. Give me something to do. Man, I really should have brought a portable videogame device or something, huh? Like my PSP…so that I could play Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core. That game is awesome. Hennyways…

My feet hurt. And there's this weird masked person walking with Yusuke and me. I kinda think it's Genkai—they're short like her—but at the same time, I'm not exactly sure. Knowing my luck, I'm wrong. Maybe I should ask Yusuke about it. Later though. Because either way, I'd be embarrassed to ask about the person's identity in front of them.

Honestly, I don't think I'd be so bad off if it weren't for the fact that Genkai didn't even give me yesterday to take a break from training. Nope. Worked all the way until like dinner, and then a bit afterwards, all the way until bedtime. At least now if someone tries to pick on me at school, I can totally defend myself. And I'm gonna challenge Shuichi to a…fight? Duel? I dunno what people call them these days. But yeah, I'm so gonna do that.

-Back to Shuichi-

I let out a loud sneeze as I come upon a clearing in the woods. Hiei and Kuwabara are waiting for me there as planned. I wonder how the latter managed to leave without his sister giving him an earful. We say nothing to one another. Simply head to where we know the ship to be waiting for us. Yusuke and Sunako should meet us there.

Kuwabara seems giddy and nervous at the same time. I wonder what's going through his head. For him it must seem something similar to all the fights he's had with the other school gangs. I'm sure the better part of him knows otherwise. This means life or death, and not only for ourselves.

Sure enough, there is a large gathering of demons in the clear. They each seem anxious for a fight. I can sense their bloodlust so easily. Naturally, they find our presence to their amusement. I sometimes forget that I have the scent of a human.

"Why is Yusuke late?" Kuwabara starts, ignoring the taunts of the other demons. "We don't even have a fifth."

"Stop your blathering. Are you ready or not?" Typical of Hiei to be so calm.

Kuwabara shoots a glare in Hiei's direction. "Loudmouth, I'm really motivated! Kurama trained me for the occasion."

…Perhaps I was wrong, and he is more simple minded than I had originally thought. Oh well. So long as we win, I suppose I can have no complaints.

"Sirs, it's time to embark," the captain of the ship says, interrupting the various conversations that have been going on.

I can only manage a quick blink before Kuwabara cuts in.

"Eh! Not so quickly! We're missing a guy!"

"We'll take that for a withdraw." He's grinning as he goes on to say, "Sorry, that's the rule."

"I'm sorry. I'm here." Heh. Typical Yusuke.

I turn in time to see Yusuke, along with Sunako and a third member of their party. I'm guessing that will be our fifth fighter. I catch Sunako's eye a moment before she looks away. She seems flustered. In the meantime, Hiei took a moment to test Yusuke's speed. I must say, I'm greatly impressed. This Genkai must be better than I thought.

"I see you've made a little progress," Hiei states simply. He's just as impressed as I am.

"A little?" Kuwabara practically shrieks. "What arrogance! He's super fast."

"Don't panic. You've also progressed," I assure him. The fact he was actually able to keep up with that is proof enough.

For a moment, I tune out my teammates' conversation to stare at Sunako. She doesn't seem to be really paying attention. It's a wonder she managed to get such good grades in school. Spacing out at a time like this.

I can't help but smile at the thought. She's starting to stare at me again, with that suspicious little gaze I've come to expect from her. I check over her quickly. "You've toned up." She only glares at me in return. Hmm. I turn to see the others boarding the ship. "We'd better get going. Wouldn't want to be left behind, now would you?"

Yusuke walks over to the rail of the ship and falls asleep even before we set sail. It's no surprise. With the extent of his improvement, I doubt he's had decent sleep since he left.

"Welcome to all! I have some good news to tell you!" I look up as the captain continues with his announcement. Just as I suspected; this will be a sort of preliminary. The team that wins will be the one to continue on to the actual tournament. But to choose our strongest fighter?

I spare a glance in Yusuke's direction. Perfect.

The fifth member of our team heads to the platform. That settles that. And, as Hiei has just said, if he fails then we will simply have to kill everyone on board. I'm certain it will come down to that even if our teammate does prevail.

I take a step back and watch as the other demons move to gang up on our member. No surprise there either, though I have to admit I would rather not lose someone so quickly. What shocks me most is how easily the masked fighter obliterates them all with a single blast of spirit energy.

"The sixteenth team selected will be…Team Urameshi."

Hiei and I both take time to look over at our team leader, meanwhile Kuwabara stands in wonder. "Yusuke sleeps in all confidence," I remark. "He has good reason."

My hand is at the ready to grab the rose hidden in my hair at any moment. Five, four. I hear Sunako groaning. Must be seasick. Two…I snatch out the rose and form my normal weapon quickly, slicing through the hides of two demon in the process. It seems there will be plenty of fighting to keep us occupied while we wait to arrive.

I block a simple attack then swing the whip above my head, severing limbs of plenty.

I tense as I see some heading towards Yusuke. I'm not in range…

"Old bitch! Show yourself! I'm not done for! Come on, attack!" he shouts in his sleep as he beats the demons to bloody pulps. Hmm. At least that's the last of them.

My eyes return to Sunako. She looks pale and her frame is shaking slightly. I wonder if she spaced out during most of the fight, or if reality simply hasn't taken its toll on her yet? She doesn't even seem to realize that…

I kneel in front of her. The same look of suspicion crosses her face. "Sunako, you have cat ears again."

She tenses for a moment. "I challenge you to a duel!" I hold back a chuckle, but cannot stop myself before I pat her head. As is expected of her, she glares.

Before our conversation—if you can call it that—has a chance to expand, we arrive at the dock. Our team and Sunako head off the ship. I catch Sunako by the arm before she can get too far ahead of me.

"I would like to talk to you." The words come out before I can even think them out properly. Confusion flashes over her face, but she complies.

I scan the area quickly for a seemly place. The forest over there should be just fine. I communicate my intentions to Hiei before heading off with Sunako. Can't have my team not knowing where I am. Sunako just drags her feet, following behind.

"Uhm…soooo…where're we going, Shuichi?"

Blush finds its way to my face. It's been a while since she spoke my name. I didn't think it would effect my like this. Perhaps I should have just asked her how her training went once we arrived at our room…

I glance back at her, the blush fleeing from my face, "Just up ahead. I have…I'd like to ask you something."

We finally pass the line of trees after a long moment of silence. I stop, however she continues until she is in front of me. She crosses her arms over her chest and stares. Am I losing my resolve? It's an innocent question…nothing like what I would truly like to ask of her.

"Sunako." My voice hardly comes out. "Why do you like Kaito?" I cannot believe I just asked the wrong question. I tense up. There's nothing I can do now but go forward.

She only sighs at the question, loudly at that. I frown. At both her response and my own question.

"Why does it matter so much, huh?" The familiar heat comes to my cheeks. She's really oblivious, isn't she?

"You're really dense."

"Take that back!"

A laugh escapes me. I never expected her to react so much like a child. I run a hand through my hair. How am I supposed to explain any of this to her? I opened myself up to rejection. I should have kept my mouth shut.

Here Sunako is, expecting an answer from me when I never thought I'd be telling her my feelings for her. And what am I supposed to say? I know very well what she thinks of me. She finds me creepy, selfish, and many other things I'd rather not repeat. And her affection for Kaito is obvious. Such a foolish thing to do, Shuichi.

If nothing else, I should take something before I lose the chance to do so. It is in my nature to be a thief. I quickly grab Sunako's arms before she can move and pull her to me. She freezes and I touch my lips to hers. She does not respond. Mmm…damn hormones. I've been trapped as a teenager for too long if I'm starting to think like this. My tongue darts out and slides across her lips.

She shoves me away at that moment. There it is. There's the rejection I knew I'd receive.

"Uh…we should talk." Funny how she should mimic the words that sealed my fate.

"I'm sorry." If I can get her to drop it, I'm sure I can get my mind under control. This is ridiculous. Why does my throat feel so tight when I knew this would happen?

"Uhm." She pauses for a moment. Hope fills my stomach; she'll leave it at that. "Look…I…uh…did you just try to put your tongue in my mouth?"

I drop my gaze. Did she have to put it so bluntly? My stomach is starting to churn. Is this really how humans feel when they're rejected? I've never experienced it. I'm a demon. Thousands of years old. Is rejection really affecting me so horribly?

"We should go back to Yusuke and the others."

"I don't think so, buster!" She's angry. Not that I can blame her. "We need to talk about this."

I grind my teeth together for a moment then release a quick breath. "Hayakawa-chan…"

"Well…uhm…do you like me?" She still doesn't know? Were my standards so low that I would fall for a fool? "Er…"

As she gets wrapped up in her own thoughts, I turn on my heels and walk away from the place. It's time I go to the room for some rest. I need to clear my head. This was worse than I had imagined. I should have asked her the question I initially called her over her to ask.

"Mew."

I stop walking with a sigh. Leave it to Sunako to transform at a time like this. She sits down beside my ankles. Small. It would be a poor decision to leave her in this form. I pick her up. She says nothing, not that I would be able to understand her. But I know she's thinking. So much happening to her at once. Perhaps I shouldn't blame her for being so confused.

"Oomph!" I collapse to the ground as her weight suddenly increases more than tenfold.

She doesn't move off of me. She's hardly dressed. I wish the blood was rushing to my face instead of… I refrain from staring at her, from looking at her. I cannot allow this situation to get any worse.

"So…we should really talk right now."

It just did. Sunako, I wish you could see what you're doing to me right now.

"I don't hate you…I just…that was…I've never…you know." From the quivering in her voice, I can tell she's blushing. "Yeah…"

"Perhaps we shouldn't think about that right now." I have to get her off of me quickly. "We should just focus on the tournament and figure this out later."

I push myself up, pull her off, and then head towards the room once more. I cannot stop for anything. If I do, the images of her on top of me…in that position… I've been stuck in the body of a human boy for far too long.

The walk to the hotel takes a good twenty minutes, and that's with the fast pace I used. I'm sure Sunako will manage on her own. Even if she does seem to be directionally challenged.

My body is under my control once more. I would hate to give Kuwabara or Yusuke anything to tease me about. The two are relentless, even childish at times. As far as Hiei goes, I'm not too concerned about him. The most I would get from him would be a quick comment. I must admit, I'm still expecting one.

I open the door to the room. Yusuke is laid out on one of the couches, while my other three teammates are standing. I pause, my eyes falling to the table. Tea, and two unexpected and unwelcome guests are in the room.

_Where were you?_ Hiei asks. I do not give him an answer as he immediately continues. _These two managed to sneak into our room without detection._ Hardly a comforting bit of information to receive.

I follow the pair with my eyes as they leave the room. The taller one, Zeru, closes the door behind him. How polite. I turn in time to see Hiei and Kuwabara starting to argue over the intrusion. Of course, Hiei does not say much on the matter. Just a few smart comments here and there.

There's a knock on the door. Soft. Yusuke reacts in his sleep, falling off the couch. I can't stop the grin from coming to my face as Kuwabara lifts the boy back onto the sofa. He then heads over to answer the door, laughing over some comment he made pertaining to our dear leader.

The laughter stops abruptly when he opens the door. It's Sunako. I can tell by her scent. But to look at her?

_Heh._ I shoot a quick glare in Hiei's direction as a response. _The girl is wearing Toguro's jacket._

"Where'd you get that jacket?" Kuwabara asks. A good question. Surely she didn't come across the man.

"Uhm…the nice guy who helped me get here gave it to me? Because I turned into a kitty, Shuichi abandoned me, and then I was only in my bra and underwear, and I was lost and scared and hungry and all alone!"

She threw that out of proportion. And, I highly doubt she was hungry.

"You were with Toguro?" I can hear Kuwabara's anger. I'm sure Sunako can as well. She's hesitating.

"Yup!" she chirps a fraction of a second later than expected.

"Don't go near him again!"

"But…he's my friend?" Did they not inform her that he's the reason we're here?

"He's the reason we're at this tournament!"

I suppose that answers me question. And by 'they', of course I meant Koenma. Why would he place her in this dangerous place without giving her any information on it? Sometimes I wonder why his father even thinks to leave him in charge.

"Oh…. So, what happened to the coffee cup?" Kuwabara sighs and explains what occurred to her. "That's not very nice. I'll give them a lecture about it tomorrow."

"I wouldn't recommend it." I advise against it as well.

I can feel her eyes on me. My form stiffens. "We need to talk."

I release a sigh. She won't let up for long, will she? "We'll talk after the fight tomorrow." I will just have to delay it as long as possible. For now, I believe I should retire to bed. There is indeed a fight in the morning.

-The Next Morning-

I really have been in the body of a teenage boy for too long. The predicament last night's dream placed me in is not something I want my teammate's to catch me with. After checking that they are still asleep or, in Hiei's case, already gone, I rise from the bed and head directly to the bathroom. On the way I grab some clothes to wear. I shall take a shower and then dress. No breakfast. I'm not sure what to expect in these fights. No mercy at the very least.

At the stadium.

Not too surprising, Hiei and I are being called traitors by the demon spectators. Meanwhile, the announcer, Koto, is explaining the rules and giving a sort of introduction to things.

One of last night's 'guests' walk into the ring. Rinku, the younger one. Kuwabara rises up to meet his challenge before any of us says something of the matter. The fight is mostly consisting of Kuwabara using his spirit sword to fight off Rinku's yo-yos. It's an interesting battle. Most unfortunate, however, is that Rinku often gains the upper hand as opposed to Kuwabara.

My eyes widen at the next sight. The yo-yos have laced themselves around Kuwabara's limbs and he is lifted high into the air. Rinku is taunting him. I, however, cannot hear his words over Sunako's screeches.

"What the fuck? Why aren't you going to save him?"

_Are you going to answer her?_ Hiei asks me.

_No._

_Hn._ He turns to Sunako.

"Why?"

"It's against the rules."

"Fuck the rules! Just fuck them hard!" Oh dear God. I clench my hands into fists, keeping control over my body. "Save my carrot-top for me. I'll miss him."

Rinku begins to bring Kuwabara down towards the ground. Naturally, instinct tells me to catch my falling comrade, yet it is against the rules. I can only stand here helpless. Kuwabara puts a burst of power into his spirit sword, causing it to grow longer. He catapults himself away from the ground.

The two charge towards one another, successfully knocking each other out of the ring. Koto begins the countdown. Both Kuwabara and Rinku are rising to their feet. The kid quickly jumps into the ring, then uses the dirty tactic of holding Kuwabara down with his yo-yos. That's one point for their team.

Sunako lunges forward, no doubt to attack the kid. I catch her in time and hold her back. Childish. She's hung out with Yusuke perhaps too long. Not thinking before making any important decisions.

I step into the ring with the next opponent. "Second Round, Kurama vs. Roto."

"They say that you collaborate with the humans… I can't quite understand, is it worth the blow?" Odd. Why is he trying to make small talk? "The death of humans makes you sad?"

A blade forms out of his hand as he speaks. "A kamaitachi."

His attacks are slow, easy to dodge. Five, six. Is this truly the extent of his power? Perhaps I should have stepped up to fight Rinku if I wanted a challenge. I get behind him easily and ready myself to deal a blow to the back of his neck.

"The life of your mother is in my hands. What do you say to that?"

What? I immediately jump back. I cannot take a chance. Not with my mother's life. I need to see what truth there is in his words. But how does he know about her? Blood leaks down the side of my face from a cut Roto dealt me on my retreat.

"He, he, he. Look well," he says, taking out a sort of detonating device. "By pressing this button, my accomplice…he's been tracing your parents. You see the plan? You are a nice boy, no?"

I drop out of my fighting stance. I know exactly what he expects of me. And I have no choice but to obey him…for now anyway.

I allow him to deal a few blows to me, as well as to taunt me with his pathetic words. I then distract Roto by flicking a pebble at his cheek while I imbed a seed into his chest.

"That's pathetic. A little rock for a counter-attack? You can't even touch me!!" I struggle to keep the smirk from my face. "You are my marionette, understand?" I've no choice but to play this charade through.

I cross my arms behind my back and stand still once more. It won't be long. "He, he, he. He likes his mama, does he?"

"Shut the fuck up!" I almost jump at the sound of Sunako's voice.

He glances at her from the corner of his eye. "Do you like that little girl as well?" Well, that may have been the worst blow to me he's delivered. Reminding me of my feelings.

"You're fucking with me…" It's not easy to tune him out. "I don't like your stare. I want to see you suffer. You understand?" He walks over to me and slices my cheek once more, creating an x. "You're going to stop! Lower your eyes!"

He then orders me to bend over and lick his boots so that he may cut off my head. There's no need. "I refuse."

"What?"

"I've had enough. You can push the button."

"Shuichi, you prick!" Poor Sunako. She doesn't understand.

"At the slightest difficulty, betrayal! Ha, ha. Here you are at last, unmasked!"

"Go, push it."

"He, he, he. As you wish!!! You're a monster like us, you value nothing!"

His body freezes as he goes to push the button. I walk over and take the object from him. "Earlier I sowed a Shimaneki seed. The roots have developed and now there is nothing you can do."

I turn and begin to walk away from the vermin. "Wait, forgive me! I beg you!"

With a glance over my shoulder, I utter the simple words, "You must die."

I don't even have to rely on my ears to hear Roto's death. Sunako's face says it all. She looks as though she's going to be ill. "Evil blood produces the most beautiful flowers in the universe."

-After Yusuke's Fight; in the Hotel- [1]

Somewhere along the way, we lost Sunako. Luckily, however, she found us before we reached the room. Someone should really put a tracker on her. I ignore this matter long enough to walk to my room so that I may change my outfit. Or at least what's left of it. Sunako had transformed into a cat during one of the rounds, and then I had been forced to sacrifice my shirt in order to preserve her dignity. I place on something comfortable. My plan is to lounge around for the remainder of the day.

I walk out of the bedroom and head towards the kitchen, sparing a glance in Sunako's direction on the way. That fighting has helped me work up an appetite.

"Uhm…" Hmm. I turn to see Sunako standing in the doorway. "I know you were talking about waiting to talk until this was all done and all, but…"

My eyes fall to the floor. She just doesn't give up, does she? "Yes?"

"I mean, can't I get a basic idea of what's going on?"

I can't stop blinking. "Well, I thought the basic idea was quite clear."

She shifts onto her left leg and tugs at the sleeve of her—my—shirt. "Uhm. I guess I wanted to know, you know, why you liked me…or when you started…or something."

I can't speak for a moment. She takes my silence wrong.

"I mean, you don't have to—"

"I started liking you two months after you moved here," I admit. "You didn't worry much about what was going on with the males in the school, and you focused on your grade."

Neither of us say a word to each other after that. Before we get the chance, there's a knock on the door. Kuwabara heads for the door, however Sunako lunges towards him, standing a little farther from the doorway. "Don't answer it!" Odd.

"Geez, Sunako, it's rude not to get the door."

"But you don't wanna get it."

"Then he wouldn't be up," Yusuke remarks from the side.

I wonder what's going on here…

Sunako growls. "Can't you just trust me?"

Yusuke and her stare at one another for a few moments longer. "What did you do now?" My thoughts exactly.

"Nothing," she squeaks. There's more knocking. "Just tell them to go away. We don't want room service."

Yusuke stands and limps over to the door. Sunako runs to him and then tackles him. Unfortunately for her, Yusuke had already managed to open the door. And there stands Toguro.

"What are you doing here?" I can hear the venom dripping from Yusuke's voice.

"Sunako invited me."

There's shouts from all directions, and a faint "Mew." I don't know whether I should also be angry, or amused. I watch as she tries to sneak away, the small kitten she is. Yusuke snatches her up from the ground. He looks ready to kill her.

"Were you lying to us?"

"She said I could drop by to get my coat."

-Sunako's POV-

Of course. Before this conversation gets anywhere, I'm human again. And practically naked…again. Who the hell is writing this shit? I hate hentai and shojo and what the not manga.

I cross my arms over my chest to cover myself. So…I'm sure Shuichi won't mind that his shirt is now gone forever. I glance at him to make sure. Gah. The pervert is staring at me! And he's blushing…what is he thinking? Wait. Do I want to know what he's thinking? Ew. No. Probably not. Yet I do. Stupid curiosity. I blame it on being a cat for too long.

Someone just dropped a blanket over my head. I pull it down and wrap it around myself. Yup. It was Hiei who did that. Don't know if I should thank him or explain to him that he shouldn't put it over someone's head unless he plans to suffocate them. Or was that just a failed assassination attempt?

He lazily blinks, staring at me. Yup. He read my mind at those thoughts but is refusing to comment. And speaking of which, Toguro needs to be beat up.

"That's not _exactly_ what I said. I think…maybe…" Hmm. "Well, I wasn't really paying attention and just agreed."

Wait. Why did I just admit that? It might give Shuichi ideas. That evil mastermind dude, he. Or whatever.

Yusuke grumbles as he turns to look at me. He opens his mouth, says nothing—maybe he's trying to catch flies? Closes his mouth and then turns back to Toguro.

"Sunako, go get him his coat so that he can leave." He still sounds like he wants to murder someone.

Of course, I don't want to be that someone so I quickly run off to go get Toguro's coat. Why do evil people have to be so nice to me? It's not my fault they do it probably just to annoy Yusuke.

I return with the coat. I offer a quick smile as I hand it over to him. He just smirks. And then Yusuke slams the door in his face. Yeah. I thought I had bad manners, but no.

"Let's just rest now," Yusuke seethes through his teeth. Okay. I think I'll listen to him. I'll take a bath, get dressed…and probably take a nap.

-Sometime…in the Middle of that Night-

I heard a sound. Like a little bell. Jingling. It made me feel giddy for a moment. So, I had jumped out of bed and now I hear nothing. I pull a coat over me and walk into the kitchen area. Someone else is standing in here, and there is indeed a fork in their hand. And a knife. They must have hit together.

I narrow my eyes, trying to get a better glimpse of the person in the room with me. It's Shuichi. Just my luck. He knows I'm here, but he doesn't say anything to me. Then again, I should be the one to start talking, huh? After all, we were finally getting work done on solving the problem. Then Toguro had to show up, and that is sorta my fault. Though, technically, it's also Shuichi's. Since he was the one that had left me there all alone, where I met Toguro in the first place.

He sets down the silverware as I whisper, "What are you doing awake?"

"I could ask you the same question." Don't you use that cliché on me!

I sigh instead of saying that. "Y'know, I don't see why you have to be that way."

"Hmm?"

"You know what I mean. You act all innocent, but you're totally not! And how the hell could you just kill the guy like that today? That was brutal. He was begging for mercy!"

He chuckles lightly. "Sunako, I don't believe you understand what this tournament entails."

"Care to enlighten me?" Silence is my answer. Why is it that he always chooses to ignore me after a while? Maybe fighting is the only solution. "That's it, let's go have that duel. Here, follow me."

He probably only listened to me because he thought I'd get lost otherwise. Either way, Shuichi is following me out of the hotel. I think I'll lead him to that forest again. It seems like a decent enough place to fight him. Plenty of trees to hide behind if he uses the rose whip on me.

We say nothing to one another as we walk. I feel a bit nervous. After what I saw today, how could I not? But, I mean…I doubt he'd kill me. Just hurt me. Very seriously. But it's about time to have that duel with him. I have to beat him. I have to. Some way or another.

And here we are, inside the forest. Not too deep inside, otherwise we'd probably get lost.

"Are you ready?" I ask. I swear I can see him smirking. Don't know for sure, seeing as how it's dark out. And there are no lights. We'll have to rely solely on our skills and spirit power.

His silhouette disappears from my line of vision. I mutter out a curse and look around. Gah! I barely dodged that attack. At my head, Shuichi? Really? Man, he really is violent.

"I'm surprised you were able to sense that." I can hear his voice, but I still have no idea where he is. "Your training must have been decent enough."

Stupid Shuichi, taunting me. I don't even have time to drop into a fighting stance as he directs another attack at me. This one lands, right near the back of my knee, and I fall to the ground. Fuck. That hurt a lot.

Tears sting the corners of my eyes. He's fighting like he means it…yet holding back at the same time. Stupid sadist.

I summersault backwards to avoid the next blow, which had been directed at my arm. At least he's not aiming to kill me. My eyes dart around the area. If only I could sense him a bit sooner, I could give a counterattack instead of only blocking. Man, is there really this much of a difference in our skill?

There! Just before he can land the blow to my gut, I lift my arm, hand in a fist, and jab at his stomach. He grunts in response, then there is only air touching me. Stupid Shuichi. I can hear him chuckling.

"That was hardly an impressive attack."

I grit my teeth together. "You bastard." Another chuckle.

He tackles me to the ground. I grip his shoulders before he can flip away to do whatever else he has planned. We roll for a bit. Twigs bite into my skin. I think I'm bleeding in a few places. I feel dizzy by the time we stop spinning around. Shuichi's under me. My hands are at his throat. I'm going to strangle him… What's that under me?

Ouch! He just threw me against a tree!

"We stop here." His voice has a tint of panic to it. Uhm. Did I do something wrong?

"What's wrong?"

I can only hear his breathing. He didn't get hurt when we were rolling, did he? "It's…nothing. I just don't have much control over myself at the moment. I'm…tired. After today's fight."

While that does sound reasonable, it doesn't seem like he's telling me the truth. Not all of it at least.

"Shuichi, why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

"I told you." I freeze at the tone in his voice. He sounds ready to kill.

"O-okay. Uhm…we'll head back."

Jeez. What the hell did I do wrong? I look down at my hand as a sharp sense of pain comes from it. Yup. Bleeding. I'm limping as we head back to the hotel. He really did a number on my leg with that one attack. It'll probably have a bruise on it.

I just wish I knew what was bugging Shuichi…

-1-1-1-1-

1. Hey…I'm NOT going to rewrite the fights…haven't you seen the anime/read the manga? O.o You don't understand how long that would take. You'd never get a chapter


	26. Chapter 26

I figured I'd give you all a heart attack by quickly updating. Just a warning, I'll be gone from the 14th to the 19th. I'll update again sometime after that. Oh yeah, and I DID up the rating on this fic. Mainly because of all the sex jokes and what not. Just to be on the safe side.

-1-1-1-

I'd Tap That

My leg feels like it's about to fall off, and we're not even halfway to the hotel. Why the hell did I have to pick a spot that's so far away from our room? Or, better yet, why did Shuichi have to hurt me so badly? Eh. Then again, he probably feels like I hurt him worse. I know how it feels to get rejected. By Kaito, I mean. Hmm. Maybe I really should cut him some slack.

Shuichi isn't speaking to me either. He's just walking in the barrier of silence the two of us have created. It's sorta crazy. I don't know how to react to all of this. I brush back a strand of hair and glance in his direction. Not that I can really see him in this darkness. But, from what I can tell, he has his jaw clenched. Huh. I'm starting to think I really did do something to piss him off.

We walk a bit further before I let out a soft sigh. I want to talk to Shuichi, but I don't want him to snap at me again. "Sorry." I blink. Did he just say that to me? "I suppose you _don't_ understand the reactions of a male body."

Gah! I'm blushing. My heart skipped several beats. Why does he have to be so blunt?

I fidget nervously with the sleeve of my shirt. What am I suppose to say to that? I'm sure there's a logical answer. I swallow hard, trying to think of one. Again I glance at him in the darkness. I still can't see his face too well, but I can tell that he is looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"Well." I guess that's a start. "I'm _sure_ there's a way to get rid of that problem."

"Sunako…"

"Huh?"

"Shut up," he hisses through grit teeth. How dare he take my words as an implication!

I cross my arms over my chest and huff. It isn't like I'm trying to make this hard on him. Ha ha. Pun. No, wait, that's not funny. I don't want to think about him and his hardness. Gah! I quit.

"Why are you hitting yourself in the head, Sunako?"

I don't answer him immediately. First I stop hitting myself, relax, and try to collect my thoughts. Technically it really isn't his fault he's having these problems. And it's not like I'm necessarily making it any easier on him. I guess I figured since he's really a really old fox demon, he wouldn't have these sort of problems. Huh. Go figure.

"Just had awkward thoughts." His breathing hitches. "I know, I know. 'Shut up.'"

He sounds distant with his next words. "Perhaps you should go on ahead of me." I pause for a moment, turning on my heel. He's already stopped walking. "I have other things to attend to."

Other things? "What sort of other things?"

Shuichi doesn't answer me immediately, which worries me. He's just standing there, staring at me with those cold eyes. He seems so different. Or like…I don't know. Maybe like he doesn't care about me or something? I don't know how to describe it. But it's freaking me out.

"You have no interest in me, correct?" he asks.

"Well…" Ugh. "Not romantically." I hardly even know you. Why are you asking these questions? "Why—"

He cuts me off before I get a chance to finish my question. "As you previously stated, there are ways to get rid of this problem."

My mouth drops open. He doesn't seriously mean…? He's going to…

"Are you talking about having sex with someone else!?" Wait. Why does that make me angry?

Shuichi huffs. He takes a step back from me and does not say anything. I don't know what to say either. And here I am giving him all these mixed signals. But…it just seems so sudden. I mean, do I matter that little to him? Wait. I'm acting like the type of person I accused him of being. That I only like the idea of him liking me.

I can feel the tears coming to my eyes. I never thought I was that horrible a person. "I…"

"Sunako," he says while taking a deep breath, "this situation is hardly comfortable for myself, and I'm tired of being toyed with."

I'm not meaning to toy with you! "But, it's not like you're even old enough, right?" There's a little bit of hope building in me.

Shuichi growls out in frustration. "I'm more than a thousand years old. I've been trapped in this body for sixteen years now, Sunako. I'm more than ready to have sex and—"

"But do you have to do it now?" Why the hell am I crying? God damn it, and now I'm a cat again! I hate you so much right now, Shuichi! So much that…

I just start running away from him. Towards the hotel. I'll find a way in, even if I'm stuck in the body of a cat. I slow my pace as I get closer. I'm so confused right now. I mean, shouldn't I encourage Shuichi to just focus on the tournament instead? And maybe I should also be glad he's trying to find a way to where he's not hurt by my rejection anymore. But it hurts so much. I don't understand why I'm so affected by this.

Someone walks into the hotel just as I arrive, so I quickly dart inside as well. Now to find the stairs or hitch a ride on the elevator. Stairs it is. I climb them. Steep. Reminds me a bit of Genkai's training, which doesn't bother me this time. Any sort of distraction is a good thing.

I somehow manage to make it to the fifth floor without dying from exhaustion. Now to find a way to get into our room. I try scratching at the door, and, to my surprise, it works. Hiei's standing there. Looks like he was getting ready to leave. Tells me not to speak a word to anyone else. I can see why. He's holding his arm funny. The one he used to release the dragon, I mean.

I nod and scramble inside. Head for my bed. I'm still a cat. I hop onto the bed, curl up under the covers, and wait to fall asleep.

-In the Morning-

Somewhere in middle of the night, I managed to transform back into a human again. This time I still had my clothes. At least that's one thing that didn't go wrong last night. I don't even have the urge to get out of bed. And it's not like the boys have to fight today. I couldn't have picked a better day to mess up my life.

I look down at my hands after sitting up in bed. I feel so helpless. I hate that feeling.

"So do I like Shuichi, or what?" I ask myself. "Or maybe I just feel bad for him."

But it's not like I can go up to him and tell him "There's still hope." And, besides, I already know he realizes there's not. He made that clear last night. I just wonder who the hell he went to for the favor last night. I mean…

Yusuke said Shuichi hadn't returned last night when he came in to tell me he was leaving. As for Kuwabara…it sounded like he was having some sort of nightmare. He left shortly after Yusuke. I'm basically here all alone right now.

I guess I should do something. Maybe I'll help the guys out by doing a bit of research. Go watch the matches of the other fights. Yeah.

-Thirty Minutes Later; In the Stadium-

So. This is awkward. Shuichi and I are standing next to each other. Watching the fight. The team that's supposed to fight us next just totally murdered all their opponents. And now Toguro is getting into the ring with a whole team of demons. I really don't think that's a good idea.

Uh. Suddenly his muscles got all big-like. Oh my God! He just punched a hole right through that demon's stomach! There's blood and guts and…I think I'm going to be sick.

I can feel my body shaking as I watch him mutilate all the demons in the ring. He tore off one's head. Punched another one so that he split completely in half. My knees can't support me anymore. I fall to ground and hold onto my stomach.

"Are you alright?" It's the first words Shuichi has said to me all day. I can only nod.

He helps me to my feet, and then we head out of the stadium. That was gruesome.

"Sunako…" Oh, good. A distraction. "About last night…"

Ugh. "Let's just not…who did you have sex with anyway? Was it that fox girl?" Why am I sounding so angry with him?

Shuichi crosses his arms over his chest, looking offended. "Sunako, I didn't have sex."

"Huh?" What? Why? "Why not?"

Now he looks frustrated. "Did you want me to?" he sounds both confused and angry. That's how I feel at the moment too.

"Well…no…I think. Don't ask me that. And…well, then why didn't you come back last night?"

He sighs. "I figured the fresh air would do me some good."

"And did it?"

"More or less." He seems to be avoiding meeting my gaze. And he's sorta dodging the question.

"So did it help you or not?"

"You don't need the details, Sunako." Hmm.

"So you did have sex."

"I masturbated, Sunako, I masturbated!" And now the demons around us are staring at us like we're crazy. And I'm blushing like crazy. And I bet Shuichi is too. Wow. This is awkward. Very awkward.

-1-1-1-1-

Well, while it's short…it's a quick update. Le gasp. And it takes us through the day that Yusuke's team didn't have to fight. Yay!


	27. Chapter 27

Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been busy with my job at Kmart (blah) and the writings site. Then I had writer's block. It was horrible. But, to make up for it, I present you now with a semi-long chapter.

-1-1-1-1-

Supa Rongu Chaputa

So after that awkward moment, Shuichi and I decided—silently—to return to the hotel room…in quiet. Not a word. It was pretty damn awkward. I mean, seriously, he masturbated? Like, does that mean he had a certain image in his mind? That's what the stories always say. I don't know. I've never masturbated before. And the only people I'd be able to ask here are guys. No thank you.

Right now Shuichi is on the couch, curled up in a ball—kinda, I guess you can call it a ball—with the blanket over him. I think he's asleep.

I guess I lied. Shuichi just turned on the small TV so he must be awake. Barely. Eh. Maybe I should make him something to eat. I mean, I haven't exactly made things easy on either of us. So it's settled then. I can—will—make him and I a stirfry. With steak, corn, soy sauce, and avocado. People say it's weird, but I like it. And it isn't like we have much in the minifridge anyhow.

Rice sounds good too. Sweet deal.

I grab the pan and rice cooker out. Shuichi tries to be all sneaky and looks at me from the corner of his eye. Kinda creepy, but I'd probably do the same in his position. Now to start making some rice. The stir fry takes almost no time to make.

Shuichi changes the channel to some demon news station that's covering the tournament. There are so many violent scenes. It's completely ridiculous. I mean, who pays for these kinds of things?

I cut up the steak and avocados. "Do you think you guys can win this tournament?" Because I'm pretty fucking scared, and I don't want to see what would happen if you did lose.

He doesn't answer immediately. Just continues to stare at the screen. They're talking about the Toguro team right now. It seems that the two Toguro brothers—didn't really know there were two of them—have participated in the Dark Tournament before. They were the champion team. Man, this really isn't good.

Maybe I should talk to Toguro about not killing Yusuke and everyone. Or something. Like letting us go home.

I want to take care of this demon in me once and for all.

Shuichi shuts off the television and finally turns around to look at me. Is it just me, or did he grow quite a few feet? Oh crap. Don't tell me…

"Sunako, you shouldn't let these things get to you like this." He kneels down on the ground long enough to pick me up then walks over to the stove. The food's ready…and I'm now standing naked in Shuichi's arms. Cue blushing and shock. This is more awkward than his announcement of masturbation.

"Uhm…" We both said that at the same time.

"You dish up the food, and I'll go get dressed."

I don't wait for him to respond. Nope. I shove him away from me and run like hell into the bedroom. The clothes I put on don't match, but at least I'm dressed now. Gah! I can't believe I was naked…and he was touching me. Why does this have to happen to me anyhow?

There's a knock on the bedroom door. "Sunako…" He doesn't seem to know what to say either.

"You didn't see me naked, did you?" Seriously, maybe he wasn't looking down at me. My answer is silence. Awkward. "Uhm…you know, you don't have to be a pervert."

"Sorry." Not the answer I was looking for. "After lunch I have to leave for a bit. We have a match tomorrow and I want to make sure we're all ready."

Well, at least he isn't dwelling on the sight of me naked.

-Kurama's POV-

I have to leave soon. I'm not sure how long I can control myself. She was so soft…pressed up against me.

"You're really quiet…" I hadn't realized Sunako opened the door.

-Sunako's POV-

Shuichi stares at me, sort of like he's spacing out or something. And his face is kind of flushed. Weird. I wonder what he's thinking about.

"Are you ready to eat?" His eyes widen for a moment, and he nods. "Uhm…okay, so you're more of a pervert than I thought."

He glares at me. "It's only natural," he argues.

"Ugh! You're horrible!" Shuichi catches my hand when I attempt to slap him.

"I'll see you later, Sunako." He lets go, and starts to walk away. I don't know why, but I follow him. All the way to the door.

"You mean, you aren't going to eat?" But I made all that food…

-Kurama's POV-

Sometimes I don't think women know what they want. I find it rather frustrating in this case. My hands are in fists at my sides, and I slowly turn around to face Sunako. Sure enough, she looks confused and ready to cry. Does she not realize what she's doing? Not long ago she accused me of enjoying leading the girls at school on like this. What does she think she's doing to me?

"Sunako," I begin, my voice a little colder than I meant it to be, "why do you continue to lead me on?" Granted, I'm guilty of letting her succeed.'

She bites her bottom lip. "Th-that's not what I meant by it. I… I want to be friends. Is that bad?" Friends…

In any other case, that would have been just fine. But today, right now… I hate what she just said to me. And I have to make her understand this. No matter how dense she is, she'll know what I mean.

"How would you feel if Kaito told you he wasn't interested in you after you kissed him?" She narrows her eyes, considering my words. "And if he then insisted on being next to you nearly every second of the day…just being friends?"

-Sunako's POV-

Oh. I must really make him mad. "Well…" What do I say? After hanging out with him this long. I've come to realize that Shuichi isn't all that bad. Man, and come to think of it, I hardly know Kaito. We've never hung out before.

"Shuichi, I don't know who I like or not anymore." We're both looking at the ground right now. Stupid high school drama shit. "And…well, you know."

For a moment, he catches my eyes. He's tense—his body is, but his eyes have a more relaxed look in them. "You're asking for an awful lot here." I know, but…

He steps away from the door, grabs my shoulder, and leads me back towards the kitchen. Well, kitchenette if you want to get all technical. Neither of us speak as I serve the stirfry and rice onto the plates. Shuichi takes out two pairs of chopsticks. I'm so hungry. But I don't even know if he'll like the food.

We sit at the table and I wait to take a bite until he does. He chews it and doesn't say anything. No idea if that's a good thing or not. Shuichi's such a hard person to read.

"Does it taste good then?" He blinks and stares at me. "Hey, I've never cooked for anyone before, so I think I deserve an honest answer!"

Shuichi smiles, "Well, I'm not a picky eater so I'm not the person to ask." Way to take the easy way out.

-The Next Day-

Geez! You'd think that one of the five fighters of Team Urameshi would make sure to wake me, but no! Now I have to find my way to the ring without getting lost. Just great. I throw on my clothes and try to remember the right way. I can probably get there no problem, but it's still gonna take a decent amount of time.

I only hope that the match isn't over yet. If it is, then I'd have missed out. Well, not that I want to see anyone else get killed, but I don't think I should miss any of this. It might be good for my training or something. And anyway, if nothing else, it helps me to learn a little more about both the demon inside me and the people I'm hanging around.

The sad thing is that this morning I thought I heard Kuwabara talking to Yusuke or something. About some sort of dream. Then I tuned everything out again and went back to sleep. Man, if I'd only stayed awake.

I glance at the clock real quick. It's almost noon already. If the fights aren't over now, then Yusuke and them are up against some really nasty team. Or they got delayed. Either way, I still need to see if I can catch them at the ring. There're usually at least two fights a day, so I could always stay to at least watch a rival team fight.

After tying my hair up in a high ponytail, I head out the door. That is by far the longest I've ever taken to get ready. But I had to find some good running shoes, so it might be worth it. So long as I get there before all the different matches are over.

I'm still mad that Kurama at least didn't wake me up. And here I thought we'd become good friends. Hmm.

Either I got in really good shape at Genkai's, or I'm just really pissed off because I'm running faster than I can remember ever being able to. And the strange thing is that I don't feel the least bit tired. My muscles don't feel strained at all. Is this really possible for a human? Then again, after watching the first round of the tournament—all the rounds—I think reality has been too warped within the last week for me to really ask such a question. Anything is possible right now.

Halfway to the stadium now. I think I picked out some good shoes to run in. And the weather isn't half bas today either. Makes things easy. But now I'm starting to sweat a little. Just a little. And I think that's only because the sun is so hot right now. No shade out in the open. Maybe I should run closer to the trees. It's not like it's that far off course.

I think I hear some boos coming from the stadium right now. I'm just at the entrance. Man, never realized how loud those stupid demons in the audience are. It sounds like they're complaining about the fact that Yusuke and them are still alive. Well, that's a good thing though so there!

I reach the ring where Yusuke and the rest of them are. There's so much damage to the ring, the stadium, and everything. Kuwabara looks like he's been hit by a car, Yusuke looks somewhat beat up too, and then the masked fighter…looks like the masked fighter. Shuichi and Hiei look relaxed… Except for the fact that Hiei's right arm looks like it's been scorched.

"Sirs, please calm down!" the announcer chick, Koto, shouts above all the…shouts. "We're going to start the second part!"

"Second part?" I repeat.

Shuichi, who's standing next to me, growls. The crowd is now cheering, but Team Urameshi is protesting. Shuichi turns to me and explains what just happened. Apparently Shuichi and Hiei did not participate in the last match, and three of the members from the other team had been controlled by Dr. Ichigaki. We won and all is well…except for the fact that Kuwabara got beat up pretty damn bad and now they're trying to make Team Urameshi enter their next match already. That's pretty fucking screwed if you ask me.

"And here is the Mashotsukai Team!" Koto announces. A whirl of wind or yoki, or maybe some sort of combination makes a mini tornado of sorts on the opposite side of the ring. Five fighters in really bizarre, hooded outfits appear. I'll admit it, I'm pretty worried about this one. "Who's going to fight first?"

So this Koto chick is pretty messed up in the head too.

"This time Kuwabara is out of action," Yusuke says. "We'll have to manage with four." Shit.

I hear someone from the other team ask who wants to go first. A breeze of wind blows off the cloak of one of them. "I'll go." He has a horn…orange hair…looks kinda like an ancient Greek outfit of sorts.

"It's Jin!" The crowd seems to know who he is at least. "Jin, the master of wind!" That doesn't sound very promising.

Shuichi explains something about a group of celebrity demons…apparently Jin's included. Maybe I shouldn't have tuned out most of the explanation, because it would sure help right now. But…I can't help it if I can't pay enough attention.

Yusuke and this Jin guy step into the ring. "Choose the rules of your combat," Koto says.

At first the two just stare at each other. Jin speaks first. "I want a body to body. Just like the last guy!"

"That's fine with me." It does sound fair.

As Yusuke and Jin walk out of the ring, a sort of chime starts in. "Before the start, we're going to proceed with a quick medical examination. The team is going to confront two opponents at a stretch." And whose fault is that? "We must ask that you be patient while the examination is conducted. Thank you."

I wonder what sort of thing this medical examination is going to be.

Some random chick comes walking to us. And there's a medical tent. How is it that these things just pop up out of nowhere? And why is she only taking Hiei and the masked fighter? Shouldn't Kuwabara be one of the first people she chooses to take with her? Something tells me this is a trap…

I try to tell Shuichi this, but he shushes me. Moments later…that random chick thing has Hiei and the masked fighter trapped. Bullshit.

"I tried to tell you." He and I glare at one another. "I did…"

"Sunako, you dislike most women."

"And that means you don't listen to me?"

The beeping starts again. "After examination, Hiei and the Masked Fighter are declared unable to fight. They will submit to appropriate medical treatment."

"Like fuck!" Shuichi places a hand over my mouth.

"We'll deal with it." Regardless of what he says, it seems like he shares my sentiments. But there's no use arguing, and I think he knows that. Damn.

Another guy takes off his coat. Strange looking thing. "I am Gama." Okay. Gah!

Shuichi walks towards the ring. "Kurama…" Yusuke's the one who spoke.

"I would like to be able to tell you that I could take them all… But I don't think that this will be so simple." Why did my heart just skip a beat? I have a really bad feeling about this.

"Shuichi, what the hell are you saying?" I have to remember to call him Kurama…otherwise I'll risk his mother's safety.

"That's what I'd like to know." Yusuke seems just as on edge as I am. Probably moreso since it's him doing the fighting.

Shuichi glances back at us only for a moment then takes the last step into the ring. "I'm going to shake them into as big a panic as possible. You will do the rest…"

I look at Yusuke. There's no way to stop this, but I still want it to stop. This is so fucked up. I knew this tournament would probably be fixed, but this is just…it's ridiculous! I take in a deep breath then slowly release it. I'll just have to have faith in the remaining fighters of Team Urameshi.

Gama pulls out two paintbrushes as the match begins, and both he and Shuichi drop into a fighting stance. I can't hear what Gama's saying over the crowd's shouts. Something about the paint he's putting on himself—or is it makeup? "The Paint of Battle!" That's the only thing I can catch. Immediately after, I feel a huge spike in his energy.

He charges towards Shuichi and misses punching him. Man, I hope Shuichi can continue to avoid the attacks. Shuichi reaches for the rose he hides in his hair, but Gama almost hits him. Why does his speed seem to increase? Does that paint really make him stronger?

Gama whips out his paint brushes again, getting the paint on Shuichi's legs. Uhm…okay. That's not good. I think. Wait, isn't it good? Won't it make Shuichi stronger?

Apparently not. It's slowed Shuichi down like crazy. He can hardly dodge Gama's next move. His arms now have the same paint design on them. It's like Shuich's carrying a ton of weights or something. He can't move. That bastard!

Gama goes towards Shuichi again. I'm shaking. Literally. But…uhm…wow. Shuichi just made the rose whip come out still. It's wrapped around his hair. Sliced Gama quite a few times. Damn. Uhm…scary…but cool… I'm happy, but still. He must have gone somewhat easy on me when I challenged him.

"Sorry, I can also use my hair." He looks good with his hair up like that… I did NOT just think that!

I turn to Yusuke before I realize what just happened in the ring. Gama got his blood all over Shuichi. What the hell was the point of that? He seems so pleased with himself that he was able to accomplish this. What the hell? He's saying something about having sealed Shuichi's abilities. That his blood was the key to his magic or something. This isn't good.

"Good move, Gama. Thanks for the ten minutes," some blue-haired guy says. "I am Touya."

"And I am freaking out," I say quietly.

I feel Yusuke put a hand on my shoulder. "We'll get through this." His teeth are clenched. I can hear it in his voice. We both want to hope for the best, but we also have to prepare for the worse.

"Tell me one thing… What is your group's motivation." Shuichi…what the fuck? What. The. Fuck. Wait. I get it. You're buying time.

Touya talks about how they want the light. Being able to lead a perfect life and what not. Or something. That they're trying to win so that they can own this island—why'd you want to do that? Begin with this place and then dominate the rest of the world. Oh. That cliché. Great.

"No more conversation!" Touya says sternly. "Gama granted me ten minutes. I must benefit from it."

It feels cold all of a sudden. "It seems you've hidden some things from me." Two glowing, icy-looking orbs form in Touya's hands. Balls or something-or-another appear. "It would be better to keep my distance. These balls will do the trick."

He blows and the balls turn into bullet-like ice things that are sent after Shuichi. Shuichi manages to dodge a good amount of them by getting himself to fall onto the ground, but he's still hit. Touya sends another barrage after Shuichi, and he's barely getting away from these things. Man.

At least he can move a little bit better. He did a flip to dodge the last set of icicles. Shuichi's taking some of the blood from his wounds and rubbing it over the design Gama had painted on him. It doesn't seem to be having any effect. Touya says it won't help at all.

I'm biting my nails right now. Maybe even biting my finger itself; I'm not paying enough attention to know.

"Five more minutes!" Touya shouts. I think my legs are shaking. Too scared to really know what my body's doing anymore. Shuichi isn't going to die, is he? "You are still under Gama's sway! You can't use your abilities!"

I close my eyes for a moment as Touya's next attack hits Shuichi as well. My heart's racing. I feel like I'm going to puke. I don't think I've ever been this scared before. And who'd have thought that I'd be this worried about Shuichi? A few months ago I hated his guts. This is crazy. I'm about ready to cry.

My eyes open just as Shuichi pushes himself off the ground back into a standing position.

"You are a formidable guy." Touya and Shuichi are staring each other down right now. "You evaded all the mortal blows." Narrowly.

"One last thing," Shuichi says. Man, he sure likes to talk. "What do you plan on doing in this world?"

"Don't know yet. First the light…"

Demons are weird. And scary. And I'm hoping that this one decides to spare Shuichi's life… No, I'm sure Shuichi can still win. He only has to buy himself a little more time and then he'll be able to use his powers again.

"I must finish it!" Holy crap. A sword of ice just formed on Touya's arm. Crap. How the hell is Shuichi going to be able to avoid death with this one?

I really am shaking badly. Yusuke has his hand on my shoulder again. Telling me to calm down. He's sure that Kurama—Shuichi—is going to find his way out of this one. I just need to relax. But he doesn't sound completely convinced of what he's saying either. How the hell am I supposed to relax in this situation? I don't want Shuichi to die. I don't want to watch him die right here. This is a deadly match right now.

"You can do nothing against this sword! Die!"

He's charging at Shuichi. My eyes won't close. I can't look away. I can feel the tears forming. My heart's ready to stop. I don't know if I'm breathing. Vomit's climbing up my throat. I'm so fucking scared right now. There has to be a way to end this without Shuichi being killed.

I tense. I…I don't know what to say. I'm relieved, but… There's a vine that's stabbed Touya through and through. Another one is wrapped around the ice sword. The plants are coming from Shuichi's body, from all his wounds. Did he sow the plant inside himself? Won't that kill him?

I look at Yusuke. I need an answer. But how am I supposed to ask the question to begin with? Koto's doing the countdown. Touya won't get up, will he? And is Shuichi even going to be okay?

"Yusuke…" I still don't know how to ask. Yusuke doesn't even look at me. We're all just staring at Shuichi right now. Trying to figure out what to say. Waiting to see what's going to happen.

Shuichi wins. Touya couldn't get up in time. "Kurama, that's enough! Return! I'll take it from here!"

Yes, please just return. You're going to die if you don't. Man, how much damage did you just do to your body with that move? I mean, this tournament… I can't believe anybody would want to participate in it at this point. It's sick. And Touya's even begging for Shuichi to kill him, but Shuichi won't. Thank God. I don't want to see anyone die right now.

"Kuramaaaaa!!!" Fuck! He just fell stiff.

"Is he going to be okay?" My voice has all the panic I'm feeling right now. There's no hiding it. Yusuke's trembling just as badly as I am. "Go get him?"

Koto announces that Shuichi is still alive. That only gives me a little bit of relief. We still have to get him away from the ring and heal his wounds. Or something. Man.

"Okay! Now it's my turn! I'll take the others!" I watch Yusuke move to step into the ring.

At the same time, some huge, scarred guy from the other team appears by Koto's side. "That's impossible…"

"What!?" I'm gritting my teeth. What the fuck does he mean it's impossible?

"You can see yourself he's still standing." That fucking bastard. I'll jump into the ring and fight him if he keeps up this attitude. "I'll deal with him."

Yusuke catches me by the shoulder as I go to step into the ring. "Let me take care of this," he whispers to me. He sounds pissed. Like he'll rip out the guy's throat, mutilate him, something horrible. At this point, I think I'd cheer him on.

"Moron! I'm replacing him!" Yusuke argues. "He isn't fit to go on!"

It's obvious he isn't. Why is this guy even trying to insist that he is? I mean, Shuichi's unconscious. He can't even fight. There's no way there can even be a match in this case.

"Hey, you can replace him." Okay, I think I might like Koto now. The crowd's angry at her announcement though. They're protesting like no tomorrow. I'll fucking kill them all. I'm still shaking right now. What the hell is going on? There's that beeping.

"An order from the management! The replacement player is refused! Kurama versus Bakuken, begin!"

"What!?" Yusuke and I are both pissed, scared, everything. I'm going to kill whoever made that call if Yusuke doesn't get to them first.

Bakuken picks up Koto by the scruff of her shirt. "You, you're a bad judge!"

Once again, Yusuke catches me before I can run into the ring after the guy. He tells me he won't let it get far. It's already too far. Shuichi's still in the ring right now. He's going to be killed! Don't you realize what the fuck that means?

"Sunako, just stay calm. I'm going to fix this."

His voice is cold. But I still don't know how he can fix this at all. All I can do is stare at the ring. And shake. Want to die. I keep forgetting to breathe. I'm scratching my wrist—I do that when I'm nervous—and I can feel the skin beginning to peel away. I might even be bleeding. But all I can do is watch, and wait for Bakuken to make his first move. God, Shuichi, why won't you wake up long enough to at least forfeit?

The whole crowd is cheering for Bakuken to kill Shuichi. And he punches him under the chin. Sends Shuichi flying. "I'll amuse myself first." He's smiling. That fucking prick.

"Damn it, Yusuke, if you don't do something," I hiss. But Yusuke's frozen in place just like me. It's all an empty threat. I have no idea what I would do if I got into the ring with Bakuken. I doubt I'm strong enough to kill him… I'd try all the same. This is so sick. I'm going to throw up. How can they allow this to continue?

Shuichi's on the ground and Koto tells him to back off so that she can do the countdown. She's not overly sadistic like I thought. Or, at least she has some sense of mercy. Morals. Whatever the fuck you want to call it.

"Don't make me laugh. The public is already frustrated." My eyes widen. He just… "You see, he's not on the ground anymore. The show continues." He just fucking picked up Shuichi.

"Yusuke!" I shout. Do something, you fucking…I don't know what the fuck to call you. Why won't you do anything? I can hardly see through the tears right now.

"I'm going to pulverize his face!" Bakuken draws his fist back then…

"Stop!" One of his own team… Bakuken asks why he was stopped. "You have failed… Look behind you."

I look next to me just as Bakuken turns as well. Yusuke…he's ready to shoot the spirit gun. So… so he was going to do something about it. He was going to take care of it. He just had to…find the right time.

"You are too sentimental," Bakuken says to Yusuke. "We must eliminate the enemy, that's all. So! Take that heap and come on!"

He tosses Shuichi into Yusuke's arms. Damn. He looks so bruised. My teeth are grit together. But they feel different than usual. Like fangs. And I can hardly see above the ring. I look down at my feet—paws. Damn.

Yusuke steps into the ring with Bakuken. Kill him, Yusuke. Just fucking kill him.

_**That would be something, wouldn't it?**_

I tense at the voice. What was that?

_**Heh…**_

I look around, but there's no one. Maybe it was in my head. I don't get any time to think about it. Yusuke didn't dodge the first attack from Bakuken. But he doesn't seem phased either. I think he took the hit on purpose. He's laughing now.

"I'm reassured. With strikes like that, you couldn't have killed Kurama."

It doesn't make what he did any less wrong. I…I can't hear what they're saying. _**What would you have done if Shuichi had died? I wouldn't have minded it. **_What? _**Silly girl.**_

I snap back to reality. Yusuke's hitting Bakuken with a barrage of punches. Each one is filled with some of his reiki. Bakuken's trying to get out of the beating by saying he doesn't remember what happened with Shuichi—that he was just caught up in the heat of the moment. Yusuke promises him that he'll help him remember.

The bruises on Bakuken are worse than the ones on Shuichi, but still…

Bakuken goes flying through the wall. Koto begins the countdown. Yusuke's declared the winner…and he comes to see how Shuichi's doing.

"Kurama…"

"I'm sorry…I was trying to take out those three." Ah! He's awake, and I hadn't even realized it.

"And you? Are you better?"

"I'm more badly hurt by the plants than by my wounds." I knew they would do some horrible damage. Why would you do it? "It's hard to get rid of it." Yusuke tells Shuichi that he'll take care of the last two competitors, and also recommends that Shuichi gets some rest. He agrees.

But…what if he still dies?

Shuichi looks at me after Yusuke heads back towards the ring. "Sunako…"

"Mew?" Huh?

"You need to calm down."

"Mrow!?" Calm down!? Do you have any idea what the fuck you just did to me!? "Mrowl!"

He clenches his teeth in pain as he leans forward to grab me, and again when he brings me into his lap. Damn it.

"There's a small amount of yoki beginning to come from you."

Huh? "Mew?" What does that mean? "Mew?"

He winces, and doesn't answer immediately. First he takes some time to heal some of the wounds he inflicted on himself. Comments about how he wishes I hadn't been here to see the fight. Says I should've slept in longer. The jerk. I give him a sort of glare. Why is he saying these things? And now he's telling me that his wounds aren't anything to worry about. He'll be able to fix them all, only it might take a little bit of time. I need to concentrate more on calming myself down. But why?

"I believe…the demon's getting ready to come out." I freeze. "If you stress yourself out any further…" He trails off, but I think I understand now. That voice…that was the demon?

Shuichi pats the top of my head. I lean into the touch. Have to calm myself down. Don't want the demon to get loose. But still. After seeing what just happened… I don't want any of these guys to continue in this tournament. It's too dangerous. And what if Shuichi had died?

"Hmm." I look up. What's Shuichi thinking about? "Well, I only hope that you don't wind up naked…in front of all these people." Ugh! I hiss at him. Only he could make a comment like that. When he's about to die from a plant he put inside himself. The freak.

_**You don't even know, do you?**_ It's the demon… But what don't I know? _**Just how cruel Kurama was before he was shot by the hunter… Do you honestly think he was any different than Bakuken?**_

Ugh…stop trying to make me stress out, to think those thoughts.

_**Well, I'm not going to lie to you.**_

"Shuichi…" Fuck! I'm practically naked. And, of course, being an idiot I did the first thing that came to mind and pulled Shuichi closer… I mean, I only meant to grab his shirt, but…

Now he's wincing in pain because we're tangled. Stupid vines coming from him.

"Well…"

He looks at me from under his bangs, takes a deep breath, and then… "Do you want to borrow my shirt?"

I'm blushing. About to cry. Feel horrible about nearly killing him by trying to take the clothes. Shaking my head, "No, no…you should keep it." Shuichi continues to untangle the vines from my hair. "I can't believe you almost died on me!"

Okay…now I'm crying. He's sighing. Thinks I'm crazy. But he just doesn't understand! "You don't understand!" His eyes close. "Nooo!!! Don't die on me!"

"Sunako," he sighs, still not opening his eyes. "I have to concentrate on removing the plant from my body, and you're…a distraction."

"I'm a what?" Okay. I need to stop snapping on him.

He opens his eyes and looks all innocent. "You're only in your bra and pan—"

"Oh!" I get it. I look down at myself. He looks down at me… "Shuichi!"

"S-sorry!"

"Give me your shirt!" I go to yank it away, but he stops me. Probably best. Don't want to hurt him any more because of the vines. But still. I can't believe him! On his death bed and still a pervert!

-1-1-1-1-

Uhm…yeah… This is what happens when you can't think of anything to write and basically wing it. And yeah, it's not SUPER long like the title says, but it's…longer than nothing. El oh el.


	28. Chapter 28

Gah! I've been wanting to write a new chapter for this for sooo long. But then I got busy, then sick, then busy, then had tonsillitis. So yeah. Now I have time and I'm not (really) sick.

-1-1-1-1-

Aww. We Both Have Pets.

I pull Shuichi's shirt over myself when he gets it off. There's blood all over it, and it's torn anyhow. But I guess it's better than nothing. Whenever I try to look at the fight taking place, my head starts pounding. It's like just before you get a migraine, you know? There's this sharp pain on the left side of my head, then something similar to the feeling of a hammer hitting me in the back of my head.

Shuichi must have noticed that I've been wincing off and on because he asks if I'm alright. No idea. "Yeah, I think I'm fine. Just…trying to calm down like you said."

My skin feels clammy. Almost like I've been in mud then water—seawater—and that I haven't showered afterward. It's really cold. I don't know what's happening. Is this because of Shuichi's fighting? Or Yusuke's?

I try to look up another time, try to see what's going on in the ring. No luck. As soon as I even get my eyes halfway leveled with the stage, I feel like throwing up. Look back down and the clammy feeling comes back. What the hell is going on with me?

I kneel down, trying to get rid of the migraine that's still assaulting me. Shuichi has a worried look on his face, but I try to tell him that I'm fine. Just freaked out about what happened to him. His eyes narrow; I don't think he believes me. I don't believe me. My voice was shaking as I spoke.

The air seems to be getting colder by the second. I pull the shirt tighter around me still. That only helps a little.

I can hear a bit what's going on in the ring. That Jin guy and Yusuke. They were getting along when they were talking—they still seem to be getting along. But Jin's the master of wind. He can fly. I want to see it, but every time I try to look up, my head swims and I feel like…

"Sunako…"

Hmm? Huh? My voice won't work. I keep opening up my mouth to answer Shuichi, but nothing's coming out. What the hell is going on with me?

Shuichi leans forward, wincing as the vines coming from his arms catch on one another. He grabs hold of my hand and pulls me over to him. I don't try to pull away from him. I feel too dizzy, too sick, to even move at all. His hand is on my forehead. I don't think I'm running a fever. Don't feel hot at all. Just clammy.

"You feel like you're burning up."

But I'm not, Shuichi. I'm cold as hell.

I try to tell him this, but nothing comes out of my mouth. Still. No talking for me, when it's most important. I want to ask him what's going on with me. If only I had a pad of paper to write down my questions…

"Jin's in a vertical dive towards Urameshi!"

Koto's still announcing what's going on. I guess she isn't useless. Even if I can't watch…as long as I can hear. I think Yusuke will do just fine. I hope he will. I don't want him to get hurt like Shuichi did.

_**Oh, but I would love it.**_

There's the voice again. Male. But it's not Shuichi. It's the demon. Is that why I feel like this?

**_I never thought it would take you so long to figure out something so simple as this. Hmm. Koenma thought he could prevent me from returning to life, didn't he? All those counter-measures. All for nothing._**

His voice is so taunting, and soft… It's almost like Shuichi's, except deeper. It's going to put me to sleep if I keep listening to it. Or maybe that's the plan.

I look up at Shuichi, trying to tell him through body language—my eyes, my hands, everything—that I can't talk. That I'm scared. That the demon—that fucking Mochi—is talking to me again.

He seems to understand the first two parts. But I guess those are the most obvious. Of course I can't talk. I would have already said something to him if I could. As for being scared…that's probably written all over my face. The tears running down my face probably add the greatest effect. Fucking bullshit.

How is Mochi doing this anyhow? Making it to where I can't talk?

**_There's a voice inside a box…and it's begging me to stop…_**

He's able to control parts of my body right now? My voice…what else is he messing with?

My body is covered with sweat. I need to calm down. I need to listen to Shuich's advice and calm down. Of course Mochi is going to have some control over my body—his yoki was already slipping through, right? But if I calm down, then that power he has over me right now will disappear. Or at least it should.

A blast of air sends my hair whipping into my face. Jin is flying circles around the stadium. I can hardly hear the crowd cheering over the jet-like noises that are pounding in my ears.

"Su…ko…" I can barely make out what Shuichi's trying to whisper. I look up high enough to read his lips. "Sunako…"

I use my finger to make a question mark in the air.

"Are you able to hear Rugia?"

Who the fuck is Rugia?

**_Ha._**

Oh.

I nod. This only causes Shuichi's eyebrows to knit together, like he's pissed or thinking hard or both. Probably both. Knowing him, it's both.

The wind feels like it's picking up again, but my hair isn't exactly blowing like it did when Jin came flying by. Koto announces that he has made a mini-tornado with his arms. Great. Just fucking great. I'ma be torn apart by a demon and then all my gore is going to be blown away by a tornado. This is not how I imagined myself dying.

Shuichi's fidgeting a bit. Taking out a little seed. I can't tell the difference between all the plants he uses, all the different seeds. How does he keep track of which seed belongs to which plant? He would probably get straight A's in horticulture. Maybe I could talk to him about giving me some lessons. I think they're offering that class at Meiou.

"Sunako, I'm going to implant…" He winces. The death plant thing or whatever the hell it's called is getting smaller, but I know the internal damage is still there. "…implant this in your arm. It's a sedative plant that will help you to relax."

So what, is this how he date rapes girls or something?

**_Perhaps some thousands of years ago, he would lure them this way._**

Shut up, Mochi.

**_Rugia._**

Well, whatever. Just shut up. I mean, are you even positive that you're ready to come out? What if you get your body out…but then all your yoki or whatever is sealed up inside me?

**_I'll just have to eat you then, now won't I?_**

And this is why I hate demons.

I focus my attention back on Shuichi and give another small nod. He places the seed near my skin, and my whole body feels like it's on fire. I throw myself into Shuichi's arms and wince. Ouch, ouch, ouch! What is this burning sensation?

Shuichi mutters something about calming down, that it's just some of Rugia's yoki escaping from my body to fight off his own energy. It'll be over soon, he tells me. I can't see his face. My eyes are squeezed shut. It hurts so much!

I hear one of the stadium walls get blown apart by the wind. Jin used his tornado fist attack, but missed Yusuke. At least that's what Koto said.

The pain in my body starts to lessen. Shuichi's yoki—or is it reiki?—is pouring into me, into the seed in my arm. It won't spread and kill me like the plant inside himself will do. It's a very benign plant apparently. He'll be able to remove it once I'm….sedated.

My body still shakes as I open my eyes. My vision is blurred for a moment, then I can make out the separate blades of grass. I meet Shuichi's gaze for a moment then he nods to me. I look up. Yusuke is still dodging some of Jin's attacks. I don't have a migraine right now. And I don't feel as clammy.

Yusuke manages to throw a barrage of punches in Jin's direction. Hits the demon square in the stomach, and Jin flies up into the sky to avoid getting hit more. That's so cheap.

**_No matter how much the fox-boy prevents my escape, I'll still be here in your head. You gave me just enough wiggle room to worm my way up here._**

Wiggle room…reminds me of a Jell-o commercial.

I cough into my hand after that thought. There's a little bit of blood in my spit. Shuichi says it's normal. It's to be expected after the yoki was released into my body. He's making sure there's not a lot of internal damage.

Really though, I feel horrible. He should be worrying about himself right now. I open my mouth—I should be able to talk, right?—to tell him this. No words still.

**_Oh, are you wanting someone to use your mouth that badly?_**

Wait, wait. What?

"**Shuichi…"**Gah! That's my voice, but I'm not the one speaking!

_**Oh, you're quite right.**_ And you're an ass. _**Heh heh.**_

"**Shuichi, what's going to happen when the seed is removed?"**

Stupid demon, gaining information.

"I'm not quite sure," Shuichi confesses. "I'm going to leave it in there until I speak with Koenma about this."

He winces then. I don't feel his spirit energy manipulating the plant anymore. It must be to the point where he needs it. At least now he's focusing on removing the death plant from himself once more. That's exactly what he needs to do. After he gets done healing himself then maybe he can find a better way to help me.

I look higher to see that Yusuke has sent a reigun shot in Jin's direction. The demon uses one of his tornado fists to hit—or blow?—it away from himself. This definitely isn't good. (1)

Now Jin's getting another bout of wind ready to attack Yusuke with. Man, this is horrible. I don't want to watch this.

**_If you look away, I will be most displeased._**

Who talks like that anymore?

My whole body tenses, and I can't bring myself to look away. I'm sure Yusuke will be just fine. He has to win. He will win…right?

"This needs to be finished!" Jin shouts as he flies right at Yusuke. Oh man. Oh man. This is really going to be it, isn't it?

"Urameshi is like a statue!" Koto shouts over everything else. Ugh. Please tell me he has something planned!

It's nearly hitting him in the face before he raises his hand. Oh! He has a reigun ready. What the fuck is he planning on doing? Jin's too close. At this range… He fires it all the same.

Koto's going flying…the wind is blowing everything. I can't see what the hell just happened. I look at Shuichi. He's just as lost as I am. My eyes return to the ring then. Just let Yusuke be alright.

Everyone's blinking. They have no idea what's happened. Hell, Koto even announces that the two have disappeared. What the heck!?

So now I'm looking around the stadium like crazy. Okay. So. They've got to be here somewhere, right? They can't have been obliterated… Or at least I don't think so.

"Have they blown one another to pieces?" Shove it, Koto! Man, if only I could talk again.

"Oww…"

Huh. That sounded like Yusuke. I look around. Yup. Sure enough, he's lying against the wall right by the fake medical tent they set up. Good, good. So he's not dead after all. I would have cried. I'd have been miserable. I'd—

**_Nobody cares._**

Geez. So mean to me.

"Jin's high up in the air!" Koto announces. That cheating bastard.

Hiei and Yusuke seem to be talking about something. The match, no doubt. I think I heard Hiei mention something about 'if Yusuke doesn't win, he'll take care of that'. Well, something to that effect.

"Fuck the rules. Those who oppose me will die."

Yup. Hothead's talking about being a rebel alright. Not that I mind. But, I mean, he should be focusing on rooting for Yusuke. Yeah…

"Five, six, seven, eight!!!" Man. Didn't realize Koto had even started the count. I need to pay more attention. Well, Yusuke jumped back into the ring in time so it should be fine.

**_You talk to yourself too much._**

No, this is what we call thinking. And it's not _my_ fault you trapped yourself inside my head.

**_You are aware that I still have complete control over your mouth and what you say out loud, aren't you?_**

Actually…I had forgotten about that part.

Jin now has a tornado on each arm. Great, just great. What the hell is going to happen now? I'm chewing on my finger right now. Or my thumb. Whatever the heck you want to call it. Anyway, now Yusuke is powering up. Or something. Can't figure out exactly what he's doing. Huh. Maybe I should have had Genkai train me a little more so that I would actually understand what's going on half the time.

Jin's now charging after Yusuke, both tornadoes in front of himself. …and somehow Yusuke manages to catch the demon's fist with his hand. Not that I'm sad about it. Just confused. How does that work? See…I really do need more training.

**_…_**

That's right, you keep quiet.

Yusuke catches the other fist in his other hand. He's slipping backwards a little bit. Man, this isn't human. I mean, physically you can't do that. This just defies all logic. What are they thinking back at Meiou? A person can be thrown into a wall at like thirty-miles or more an hour and still survive. And get up like nothing happened. Obviously. Huh.

I wish I were that cool…

Yusuke breaks through one of Jin's tornadoes completely. Now if he can just take care of the other one. There we go! Yay! Go Yusuke! He even managed to punch Jin right in the gut. Awesome. "Reikodan!"

With that, he sent Jin launching towards the stadium. Big boom. Loads of dust. Can't really see a thing to be honest. And now Koto's doing the countdown.

The crowd's telling Jin to get up. Meh. Stupid crowd. What do they know?

Fuck! Jin just sat up. Man, count faster, Koto! Count faster! Nevermind. Jin fell back down again. Probably unconscious. And that means Yusuke wins! Yay!

**_I should have taken control over your hands._**

Uhm… You do realize that if you had strangled me, you would have been screwed as well, right?

**_And how do you come to that conclusion?_**

I don't know. I just like to try to be positive.

**_…_**

I'm not lying!

"And here is the chief of the Mashotsukai team!"

I jump. Forgot I was at a stadium. Really need to stop listening to Rugia/Mochi so much. Hmm. This guy has a weird nose. It's like…it looks like someone cut off the very tip of it. Otherwise it would be normal. Maybe he's a mosquito.

**_Could be._**

"I warn you…" Ew. Weird voice too. "You're going to lose without even touching me."

Excuse me, what? **"Huh?"**

"Let's go!" Koto says, right as Yusuke's saying, "We'll see about that!"

Yeah. I'm definitely confused about this.

**_Hmm._**

"Warning! The match is suspended!" Gah! What? That stupid voice out of the speaker thingy! Lies! What the fuck?

Yusuke falls flat on his head. Can't blame him. I would too. Rushing like that. He soooo would have won.

"The order comes from on of the VIPs."

Yusuke clenches his fists, "Shit, but why?"

"During the preceding match, Jin was out of the ring. The referee has missed the time for the countdown."

Excuse me, what?

**_What the fuck?_**

"In accordance with this, we have decided to declare the match void!"

**_You humans fail._**

Fuck yeah we do.

**_I should kill you all._**

Yeah you should…. Except not me. Or the people I like. But…well, I guess you could kill some others. Like the VIP person.

**_…_**

Now the crowd's saying that only Ryshou is left. That the Urameshi team has lost. Dude, that's fucking bullshit! I'll kill them all!

"Go on referee, announce the result!"

"**Perhaps I should kill them all after all."**

"What did you just say, Sunako?"

Gah! Shuichi heard you, Rugia! Calm down. You're going to get us in trouble! Or… I mean… Why am I defending you?

"**I said this is bullshit! It's pissing me off!"**

"Don't let it get to you. We'll figure something out. What we don't need is for you to stress anymore. Rugia will find a sort of advantage if you do."

True.

"What are you waiting for, announcer?" mosquito-nose asks. "I can kill you. We can find a replacement."

That bastard! Go kill him, Rugia!

**_…You are aware that you're in charge of the whole walking, killing, and such, aren't you?_**

Oh yeah. Forgot about that.

**_Unless, of course, you want to give me that power._**

No, no. That's okay.

Wow! Hiei's emitting a ton of energy. They're going to kill everyone once the announcement is made, I just know it!

"By lack of participants, the victory goes to…"

"One moment!"

Huh? Who was that? Everyone was silenced. We're all looking around. Oh. It's carrot-top. Well, he shouldn't be up. He looks all…broken…and mangled…and stuff. He looks injured.

"Listen to what you say." Okay. "You've all completely forgotten about me!"

This is true. But we remember you now, Kuwabara. Now we do! So, go back and heal.

Hmm. He made it all the way to stand in front of Yusuke. And I can't hear what the two of them are saying. They seem to be in disagreement. I don't think Yusuke exactly wants Kuwabara to fight either. At least not in his current condition. He would die. Man, please don't let him fight!

Nope. They've announced him. He's going to fight. Well, he better not die then!

He's barely able to stand. His legs are all wobbly. Man, this definitely isn't good.

Kuwarbara tries to make the first move, goes to punch mosquito-nose…and misses. The bastard kicks carrot-top, sending him flying a bit across the ring. This is bad. Oh! He's going to summon his spirit sword. …no, he doesn't have enough energy. Damn it.

"Sunako, you need to relax."

Oh, right, I need to stop stressing. Huh… Maybe he should use more of that sedative or something.

**_It can only relax you so much. Emotionally, you're still active to your full capacity._**

Why are you telling me this?

**_Because you were correct in one thing; I'm not yet ready to leave your body. Not if I want to have my full power when I do regain my true form._**

Oh. Ha! Told you! Wait…I have to watch the fight!

**_It isn't going too well, Sunako. I wouldn't do it. Hmm. I can give you a briefing of what's happening. But don't look. It'll stress you out too much…_**

Ugh, fine.

I grit my teeth together. I want to watch, but… But he's right.

**_The demon is dealing him a few kicks. Punching him. Your friend is getting bloodied up, but his fighting spirit hasn't decreased a bit. That's quite respectable. Ah… And now the demon is covering himself with some clay armor._**

Clay armor?

**_Yes. Using his yoki he's creating armor from the dirt on the ground. I have a feeling it is for both offensive and defensive purposes. Your friend has been knocked to the ground._**

I can hear Koto beginning the count. My hands are shaking—my whole body's shaking. I think I'm going to pass out.

**_You really shouldn't. It wouldn't be good for me._**

"You're getting up!?" I can hear mosquito-nose shouting.

Kuwabara…his voice is weak, but I can hear it too. "I don't like to lose. I won't die alone." Huh? "We can play some more. Yusuke can finish you."

What does he mean?

**_Perhaps he's delusional?_**

No. I think he's talking to everyone telepathically. They're all tensing. Even Hiei.

I can't help it. I look into the ring. Man. Don't let him die!

He's charging after Ryshou. This is it. This is…he spotted someone in the crowd. Some other chick with blue hair. Red eyes. She's kinda pretty. And now he completely tossed Ryshou to the side. Wow. I'm totally lost.

**_Your friend won because he's a moron. You should be proud of him._**

Was that sarcasm, or are you serious?

"Miss Yukina!" He's running over to her right now.

And suddenly…I don't feel so good.

~Sometime Later; Hotel Room~

Uhm. When did I fall asleep? "Ouch." What? "Hey! I can talk again!"

People are looking at me like I'm crazy. There're all the boys. And some chicks too.

"Who the fuck are you?"

Koenma—he's dressed up in a teenage outfit or something—pops up in front of me. But I'm not scared. I was expecting something like that. That, or I'm too confused to be scared.

"You shouldn't talk like that."

"Sunako, what do you mean you can talk again?" Shuichi asks. "You were talking the whole time during the match."

"Uhm… Well, that wasn't really me." And so I explain to them about all my conversations with Rugia. Then they stare at me like I'm crazy again.

"So, uhm…who are you guys anyhow?"

Well, apparently everyone else has been filled in about my whole predicament. Because one of the ladies steps forward and starts talking, "I'm Yusuke's mother, Atsuko!" (2)

"Oh, you're the drunk."

"Sunako!" Man. Quite a few people yelled at me that time. In fact, I think Yusuke and his mother are the only two who didn't. Nope. They're both smiling.

I point at Yusuke. "Hey, blame him."

And so now I get to meet Yukina. She's an ice demon. Huh. Kinda looks like Hiei. Short with red eyes… Hmm.

I look between the two of them. Hiei glares at me. Guess I shouldn't report my current findings.

Keiko introduces herself next. She's Yusuke's girlfriend, even if he fails to admit it. I mean, she's the one he talked about all the time. They kinda make a cute couple.

Then there's Shizuru, Kuwabara's sister. "I remember you! You're the one who gave Shuichi and Kuwabara money to take me to that vet!"

"Sunako…let's not talk about that."

Shuichi looks uncomfortable. But it's true and he knows it!

"Wait a second…"

"What's wrong?" Koenma asks.

I look around. This is strange. This is really strange. Twilight-zone strange. What the hell is going on?

"Uhm… I can't hear Rugia's voice anymore."

"Oh!" What, did he forget to tell me something important? "Wait here."

Uhm. Ooookay. Everyone else seems to already know what's going on. Some of them are trying not to laugh. I honestly don't see what's so funny about this all. In fact, it's starting to freak me out. Them knowing…and me being left oblivious.

"Wait a second…what the fuck is that blue thing on your head?"

Yusuke tenses. "I don't want to talk about it."

"It looks like a penguin with big ears. And blue."

Shuichi chuckles. "That's his spirit beast."

"His what now?"

"Look," Yusuke starts, "When I died, I got a chance to get back to life by getting this egg. If it turned into a monster, I'd get eaten and then there'd be no chance of me coming back to life."

"Okay. But what does that have to do with this?"

"It's what came out of the egg."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

… "Didja name it?"

"We just call it Puu."

"Isn't that sort of…you know… Vulgar?" Cue the 'stare at Sunako like she's crazy' scenario again.

Koenma pops out of nowhere, and this time I fall off the couch. What the fuck? Does he like giving people heart attacks or something? Because it's really not healthy. And I'm too young to die, thank you very much.

Aww. He's holding up a kitty. Wait.

"How does this answer my question?"

He clears his throat. "Hayakawa Sunako—"

"Yes?"

"Let me finish," he says, glaring at me. "Hayakawa Sunako, you have been appointed the task of keeping this criminal in custody."

"What, did the cat steal the milk from your bottle or something?"

His left eye twitches. "I see you've spent too much time with Yusuke." Koenma takes a deep breath then starts talking again. "Normally we'd have just extracted the demon from you and locked them away in Spirit World under the watch of prison guards. However, the cat demon was able to gain back enough of its yoki to assume this form. And…he can also use some excess yoki to attack. Meaning it will be futile to place him in Spirit World."

"I am not following you at all."

"The amount of yoki still trapped in you after the separation will kill you if we try to destroy this demon."

Holy crap. I point at finger at the cat. "You mean that's Rugia!? That's the demon that was in me?"

The cat glares at me. Aw. I want one.

**_Get me away from this man before I kill you in your sleep._**

I jump at the sound and look around the room. No one else seems to have heard him.

"Uhm. He's still talking to me inside my head."

Koenma avoids my gaze. "Yes, well, that's another reason we're avoiding even trying to kill him. His connection with you is too strong."

"Basically if he dies then you die and vice-versa," Yusuke cuts in. I stare at the blue penguin on top of his head.

Shuichi shifts onto his other leg, nudging Koenma. The demi-god bites down on his pacifier. Something tells me that he's keeping something from me. Something important. I stare at him and wait for him to speak. Then glare. Still waiting.

"There's a side-effect you should know about."

Oh great.

"Similar to when you had been taken out of your cat form… When you were stressed, your body would revert to that form."

"Okay."

"If you get too stressed then you and Rugia will switch bodies."

…I think…I think…I'm going to die now.

**_Or just cry._**

Koenma puts the cat into my lap. I'm trying not to cry. I don't want to switch bodies with him though! He's horrible!

I feel something wet on my hand. … "Did you just _lick _me!?"

_**It was an accident! **_The kitten in my lap hisses at me.

Oh joy. This is going to be Hell.

"Puu."

-1-1-1-

1. Everything up to this point, including the author's note, I wrote in one day…and then I threw up that night. Epic fail. Ha ha.

2. In the manga, she does go to the tournament. In the anime, she doesn't. I'm following the manga, mmkay?


	29. Chapter 29

Hey everyone. Look! A fast update. It's crazy! Dude, I need a manga shopping spree though. It's so crazy.

**Request: **So… There are about 60-something people who have this on their fav and/or alert list. Not even half of them are reviewing. While I'm flattered regardless, could maybe five more (or more, I'm not too picky) of them review? (Reviews do inspire quick updates from me.)

-1-1-1-1-

Dun Dun Dun. The Short Beginning to Something Big!

-Kurama's POV-

Yusuke and Sunako were apparently both exhausted. They fell right to sleep after our snack; the girls had brought it to us as a sort of congratulations on the win. Right now Yusuke is passed out below the couch, while Puu is in Keiko's arms. Sunako is curled up on the couch, a blanket draped over her, and Rugia managed to fall asleep on top of her hip.

To be honest, I think the cat demon has started to take a sort of liking to his host. Otherwise he'd have snuck off to sleep by himself.

My eyes wander over to the table. Kuwabara is still trying to woo Yukina. I'm not exactly sure if Hiei's sister understands Kuwabara's intentions. It must be a female thing.

I look back at Sunako. She's beginning to wake up.

-Sunako's POV-

Man, I definitely feel much better after that nap.

I stretch my arms and legs at the same time, rolling onto my back. There's a soft thud. Then a small 'mew' and a yawn that sounds like something a kitten would make. Oh. Whoops. I think I knocked Rugia down.

I sit up and look at him. He's just sitting there, lazily glaring up at me. Poor thing probably isn't fully awake yet.

_**I'm not a thing.**_ Rugia stretches then hops back into my lap. _**Fox-boy has been staring at you an awful lot. He's more taken with you than I had imagined.**_

My eyes dart upwards, and I catch Shuichi's gaze. Don't know if I should be mad at him or not. I mean, he's been so nice to me recently. Even though he's still a pervert.

"Later we're going to see who will be fighting in the semi-finals with us," Shuichi tells me.

We've made it that far already? I can't help but smile at the fact. Almost time to go home. Just a few more matches and we'll be done with this blood-fest.

Rugia snorts but I ignore him.

Yusuke sits up, yawning. Apparently he felt it was time to wake up as well. Rugia's staring down at him like he's insignificant. Crazy cat-demon-thing.

"Uhm, hey," I start, "just how long was I asleep for?"

Shuichi blinks. "Only about an hour."

Hmm. That's less than what I thought. It really feels like I've been out for at least three hours, if not five.

_**I feel too cooped up here.**_

Huh? Do you want to go exploring a bit?

**_That would be just fine…_**

I look at both Yusuke and Shuichi. "I'm gonna go for a quick walk. Stretch my legs, clear my head. That sort of thing."

Yusuke frowns. It's probably dangerous to go out on my own, but I think I'll be just fine. I give him a sort of reassuring smile and he sighs and shrugs. Shuichi stares and gives a slow nod. He knows there's no point arguing.

Well, with that I pick up Rugia and head towards the door. No one says anything as I leave. That's just well. Don't exactly feel like arguing at the moment. Nope. I really want to go on an adventure right now though. Figure some things out now that I don't have to worry about a demon tearing itself out of my stomach. I can sort of relax.

_**Don't put me on the ground until I tell you.**_

Why? Is there something wrong?

**_Some demons would kill me on the spot—try to, at least—and I don't feel like revealing myself to the general public just yet._**

I blink. That makes sense. I was worried for a second there that we were being followed.

**_No. I would give you better warning if that were the case. I do need you alive._**

Meh. Something tells me Rugia is not enjoying being a cat. He sounds a bit bored. And moody. Going outside should cheer him up.

I walk over to the elevator. Yup. I feel pretty lazy right now. Not gonna take the stairs. I hate stairs. All thanks to Genkai, I don't think I'll ever look at stairs the same again. But that's okay. I'm sure all the walking I'll be doing will make up for it. So long as I'm not too inactive or anything I should stay healthy. In shape. Or whatever.

No one's in the elevator with me. Which is definitely a good thing. Demons tend to stare at you like you're a hotdog or something whenever they're near you. It's only a little creepy. Except for the fact that I just know that is how I'm going to die. Yup. I'm going to get eaten by a demon.

**_I'll be sure to do the honors._**

Jerk. Anyhow! Now we're on the ground floor. Time to head out and get lost. Uhm…except I'll have to be back here in time to leave with the guys to check out the fight. I wanna know who they'll be fighting in the semi-finals too. We're sooo freaking close.

And with a skip and a hop I'm out of the elevator and heading out for the door. Except I crashed into the glass part of it because apparently it's locked right now so turning the knob does nothing. What the feck!

I try to ignore the fact that everyone in the lobby is staring at me. But that's sorta hard when they're also whispering—if you can call it whispering, seeing as how that involves being _quiet_—about how I must be stupid. Well, I'm not. Seriously. Who in their right mind locks a door? It's not even night time. Or anything. So that's why I'm standing here, arms crossed, and tapping my foot on the ground. Rugia's on top of my shoulder like a parrot. Except he's laying down. I think that's the only way he can keep his balance.

Both doors are locked. I have no idea where the keys are. If I break down the door then someone's gonna arrest me or something. Man, fate just loves placing me in weird predicaments, huh?

Rugia slips about an inch before catching himself. He climbs up my back, digging his claws into me a few times in the process. Doesn't exactly tickle. Nope. Not one single bit. And if I got into an argument with him at all right here it might draw in some unwanted attention.

**_Other than what you've already brought onto us because of your stupidity._**

Because he obviously knew the door was locked! I roll my eyes, looking around. I don't recognize most of these people. Only Toguro and his brother. I guess you'd call both of them Toguro. One's Ani and the other is Otouto. Erm. Unless someone can tell me if they have another name. Hmm. I'll just have to name the older one.

**_Or you could call him Ani and his brother Toguro._**

Huh. That does make sense.

My eyes return to the glass door. Still locked. Look back at the two brothers. Gasp quietly. The older one is standing just a foot away from me. And he's pretty damn creepy looking. Like a rabid rabbit on steroids. …except without the big, long ears.

"Standing there isn't going to change a thing."

I blink, "He has a creepy voice too." Ani frowns.

_**You said that out loud, you know?**_ Rugia starts slipping again. Catches himself and Ani's attention.

Hmm. It looks like there's an evil glint in his eyes. Maybe…

I pull Rugia into my arms, causing Ani to get an uber creepy smile. Dude, and I had thought that Shuichi was creepy! I have a good feeling right now I'ma die. Must create a distraction. But how?

"Uhh…why did they lock the door? That's just plain stupid."

His creepy grin just keeps getting wider and creepier. "They just found one of the VIP's guests dead. Killed—her body was torn to shreds. They're doing a quick investigation before the next match."

Well damn. This place just got fifty times more dangerous. Rugia and Ani are having a weird staring contest. And I swear I'm going crazy. Trapped inside this building with a bunch of zanies. I have to get out of here! Eyes darting around. No windows in sight.

"You want a way out of here?" the psychopath asks. Uhm…

Huh. I blink. Twice. "Are you going to use one of those stupid lines like 'Well, the only way out of here is by me killing you' or something to that effect?"

By the look on his face, I can tell he wants to do more than just say those words. Yup. He wants to actually act them out. Or however you're supposed to say that phrase. I guess I really need to start watching who I mouth off to. Because otherwise someone's gonna kill me.

His shoulders seem to relax a bit after around two more seconds pass. I have an even worse feeling about this.

"No." Huh? No what? "That isn't what I was going to say." And yet he keeps on smirking in his very scary way. I think I'm going to need to see some sort of therapist when this is all done and over with. For sure.

Ani reaches past me towards the door. I jump out of his way. And that just makes him happy. Stupid prick. I don't like him. I mean, you wouldn't even be able to tell the two Toguros were brothers. They look nothing alike. Sound nothing alike. Don't really act similar either. Maybe one of them was adopted. Yeah, I would bet money on that.

The elder Toguro unlocks the door and opens it. Something about him being privileged and having a copy of the key. That's not very comforting.

He's pushing me out the door. Don't have the strength to walk away from this. Or to resist. This sucks. You'd think that Rugia would step in at this point, but nope! Not a chance in hell.

My limbs are shaking as I walk. Arms, legs, hands, feet, everything. Never thought that was possible. Well, I mean…I don't know. I never thought someone could shake this badly though. You'd think I had some sort of disease or something. It's horrible. But it's like I'm getting a really bad feeling from this guy. Like he's going to kill me. And it scares me more than ever right now.

I think we're heading towards the forest place that Shuichi took me to when we first got to the island.

Fresh air. And here I thought it'd do me some good. It isn't doing anything to calm me right now, to stop me from trembling. Why didn't his brother stop him?

I spare a glance backwards. His brother is following us. Hands inside his pockets. Isn't smiling or anything. Doesn't look mad either. Just apathetic I guess you'd say. Very disturbing. Something tells me he's in on this.

Maybe Yusuke and them were right. Maybe I shouldn't have spent any time with Toguro. Then I wouldn't be in this situation. Not at all. About to die. In a forest. On an island full of demons. This just plain sucks.

My hands squeeze around Rugia, who bites me. Ouch. Damn. That hurt. I dropped him too…and he ran off. Left me alone. Just like that. Uhh. Doesn't he still need me alive in order to survive?

"I wouldn't worry about him too much." I swear I can hear the shit-eating grin. Stupid Ani. "My brother will take good care of him."

Huh? What?

**_I'm in his brother's arms, that's what._**

Que increase in shaking. This definitely is bad. Bad, bad, bad. Maybe I should have listened to Yusuke's glare. Stayed inside. Or at least have taken someone with me… well, other than Rugia. He's completely useless. Obviously. Cat. Yeah.

You know, my heart is beating so damn fast it's a wonder I haven't traded bodies with Rugia.

**_Something's up. That's why I ran away from you._**

I blink. What? What do you mean?

_**Normally you and I should have—would have—traded bodies.**_

Houston, we have a problem. Maybe they found out about our secret, and now they've found something to control us. Oh, I don't know! I don't know!

Now we're at the edge of the forest, and Ani pushes me inside, right through the first layer of trees…

-1-1-1-

Hmm. Yes, I do sit and wait for reviews. I get this giddy feeling inside every time I open my email to read one.

But hennyways. The next chapter will be long. Maybe. We'll see.


	30. Chapter 30

Thanks for the reviews, and for the advice! And guess what? I has another nephew! My sister gave birth on the 31st of January. Yay. In other news, the 20th of this month is Amaranth's one year birthday. Wow.

-1-1-1-1-

Chapter 30: Oh, My Dear Portal Key

So, Houston, we have entered the forest. A place that brings back memories of my first kiss, being lost and meeting Toguro, and the fact that Shuichi masturbated. And soon to be where I die, I can just feel it. And that is sooo not a pleasant feeling. Especially since here I thought all would be good and dandy again after Rugia got put into his cat body.

I shudder as we continue to walk deeper into the forest. I don't recognize any of the scenery now. New territory under bad circumstances. The light breeze doesn't feel nice at all. Instead it feels like it's burning a hole into my skin. Or just plain tearing it off. Whichever one you prefer to imagine.

I'm fighting hard against the constricting sensation in my throat. The one that's making me want to cry out for help—no one would come. It would only put me to shame even further. Damn it, how could I have let myself get caught like this? I really should have listened to Yusuke and them. I knew it was dangerous out here, but I just didn't want to listen to the facts.

Rugia hasn't even tried to speak to me since we arrived here. Makes me wonder what he's up to; does he have a plan to help us escape? I can't think of any myself at the moment. Hell, it's enough to focus on taking each step forward. Am I even breathing? I put a hand an inch away from my mouth. There's not much warm air blowing against it, but there is some there.

Ani is now walking right at my side, and his brother is directly behind me. Can't stop walking now unless I want to get trampled. Nothing to bring me any comfort.

Five minutes of more walking before we stop. No words. Basically it felt like some sort of silent agreement. First Toguro, then myself, and lastly Ani.

I'm chewing on the inside of my left cheek, waiting for one of them to speak. I don't care which one does. Just something—_anything_—to break the current silence.

My fingers are in constant motion, I'm sweating, and my eyes are starting to dart between the two brothers. They're doing this on purpose! Driving me crazy like this. I feel like I'm suffocating.

The trees around me seem to be in motion. Going round and round, circular motions everywhere. It makes me want to vomit. I'm not even sure if I'm standing still anymore I'm so scared.

The chirping birds are invisible. I can hear them very clearly right now, but they're all hiding. In fact, I swear their chirps are shrieks of fear. I wouldn't be surprised to find that they're able to sense the danger emitting from these two demons.

My stomach lurches as Ani stuffs one of his hands into his pocket. Just like his brother. Standing there, all calm and collected while my mind is racing with all these thoughts. The whole world seems to be collapsing for me, and all this bastard can do is just smile. And watch me. I hope he's fucking enjoying this. The damn prick.

He runs his tongue over his lips—my lips start to quiver. What would I say to them? Are they even going to speak, or do I have to make the first move? Hell, I'm hardly breathing again. If my heart stopped right now and I died, man… That would be a miracle at this point.

"Wh-why did you bring me here?" My voice is more squeaky than a mouse.

The rabid rabbit still doesn't answer me. A part of me thinks he's just trying to drag this out for as long as he can. And that's however the hell long he wants. It's not like I have the power to stop him. The bastard.

My eyes dart around again. Damn it. Why couldn't someone have followed me? Just to make sure that I'd be okay? I mean, damn. They probably want to give me enough respect and whatnot. Not follow me. Not be so intrusive. This just sucks.

I try my best to glare at the elder Toguro. Probably doesn't look convincing. His grin widens and he closes his eyes for a moment. When he opens them… I feel cold inside. Like I've died a thousand times over. My legs feel like Jell-o. It's a wonder they haven't given out on me yet.

"We couldn't speak to you in private back at the hotel, now could we?" I hate rhetorical questions right now, I really do. My eyes narrow further, but he doesn't say anything more.

I glance at Rugia. He looks like he's in pain, wincing every now and then. My eyes return to Ani. He has a sort of paper charm or seal out. Dangling it from his fingers. The wind keeps blowing it. I don't recognize the kanji. At this point I doubt I'd be able to recognize any hiragana even. Japanese isn't my first language. When I'm freaked like this…I can barely understand anything.

"Wh-what's that f-for?" I wish I would stop stuttering. I feel like an idiot.

Ani lowers his arm a bit. "It's a ward of sorts." What's it supposed to do? I don't even have to voice my question this time. "It prevents weak demons from getting close."

Rugia isn't a weak demon though. It doesn't make any sense. Wait… I guess since some of his yoki is still trapped in me, that does lower his strength.

"If you and the demon were to switch bodies, that would only prove to make Rugia much weaker."

My eyes widen. So he does know about Rugia.

"My brother and I have extra sensitive hearing, you see. We couldn't help but overhear Koenma's explanation on the renegade demon." Ani turns his back on me. "Right now you're here only for the purpose of Rugia's presence."

So. They probably plan to use him to their advantage. But why go through all this trouble? Yusuke and them said that the two Toguro brothers were really powerful. Hell, the lady on the news said that they had won the previous tournament. Doesn't that mean anything?

"Once I tear this ward, you and Rugia should switch bodies." I tense at the sound of that. What if they have another ward that will prevent us from switching back? I can't have Rugia trapped in my body like that. "However, it's much too soon for that to happen."

"What do you mean?" For once my voice wasn't a squeak. I'm gaining some sort of confidence, even if it is because of stupidity.

"You still have too much of his yoki trapped inside you."

Don't tell me… My eyes widen, and I take a step backwards. Another step. Slow steps. I can hardly move right now.

"We need to draw it out."

I don't know why my eyes just darted over to the younger Toguro brother. Maybe because I had once thought he was my friend. Before I learned the truth. Before this started happening to me.

"It's nothing personal," he says. "Just business."

Just business? "Just business?!" I shriek. Is he crazy? "Who the fuck would have you—"

"The owner of the Toguro Team." That's all he says. Nothing more. I can't say anything else either. I'm just frozen. My muscles are too tense to listen to my brain. Run. I want to run, I need to run. But my feet just won't work. Who is the owner of the Toguro Team?

Ani faces me once more, his face completely unreadable. I wonder when he managed to lose that grin. At the same time, I don't want to know. Hell, I can't even remember when it was that my legs finally gave out on me. My teeth are grit together. They stopped chattering immediately after they had started.

My eyes widen. He just disappeared completely. I want to move my head—I want to look around for him—but I'm scared stiff. I'm trembling again too.

I never knew anyone could be as fast as Hiei. Makes me even more nervous. How do they plan on releasing the yoki? And, for that matter, is Rugia somehow involved in this plot against me? I barely manage to look at the little kitten. He is staring up at me curiously. Don't know if that's a good thing or not.

_**Forcing the yoki out of you was not on my agenda.**_ Rugia winces, letting out a low mew. _**Be sure to guard your vital points.**_

My breath hitches. I don't even know where all my vital points are!

A scream rips from my throat; what the Hell just happened? My breathing is fast, yet ragged, as I manage to lower my head. Three pale, sharp, long—what are they? Fingers. Those fingers impaled my back and forced their way through my body, piecing out again around the middle of my stomach. How am I not dead?

The wound burns. Feels like it's on fire as those fingers retreat. And I hear the twisted laughter from that rabid rabbit. I start coughing—blood. Throwing up blood. What organs were destroyed with that attack?

Everything around me is doubling, blurring, or both. I'd do a better job at panicking, but…

-Rugia's POV-

The girl hunches over on both her hands and knees, vomiting so much of her blood. Her thoughts are all jumbled, erratic even. I can hardly understand a word of it. At the same time, however, I can feel some of my yoki leaving her.

While I doubt the elder Toguro hit any vitals—that would do damage to me, and they do not seem to want that—I'm beginning to ponder the extent of internal damage. Unfortunately, I can do nothing but watch. I don't have enough power at this time… By them forcibly drawing out the yoki from my host, my abilities will be lacking for quite some time. I wonder who this owner of the Toguro team is. He really isn't doing me any favors.

-Sunako's POV-

I start to push myself into a standing position, only to collapse. Blood pours into my mouth again until I spit it out. I feel so dizzy. Still, I manage to roll myself over onto my back. Ani once again is smiling—grinning. That maniac is staring down at me, just watching. I can't glare at him; I've already tried, but I can't. Right now all I can do is pant, clutch a hand over the opening in my gut, and wonder what's going to happen next.

He lets out that annoying laugh and begins to take a step closer. At the same time, Ani lifts up his bloodied fingers and licks away the red. They're pointed at me again. My eyes widen. I almost forget how to breathe.

I do the first thing that comes to mind; I close my eyes tightly. And I do stop breathing.

"The matches are going to begin soon." I've never heard that voice before. It's smooth, confident, male.

After another moment of hesitation I open my eyes. Tense up. Ani's fingers are less than a foot away from me, frozen in place as their owner looks at some black-haired dude. Black-haired dude also has a mask over his mouth. I think I remember seeing him before. Oh yeah. Back with Toguro, when I told him about his coat after the first match.

His violet-colored eyes rake over my form. He remains impassive. Meanwhile, Ani retracts his fingers then stuffs his hands into his pockets again. Still grinning. Doesn't spare me another glance as he turns away. They're going to watch the match, just like the Urameshi team.

The rabid rabbit continues on walking, not saying a word. His brother follows, still holding onto Rugia, and tells the black-haired demon—Karasu—to bring me along. Toguro is out of sight after that, the cat I'm supposed to keep an eye on with him.

Karasu stares down at me. He isn't moving at all. And I have no idea if he's frowning or smiling under that mask. For a moment he doubles in my vision. The man—demon—pulls his hands out of his pockets. Do all the Toguro Team members have that habit?

I cough up more blood at his first step. It hurts to move—to breathe. After blinking just once, Karasu is standing in front of me. The only thing I can do is stare up at him. And wait.

"You're the one Kurama is infatuated with, aren't you?" It seems more like he's making a statement than asking a question. He kneels in front of me. I flinch, and Karasu has wrapped one hand around my chin. There's something in his eyes that's really freaking me out right now.

He says nothing else. Pulls me to my feet, and stares at me with that same gaze. I don't know what to do. It's hard enough to continue standing at this point. The bleeding won't stop. But I guess it has slowed. So dizzy…

Karasu holds me up by my wrist when my legs start to give out on me again. I spit out more blood. Is that all I can do anymore?

"Most humans would be dead after that." I don't answer, don't comment back. Instead I focus all my energy into grabbing onto his front. Just need something to stabilize myself with.

I wince. Feels like something inside of me just tore. "I don't even know what the Hell just happened." Not sure why I admitted that to him. Then again, it's probably obvious.

Huh. Karasu's thin. Like, I mean, he's about as thin as me. But also taller than Shuichi. Weird.

"You haven't had your spiritual powers for very long, have you?" Again, it seems more like a statement so I don't bother with replying. He places a hand on my lower back, over the three holes, and I can feel his stomach shake with his silent chuckle. "Humans are such fragile creatures."

Why is my mind telling me this is a rather erotic scenario? I mean, it seems more morbid than erotic to me. But his voice and the tone he's using… Wait. Why did he make that comment about Shuichi before? I raise my head to look at him, and find that he's staring down at me in return. There's laughter in his eyes, I swear. But there's also something dangerous.

"Why…" I cough a bit. "Why did you ask about Sh—Kurama? What's it to you about him?"

I can feel Karasu laugh again. His grip on my back tightens. I yelp softly, closing my eyes for a moment. He starts to speak as I reopen them. "I find that I like him best."

"Oh, you're gay!" Wait. Why did I say that out loud?

He lets out a loud chuckle this time. "Gender is no limitation." I swear I'm going crazy.

Karasu says nothing more. Instead he begins to walk away. And I follow, because for some reason I know that he will make me do it regardless. He had almost seemed a bit intimidated by Toguro when the other had told him to bring me. At the same time, I swear I could feel some sort of hatred between them. Mostly on Karasu's part. Huh. I thought they were supposed to be teammates.

Hmm. It doesn't hurt as much anymore. My wounds I mean. I look down at my gut. Ehh…my shirt is in the way. Lift it up. Crash into the back of Karasu. Uhh. He just watched me do that, didn't he? My face feels like it's on fire. I cannot believe I just spaced and did that! I mean, I could have just reached under and checked everything that way.

Black-haired dude has his hands in his pockets again. "Since you and Rugia still have a connection, his yoki will prevent your death."

"So…like self-preservation?"

He's grinning under that mask, I just know it! Doesn't say anything though. Starts walking again. Needs to get there in time for the match I guess. Whether it's because he wants to be there or because the Toguro brothers will be mad if he isn't, I have absolutely no idea. While on that topic, I wonder if Karasu knows who the Toguro team owner is.

We don't talk on the way to the stadium. Nope. Just walk. In silence. Meanwhile I'm trying to find a way to escape. I'm not fast, so I don't think running would do much good. And I don't know how to teleport. Huh…

At the front of the stadium now. Demons are gathered. Thousands of them. The ones with tickets are waiting until they're allowed inside. The ones without look about ready to kill for a seat. Such bloodlust. You don't even need any spiritual awareness to sense it.

Karasu seems to repel them though. They all seem afraid of him. Maybe I should stick by him. At least until I can find someone from the Urameshi team.

Now Karasu and I are alone again, walking in the hallway. He says something to me about some man named Sakyo waiting for me. He'll drop me off there then go on to meet with his teammates. I ask who this Sakyo guy is. Karasu glances at me. Answers. The owner of the Toguro team. Great. Just great. He's really planning on leaving me with the guy who created this whole plot against me.

I take a deep breath, and now I run—nope; he caught me so that's not going to happen.

Wow. I thought Sakyo would be some old guy or something like the rest of the VIPs. Still hate him though. Trying to kill me and all… Where did Karasu disappear to? Sakyo chuckles as I look around for the demon. No luck in finding him.

Oh God! I cross my legs. He just…he just touched my thigh! What the hell kind of a child-molester is he?

I glare at him. And he just pulls out a cigarette, lights it, and starts smoking. That bastard!

"It's disappointing." My eyes narrow further. "Not watching the match."

"Shut up." I take a step away from him. There has to be a way to escape. He smirks at me. "Wh-what?"

The man just isn't saying anything. He must be like Ani; likes to watch me crack under pressure. But I think I'll be fine this time. I think. Not exactly sure. Sakyo is acting like he has something that he can hold over my head, but what could that be? Rugia and I are already separated right now. I've already been hurt. What more can they do? Make the two of us switch bodies is about it, right? No fucking idea.

Still, I stand in place. Wait for him to say what he might have to say. He might need more time to come up with the lie. Who knows? But I don't think I'm going to chance it this time.

Sakyo pulls out another cigarette, offering it to me. Dude. What? Huh? Do I just give off rays that say I want to smoke? I mean, if you want to smoke then fine. But seriously. What gave you the impression that I liked to smoke?

I grit my teeth together. Should I make a smart response? Sass? I don't know what kind of man this guy is. Ordering the Toguro brothers to do that to me. And the fact that they actually listened to him says something as well. Just business. Pshya!

"I don't smoke." My voice is quiet, timid. Nothing like it usually is. I don't know why I'm so afraid. No. I'm not afraid of this guy necessarily. Just what he will have happen.

He stuffs it back into his pocket, and takes a drag on his own. I swear this man is the very essence of self-confidence. It's kinda intimidating at the moment. In this scene, at this point in my life. I can feel myself starting to tremble. Though it's nothing like when I was with the Toguros.

Right now I can hear the crowd cheering. Can't hear their exact words or anything though. Just that there's gore. Something to please them. The sick bastards.

I wonder where the Urameshi team is. If they're at this stadium, then what part are they in? Maybe I could make it to them if I ran fast enough, before anyone from Sakyo's team gets back here. My fingers twitch in anticipation. Sakyo's eyes fall to them.

"I wouldn't recommend running away."

I tense at his words. Damn it. There's that confidence right there. My eyes narrow. "Why? What would you do about it?"

He closes his eyes, laughing under his breath. Does nothing to hide his amusement. I don't get what's so funny.

"Some of the demons here are looking for a good time."

"Ew. Wait. What do you mean?"

Something sinister grew in that grin. "It has…multiple meanings." He looks me up and down then turns away.

I feel so violated right now. Victimized. Who the hell planned this day?

"I think I can pretty much take care of myself." I try to sound all cool, calm, collected. Think I did a halfway decent job of pulling it off, but Sakyo sees right through it. Chucks his cigarette butt at me. The crowd outside is silent. I can't think of a response.

I look at the ground. Diagonally. Straight down. Up again at Sakyo. "What do you want with me?" My voice is quiet again. There's no confidence. I am starting to get scared. It's not like I trained that long with Genkai. Karasu said it best before; I haven't had my spiritual powers for very long. And I haven't had complete control over my body for even longer.

"The fact that your body can withstand the presence of an A-class demon makes you useful."

My brows knit together. "What do you mean?"

"For the purpose of completing my plan, however, I need the majority of that yoki drained from you. Preventing Rugia from taking over your body after that happens will be a chore."

Ugh. I thought they wanted Rugia to inhabit my body. Or maybe that's what they wanted him to think. I'm so confused.

Sakyo sighs, "Discovering the way to reverse the switch is the only way to find a means of preventing it."

So that's it. I take a step back as he reaches for me, but I'm not quick enough. He catches my arm and pulls me to him. What is his plan anyhow? To bring a whole army of demons using my body? I grit my teeth together, mad just thinking about it.

"I won't let you do it," I hiss. Probably sound similar to Shuichi's fangirls when they're angry.

Sakyo laughs at me again. Stares down at me with cold blue eyes. "Opening a hole into the Makai is possible without you. You only make it easier."

What!? Is he crazy? That's a horrible idea!

I try to yank away. Feels like my arm will pull right out of its socket. Before I can try again the four members of the Toguro team pop into view. I probably look like a deer caught in the headlights. Can't move a muscle. Ani has that manic grin. Like he just took candy from a baby. Can't tell what his teammates are thinking. And I don't see Rugia anywhere.

-Sometimes Later-

Ugh. Don't know who it was that knocked me out, but when I find out I swear there will be Hell to pay. In the meantime, I need to figure out where I am. On a soft bed with red sheets. I don't recognize this room. It's pretty darn big though. Probably one of the VIP rooms. Wait a minute…

Sakyo walks through the door. He's smoking a cigarette again. "Where's Rugia?" He stops at the sound of my voice. Smirks and says that Toguro has him in their room. Feeding him. "Well…I'm leaving now."

The man leans against the door. "Be back before ten." What the fuck? He can't order me around like that! "Remember we have your cat." Damn. So maybe he can.

I glare at him as I walk past. He just touches my leg again. Eww. Child molester. I make a bee-line for the door, then to the stairs. I have to find Yusuke and them. And fast if I want anything done by ten.

Huh. When did I put on this black dress?

"There you are!" Wide green eyes.

"Shuichi!" And I flung myself into his arms. I'm practically crying with joy. "I missed you so much."

"When did you put on that dress?" His hands are on my hips, but I don't care. He could have his way with me right now. Just so long as he takes me away from child-molester dude.

Shuichi and I head to our room, and I start telling him about everything that happened to me. I don't leave out any details. Can't tell if he's upset with me or not. His arm is still around my waist. Kinda like he's comforting me. Hmm. I guess Shuichi is a pretty nice guy.

"So either Sakyo had someone put you in that dress, or he did it himself."

I watch him from the corner of my eyes. The idea of another man seeing me naked really seems to piss him off. "Uhm, Shuichi? Can we focus more on the 'he wants to use me to open a portal' part?"

He avoids my gaze, his cheeks pink with blush. But I can tell that he is thinking about what I said. We get to the room before he says anything more. First he explains what happened to me to everyone else in the room. Koenma seems more worried about the fact that I lost Rugia than with Sakyo's plans for me. Ranting and raving. I'm trying not to listen.

Keiko's smiling at me for some reason. It's sort of creepy. "That's a pretty dress though."

"I hate dresses," I say bluntly. "And skirts. Easy access, y'know?"

"I know."

Everyone—namely me, I swear—looks at Shuichi like he just grew a second head. He remains calm. Koenma clears his throat.

"I will have a talk with Sakyo."

I sigh, "Will that do any good?" No answer. "Can't you just have Hiei kill him?"

"Sunako, killing a human is a serious crime, especially for a demon," Shuichi says. "But perhaps one of us can stay with you tonight. I don't like the idea of you being alone with Sakyo."

"Me neither!" Kuwabara announces, cracking his knuckles. "That's why I'm going to stay, whether this rich bastard likes it or not!"

While I appreciate carrot-top's gesture, I wish Yusuke were around. Apparently he went off with the masked fighter after they watched the fight. That was horrible timing if you ask me. We could all really use his help. Of course, I try to hide my disappointment from Kuwabara. Don't want to make him feel inadequate.

I force myself to smile, "I don't think the Toguro brothers will let you. So, instead, why don't you let me borrow that rose of yours, eh Kurama?"

He blinks. "Sunako," Shuichi says, "your abilities do not include plant manipulation."

Well damn. I'm totally screwed. This is just plain depressing.

-9:30 PM-

I am sitting at the desk right now, my head in my hands. We still couldn't think of anything. Sakyo isn't the problem here. It's the Toguro brothers, who are also the reason everyone is at this tournament to begin with. It really pisses me off. We all just agreed that it would be best if I returned to Sakyo for tonight. But they did give me a knife to protect myself with. And new clothes. Pants. I like pants.

Shuichi is the only other one with me in the room right now. I had said that I wanted to be alone, but I'm glad he stayed. Don't really know why. I always thought I hated him, but now he's my biggest comfort. I guess I'm just seeing that he really isn't a completely bad guy. Even if he does do better at math.

"Sunako—"

"Shuichi, uhm…don't read too much into this but,…"

"But?"

I glance at him, my face on fire. "Okay, look. I'ma probably die tonight. And I've decided that you're halfway decent." He blinks at the statement. His lips tug into a small smile then a frown. He doesn't know what to make of it. "So, uhm… would it be weird if I…"

And now we are silent. Because I'm too embarrassed to finish my sentence, and Shuichi is too confused to ask a question about it. So instead I stand up from my seat and walk over to him. He jumps a bit from his position on the bed, but otherwise doesn't move. Which is good. Because if he had then this would be much, much harder.

I grab onto Shuichi's shoulders and press my lips against his. He just stiffens. Much different than when he had kissed me. When he had stolen my first kiss. It's awkward. More awkward than the previous incident. So I try to pull away, but he grabs onto me.

And so now we're kissing each other. I'm not experienced at all. I probably suck. His lips are kinda soft. And, after all he's done for me, I feel comfortable doing this. Until he tried to put his tongue into my mouth. I pushed him away at that point.

"Uhm…" We don't look at each other. It's awkward. "I just… You can't use your tongue."

"May I ask why?"

The blush on my face deepens. Now I have to tell Shuichi the truth. "Because…because it makes me feel like a cannibal!"

"Then what would happen when—"

"Eww."

He just smiles at me, and we're finally looking at each other. "Sunako."

"So maybe I do have a little crush on you now, shut up!" His eyes widen. My eyes widen. Wow. I didn't even know that I had a crush on Shuichi either until just a few seconds ago. When the hell did that happen?

We both open our mouths at the same time to speak, but a knock at the door interrupts whatever we were going to say. Karasu's voice.

"I'm here for the portal key." Well that's just a horrible name!

-1-1-1-1-1-

Dude. It took thirty chapters for this to happen! Their first (real) kiss. Crazy shit. Anyhow, I'ma be leaving for about a week to see my sister and her baby down in New Mexico. Happy V-day. I'll see y'all when I get back!


	31. Chapter 31

This chapter took way too damn long to write. What was it thinking?

-1-1-1-1-

Chapter 31: A Penny for Your Thoughts; A Dollar if You Flash Me

I swallow hard, my face still red, and look at Shuichi again. Why does Karasu have to have such horrible timing? All I can do is tell Shuichi not to come out of this room until after I leave, but I don't explain why. What is there to say about Karasu's crush on him? As for Shuichi's reaction on that fact, I'd rather not see it anyway. Could be scary. Could be weird. I have absolutely no idea. And I don't know what kind of powers Karasu has. After the two Toguro's, I may not want to know.

So now all I can do is take a deep breath and walk out to where Karasu is. Except that I stop before I even get to the door, and I look back at Shuichi. Just sitting there. On the bed. Face flustered from our previous activities. Oh yeah. I could probably hit that. Well, maybe. He could suddenly go all psycho on me and use that rose whip like they do in bondage films. Not that I've seen any…. On the Internet… Because the download said it was an anime episode, and yet I couldn't stop watching it even when I realized it wasn't. Fail. Epically.

Okay, moving on. Shuichi is staring at me like I'm crazy. But that's probably because I haven't left yet, and maybe even because I'm now blushing like a maniac. I can feel my face on fire. With flames and everything.

We don't say anything to each other when I give him one more kiss before I leave. It could be our last. I may just die tonight. Mmm. Shuichi has really soft lips. And there's that tongue again. But it's okay because I bit it. Wait.

"Uh…"

His hand is covering his mouth, he's shaking his head, and we're back to being silent right now. Another kiss and I finally leave the room. Awkward.

Kuwabara and them don't look comfortable in Karasu's presence. Not that I blame them at all. It's just…I don't know. I was hoping they'd all be more like Hiei's being—act all cool like no one else matters. It would give me some more comfort. Hell, maybe even confidence. After this afternoon, I have no idea what to expect from tonight.

My eyes are glued to the ground as Karasu places a hand on my right shoulder and leads me out of the room. My stomach is churning. I'm so nervous. But he doesn't seem to care all that much. Nope. His grip has tightened. He's practically pulling me across the hall, towards the elevator. I don't want to go. But my feet keep moving me forward all the same. My heart is going to burst from my chest, I just know it.

I would drag my feet, except I'm sort of afraid that they would stick to the carpet and plop right off. Karasu's not exactly being too patient. Actually, he's pretty rough with the way he's pulling me.

"Th-that hurts." He probably already knows it hurts, but I said that anyway. Just in case. He looks down at me, his eyes unreadable.

-Third Person; Past Tense-

The crow demon smirked under his mask despite the conflicting apathetic gaze he offered the girl. To show her that she amused him would only ruin his fun. Seeing her squirm was simply a part of the production he wanted to put on this stage. All the same, his grip on her shoulder did loosen, but only so much as to where she would not be bruised. His smile widened at its effect; the little human had tried to shrink from him.

Sunako's attempt at recoiling was rewarded by Karasu's hand on her cheek. It wasn't that he smacked her either. And that seemed to bring more fear in her. Her eyes widened, her lip was trembling, and she could do little to suppress the shudder that wracked her frame. His fingers had calluses on them—from murder?—yet his palms were smooth. They ghosted over her skin, and she felt as though this action held the most dangerous consequences in the world.

"St-stop!" She visibly winced at the stutter she had obtained. If anything, she felt that showing this demon signs of weakness would be her downfall.

Karasu's grin finally faltered, crumbling into a frown. It was a mock-pout. Sunako didn't have to see the expression though; she could hear it clearly in his voice. "You don't like to be handled too roughly, and yet you're so cruel when I show you any form of kindness. You're much like a child—whining until I give you anything you want." His tone changed, his words set in almost a whisper, "And what should I give you now, hmm? What is it that you're asking for?"

This time the girl did manage to pull herself away from the demon. The pout on her lip was something the dark haired being could only grin at once again. Just like the child, even without knowing it.

Sunako took a step back when Karasu took one forward. It was in this way that he led her to the elevator. Backing her into the corner, slowly, slowly, slowly. Each step was a falter on her part. She would stumble, catch herself, then speed up her pace. Not once did she look back, a careless move.

Bravery welled up in her chest all too late, "At least…at least I don't wear some stupid mask to hide a disfigured face!"

His tongue whipped out against his lips. Delicious. He drank up her words, her false accusations. She didn't even know what sort of trap she had fallen into. Karasu reached a hand behind her head, causing her to flinch, and pressed the button to summon the elevator. His eyes did not move from her once.

Ding. She couldn't move until the doors opened, and that moment brought about the result of her tumbling to the elevator's floor. Sunako pulled her legs closer as Karasu stepped inside. Still his eyes remained on her, calculating. She was not sure what he was thinking about. Neither of them pushed a button, yet the doors closed all the same. Was that how elevators worked? The human couldn't remember, and the demon did not care all that much.

After what seemed like an hour to Sunako, Karasu made his next move. He raised one hand—the opposite of the one he had used to press the button—to the mask on his face. His fingers rapped against the metal with light sounds similar to the quiet jingle bells at Christmas time. Her mind did not provide her with any other task than watching this demon's actions. She was to find out his intentions.

With a distinctive clink, the mask fell out of place, held over his lips only because of his hand. Karasu's eyes complimented his grin this time, their maliciousness not obscured in the slightest. Sunako swallowed hard. She was going to die, she kept telling herself. This was the end for her.

Still she stared at the demon, waiting for the train wreck to happen. No one can look away from an accident, even if they know they should. Karasu was not sloppy at keeping her attention either. Each action was deliberate. The way his hand inched—centimeter by centimeter—away from his face. The way he revealed his thin lips and the sinister grin that decorated them. Sunako would have screamed had she not been so frozen in place by her fear.

The crow slid one leg forward, kneeling on its knee. The other knee touched against Sunako's hip. He was so tall. And she was such a small thing, Karasu thought as his grin twisted again with amusement.

"Such a silly little thing."

Her heart was beating faster than she could ever remember; no, it had met this pace when she had been with Toguro. But Toguro hadn't been so alluring in his beauty—she couldn't call him beautiful like one could label this demon. His face was flawless.

Sunako did not know why her chest felt so heavy—the shock? the fear? the fact that she had forgotten to breathe? Karasu was nearly on top of her, his hands so close to her face. They promised trouble, the way their fingers twisted and contorted. Bent, unbent. He wanted to hurt her. It was written all over his face.

Part of it was that this pathetic human had won over the fox. He wanted to kill her more than anything for that. Perhaps it was only by Sakyo's orders that he kept her alive, or his fear of how the Toguro's would retaliate. No; he would not admit his fear of them. It may have even been her pout—she didn't realize it was there still—that kept him from even slicing open a small section of her. He could have easily given her a scratch without the worry of punishment or disapproval from the rich man.

His Kurama had kissed this girl too. Karasu's eyes flicked over to her lips. He studied her like she was nothing more than a child that had done something wrong—perhaps she had broken a lamp, or perhaps he was just an abusive parent that loved to see the little thing cry. A softer smile formed with that thought. How comforting; how appropriate.

"And how does he taste, hmm?"

"Uh." It was a disgusted noise she made, even if her face remained more impassive. The fear had finally dropped into a more relax state of acceptance. That had only brought about apathy. Karasu did not find it pretty on her; he enjoyed watching her conflicting emotions more.

"Then perhaps I could find out?" he taunted. His eyes raked over her face. The apathetic shield faltered, broke, and the girl was once again swallowing down both saliva and air with greed. She was at a loss for words. "What could I possibly mean by that?"

Sunako gagged on her response then tried again, "What do you mean?"

"Hmm." He grinned like a fox, or perhaps like a crow that had just spotted the best carcass. So delectable. Anything to chew on while it let out a caw similar to a laugh, mocking all around it. Mocking the dead thing it feasted on. Ha ha. You got caught up in your life so horribly and died. But don't worry, little thing. I have plenty use for you.

The sixteen-year old did remember to breathe this time, and to back away from the danger until she hit against the wall.

Karasu did not follow her immediately; first he completed the task of pressing the button to Sakyo's floor, and that action was followed by him pocketing the mask that had since been in his hand.

Sunako had been correct in one statement regarding the crow demon; he was very thin yet long. Normally this would have offered the impression of a stick, rather than the predatorial panther Karasu resembled. Each delayed step he took towards her—on his hands, on his knees—brought out a soft gasp or whimper of fear. There was one point when her tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth, nearly choking her, and that was the moment when his face was barely three inches from hers.

"What do I mean by that?" he whispered again, eyes dancing with glee. His breath hit against her nose—what was that scent?

The hand on her cheek was not as gentle as it had previously been. It gripped her chin, thumb on one side and all remaining fingers on the other.

Her lips trembled at first, then, "What are you doing?" She swallowed again, trying to get saliva to gather in her dry mouth.

Karasu laughed, a low, breathy noise that came from his throat, and tilted his head back. He stared down at her from that new position. Sunako squirmed. The demon's grip prevented her from turning away, so she settled with casting her eyes sideways. Her peripheral vision betrayed her; she could still see when his grin widened. Cheshire cat. But this one was not like Rugia, whose intentions were out in the open. And that was why Karasu continued to be the panther, a deadly creature whose thoughts were its own.

Or he was a wolf, about to gobble up one of the three little pigs. Why, oh why hadn't she been the smart one? Bricks were much more stable than straw or twigs.

Sunako faced the demon once more, her gaze defiant. She had to stop showing weakness in front of this monster.

But he was too quick for her—when had his hand left her chin and tangled itself in her hair instead? "Do you squeal every time he touches you?" Karasu cooed. "You humans are so delicate. Helpless." Every insult was emphasized, the crow made sure of this.

"And next," Sunako started, trying to keep her voice even, "you're going to explain how easily you could kill me."

The pout wasn't as prominent, a fact that caused Karasu some displeasure. He touched his nose against hers; Kurama's scent lingered on her breath. "That is not my intent." She was too fun to kill. A child would mope over its favorite toy when it broke.

His tongue flicked out, though it did not touch her. Still, the human girl shut her eyes and contorted her face. The pout twisted into a grimace, scrunched up by her wincing.

"Get away from me, you gay freak!" she shrieked, pushing against his chest. (1)

Karasu laughed again, the vibrations tingling in her fingers. "I've already told you—gender is no limitation."

She sniffled, "I d-don't care. Just leave me alone!" Ding. Sunako gagged at the sound. She felt so vulnerable under these circumstances—in her position, in the dress. "Take me away from here!"

"So indecisive." He pulled away from her, reaching into his pocket and pulling on the mask once more. Sunako watched him through narrowed eyes; she did not want to go to Sakyo. "Then again, I can see why Kurama is so frustrated with you."

"Huh?" It was a typical response, even if she had been meaning to say 'My life ain't none of ya business, bitch!'.

Karasu took a step backwards, towards the opening doors. "How you give him permission to fuck you, but then you don't go through with it."

Her jaw dropped. What the hell? That was the only thought that went through her mind a good five times before she added on, "We've never even talked about sex! Jeez! Just because I saw him naked doesn't mean—"

She knew he was laughing even before he started. "Do you think about it often?" Karasu did nothing to hide his amusement, or the face that he was mocking her. Sunako narrowed her eyes at this, trying to glare. Her pout hindered her expression.

"You know….you're…you're…." She glanced off to the side. "I don't know, but I'll think of something in just a second!"

The 'eep' that followed her words came about when the demon placed his hands on her hips, guiding her forward. So fun, so fun. This girl was too naïve for her own good. He wondered why Koenma would bring such a person to the tournament, then remembered Rugia. Ah, she was not so useless after all.

There was a five second interval during which her mouth hung open, her question as to why Karasu could not keep his hands away from her stuck in her throat. This moment was followed by the sensation of fear welling up in her chest once more. His hands were near her neck, and once again she could sense how dangerous his touch would be. What was it that told her this? No, it couldn't be the spirit awareness that Yusuke had once spoken of; her training hadn't gotten her to that point.

Sunako gasped out when Karasu's fingers entwined, her neck caught in the middle of his two hands. He wasn't trying to choke her. Only proving that he was correct; humans really were such fragile things.

"Sakyo is waiting." His statement was abrupt.

Caught off guard, the girl stumbled when Karasu first stepped away from her. She caught herself almost immediately. Her dress slipped, but she adjusted it. Blush covered her face, and that she could not hide so easily. The fact that she was about to cry? She held back the tears and forced down the sob that wanted to tear itself from her throat.

Without a leash, she was still led down the hallway like a dog. His eyes entranced her; she couldn't look away for a single second. Karasu was graceful as he walked backwards. Sunako stumbled twice, not paying attention to where she stepped.

"Where's Rugia?" she asked, trancelike.

"Ah," Karasu said softly. He stopped at Sakyo's door, made no move to open it, and continued to stare down at the human. "We treat him better than you did. He likes it with us, as I'm sure you would too." She missed his spreading grin at the end.

-Sunako's POV; Present Tense-

I swear everything's a blur right now. How I got here. Why he's doing this to me. My heart is still racing, but I just cannot stop staring at Karasu. I mean, it's not that I'm attracted to him. Well, he is attractive…but I like Shuichi. Oh God. My head hurts.

Karasu opens Sakyo's door before I can tell him to hold up. Dude, seriously, just no. I do not want to go into there. And that is exactly why I am begging Karasu with my eyes to just take me! Uhm…away from here I mean.

"Stop making me think about sex!" I scream. Wait. That was supposed to stay in my head.

I burry my face into my hands and groan. Man, why can't I turn invisible.

The smell of smoke and tobacco fills the air. Sakyo just had to choose this moment to enter the area. To honor us with his presence. If you ask me, I'd prefer it if he just up and died. I can hear Karasu's footsteps as he walks away and leaves me here with the psychopath. Not that Karasu isn't a psychopath too.

"Is it your plan to stand out here all night?" Sakyo asks in his usual smooth tone. The bastard. Man, I would slap him if it didn't mean touching him.

I tear my hands away from my face and glare at him. "How did I get in this dress!?" Even though my original question was 'Why can't you just leave me alone', I think I want to keep it this way. It's been nagging at me for some time.

Sakyo pulls the cigarette out of his mouth and studies it. He's not answering me, but I am afraid that if I say anything right now I'll lose the chance to get any sort of response from him. His eyes are on me now. On my face. Now on the dress. They're staying on the dress, and I swear he's acting like he has never seen it before. Like he's trying to process some new information. It's annoying.

"Look here, you child-molesting freak!" I shriek. Okay. I sound like a psychotic bitch, but I think I'll manage. "You answer me now!"

Sakyo chuckles at me, "There are plenty of maids in this area to change you into it." Oh good. "If it was a female who put you in that dress." I really do not like his tone. Or that cocky-ass smirk for that matter.

He's got his head cocked to the side a bit, his chin in the air, and he's staring at me like that. Like I'm some bug or something disgusting. Or maybe that I'm just not worth his time.

Sakyo's expression changes, and a grin forms on his face. "You must be tired."

I open my mouth to answer. Gah! He just pulled me into the room and slammed the door shut. Locked it. All three locks. Shit. That's going to take a bit to unlock if I want to escape.

"Why am here!?" I hiss at him. Like a cat. Like when I was a little kitty. Man, I'm starting to miss those days. At least I wasn't stuck with psychopaths during that time… Well, okay, except that I had thought that Shuichi was a psycho.

Sakyo smirks at me, putting his cigarette down in a cigarette tray. "Perhaps I should show you."

-1-1-1-1-

1. There's nothing wrong with gays.

I was going to do all the third person stuff in present tense, but it just didn't come out right. Some of the sentences were just too awkward for me.

Haha! Next chapter will be long. I promise. And the beginning of the semi finals will be there too. See? It has to be long. El oh el.


	32. Chapter 32

Haha! The chapter that should be long… The reason for the long delay in update this time is because of the length of the chapter, and the fact that right now I am being a live-in nanny for my sister. Chapter title is taken from a song by Morning Musume. Mainly because I couldn't stop listening to it.

-1-1-1-1-

Chapter 32: Onna ni Sachi Are

I take a step back away from Sakyo. Something in his voice--that glint in his eyes--just doesn't sit well with me. In fact, to be completely honest, it's got me shaking like no tomorrow. My legs feel like Jell-O. It's a wonder I can even move still. I grit my teeth together and hold up my arms in front of my face when he raises a hand. Is he going to hit me? Why? Why is he doing any of this to me? I never did anything to him. Hell, and I thought he wanted to use me as some sort of portal key or something. At least that's what he implied, and that's what Karasu called me.

Sakyo laughs. Or chuckles, if you want to call it that. I lower my arms just a little bit, peek through them at him. He walked away from me. Not very far, but enough to give me some breathing room. I still watch him carefully though. I already know he's planning something. But he's biding his time. Trying to build up the suspense. It's all I can do to suppress the shudder. He isn't as scary as Ani Toguro, but I guess the unknown seems so deadly at this moment. I mean, for all I know, he could have more power than Ani. Not reiki or yoki--no, not that kind of power--but something else. Physically, I know he's stronger than me. and he's older so he may have the upper-hand on me mentally as well. I'm going to have to be careful with this guy.

When I try to take a step towards the door, Sakyo makes a sort of 'tsking' sound that stops me in my tracks. I turn around again to look at him. He's not looking at me right now. Just the cigarette he lit a few seconds ago. And, for whatever reason, he has a shit-eating grin on his face. Well, it's more a smirk than anything, but that's because he believes he's civilized. I mean, torturing high school girls is obviously civilized. Has nothing to do with those cliche plots you watch in movies.

I bite my bottom lip, dragging it between my teeth over and over. Maybe I'm sawing through it out of fear, suspense, or maybe not. I just want this whole thing to be over. The semi-finals are tomorrow. Yusuke and them are supposed to be fighting. Not that I've seen Yusuke at all this evening. I would have thought that he and the masked fighter would have been back before I left to come here. But neither of them came. I'm starting to worry about that. What the hell are the two of them up to right now? At this part of the tournament, it's critical that they don't wander off randomly without telling anyone where the hell they're going or what the heck they're doing.

I jump when Sakyo takes a step towards me. Didn't even realize he was moving at all, but he's already covered half the distance between us. Not a good sign. I really need to stop spacing out so much. "You still..." I look away from him, towards the door. "You haven't told me why I'm here."

"With that statement, you are very wrong." I feel like I'm being scolded by a teacher for not doing my best on a homework assignment or a test. "Perhaps directly I have not answered your question, however the response was given by the elder Toguro brother not that long ago."

Huh. That tells me absolutely nothing.

Sakyo mutters something under his breath. I narrow my eyes at him, a small pout forming on my lips. I hate it when people do that. It's like they're _trying_ to frustrate you! I take another step back away from him before I say, "And if I don't remember?"

"No, he was most likely very vague." His smile changes into more of a smirk, something you'd see on a poker player's face once they reveal that they have won all your money. "Your body does not have enough power to be able to stand opening up a portal for very long. You would more than likely die right away at this point. It's time to fix that, if I want you to be of any use to myself."

Oh great. My eyes dart around the room. There has to be some way to fix this situation. Get me out of here. Stupid locked doors. If I even started to undo any of them, he'd be on me in a matter of seconds. I have no time for that shit.

Ani's idea to make me stronger was to beat me up--nearly kill me, I swear! And, considering the whole thing is Sakyo's idea, I'll bet he has even worse plans for me. Probably has a lot of experience in torturing people too. Wonder what age he started at. Then again, I probably don't want to know. Because, more than likely, it was a very young age.

"My plan was to burn you with this cigarette," he says calmly, plainly. He acts as though he's talking about the weather. "However, right now I think that would just make it to where you did switch bodies with Rugia."

"Which wouldn't do you any good." I don't know what encouraged me to say that.

All the same, Sakyo smirks. "No, it really wouldn't. There are other ways to make you stronger though, ..." He would have said my name, had he bothered to learn it or remember it. I don't know if I should be insulted that he doesn't know who I am, and he honestly doesn't seem to care all that much either.

Sakyo takes a puff of his cigarette, takes it out of his mouth, and stares at its butt. Must be something fascinating about it that I can't see. Looks ordinary. Like every other one he's ever smoked. I am starting to wonder if he does things like this just to give me the impression that he's thinking about something important. He wants to psyche me out. Make me stronger by torturing me mentally?

"You grew up in America, didn't you?"

"How is that any of your business?" We meet one another's gaze. "What does it matter if I did?"

He chuckles again, this time a little more friendly. He seems so relaxed, and here I am still tense. Trying to find a way to escape from him. God, how he must be enjoying this all.

"Your Japanese is quite atrocious at times. You try to use the sentence structure taught to those who speak English." He sighs. It's getting late, and I have a feeling he wants to be there to watch the semi finals. When Yusuke's team beats the next team, and the Toguro team beats theirs...then they'll be facing off. As the owner of the Toguro team, he probably wants to make sure of this. "Do you like to read?"

The fact that he's trying to have something that resembles a civil conversation is starting to worry me. He is definitely a different sort of psychopath. Something like Hannibal Lector from Thomas Harris' books. Well, except for the fact that I sort of like Dr. Lector simply because he is so interesting as a character. And then there's also the fact that he is a fictional character, quite unlike the man before me. Sakyo poses a real threat to my being. Not exactly something that can bring anyone any sort of comfort.

"Sometimes." He can probably tell I like to read from the hesitation. Lying to him won't do me any good, so I think I'll resolve this matter by keeping my answers brief, vague, and that sort of thing.

Sakyo takes another drag of his cigarette. "What sort of books do you enjoy then? Smut, perhaps. I hear girls your age love to read a good romance with sex in it."

Orly? "Uhm... I guess I'm not like most girls then." Well, I'll admit to myself that I do have one erotica book. But it was on sale. Girls by Nic Kelman. Darn sale! The book cost me less than five dollars, it had sex in it, and it had some interesting random facts. My parents looked at me weird when they realized what sort of book it was, but they still love me so it's all good.

He laughs a bit. "Do you own anything with romance then? Books, of course."

"Of course," I mumble, glancing at the door for what seems like the ba-gillionith time. "Phantom of the Opera. Uhm...and The Notebook."

"Ah. A lot of girls like that one."

"It's pretty decent." I lean my back against the frame of the door. My hand is behind my back and I am beginning to fidget with the first lock as Sakyo and I continue with our conversation. "I like some of the more classic literature though... Dante's Divine Comedy, East of Eden, A Separate Peace...that sort of thing."

He nods. Really he doesn't look like he's interested in what I have to say, but at the same time I do think he is listening to everything that comes out of my mouth. Looking for that weakness he can play with. Anything to grasp onto. Thank God I've read books like the Hannibal series and the Black Dahlia. Poe's works are probably gonna be pretty useful right now as well.

"Classic literature--I wonder, then, have you read Lolita by Vladmir Nabokov?"

What the fuck is this freak implying? My eyes narrow at his words and I don't say anything. I have read the book, and I don't know why he's bringing it up right now. The fact that he is, however, does not sit well with me. It's not a book I want to discuss with him if he has that in mind. Nor any contents that are similar to the subject of Lolita. Then again, he is starting to remind me of Humbert. That clever bastard... His taste in little girls is horrible.

"There's a more modern piece that has some of the same elements, I suppose you would say." He places the used up cigarette in the ash tray, takes out a new one, and does not light it right away. "Such a Pretty Girl."

"Where the girl is raped by her father, is that right?" I think I had a friend in America who read the book. Told me I should read it too, but I never got the chance to. The topic just doesn't sit well with me.

Sakyo chuckles under his breath, lighting the cigarette in his mouth at the same time. I know he's enjoying this. Must be his favorite past time, but I'll let him think he's getting his way with me. Meanwhile, I just got the first lock undone. Now for the others; geez, putting so many locks on a door is such a fire hazard. Then again, I hope he burns alive. After I'm well away from the room though. Because I really don't feel like dying right now, and especially not with him.

"Why don't you tell me your name?"

"I'd rather not."

"Ah, much like that scrivener, correct?" (1) My only response is blinking three times. "Sometimes it isn't wise to act impervious to everything. Besides," he says as he checks the time on the watch he's wearing, "I can always find out what your name is by asking Toguro. If he doesn't know, he could easily get the information from you."

"Sunako."

"Your family name?"

I hold my breath for a moment, thinking about his threat. 'It's just business'. Thats' what Toguro told me when he helped his brother trap me. When he helped his brother make it to where I was nearly killed. Getting my family name...he'd probably say 'It's just business' before wrapping his hands around my neck to get the information Sakyo wants.

My hand inches for the second lock. I'm trying to buy a little time with my silence.

"Hayakawa."

"Hayakawa Sunako." He says it like I'm either his business partner or some valued client of his. Does not higher my opinion of him. "I would not start on that next lock if I were you." My hand freezes just as its fingertips ghost over the metal of the doorknob. "You see, if you try to escape then I will have to allow the Toguro team to punish you, as I have promised Ani that privilege."

Of course he would do something like that. I grit my teeth together and drop my arms to my sides. There has to be another way out of this predicament. I look at the window that's behind Sakyo. If only we weren't on such a high floor, I could jump out it. If I killed Sakyo and left, then that would just lead to the Toguro brothers getting their hands on me as well. Huh. If I can manage to get to the phone while Sakyo is busy with something else and call someone like Hiei, then maybe he could help me. No. Hmm. If only Rugia were here. Then he could work on giving me a good idea.

"What could you possibly be thinking about." He's not asking. I think he knows exactly what I'm doing, and it's starting to get on my nerves. "Sunako, there are consequences for both thoughts and actions here."

Before I can react, he flicks his lit cigarette at me. It hurts. My arm. Damn it. The damn thing hit me on the shoulder then rolled down my arm. It burnt me a couple of places.

I move away from the door, trying to get further out of Sakyo's reach. He follows me. First with his eyes only, and then he walks towards me. I trip on the back of my dress and fall down onto my butt. I think I'm starting to shake. My heart is beating so fast right now. What is he planning? What is he going to do to me? Sakyo takes out another cigarette and I flinch. Then out comes his lighter. My throat is tight. So many scenarios are floating through my head right now. None of them are pretty for me. Not one tiny bit. In fact, they all seem so painful. Worse than the minor burns I just received.

Sakyo kneels, his knees on either side of my hips. My mouth feels so dry, and I really think my heart is going to burst out of my chest. I cannot look away from either the cigarette or the lighter in his hands. I know he's going to burn me. I just don't know with what or when. Those are the questions that are wracking my brain, that are causing me to shake uncontrollably. How would I use my reiki to protect myself? All that training with Genkai and I still don't have an offensive or defensive move up my sleeve. God, I think I'm going to throw up from all this stress.

His free hand travels up my leg. Now I want to throw up because of that. He's smirking. Why is he smirking?

"You are so easy to unnerve, Sunako." I narrow my eyes. "There is a simple way to prevent all this; show me some improvement in your power."

I grit my teeth together. "It's not that easy," I say with a hiss. "I don't..." I wince, and let out a loud moan before groaning. That bastard just singed my hand with his lighter. I move to pull away from him, but my back hits against a wall. Why does this always happen to me?

"Show me, Sunako." His hand continues to trail upwards, onto my hip now. Sakyo lights the cigarette. He doesn't place it in his mouth, but near my arm. He's going to burn me if I don't show him my power, but how can I?

With shaking hands, I try to summon forth some reiki to show him. Anything. Even a spark might save me from the pain. But it's not easy to focus with the torture device that close to me. With him touching me like he is. I shut my eyes, still trying to do anything. Please let me have some result. Let me save myself this time. I don't want to be in any more pain. It's all I can do to keep from cursing out loud. There's so many things I could say--so many pointless things that wouldn't do me any good.

"Fuck!" I begin to sob as the cigarette leaves my flesh. I can smell my skin burning. It's going to scar, and probably be there for the rest of my life--however long that turns out to be. "Please stop."

The only response I get is him placing the cigarette near my hip. I mouth the word 'no' but he doesn't change his mind. Instead, his free hand travels further up again. Near my breasts, but not quite on them. I can't breathe.

"Just some space," I say, trying to get him to back off. "Just some space and a little time. I've never used my powers under stress."

Sakyo chuckles, the damn bastard burning me on my hip. I scream bloody murder and wonder why no one is coming--someone has to be able to hear me. At least one person who isn't taking pleasure from my pain has to help me. The tears are starting to fall. God. There are so many burn marks on the dress now. Something so expensive. Why did he put me in this? Why waste his money like that?

"Shh." He rests his forehead against mine. "You don't have to cry." And yet he sounds so amused by my pain. Like he wants nothing more than to hear me scream again. I seriously can't breathe.

"Fuck you!" He groans--loudly--at my words. This damn sadist. "I don't know how to use my powers like you want me to. Not without Rugia."

"So you want to go to Toguro's room, hmm?" he asks me. I swallow hard, nodding slowly. I need to get back to Rugia. That way I can find some way out of this situation. His lips are right next to my ear, his breath giving me the chills. "Don't worry. We'll go there then. But first..."

I frown and try to swallow my fear. "First?" Even after all the books I've read on similar subjects, I have no idea what to expect.

"Well...I do want a basic demonstration of your power. Show me that you're worth my while."

Every word he says reminds me of a porn movie. A very poorly scripted one at that. But there's no way I can just ignore him. I have to go back to concentrating on getting even a smidget of my power to show. Sparks. Nothing more than tiny sparks come from me, but it is something. Even though Sakyo looks unsatisfied, he has to admit that I did exactly as he asked.

"That's not worth my time, now is it, Sunako?" Prick. "There has to be something..."

"I'm not fucking you, and I already did what you said to do." Wow. I can't believe I managed to get that all out without stuttering. I'm proud of myself.

Damn it! Fucking hell! My face contorts in pain as he burns me for a fourth time. My natural reaction to jerk away kicks in, and my head hits hard against the wall behind me. I bite my tongue as a result, then sob. I can taste blood in my mouth. I think I bit a small hole into my tongue. God. Why the hell does he have to be such a sadist?

"That mouth of yours is starting to get on my nerves. Perhaps Ani needs to teach you another lesson?"

Before I get a chance to answer him, Sakyo stands and heads for the phone that's by the couch. He dials the number for the Toguro brothers' room. I can't hear what they say on the other side, but I can hear everything Sakyo says. How he tells them to come up here to his room, and to bring Rugia with them. Oh yes, and the seal of course. Wouldn't want to forget that, now would we? As he hangs up the phone, he looks at me again.

"Do you feel like one of the pigs that were on the island with Jack and Piggy?" (2)

I swallow hard. "Wh-what are you, uh... what are you implying?"

He drags his tongue across his lips. They're probably dry after so much smoking and so much talking. But what he's really doing is delaying his answer, even though I'm sure he's had the exact words he's wanted to say all along. My heart is starting to race again with his silence.

"Don't worry, Sunako. It's not as though we're going to--ah--stick anything up your ass."

He says it with such a straight face. No spear is going to penetrate me, and no... I don't know how much longer I can remain calm. The clock is ticking, counting the seconds until the two Toguro brothers and Rugia join us. And I'm becoming increasingly worried about Ani's presence. What he was able to do to me in the woods just isn't natural. The only thing I can be sure about is that if they're not going to 'stick anything up my ass' then I don't have to worried about being roasted over a fire; Sakyo might not be as twisted as Doctor Hannibal Lector.

We are both waiting for the other to say something. If only he would--if it were about letting me leave this room. I don't want to be near him anymore. Not with the danger that's still going to come. He's so good at keeping his composure. I can barely think about mine. Too scared. Frightened. Shaking as though I have some sort of disease. I should have given up my virginity to Shuichi. Because, quite frankly, I don't think I want to die a virgin...but I'm definitely not going to have sex with Sakyo. Or anyone he knows and likes. Creeps.

"Aa, sou desu ka." I look up and see him talking on his cellphone. I hadn't even heard it ring. (3) "Iie, yomiyou to suru. Aa? Hai, hai. Ikura desu ka. Takai, ne."

What the hell are they talking about? Buying something that's expensive probably. He's lying to them though. Saying he's trying to read when he's really trying to torture me. The bastard. I'm really starting to wonder who is on the other line. Because maybe it is someone who can help me--someone who wants to help me.

"Uhm... Sore wa dare desu ka." Sakyo's eyes land on me and a grin slowly spreads across his face.

"Hai. Jaa...sayonara." He hangs up before answering my question. "Sunako, don't be so rude. That was a...client of mine."

I wonder what sort of client would want to work with him, but don't ask. I probably wouldn't like the answer I'd get.

My eyes continue to follow his every movement. How he put away his cell phone--left pocket. Stuffed his hand into his other pocket--right. Sakyo stares at his left hand, waiting for the Toguro brothers to arrive. He can be a very patient man. Has an annoyingly great poker face. But right now he's letting his pleasure show through. Just a little bit; only enough to let me know that this is his idea of fun. He probably loved biology class. When they dissected things. But no, the animals were already dead by then. He wouldn't be able to taunt them. If he had his way, they would be alive when he started to cut them open. He'd watch them bleed to death, squirm and cry. If I did not have the ability to withstand the presence of a high level demon, Sakyo would be doing something like that to me. Or having Ani do it.

I purse my lips when he walks a few inches closer to me. Still isn't saying anything. Just waiting, watching. When are they going to arrive? The question is all over his face, even if he isn't bothered by it.

"Why do both of the Toguro brothers have to come?" I ask at last. One of them is bad enough, but both? My meetings with the younger brother seem to be going worse and worse. As for the older one, I think he's just as much a sadist as Sakyo.

Sakyo pulls his hand out of his pocket, his expression not changing. "Do you have a preferred one? Or perhaps you were hoping for Karasu to come."

"Fuck you." Apparently he really doesn't like it when I say that. His grin dropped into a frown. And...the bastard just smacked me. Hard. Across the face. My cheek stings, and it feels like it's on fire. I grit my teeth together to keep from cursing him again.

He's practically on top of me for what seems like the millionth time today. Sakyo tangles one hand into my hair, grips, and pulls it just a little. Enough so that I know he'll pull harder if I do or say anything he doesn't approve of. The prick. I swallow down all the insults that are on the tip of my tongue. The hand that is not in my hair, Sakyo places onto my shoulder. His thumb rotates, digging into my shoulder in a sort of massage. It's far from comforting if you ask me. I'd much prefer he didn't touch me.

"I said previously you would be of no use to me dead," he says. I try not to glare at him, so I stare hard at the floor instead. "If that mouth of yours doesn't remedy itself soon, Ani may just take matters into his own hands. Granted, you wouldn't necessarily die."

I know what he's getting at. Ani... I swear he would have carved me up pretty good if Karasu hadn't come.

I stare up at Sakyo through my bangs. "Just... I..." I'm trying so hard to not cry right now. I feel so defenseless. So helpless. His body is starting to press into mine. "What are doing?"

"Manipulating you." He says it so easily. "I hear that you have a certain interest in Kurama. Is this something you imagine him doing to you?"

No, but this is probably something Karasu imagines doing to him. I keep myself from saying these words, and there is finally a knock at the door. I dont' know if I should feel relieved or worse off. He catches my eyes for a moment then gets up and heads to the door. The older Toguro comes in first, followed by his brother who is holding Rugia and the damn seal.

**_You dolt. Couldn't find a way to escape, could you?_**

I frown. Figures he'd blame me for all of this. I'd like to see _him_ try to escape from this situation. Hell, he got caught himself and he hasn't gotten away yet.

"So?" Sakyo still sounds so expectant. With the damn seal, I don't think there's going to be any result. I had been counting on them to forget the darn thing so that Rugia and I could switch bodies or something. Anything to get away. "Hm."

He sounds so disappointed. Like he just realized why I asked for Rugia to be here. It has no effect on my reiki as far as I know. None whatsoever.

I begin to shake after Ani's action--his index finger stretched, sharp, and cut across my cheek. It's a warning. Basically saying 'you better get a move on it or you'll just have to suffer.'

I don't want Rugia to talk to me anymore unless he has a good plan of how to get out of here. Even if only he gets away, that would help. If that were the case, he could go to Koenma and them. Then someone would come up here and rescue me. Or something to that effect. Maybe. Not exactly sure with the way things are going. I mean, for all I know Yusuke is still off in some random place doing God-knows-what. Man, why couldn't Genkai have taught me how to defend myself better? Well, I guess that would be Rugia's fault since we were too busy focusing on trying to get it to where he couldn't burst out of my stomach. Stupid demon.

"I..." Apparently I cannot even form a sentence, or basic words. Nothing. Nada. I am currently incapable of speaking. Because of my fear of Ani and Sakyo. Not that the younger Toguro isn't scary. It's just...call me stupid, but a part of me still trusts him. For whatever reason there is.

My eyes dart over everyone in the room. Sakyo. Ani. Toguro. Rugia. Stupid, stupid Rugia. He has the name of a Pokemon for Pete's sake and he still can't help me.

_**And what, exactly, is a Pokemon?**_

Uhm... Instead of explaining it to Rugia, I try to speak again. "Never learned how..." My voice is hardly a whisper. So pathetic, but what can I say? I am dead sure that there is going to be some sort of punishment for this.

"Ah." Anti-climatic. He doesn't seem too disappointed. By he, I mean Sakyo. As for the Toguro brothers, well, the older one looks like he's waiting for the invitation to hurt me, whereas his brother does not seem to care. At all. "I was expecting that."

What the fuck? Seriously, why? Why put me through all that shit then?

"And that is why I told you I wanted to see some sort of improvement." Wait...he's still expecting that from me?

Rugia lets out a tiny mew, and Toguro looks down at him. Please don't kill the cat in front of me. Or at all. I would be grossed out, sad, and a lot of other things. Maybe there would be a greater result if I said that all out loud, but you try talking to someone who basically watched his brother try to murder you. It's just business my ass!

"What is it, brother?" Ani asks. Oh. I get it now. Rugia is somehow talking to Toguro. How is that possible? Uh...wait. They got some of Rugia's yoki to leave me earlier. Just enough so that they would be able to talk with him. It is all starting to make a whole lot of sense now.

"Have them switch bodies temporarily," the younger brother says. My heart skips a beat. What the hell is that diabolical cat planning, eh? Hopefully it's something good for the both of us. Sakyo cocks his head to the side, a silent way to ask 'why'. "During the training she received, the girl focused her reiki into a sort of barrier inside herself in order to prevent Rugia from escaping."

Oh, I think I remember doing that now. Genkai told me it was all she could do for me with the short amount of time we had together.

"Very well," Sakyo begins, "you can tear up the seal then. Just...be cautious." It's unnecessary for him to say that. He probably only added it for some dramatic effect or something.

Huh...suddenly everything seems so big. And I feel like I'm being smooshed by a big arm. I look down and find that I am. Great, just great. They could have given a little more warning than that. Definitely wasn't expecting to become a cat so quickly. I look over at Rugia, who is in my body. El oh el. Sudden sex change. But, on a more serious note, I'm starting to wonder exactly what he wants to do with my body. That's just plain weird.

"Ah, much better," Rugia says. Wow. That's my voice. It's not bad...but...I mean, that's just plain unnatural. My body, I should be the only one to use it. Plus, Rugia is supposed to be male. Weird. Just plain weird.

Sakyo is keeping more of a distance now. Well, at least we know he isn't gay. Won't touch a guy even if he is in a girl's body. Which is a good thing, because my body _should_ remain untouched, thank you very much.

I wiggle around a bit in Toguro's arm, trying to get a bit more room to move around with. He loosens his grip, but only enough to where I can actually breathe. Taking no chance of having me get away. If I could make any real facial expressions right now, I would be frowning. Sad face. Aww. Hmm. But in the meantime, since I can't do anything else that's useful, I should probably focus more on listening to what everyone is saying. That way I'm not lost if there's a plan of escape. Or a chance to escape. Either one works to be honest.

"It will take me some time to get rid of the barrier," Rugia tells everyone in the room. "In the meantime, I suggest getting comfortable. Any questions?"

Sakyo starts to take out another cigarette. "How likely is it that she will be able to give access to this world to another demon of her own will?"

"Well, that's unnatural." Rugia looks over at the younger Toguro brother and, ultimately, me. He extends a hand, as though he's expecting something. "Hand her over to me, could you?"

Oh wow. Toguro listened to Rugia. Now my own hands are holding me--if that makes any sense. I look up into Rugia's/my eyes and let out a small mew. And that mew, boys and girls, means 'get me the fuck out of here'.

**_Well, it is a good thing we can still communicate like this, isn't it?_** Why, yes it is. I should have thought of that earlier. **_The unfortunate thing is that if we make a move to leave, there will be rather upleasant consequences. Besides, this will be good. You need your power available to you. Unless you want to keep falling into traps like this, hmm?_**

No, not at all.

I look over at Sakyo, who is still watching me. The cat me. Not the Rugia-possessed me. Man is this all confusing. "Now, how likely is it that she will be able to serve my purpose will little trouble?"

"Huh." Rugia glances down at me. "If you're speaking of her reiki, then there will be little trouble. If you're speaking of dealing with her and getting her to actually help you, then you will have quite the problem."

"I'm sure that can be easily resolved," Ani says. Creepy guy. I just plain don't like him.

Rugia doesn't react much. All he does is spare a glance in Ani's direciton then looks down at me once more. **_You attract such sane men, don't you?_**

I don't even try to answer him. There is no talking to him when he's like this. All of his assumptions. Wait a second... I think he should just throw me out the window...into that tree. Then I could climb down and escape. Hmm. Though, with Ani able to stretch his limbs like he does, that probably wouldn't do me much good. He would be able to get me as soon as I got anywhere close to escaping. Damn. If only.

"While you're busy taking down the barrier, would you like a drink?" Urgh. I would say he was trying to poison me/Rugia if it weren't for the fact that that would make his plans backfire. But still, I don't think Rugia should drink.

And when has he ever listened to me? Rugia walks over to Sakyo, follows him to small kitchen/bar thing and accepts a beer from the psycho man. Thanks, but I don't think my body wants beer in it. Sigh. I huff, causing Sakyo to chuckle. He thinks my situation is funny. It's not. Seriously. No. Just no. I mean, I thought being trapped with Shuichi while I was a cat was bad, but this. This! It's just plain wrong. Abnormal. Has to be the worst thing that has happened to anyone.

**_You should try to get some sleep, Sunako. The semi finals are tomorrow. And don't worry--remember, I need you--nothing will happen to you or your body. In the mean time, build up your energy. I'll return your body in the morning._**

I don't think he's giving me a choice either. In fact, I'm starting to feel really tired...

~In the Morning~

I groan as I open my eyes, finally awake. I look down at myself; I'm back in my own clothes and Rugia, returned to the cat body, is curled up on my stomach. Well, at least some thing are as they should be. The main thing that isn't right is the fact that I'm on Sakyo's couch. And there's also the fact that I have no idea what happened last night after I fell asleep. I'm starting to wonder if Rugia isn't planning anything; he might just try to use the Toguro brothers or Sakyo like they're doing to him.

Before I stand, I pick up Rugia and cuddle him like he's a baby. Cradle him I guess. I don't know. I don't hold babies because I'm so damn scared of them falling. Or even lunging out of my arms--hey, it almost happened to my one friend back in America. When babies learn they can 'leap', they try. And they don't give a shit about the laws of gravity or anything. It's all fair game.

Hmm. All I know is that the semi-finals are going to be in a new stadium. Or at least that's what I heard from someone at some point in time. I think Rugia may have told me, to be honest. **_Perhaps you think that because I did just now tell you it, hmm?_**

Huh. Didn't even realize that. I guess I really should pay more attention, but enough with that! It's off to the semi-finals. I have to watch Yusuke and them get into the finals so that they can whoop the Toguro teams' asses. And I also don't want to leave with Sakyo. Unless he's already gone off to the stadium. I'll manage either way though. No need to dwell on any of this.

I take one step forward then collapse. Ooeh. I feel so light-headed. Maybe it's a side effect of whatever Rugia did with my body; taking down that barrier and all must have used up a lot of energy. Probably why he had me go to sleep when he did. And that could explain why he can barely keep his eyes open. No matter. He and I will make it to the stadium somehow, someway. And then I can assure Shuichi that I didn't cheat on him with Sakyo or Karasu or anyone for that matter. Just in case he's worried about it. Not that he would be. But this _is_Shuichi we're talking about. Just never know what he's thinking about.

Now that I'm in my own clothes, and also since finally have full control over my body again, I think it's high time I get to that stadium. I don't want to miss the fights, like I did with that one round with the doctor and them. Not cool. I head for the door and leave, making sure Rugia stays awake long enough to get me to the new stadium.

~A little while later; At Stadium~

Ha ha! I just about died on that long walk to this new stadium, but I made it anyway. Screw you, Murphy's law! Nothing is going wrong so far! I mean, heck, I even managed to meet up with Shuichi and them. Well, okay, I'll admit that Yusuke and the masked fighter are absent, but I still have to think the best.

Hiei doesn't seem to care about anything other than getting this tournament done and over with. Kuwabara is commenting on how it's annoying that Yusuke did this to them. I fully agree, but I won't voice my thoughts right now. Shuichi, meanwhile, keeps asking me if I'm sure I wasn't raped, violated, or anything. He doesn't seem to believe me, but that's probably because I've been trying to not give him _any_ details on what happened last night. Frankly, I'd rather just forget about it all. Very traumatizing. Need to let it go. He seems to sense that, and he finally lets the subject drop.

Shuichi and I look at each other while the announcers and judge-people introduce both teams. "So," I start, "this psycho cat might have an agenda of his own."

"Hmm."

"Let me guess, you already knew that." I'm not upset by it. Maybe I was too dense to figure it out. I have no idea.

"I wasn't sure to be honest. Though, his agenda just may benefit you this time. So long as you're both careful." And he's still staring at me. "Sunako..."

"Yes?"

"If you get yourself into trouble again, I think we might have a problem."

"Wait. Woah. You're going to break up with me over that?"

He sighs. "No. No. Let's just worry about this tournament." I don't understand what he was getting at then...

"Please choose a mode of combat," Juri says. They really want to get this thing rolling apparently. And now Hiei's going on and on about how he can take everyone on. I'm trying not to grab Shuichi's ass. Uhm. Dude. I like his outfit. I'd steal it and wear it myself, except I don't think he'd let me. I think this is awesome. I have a boyfriend whose clothes I want to wear, and yet he isn't gay. I think he's a keeper.

So it has been decided that the fights will be decided by dice. Oh fun. And Hiei and Makintarou are first.

"It puts the lotion on its skin or else it gets the hose again~" Shuichi looks at me weirdly. Huh. Oh. I said that out loud, didn't I? "I mean..." He just smirks. "You pervert."

"Pervert?" Huh. He honestly looks confused, but I think he's faking that innocence.

"The hose is not a metaphor for--"

"You'd get that with or without the lotion." Gah! And here I thought Sakyo was a pervert. "Hmm. You should pay attention to the fight, Sunako."

"..." I glare at him then look over at the ring. Hiei and Makintarou are getting ready to deal the first blows... Wait, I lied. Hiei chopped him up. "Huh. So, were you hot as a youko?"

"Would you prefer the lotion or--"

"I'm not talking to you anymore."

-1-1-1-1-1-

1. Bartleby the Scrivener by Herman Melville; had to read that short story in high school. I actually liked it.

2. Lord of the Flies reference.

3. I'm switching up Japanese and English in this fic. With the limited amount of Japanese I do know.

Ah, all the sex implications and talk of literature. Silly, silly. Oh! Check out originalwritings dot net. It's the site my brother and I have been creating. You can make a free account and check out some of my original work. Well, till next chapter!


	33. Chapter 33

-1Sorry this took so long. I have no excuse…other than the fact that the chapter just wouldn't write itself no matter how long I waited. And, a little more serious, the fact that I was having trouble figuring out how a few things should happen.

Disclaimer: Chapter title from the song 'Rose Red' by Emilie Autumn

Warning: Minor sexual situations.

-1-1-1-1-1-

Chapter 33: Rose Red

"Quickly, the dice. I want to fight again." I blink as I hear Hiei talking to Shishiwakumaru. Man. That is a long-ass name. I will just stick with Shishi from now on. Because it's easier. And I knew a dog named Shishi once. Except it wasn't a nice dog. No…it tried to bite a hole through a boy's hand. (1)

Shishi doesn't make much of a facial expression as he responds, "Only if you're the player…"

The demon from the other team throws the dice, and everyone is waiting to see who it lands on. For their team it lands on the name 'Kuromomotarou', whom we'll refer to as Kuro for short. The Urameshi team dice rolls a few seconds longer until it lands on the word 'free'. Hiei declares that since it is 'free' he will be the one fighting. Normally I think I'd disagree to him fighting two matches in a row, but the other one hardly lasted five minutes.

I glance at Shuichi, who doesn't exactly look thrilled. In fact, he seems like he wants to fight. Very much so. I've never seen that look in his eye; battle-hungry is how you'd describe it I guess. It's kinda scary to be honest.

Kuro whispers to the old guy. I can't hear a word he's saying and it's making me feel jumpy. I mean, with Yusuke and the masked fighter both gone we're down two members. I don't want to even think for a second that these guys have the upper hand. Not when we're this close to getting to the finals. Not when Sakyo has those plans for me. I grit my teeth together, waiting for Kuro to finally make his move and walk onto the ring.

"Advance!" Juri says at last. I take a deep breath in, hold it, and release it only once he's standing near his fallen teammate's body.

"You rejoice too quickly in this victory," he starts, kneeling down and grasping the sword that's still embedded in the other's head. "He was unworthy of appearing amongst us."

Kuro stands, simultaneously kicking the body away from him. The sword is still in his hands. Hiei's sword. I wonder what he plans on doing with it. Eh…ew. He licked it. That's just nasty. And gross. It has…do you know how unsanitary that is?

"A very beautiful sword," Kuro says examining the blade.

Hiei continues to stand with his arms crossed, unphased, "It pleases you? I'll lend it to you. In exchange, you are going to die."

"Ah, yes? Thanks." I gag. I want to vomit. What the fucking hell!? He just…he just fucking chopped off the fingers of his left hand with Hiei's sword! His own fingers! Hardly winced. Anything. Blood is spurting everywhere. He keeps talking but everything is 'blah blah blah' because my attention is focused on all that blood. That gore. Who does that!? My stomach is churning.

He pulls out an orb of sorts with his good hand--ha ha, good hand. The hand that chopped off the other fingers is good. Go fucking figure. Now Kuro seems to be…inhaling the smoke that came from the orb. And he became even uglier. All hairy.

"Ugh-gah." Wow. That came out weird. I meant to say 'Kill it, Hiei.'

Shuichi puts a hand on my shoulder. "Just relax. I'm sure Hiei will be fine."

His voice does not seem to agree with him. Mr. Minamino here sounds both pissed and worried. And, to add onto that list, like he wants to do the fighting right now. But I can see why though. Kuro tossed Hiei back his sword, saying that it will no longer have any effect on him. What the hell is that supposed to mean?

Hiei launches himself at Kuro, but then everything's a blur for me. Ugh. So fast. How is this even possible? I'm still amazed. When everything comes into focus again, I can't help it. My eyes are wide and my mouth is stuck open. Hiei's sword just broke in multiple places. I mean, it broke on Kuro's skin. Tell me that really did not just happen.

Kuro goes to attack Hiei, who then dodges. No, he didn't dodge. He was blown away. The crowd's ecstatic. Shuichi, Kuwabara, and I are wondering what the hell just happened. The doesn't make any sense. Kuro definitely did not seem this strong in the beginning of the match.

"These monsters all possess their appropriate items. They're emitting an incredible force," Shuichi says. My brows knit together. What does he mean? I look at Shuichi, ignoring whatever it is Kuro is saying for a moment. Open my mouth to speak, but he cuts me off. "This fight may not be so easy for Hiei. At least, not as easy as the previous one."

His green eyes flick over to me just as I clench my hands into fists. "Shuichi, I--"

"Don't worry, Sunako. I'm sure…that we'll be fine." The hesitation in his statement says it all though. He's not sure. But I don't want to say that out loud. I want to believe him, I want those words to be the truth.

When I look back at the ring, I find that Hiei has taken off the bandage-headband around his…uh…eye thing. Jagan. I'm not paying attention to what they're saying too much. Something about fire and whatnot. I think they're talking about one of Hiei's attacks. On the side of my, Shuichi and Kuwabara are talking about Hiei's Kokuryuu. Can't focus. Not on their words or anything.

And now the fight, to me, is all blurs again. I'm biting the edges of my fingers. Trying to remember where Rugia is. Where did I leave him? Did I leave him? No. I had brought him, and he had fallen asleep in my arms before. That cat…that cat ran off, but when did he do that?

I glance in Shuichi's direction, looking for an answer, but he's too busy watching the match. Maybe I shouldn't worry about it. Rugia probably just went into a sunny spot to sleep. Because cats like to do that. Yeah…

Holy crap, Kuro just got even uglier. He's birdlike. But his power, it's unbelievable. More powerful yet again. How the hell does he keep doing that? Those orbs… He probably told Hiei they made him stronger. And they seem to make it to where the attacks used on him previously no longer work.

Hiei seems to have a hard time keeping up with him. No, now he can. From what I can see at least. He's attacking Kuro with punches, though I can't keep count. Uh… Kuro goes after Hiei again. God, what the hell is going on?

I lean close to Shuichi, "What the hell…what's going on? I can't keep up?"

"Ah…Sunako, I forgot." His hand is on my hip and he's pulling me closer to him. We're touching. My God. This is awkward. And at a time that I don't think is exactly appropriate. "I told you, just don't worry about it. Kuro keeps changing forms, which makes it to where Hiei has to change tactics is all. But Hiei doesn't seem worried, so--"

"Hiei never seems worried." It's a true statement. And it was the only thing I could say before Kuro changed form yet again. Wolfish this time. Fast as hell. And violent looking.

Hiei grabs onto the sword's handle--what's it called?--and glances down at the broken blade that's in his hands. "I didn't think I'd be obliged to use this technique."

I'm not exactly sure what he means. And I'm having a hard time focusing on the fight right now with Shuichi rubbing my hip…my thigh…my--I push his hand back to my hip before it can finish its little adventure. He and I exchange a quick glance before he looks back to the fight. I can't look back. I'm too focused on the fact that he seriously keeps…trying to get me to have sex with him. Or something. I mean. Wow. I feel weird.

I look back at the fight finally, eyes wide. Kuro had bit down on Hiei's arm…but…Hiei's the one who won. He sliced through the demon with some sort of dark flame technique. It's in the shape of a sword this time.

Kuwabara's freaking out, mainly because Hiei had previously given him a hard time about his spirit sword. I can't remember exactly what had happened, and I may have never even been there during the discussion. I don't know. I don't really pay attention all the time. And that isn't necessarily a good thing. Not in this case at least.

As soon as Hiei's out of the ring, he's telling Shishi to throw the dice again. That he wants to be able to fight a third match. Freaking psycho shorty. I swear Shishi just glanced over at Shuichi and smirked before throwing the dice. I'm not insane. I wasn't imagining it, I just know it! But why would he look at Shuichi?

My eyes widen as I look down at the dice. 'Uraurashima' and 'Kurama.' Crap, crap, crap! I look at Shuichi and shake my head. Can't back down, but…

"It seems like they're planning this all."

Shuichi chuckles, "Relax, Sunako. You're paranoid."

I hate this so much. His hand leaves me, arm gone from my waist, and walks over to the ring. Man, I could slap him for not listening to me!

Ura is using a fishing pole similar to the way one uses a whip, and Shuichi of course has his rose whip. Huh. This match seems strange. Definitely suspicious. I glance off to the side. I wonder why the girls aren't here yet. I mean, what are they doing--sleeping? (2)

My eyes wander a little higher up, landing on Toguro and Karasu. Wait. What? I mean, sure they can watch the match, but why? They should stay out of sight. I don't want to see them. And I definitely don't want Karasu checking out Shuichi while he's fighting.

I look back at Shuichi. Man. This isn't good at all. I mean, they seem neck-and-neck. But, at the same time, they don't seem like they're even trying at all! Ura seems to be talking to Shuichi, but I can't hear him, and I suck at lip-reading. Damn it. I hate feeling left out like this. Here I have Ura whispering to Shuichi, and Karasu checking out Shuichi. Geez. It's like being at school all over again, only this time I actually like the boy. Am in a relationship with him!

Now Shuichi's talking back to him, and I still don't know what they're saying!

"Hey, Sunako," Kuwabara says, standing at my side. I look at him, probably glaring. "Is there something between you and Kurama?"

"Uhh…" That's right. I don't think they know. "Uhm. Well, I mean…"

"You can relax. He's not flirting with Uraurashima."

My face feels like it's on fire. I can't stop blushing. That's not what I was thinking at all! And, do I really seem like the jealous girlfriend? Obsessive? God. That's horrible.

My eyes widen. Ura just landed an attack on Shuichi! I move to help, but Kuwabara grabs me. Says something along the lines of 'you can't interfere.' Bullshit. The hell I can't!

"I'm gonna fucking kill him! Claw his eyes out!"

Kuwabara is pulling me backwards. "Hey, chill out. I can't hit you because you're a girl."

"I'll do it."

Kuwabara and I both stop. Look over at Hiei. That little jerk! Still, I relax. Look back at what's happening in the ring. Ura says something about having Shuichi trapped…shit. Fuck. He does! The thread from that fishing rod. So that's why he was swinging it around. And now he's bringing out a box and saying how it reverses time for everyone in that area except him.

My heart is beating so freaking fast. What the hell is going on. "I hate great guys who please the girls," Ura says, looking at Shuichi then at me.

"Dude…I'll kill you." I swear if he opens that box, I will lunge into that ring and… I don't know, but I'll do something!

Kuwabara pulls me back just as Ura finishes his speech. "You should change your name. I know an evil guy who has the same name. People must confuse you two, no?"

He's talking about Shuichi's past life as Youko Kurama, right? No? I'm not sure. But that box is--fucking hell! He just opened it!

"Mother-cock-sucking-fucking---" Kuwabara covers my mouth with his hand before I can say anything more.

"You're going to become a simple fetus, and I'll crush your head!" I scream into Kuwabara's hand. God, I'm shaking like mad. I can already feel the tears forming. His presence is growing weaker. I can hardly sense his spirit energy anymore. My legs feel like Jell-O. I'm about to collapse, and I only have Kuwabara to hold me up.

I can't feel him at all. I can't feel his presence at all. It's like…he couldn't have. He didn't die.

Uh…What is this…evil…presence? I can hardly breathe, it's overwhelming. Everyone with the slightest spiritual awareness is shocked. Where the hell did all of that power come from?

"I didn't think…I would regain this aspect one day…"

My God, that's a husky voice. It's the type of voice you want to have phone sex with, but what the hell? I mean…why don't I feel scared anymore? It's like…I don't have to worry about Shuichi being dead or something. "Here I am, a youko again." Holy shit. Holy fucking shit. That's Shuichi? Like…as a demon? With that voice? I mean…I could have an orgasm listening to that voice!

"Uh...why're you blushing, Sunako?" Silence, carrot-top, I'm giving into my hormones at the moment.

Now Hiei and Kuwabara are sort of talking about how the person emitting that power is Kurama. Man. Seriously. After this is all over, I _have_ to get him alone with me. But still, at the moment I can't see what's going on, and I think I can't really hear it either!

"Should I ask it to eat you?" Okay, I heard that. I think Shuichi's pretty scary as this youko guy. But gah! His voice! Seriously. I think…him and I are going to have some phone sex later.

Can't hear anything. Can't hear--what the hell? Shishi just threw his sword through the barrier! But…the smoke is clearing now. I can see…silver hair? Fox ears? A…a tail!? And he's so tall. Probably Karasu's height or even almost as tall as Toguro! Very tall. But…wow is he hot.

"I want to have sex…"

"Huh?" Shit. Kuwabara's looking at me. He heard that. Kurama's ears are twitching…he's looking over at me. He heard me. I am going to die of embarrassment! Uh…now he's a little boy…older…there's Shuichi! Yay Shuichi!

Shishi is calling Ura a traitor and saying that we should move on to the next match. I blink, look down at the dead form of the…uh…demon. So that's what Shishi was aiming at. Weird.

Shishi throws the dice before Shuichi can even make it back to us. It says 'free' and 'Shishi'. Huh.

"Well? Whose turn is it?" Shishi asks, smirking like the prick he is. His fan girls are cheering for him on the sidelines. Wow. This really is like being in school all over again. Shishi is picking a fight with Kuwabara, edging him on. Carrot-top is falling right into his trap.

But, no worries. Now all three boys are arguing about wanting to fight him. Hmm. I think I should let Kuwabara and Hiei stay here, take Shuichi with me…and I don't know. Do stuff. Alone. With him.

Of course, maybe I'll let them finish their whole 'let's do rock-paper-scissors' first. Kuwabara says he wins, but Hiei says he cheated. That he went a fraction of a second or so after them. Wow. That Jagan really is good, ain't it? So they're doing it again. And again. And again. And finally, after ten times, Kuwabara won fair and square. Geez. Wow. I could have been laid in that time.

As Kuwabara walks over to the ring, Shuichi finally moves to my side. And I can hardly even look at him! God, this is weird. I mean…I want to have sex…but I don't. I don't want to seem 'easy' or anything. And I don't want to 'give it up' so quickly in life. But if I don't then I'm going to 'die a virgin'. Wait. I didn't need air bubbles for that one. Oh well.

"This is going to be quick. You have a very ugly face," Shishi says as he twirls around the…cloth-thing he has in his hands. As soon as Juri announces it's time to 'go', Kuwabara lunges at Shishi, spirit sword in hand. Shishi dodges and…did he just wrap Kuwabara up in that cape thing? Gah. No. Carrot-top completely disappeared!

"I can't sense Kuwabara's energy," Shuichi remarks. Neither can I. This is weird. I am in the twilight zone.

"Is he out of the ring? Can I start the countdown?" Juri asks.

Shishi continues to stand there with that grin. "Don't bother. He's disappeared. I don't know where he was sent." And he continues to talk. Blah, blah blah. Juri announces him the winner. I want my carrot-top back. He's my carrot-top! He found me back when I was just a kitten!

They waste no time. Nope. Dice have already been rolled. 'Free' and 'The Mask'. Great, just great. Now I get to sit here and listen to Hiei and Shuichi fight over which one of them will get to go for the masked fighter. Shishi says he's going to go…and …the masked fighter just magically showed up. Okay, we're good. I agree to this.

Hiei says something about the masked fighter being weaker, and the masked fighter says… "I've transferred it to Yusuke." The 'it' in that statement is in regards to its power. Is the masked fighter a boy or girl? I think Shuichi said something about female. So, yeah.

"Your adversary is late," Juri remarks. "Any objections?"

"No. Just one. He doesn't seem up to the task." Shishi pulls out his sword. "I have the impression they're screwed me over!"

What? Huh? How?

"You seriously reckon you can vie with me? Ridiculous!" As soon as Juri announces that the match begins, Shishi goes after the masked fighter. "I'm going to tear off your mask!"

He's gaining on her. Saying that it's not the same person under that mask from the previous matches. One might think that because of the power loss, but that's all. Other than the difference in power it honestly seems like the same person. Crap! He managed to cut the mask. Genkai?

"Genkai?" What the hell is going on?

Now Shishi is ranting and raving about how we've been switching fighters by using the mask. It's ridiculous! He's getting his panties in a bunch for no reason! Even the crowd's going with it, but you can't trust the crowd. Their opinion is biased!

"Wait, the management has just transmitted its decision to me," Koto announces from her spot on the sidelines. "You must calm yourselves, please! A word on the deliberation of the jury. We have noted the discrepancy within the Urameshi Team. But the verdict is, no sanction! The match can continue!"

My heart just skipped a beat, but that's a good thing this time. But the crowd still isn't happy.

"Mr. Toguro will explain the reason for this decision."

Because it's Mr. Toguro, duh. Seriously. Wait. What? Since when did people refer to him as 'Mr.'?

"I'm going to explain. Listen and shut up. One would say that rules have not been respected, but one would say that even though she arrived late, she didn't commit an infraction. Since that woman is the same person as the young girl."

"What young girl?" I'm so lost.

"This was the match the three of us missed," Shuichi whispers to me. Oh. Okay. That explains it.

Wait. Now I missed the rest of Toguro's explanation. But not his creepy grin. Very creepy. He looks evil! So evil! (3)

And now Shishi has a manic grin of his own, so happy that he gets to fight THE Genaki. Ain't that just grand? His sword. He sort of pulled it to where the handle lengthened. Great. Some sort of demon sword. Has some long name I can't remember. And shrieks are--Oh my God! My ears!

Shuichi saves me...by pushing me towards the exit and telling me he'll come get me when this fight is over. Meanwhile I have my hands over my ears, trying not to vomit. I don't think I'd die. I think I'm a little stronger than that. But, at the same time, I'd definitely go insane if I stayed there. Man, I really need to get stronger. I feel kind of left out at the moment. But at least I'm no longer in agony.

And I can focus more on where the heck Rugia went to. That crazy cat! Hmm. He's not talking to me either. Which means he either is asleep, or one of the Toguro team members has him. Or Sakyo. Probably Sakyo. Ew. I don't want to think about Sakyo. Hmm.

I still can't believe Shuichi was really a fox demon. I mean, in that form. He looks completely different! Honestly, Youko Kurama looks dangerous. Someone you wouldn't want to piss off. Shuichi, while of course you still don't want to piss him off, at least looks somewhat innocent. It's so crazy. And to keep that secret from his mother!

Hmm…They're already announcing the next match. And I don't think Shuichi remembered to come get me. I can't believe him! Unless…well, if he doesn't think it's safe. And, anyway, I can just sit here and do some thinking.

I thought that life as a kitten was rough, but this is really starting to take the cake. Anymore and I swear I'll just switch bodies with Rugia for a while. By choice. Just to escape from it all. I mean, what am I supposed to do? Sakyo wants to use me for his little plan to make a portal between the demon world and the human world.

"Kuwabara has been ejected from the stadium again!"

Oh wow. And, from the sound of it, Genkai is now going to be fighting the final guy. Hmm. With things progressing this quickly, maybe it's better if I do wait here. I don't like the idea of Kuwabara being--wait, when did he even get back?

Ah? Shuichi walked out here and sat next to me. So he didn't forget about me.

"This guy's a fool, Genkai will take care of him shortly." I smile at his words. Good. So we're going to finals after all.

I rest my head on his shoulder and close my eyes. For some reason it doesn't give me as much comfort as I had thought it would. Next is the Toguro team. Man, just thinking about it gives me the chills.

"Sunako--"

"Shuichi, I--"

"--did you mean it when--"

"--don't think that--"

"--you said you wanted to--"

"--you know the true power of--"

"--have sex?"

"--the Toguro team."

"What?" we both say at the same time. Huh. I guess we really need to pay attention when the other starts to talk in order to avoid this confusion.

Before either of us can respond, the rest of the team comes out and joins us. Hiei looks at us oddly and Genkai mentions that Kuwabara is at the other stadium again, and that we'll probably meet him on the way back to the hotel. Shuichi and I stand up and we all start walking as a sort of group.

But shit man! I never thought that the semi-finals would be that stressful or long or bizarre! Genkai as the masked fighter too, huh? This day can't get any stranger. And, of course, now I can't stop staring at Shuichi's backside. No, not his butt. Instead, where that tail was. It had looked so soft. And that husky voice. Mmm.

We're heading out of the arena now. I'm finally able to breathe a real sigh of relief. Though, I swear everyone looks about ready to collapse. Well, except for Shuichi and myself. I think he's shaking his hips more as he walks because he found out I'm watching him. Dirty little trick. Okay, I think he and I have to have some alone time very soon. It'll help me stop thinking about all the bad things that could happen too.

"Uhm…" Can't sound desperate or anything now. "Hey, Kurama…can I talk to you a bit? Alone…"

"Of course." Dear God, I can hear the smirk in his voice. He turns to the others. "I'll meet up with you guys later."

He and I stop walking long enough so that the others aren't in hearing range. I start moving first. Once I'm at his side, Shuichi walks again too. We don't say anything. But his hand is immediately on my hip. His thumb is circling, massaging. Fingers are trailing down. He really wants me to say that sentence again, doesn't he?

I bite my bottom lip. Shuichi and I are out of the stadium, a bit into a group of trees where we won't be interrupted. He and I lean against different trees, standing to where we are facing one another.

"Why didn't you use the knife to protect yourself against Sakyo?" he asks. I figured the question had been nagging at him earlier when we discussed what had happened.

I avoid his gaze though. Karasu had taken it from me when we were in the elevator. I shake my head; I don't want to think about what happened anymore. "Anyways…"

I'm not exactly sure what to say at this point. Or what it is I want to do, or want to happen. Shuichi and I stare at one another. Lucky for me, Shuichi is pretty damn good at making the first move. He walks over to me, erasing any sort of space that was between us. To the extreme. He basically has me pinned up against the tree, lips on mine… Mmm.

I close my eyes, starting to return the kiss. I sometimes wonder if I'm a horrible kisser. Of course, those thoughts are often distracted by Shuichi's hands…on my breasts…what small amount of my chest I can call that. I wish I had larger breasts. In the meantime, I don't know… I wonder if I should remove his hands, but gah! I moan into the kiss. Where the hell did he learn to do that?

"Mmm…Shuichi."

He doesn't let me get in another kiss before saying, "Use 'Kurama'."

Don't get a chance to say 'okay'. Nope. His tongue is practically down my throat. And…feels awkward like that, but with his hands…

"K-ku-Kurama," I groan. "Mmm…Maybe…we should…ah…mmm…"

I can't even get a full sentence out with him kissing me like this. But I think…that he's forgetting that he probably has a hell of a lot more experience at this since he is/was Youko Kurama. I mean, Youko was thousands of years old right? I'm only sixteen. I'm starting to wonder if he'll really take advantage of me?

"Sh-Shui--"

"Use Kurama," he says again, right before he places a kiss on my chin. Using his tongue next. Uh…

"I-I'm not sure--"

"Shh."

"Gah!" Ticklish. That was supposed to come out as "Wait" but then he had to lick my neck! I finally put my hands against his chest, giving me some time to speak before the neck 'lick' or hicky attempt. "Hold it there, cowboy."

He speaks, breathless, "Only if you ride it."

I freeze. Blink. "What!?" Good God, I just shrieked. But seriously! What did he just say to me?

"Hmm?" He's blinking. Acting all innocent.

"Shu--"

"Kurama."

"Gah!" Damn him. Smirking at me like that.

"It was a simple Freudian slip, Sunako. Don't get your panties in a bunch."

"That was very uncharacteristic of you, Kurama."

"Oh? And does this incident call for punishment?"

I can't say anything. I'm blushing like no tomorrow. And I'm sure this is just karma; all those times I teased him about doing his mom. Yup. Pretty sure that is why this is happening.

He chuckles, "Sunako, we don't have to have sex right now."

"Though you'd prefer it…"

"Naturally." He caresses my cheek, and I close my eyes for a moment. "It's just the thought of what Sakyo might do to you to--"

"Let's not worry about that." I give him a quick kiss on the lips. "I just…you know, wanted to make sure you'd stop if I asked you to." A grin spreads across my face. "Though, I have to admit…it was kinda sexy the way you were talking to me."

"Oh, you liked it?" He blinks. Honestly taken by surprise.

I bite my bottom lip. Don't know how to say this. I mean, God. You just never know when life will end. Yusuke probably knows that better than me. Jumping in front of a car to save a kid who wasn't even going to die. "Uhm…Shu-Kurama, how far… You know. How far can we go without me…being considered easy or--"

"Ah…well." I meet his eye for a moment before he drops his gaze. "Sunako, you know, masturbation tends to lose its effectiveness…"

Cue awkward silence. What? So he's seriously trying to get me to touch his--his--uhm…man part!? My mouth is open. Gaping like a fish. And he's probably thinking 'insert cock here'. Oh God.

"Well--"

"We've seen each other naked before." He says it so plainly.

"But I didn't touch it…"

He nods, "That's why you do that now, Sunako."

"I think…that…uhm…you know… I think you're letting your hormones take control."

"I--"

"I know, I know," I cut him off. "I know exactly what you're going to say. 'No, Sunako, I want your hands to take control. That's the problem'."

He bites his bottom lip. "Sunako--"

"Hmm?"

"That's not…mm…that's not what I was going to say."

"Oh…"

"But I'd like that."

"Okay…well…" I look to the side. "The only thing is…I've never done this before."

"I'd hope not." I glare at him, and he just smiles. Awkwardly. Adjusts his weight onto one leg. I want to look down, but I mean. I've never seen a… 'happy time' before. "You don't have to look down." I nod slowly. "Just…"

"Can I like…you know…just…through your pants…"

"Yeah…" Awkwardness. Hand starts to move…then stops. Retreat. I can't do this.

"Can't you just masturbate in front of me? It'd be a lot less awkward!"

"Alright."

"Okay…" Wait…that smirk… "W--"

He just dropped his pants…and oh my God… Uhm…What should I do? Can't stop staring. His hands are…My eyes are…

"Sh--"

"Kurama," he corrects me, wrapping his fingers around himself. Oh God. This is just weird!

"How does that feel good?" I'm touching my arm. Like that's going to do something. I should just die.

-Third person (because you know you like it like that)-

Kurama runs a hand along his length, eyes glued on the girl's face. He tries not to laugh at her statement, at her awkwardness, and attempts to focus solely on the task at hand--in his hand. His second hand trails down his body, slowly. The groan, he doesn't even attempt to hide. Sunako's mouth drops open. It was a noise she had never heard him make. Needy, wanting. Her legs seemed to merge together, trying to fix the new sensation building in her, starting in the pit of her stomach.

"Mmm, Sunako," he moans. She almost asks 'what' but then realizes what was meant by the words. Her blush deepens, and she fights her hardest not to bury her face in her hands.

His second hand passes the first, fingertips touching his scrotum. A sharp gasp leaves him as he begins to massage his balls.

Neither of the two are aware of the crow lingering in the background, watching them with greedy eyes. Watching Kurama with greedy eyes. Karasu grits his teeth under his mask, fighting the urge to act on any sudden impulses. His fingers inch towards the hem of his pants, but he pauses. Drops his arms to his sides once more and releases the deep breath he had kept in. It's getting difficult to keep his breathing down as he watches the fox touch himself.

There's a very large part of him jealous when the girl takes a shaky step forward. At the same time, the other part coos. Kurama is caught off guard, pauses in his actions, and looks all the more guilty. So guilty. Karasu's pants are tight. Too tight. Yet he nearly wishes the two would fuck in front of him. It wouldn't be bad to see real action.

Sunako swallows hard, fighting the blush that's covering her face. It's awkward. Bizarre. Her hand only covers the half the distance before Kurama grabs her wrist and shoves himself into it. The loud 'eep' causes both Kurama and Karasu to let out a quiet chuckle.

Before she can pull away again, the fox wraps her fingers around himself, his hand on top of hers as he moves her limb up and down his length. His panting is becoming slightly more erratic, more moans making themselves known.

-Sunako POV-

Can't breathe. Oh God. I'm touching it. I'm touching a guy's….part. I don't even know what happens at the end. Doesn't something--semen--come out? How does that happen? Oh God, oh God!!!

"Kurama, d--" I just eeped. Really loud. But…I mean…it's on my hand…and my pants…my pants!

I swallow hard as he releases my hand. He has me pinned up against the tree again. His lips are so close to mine. "Ah…Sorry…"

"Uhm…"

"You can take them off if you want."

So that was his plan… I look down at the leg of my pants again. "I'll just wipe it off." Of course, when I do try to do that…it's now on my hands. Wow. Didn't think that through. At all. "I'm going to die."

He blinks, staring at my hands.

"How am I supposed to get this off?"

"Ah…tongue--"

"Gah! Why would I do that?"

"For me?"

"No."

"Then how about for me?" I freeze at the voice. Shuichi tenses as well. "Or perhaps I should clean them off for you?"

That is the fastest I've ever seen someone fix their pants. I don't know if I should hide Shuichi behind me, or if I should hide behind him. Karasu chuckles. His eyes are still on Shuichi as he speaks to me. "Sakyo has requested your presence, little Portal Key."

Should I grab Shuichi's dick and say 'mine' just to make things clear? Or is that something only an obsessed freak would do? But…I mean…he's mine. Technically.

"As for you…I'll have to see you in the finals." Karasu totally sounds like he's purring.

"Don't flirt with him!"

The dark-haired guy chuckles. "If you must be included, that would be no problem."

"That's creepy."

Shuichi snaps out of it. His eyes are wide then narrow. Doesn't know if he should glare or be freaked out. I'd suggest both, but I'm having a hard time trying not to lunge at Karasu. How dare he! And here I thought I'd have a problem with the fan girls at school. No, here I have this ultimate fan boy who's effing insane, off the chain, doesn't know my name…I need to stop rhyming.

Plus, I still have the problem with the whole 'Shuichi's sperm is all over my hands' deal. Before I get a chance to fix that fact, Karasu has grabbed hold of my wrists and is dragging me away. Shit. Fuck. What the hell? Shuichi's following us though. Growling. Wow. I think he and I should go do some stuff again…except not ruin my clothes in the process.

Shuichi stops when Ani makes his appearance. Oh crap. Not the steroid rabbit! He's looking at my pants, at my hands. Smirking. "My, my. So eager to please." That damn condescending voice of his! And how dare he imply that! His gaze switches to Karasu. "You took a while, didn't you. Now I see why."

Sick, sick little…ugh!

Shuichi isn't able to follow us anymore. Not outmatched like this. Damn it. I can only imagine what's going to happen. More torture. He's going to hurt me. Cigarette burns. I should have just gone with Shuichi and…who cares if people called me easy? I wouldn't be in this situation , now would I?

In the elevator. We made it back so quickly. Why? I wish I would have dragged my feet more. I close my eyes and grit my teeth together. Karasu has yet to release my wrist. As though keeping me close keeps the essence of Kurama close. Fucking sick bastard.

And here I am at Sakyo's door again. Thrust in by the crow and the rabbit. I stumble to the ground, on my knees. They shut the door behind me. Sakyo has his back to me, standing at the window across the room. When he turns to look at me, his eyes immediately fall to my lap. To my pants and my hands.

"I didn't take you for that type of girl." Don't know if I should be insulted or take that as a compliment.

"I--"

"It may just make things easier, hmm, Sunako?" Door. The door. I want to run. That look in his eyes, like there's something he has planned.

I stand, and turn to grab the handle. Ugh. He yanks me away from the door just as I manage to turn to the handle. Damn it! Oomph. He threw me across the room. Onto the ground. Near the couch. I grab one of the cushions and hoist myself up into a standing position.

"I have yet to see that improvement, Sunako."

I'm trembling all over. Shit shit shit! He doesn't seriously intend on hurting me, does he?

I cry out as the back of his hand connects with my cheek. It stings. I try to push past him, try to get to the door again, but he shoves me onto the couch. Climbs on top of me, his hands at my throat. It's all I can do to hold his wrists back enough to where he isn't strangling me. Oh God, he's going to kill me!

He pulls his one hand back and punches me in the face. It hurts. So fucking bad. I lose my grip on his other hand. Something's at my mouth. A bottle of sorts. I try to turn my face away, but he grips my jaw, forcing my mouth open with his thumb and index finger. He pours the liquid from the bottle into my mouth. I'm choking on it. Have to swallow.

"Oh God…" The room's spinning. Everything feels so surreal. "What did you do?"

"Don't worry, you won't lose consciousness. That only makes it to where you have minimal physical capabilities at the moment."

I want to cry. I want to cry so bad. I can feel him on top of me, his hand on my cheek as he shushes me. There's laughter in his voice. He's enjoying this. He's enjoying this, I know it!

"Please, please don't," I gasp out. "Don't--"

"It's not my intention to fuck you if that's what you're worried about."

That's not what I'm worried about. I'm worried about the knife he has in his hand. The knife he's running down the side of my cheek--the dull side. That's the knife Karasu took from me. Damn it. What is he going to do to me?

-1-1-1-1-1-

1. I did know a dog named Shishi once. While I was living in Japan. And that boy was my brother. The dog was mean!!!! Evil! I'm not jay kaying!

2. Yes, they were sleeping, for those of you who didn't remember.

3. Manga chapter 84 page 12; the last panel. It's uber creepy!

IMPORTANT: next chapter will contain torture, controversial elements, and other such things. The reasoning for this will be explained as the next chapter progresses.


	34. Chapter 34

Ha ha. Fast update. Only because it's May. My birthday month. I'm so awesome.

Warning: This chapter contains torture, controversial elements, and minor sexual humiliation.

Disclaimer: Chapter title is identical to the song by Emilie Autumn.

-1-1-1-1-1-

Chapter 34: I Want My Innocence Back

It hurts to breathe right now. With his weight on top of me, that drug in my system, and that blade running down my cheek. I want to scream. To cry. But at the same time, I want to save all my strength so that I can run away from here. What little strength I have left. The room is not spinning as much. Still, I don't feel like I'm quite in my own body at the moment. I feel detached. Not from the situation, just from my body.

I open my mouth to protest his actions. Only to have the tip of the blade pressed against my tongue. My eyes are wide. Why is he doing this? To get some sort of alteration in my spiritual energy, my power? I would tell him this is completely unethical if it weren't for the fact that my tongue would be sliced, slit to look like a snake's. His other hand is in my hair. He's completely avoiding my hands. Part of me wonders if he realizes that, since he's laying on top of me, his pants probably have the same stain as my own. I would never point this out to him. Never. I wish he would walk out and die from the humiliation of it.

The blade moves away from my tongue, now near my eye. Right below it. The tip of the knife is making me want to blink. It's like having a needle prick my finger. It hurts. Not excruciating, but enough to be an annoyance. How much longer till he kills me with the torture that's to come?

"I wonder why girls your age are so easy to fuck." He puts an emphasis on the word 'fuck'. He doesn't mean it in the sexual way, I can tell that much from his face. No, he means to 'fuck with' or 'screw with' or, plain and simple 'ruin by means of torture'. Mental, physical. It doesn't really matter. He'll do it all, I'm sure.

He slowly trails the knife downwards. The blade is against my skin, hot. The sharp side. But he's not pressing it close enough or hard enough to cut me. My heart is beating so fast in my chest. It feels like a drum. Loud. Ready to explode should anything so much as tap it. I didn't even realize I was asking--begging--Sakyo to stop until he just smirked. Grinned. The hand in my hair tightens into a--ugh. He's pulling my hair, tilting my head back, exposing my neck so that the blade can run along it.

"How deep can I plunge this into you before you scream?" I want to cry. My throat feels so tight, but I'm sure that if I release a sob the knife is going to cut into me. Going to slit my throat. I don't want to die. I don't want to do this either, but I'm scared of dying.

I can feel him against me. Awkward. Horrible. I hate how he's pressing up against me, showing me how much this sort of thing--torturing someone--turns him on. My hands are on his chest, pushing. So weak. It's all I can do to even hold them up against his chest. He's laughing at me. How does he manage to keep his hand so steady when he's laughing like that?

"Why aren't you talking to me, hmm?" His eyes run down my face, over my neck. "I quite enjoyed our conversation last night. Where's that spunk?"

My teeth are tight together in my mouth. I want to scream at him. Scream at him to just please stop this! The knife is trailing down again. Onto my chest. Maybe it really is a good thing I don't have big breasts. I want to scream. I want to scream, so why can't I scream? My mouth is glued shut.

"To think it's so easy to manipulate you. Into degrading yourself sexually even," he says with a chuckle.

"Wh-what?" I finally manage to choke out.

His lips are one inch from mine, the blade starting to dig into me. I wince as he speaks, "Sunako, would you have rushed your relationship so much if you weren't afraid of dying?"

I try not to sob. I hate him so much. So fucking much. It isn't any of his business what I do with Shuichi! What I don't do. But would I have? Would I have been so…eager to do anything with Shuichi if I wasn't so scared I was going to die? I don't now, I don't know!

"What would he do if I carved my name into you?"

"D-don't! Please don't," I gasp out. God. The knife is starting to dig into me. More, more. Cutting through my shirt. Pressing against my skin.

His breath on my cheek. Laughs in my ears. The knife is drawing blood, but the pain is drowned out by the medicine--the drugs. What was it that he gave me? Now it's a sharp pain. Like a bee-sting. A paper cut. His groans mixing with his laugh. I wish he'd carve off my ears if he's going to do anything. I don't want to hear him anymore. Disgusting. I hate him. I hate what he wants to do with me. I don't want to open a portal, I don't want to endanger my family. To make things harder for Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei…Shuichi…

"Tell me everything he did with you." I close my eyes. Take a deep breath. Try to breathe, try to ignore the fact that the blade is digging deeper, deeper. Sakyo stops sawing into me with the knife. "What book would you compare it to? Which smut book of yours was it like?"

"I…" I wince, gasp, then groan. It hurts like hell. To talk, to breathe. "I don't have smut books." My voice is disturbed by all my coughing, choking, every noise I'm making.

"So then you must have been horrible," he hisses into my ear. The knife trails down again, lower. To my hip this time. I can fear something wet run down my cheek. Tears. I'm crying, aren't I? "Shh." Yes, I'm crying. God, why is this happening? One month and a demon will tear itself from your stomach, huh? Yeah. Maybe that should have happened.

"Where's Rugia?" It's all I can manage to ask. Between the tears and now the sobs.

"You're making this harder by not answering me," Sakyo says. His weight leaves me for a moment. Then I feel his hands. On my hips, along with the knife. I want to scream. He's pulling down my pants. I'm begging him to stop, to please just fucking stop! He stares at me, that cold, poker-player gaze. My pants are on the floor before he climbs on top of me again. "Tell me now, what did you do with him?"

Good God, why? "I…" The knife is sliding up and down from my hip to my thigh and back again. Over and over. "I touched him."

"How far did you go?"

"Ha-hand job…" I think that's what it was. I can't think. I trying to keep the sobs down. He's not going to fuck me, he said. That's not his intentions. He wants a change in my power. I want to be a cat again. I want to switch bodies with Rugia. But it's not happening. The only possible meaning of that is that the Toguros have him again.

I feel him begin to carve into my hip. A shape. Maybe a letter? I can't tell, my mind is so foggy.

"When did you realize you had feelings for him?"

My head hurts. It was recently. Last night, wasn't it? But we've known each other for a few years… Or at least, I knew Minamino Shuichi. Not that he was Kurama. And he knew me though. He knew all about me. Except for the fact that a demon was going to tear itself out of me. But, as a kitten, we spent days together. We lived together. Does that count? I hated him during that time, does it count?

"It's very easy to get inside you, isn't it?" he asks, using the knife to make a new shape. His name? I tense. Then relax. No, it isn't his name he's cutting into me. Petals? "Have you ever heard of the flower 'amaranth'?"

God, that's what he's cutting into me? Of all the things… So fucking ironic, isn't it?

"Look at the amaranth: on tall mountains it grows, on the very stones and rocks and places _inaccessible_," Sakyo whispers, reciting the 'Amarantos'. God, I hate how he put the emphasis on the last word. So close to my…He's carving near…

I try to twist away as the petals grow in number, as the leaves began to be carved into my side. Next he moves to knife, pulls down my underwear part way…carves a leaf there. I scream finally. So loud. It hurts. It stings so bad! The flowers are many in number, stemming off of each other. Trailing down. Down. Burning and stinging. My skin feels like it's on fire. I can't stop screaming. He's cutting my thigh!

"Please, please stop! Please!" I sob out. God. God. It hurts, please make it stop! Where the knife is. Where his fingers are near. I just want to die.

All he does is laugh. "You don't shave, I see, Sunako." God, kill me now! Smite me for all the bad thoughts I've had in my life! "Have you ever thought about it?"

Oh geez. Oh geez, no. Let's not do this. He's done cutting into me. He's looking at my…unshavenness. I mean, I do shave my bikini, but… Ugh. The knife is running against me. Against my…who does that? Is he going to…? He can't really plan on shaving…me…down there…with the knife, can he?

His weight shifts again, and for a second time he's no longer on top of me. He stands at my side, staring down at me as I try to push myself into a sitting position. My arms aren't strong enough to lift my own weight. Sakyo tells me to wait here, then starts to walk away. Towards the bathroom. Shit. Don't tell me he's doing what I think he's doing. Oh God, where's that knife? I need to slice my wrists open right now!

Noo, Sunako, don't be emo. Oh God, you should be fucking turned on by the idea of a guy wanting to shave you for you. God. This is fucking sick. I can't believe this. Here I always thought my sexual fantasies were bizarre, but now…now the drugs are making it to where I'm being taken advantage of! By some creep who's into little girls no less! (1)

Sure enough, when Sakyo comes back into sight he has a razor in his hand. A man razor. Wait, no. Not like those circle-type ones. But like…it's not pink or girly. It's black and manly. And he has shaving cream too. I want my mommy.

He sits down on my legs. Pretty sure those are going to fall asleep by the time this is done. Then he pulls down my underwear. I want to die. Let me die. I mean, who cares if I don't shave? I don't care. Shuichi doesn't care. We're not having sex so it's not like it matters. And even if we were, I don't have to shave if I don't want to. Okay. There is now shaving cream on my lower part. I don't even want to think about it anymore. How he's lathering it. God. I'm going to kill him. Where's that knife so I can shank him?

"I don't…I don't think my mom wants me to do this," I say. That should do the trick, right? Bring my parents into the matter.

"Would she want you to touch Kurama's cock?" Touché, you prick, touché.

I stare at his face as he brings the razor closer. Don't even want to look at what he's doing. What if his hand slips and he cuts me? Owie. That would hurt. I can feel it scrape against me. Uhm. This is kind of awkward considering I'm not the one doing it. I mean…He should really stop this. Now.

He lifts the razor, covered with shaving cream and my…erm pubic hair. That's just gross. Take it away, I don't want to see that! Ew! He just wiped it on my shirt. Man, if I had the strength to slap him, I would. But God. I mean, can't he stop?

It's like when I'm shaving my legs, except I feel it a lot more…prickly. Awkward though. With him doing this. Uh…that's weird. It like…pulled I guess you'd say. Wait, stop thinking about it, Sunako! Stop! Gah! Wiping on my shirt yet again. This is so not cool. He's even humming while he's doing this. Fingers are running over where he's already shaved. Putting more shaving cream on some of the places. Shaving again. Getting every last damn hair. As low cut as fucking possible.

I really don't like being touched like this. Not at all. My hands are starting to shake. If only I could push him away. But I'm also focused on not touching my shirt. I don't want that on me.

I hiss as his finger moves to the amaranth he cut into me. It trails down, from my hip, to near my thigh, to the end of it. Then his finger still continues. Right over all the places he just shaved. How long have I been here now? Twenty minutes? I don't know. Long enough for him to shave me, to cut me up. I'm crying again.

"You're so smooth, Sunako."

It's all I can do to shake my head, to sob. "Stop it. I hate you so much. Please just stop!"

Sakyo puts the razor on the side table, then the shaving cream. His hands are on the edges of my shirt. Pulling downward. Pulling me down in the process. Some of the extra shaving cream is now on his pants, where our hips are together. God, kill me. I can feel him and I want to die.

"Do you know what your spiritual powers allow you to do?" I blink between the tears, trying to ignore everything that's happening. I don't know. Do I want to know? "You can put up certain barriers that trap in other spiritual energy. Opening that barrier is what you have a hard time doing. That is why Rugia's power is still locked within you. Why, at the moment, you would be little good if I were to use you to create my portal."

"What does a barrier and portal have to do with each other?" I barely manage to get the question out.

His hand is on the knife again, cutting along my shirt. Pulling it off of me. Wiping off any shaving cream that's on me or on him. He tosses my shirt onto the ground. Well, not much of a shirt anymore. As for the knife, that he puts right back on the side table. With the razor and cream.

Sakyo sighs. "A portal is naturally unstable, which is why it takes so much money to keep one open. There are barriers that are fighting against the portal, trying to close it. In order to stabilize this, one would need an opposing barrier. A barrier that is fighting to keep the portal open, to push it farther. That is why you would be useful to me, Sunako."

He lays down on top of me. Only my bra is still on. Well, my socks are on my feet. Have no idea when I lost my shoes. It almost feels like he's crushing me with his heaviness. I can feel his pants against me though. In a way that's very awkward. In a way that I haven't even felt my own panties against me for a while. Since before I started puberty.

"You need to finish releasing that power of Rugia's," he finishes. "The best way to enhance someone's power is to push them into a corner, did you know that?"

All this just to increase my power? To make it to where he can use me to open up his stupid portal?

He's using a handkerchief to wipe my hands off. Getting them clean again, then tossing the cloth onto the floor. His one hand is in my hair again. I'm trying my hardest to fight down the vomit that's coming up. Because of what his other hand is doing. On my thigh. Massaging. I want to die. God, what would Shuichi think of me?

"How far do I need to push you?"

"Don't, please…" If I could release the power right now, I would. If I knew how. If only I could, if only I could! "Hmm?" It's a confused grunt on my part. He's…what is he doing? Uhm. No. This isn't good. Rocking. Back and forth. Not very exaggerated or anything, but…

I can hear his breath in my ears, feel it. I knit my brows together. His hand is moving up. Closer to…

"Stop, please," I say through clenched teeth. I don't want to be touched like this. God, I don't want to have him do this to me.

"Relax." He's whispering. Grunting. His fingers are twisting in my hair, pulling my head back. "I won't--ahh--I wont take it as far as dear Humbert now, dear." Fucking prick! (2)

He's pushing my legs apart. With his hand. His legs. I curse out loud, try to close them before he settles between them. But he's faster. Only because the drugs that are in my system. I'm crying so loud. Sobbing. God, please. Don't let this happen.

I glare at him between everything else that's going on. All he does is smirk back, resting his forehead against mine as he continues to move between my legs. Against me, away, against. Pressing into me, but not inside me. I want to kill him. I want to push him off of me. I don't want to do this! If he tries to kiss me I'll bite his tongue, I won't let go, and I'll rip it out of his mouth. I'll kill him.

"Don't have such a sour expression, Sunako," he pants, rolling his hips. God. I can feel everything like this. I wish he hadn't shaved me. I wish I still had something to deaden the feeling. Other than the drugs.

"Then stop!"

"Ah…" He closes his eyes. "Mmm. No."

I hate him. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!

"If you don't like," he starts, smirking, "then you could always put a barrier between us." He's a fucking comedian, isn't he?

"I can't and you know that!" I'm practically screaming at him. Speaking as loud as I can. Trying to get rid of the sobs that keep coming from me.

He laughs at me in response. "Then why not enjoy it while it lasts?" I gag. He's sick.

His groans. His grunts. I want to slit my own throat. His too. Kill us both. I don't care which of us dies first. Just take me away from this situation. Why can't I just be a cat? Why did they have to change me back into a human? I don't want to be this way anymore. I don't want to be a human anymore. I feel safer as a kitten. His hand is no longer on my thigh. It's moving up, up. Across the cuts. Up my side. Onto my chest.

"Don't!" I grab onto his hand with my own. I don't have the strength to push him away. All I can do is keep my hand there, over my breast, touching his hand. This is the worst experience I've ever had.

"Mmm." His hips are still moving against mine. Less often. Less. He's stopped. God. That's fucking disgusting. (3)

"Please just get off of me…" I want to die. He laughs. Laughs! Of everything he's done to me today, why did he have to do that? "Please…"

"A kiss first, Sunako." I can't breathe. I won't let myself breathe. How can he even ask that of me? "Unless you don't want me to get off of you?"

I close my eyes. The tears are still running down my face. You'd think I would have run out of them by now. I do the only thing that seems reasonable. I do what he tells me to do because I want him off of me. I keep my eyes closed. I don't want to see his face when I do this. My lips are on his, then off.

"No. That's not a kiss." Uhh. No. Please don't do this. "Sunako, hasn't Kurama ever kissed you?"

"Yes," I sob.

"Then you know exactly what I'm talking about." Please turn me back into a cat.

I swallow hard. Grit my teeth. Then kiss him. Really kiss him. I try to move away, but the hand that was in my hair is now pushing my head back to him. And he's kissing me. Pushing his tongue into my mouth. I try to bite down. God, he has two hands. The one holding me to him, and the other one squeezing my jaw so that I can't bite him.

His tongue is rubbing against mine. On my teeth. Everywhere. I don't want it in there anymore. I want him to stop. I want to push him away, but I can hardly move. I want there to be space between us, something to push him away!

A spark. A blue light. It pushes back against him for a moment then disappears. He pulls away from me, smirking. "Now, was that so hard?" he asks, standing up. He pats my cheek as if to say 'atta girl'. So that was a fucking barrier, huh? That's what my power does? That's all he wanted to see in order to get away from me.

All I can do is watch him, stare, as he walks to the opposite side of the room. He pulls off his pants and I look away. He's changing. Cleaning up because of the--uh--mess he made in them. When he comes back he's smoking a cigarette. Offering me one yet again even though I don't smoke. He clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth. That tongue. That fucking tongue. His eyes are all over my body, and I'm doing the best I can to cover up.

"Are you cold?" Trying to get me to talk to him some more. But…would he let me cover up if I tell him yes? Tell him that yeah, I am fucking cold. I'm embarrassed. I feel violated. I feel like crying, but I think I've run out of tears. All I can do is sob. Sob, sob, sob, S.O.B. Sob because of that son of a bitch. Isn't that just funny? Isn't that just ironic?

"Yes." My voice is cracked. My throat is dry from all the crying. I need some water.

He takes off the--what do they call it?--jacket part of his suit. Lays it on top of me. Ugh. At least it's something, right? Smells like cigarette smoke.

Sakyo walks away for a bit again. I can't see him, and I don't really care. I can still hear his footsteps. A small fridge opening. Glasses clanking together. I pull his jacket around me, covering every bit of myself that I can. My legs are still exposed. He runs a finger along them as he comes back to me. A bottle in the hand that's touching me, and two glasses in the other hand. Wine glasses and a bottle of wine.

I think I'm too young to drink. His glass is half full, and mine's a quarter of the way full. He hands it to me, and I'm too thirsty. It's at my lips and I'm drinking…blargh. Bitterness. I can barely hold myself up. I push against the couch's arm with my feet, getting myself into a better position for this. It takes some time, but I'm sitting up a little now.

"You lived in America most your life." It's a statement, so I don't bother to say anything. To agree with it. "Reading some of Edgar Allan Poe's works must have been a requirement then. Tell me, have you read any of his works that were not assigned to you?"

Why does he want me to talk to him? I just want to die. Should I even be drinking this wine after him giving me that drug? I take another sip. It burns my throat. So bitter, so painful.

"Yes." It seems like that's the only word I can say right now. I feel like crap. My head hurts from everything that happened. The drug seems to be wearing off a little. I can actually lift my head without the room spinning.

"Ah." He sounds so sophisticated. Why? What he just did to me…that wasn't what a sophisticated person would do. "Have you read 'The Murders in the Rue Morgue'?"

I swallow. "Yes." My voice sounds so dead. I feel so dead. God, what is Shuichi going to think of me?

"And 'The Mystery of Marie Roget'?"

"Yes."

"Which others?"

So I have to say new words now. I purse my lip. "There weren't any."

He chuckles, sipping his wine. His eyes don't leave me. He's still studying me. Sakyo sits on the edge of the couch, near my legs. The hand that is not holding the glass runs up my leg.

"So tell me, Sunako, how many times have you compared me to dear Humbert-Humbert?"

"So many." Too many. I feel cold. There are goose bumps on my skin, and I know he can feel them on my legs. He's smirking still, his grin growing as he drinks.

"And you look so much like the wonderful Lolita, did you know?" I close my eyes tightly. God, I'm going to throw up. "Do you know the exact definition of that term now, Sunako?"

"No."

"In terms of legal pornography, it refers to a neotenic female. Usually one who appears to be barely legal. Though you and I both know that Humbert's term is more correct. One who is not legal."

"I'm not between the ages of nine and fourteen."

"How old are you?"

God, he thought I was fourteen, didn't he? That's about how old Yusuke is.

"S-sixteen." There's no use lying to him. He'll find out anyway.

I open my eyes and find him still grinning. "It usually works better that way." What does he mean?

"You're into little girls?" Why am I asking him that? Do I really want to know?

"Girls your age, who look like you, are best." Who look like me? The question must be all over my face. "Who look younger than they are, Sunako. As you get older, you won't get ugly so quickly."

I drop the wine glass and it shatters. He sets his on the table. My heart is beating so quickly. It's going to burst out of my chest.

"We should get you dressed, shouldn't we?" I'd like him to define 'we'. "Why don't you go hop into the shower while I get you some clothes, hmm? Toguro will be up here with Rugia soon. He has some business he needs to take care of, and doesn't need to be babysitting that cat."

He gets up and leaves before I do. Out the door. It's not like I can go anywhere like this. Naked. I guess I could steal an outfit of his, but I need to get Rugia back anyway. Shit. And what business does Toguro have? The tone of Sakyo's voice as he said that. I don't like it.

Ah? Maybe it has to do with Toguro fighting his semi-final's match? No, that's tomorrow. God, I have the worst headache in the world.

I stand, legs wobbly, and head for the bathroom. I take off my bra on the way. Let it drop. I'm naked. Shaven. Bare. I can hardly walk. If I can get in there then I can wash away everything. His touches. And once Rugia gets here, I can just trade bodies, right? That's what I want to do. That's what I'm going to do.

The bathroom is huge. Large. Like, the size of my bedroom. And the tub is the size of my bed. I hate rich people…

-1-1-1-1-

1. Writing people who are in hysterics…is hysterical. But seriously, it's kinda funny but not because I feel bad, but at the same time I don't…

2. Humbert from Lolita. Remember their conversation in the other chapter. He had sex with the little girl.

3. All the while "Jizzed in my Pants" just popped into my head.


	35. Chapter 35

After this there will only be five more chapters of Amaranth. But never fear, there will be a sequel. The Sensui saga. With the return of Kaito!

-1-1-1-1-

Chapter 35: Barriers

I step into the tub, turn on the water, and sit down as it runs. Hot--almost scalding hot. The amaranth on my hip stings. Feels like Sakyo is carving it into my all over. I stare at it, watching it turn red. Irritated. Was that a clean knife? Am I going to slowly die from an infection? I guess so long as I can apologize to Shuichi for what happened between Sakyo and me…

The door to the main room opens, and I can hear Sakyo walk inside. What sort of clothes did he bring me? Hopefully not a skirt or dress. I would hang myself if he did that. Hang--ow!

What the Hell? I went to grab the soap and crashed into a freaking barrier. One of my barriers. Except it disappeared immediately after I crashed into it. Great, just great. At least when Rugia gets here I can switch bodies with him and escape. Escape.

Being a cat again will probably be one of the best things that could happen to me. I can still be near Shuichi, but no one will want to hurt me anymore. Makes sense to me at least.

Sakyo walks into the bathroom. Did I lock the door? Did he unlock it? He sets the clothes on the sink; street clothes. No dress or skirt. I wont' say 'thank you' even though I'm glad. Not ecstatic or even happy. Just glad, relieved. Not comfortable with the fact that he's still here. We watch each other.

"I won't need you until the tournament ends," he says casually. My heart is starting to race. The drugs seem like they're really running out now. "I'll allow you to take Rugia with you. Do you have a preference for who picks you up? Kurama? Or do you not want to see his face just yet?"

I hate him so much. But he's right. I don't think I'm quite ready to face Shuichi just yet. I want my carrot-top to come pick me up. He rescued me as a kitten. Why shouldn't he come now?

"Kuwabara."

He nods. Simple as that, isn't it? And he leaves me here, alone. I can relax for once. Wash myself. I don't crash into anymore barriers, which is a relief. Able to get a clear head. Switching bodies with Rugia though…yeah, it still sounds like a good idea to me.

Outside there I can hear the door opening again. Toguro talking. Giving up Rugia to Sakyo. I climb out of the bathtub, unable to hear the exact words. I have no idea what 'business' Sakyo was talking about. The semi-finals? Those are today. They're not tomorrow, they're today. Evening time. Crap, I need to put on my clothes. Get out of here in time to watch them, to hope that the Toguro team loses.

My heart is beating so fast. I'm scared, I'm frustrated. I still want to scream, but I have to get out of here first. Bra on, panties on. It's hard to get my pants on with my hands shaking so badly. One leg on…can't get the second one. There we go. Now for shirt. That's a little easier. If it didn't get caught on a barrier, that is. Okay. Barrier gone. Shirt is now on. God, this is so annoying.

Toguro leaves before I get a chance to walk out of the bathroom. Sakyo is standing there, Rugia in his arms. The cat demon looks at me. _**Sunako, what did you do?**_

I look at my feet. I didn't do anything. Sakyo did…what he did… I want to escape from here.

_**Alright. Switch bodies with me. I'll take care of it from here…**_

-Kurama's POV-

I believe I'm the only one from the Urameshi team present at these semi-finals. Honestly though, had I had my way, I would still be with Suanko at the moment. I can't help but wonder what Sakyo has planned with her. I grit my teeth, grip the bar in front of me, and watch as Juri announces the arrival of the Toguro team. I could kill Karasu for what transpired this afternoon. What Sunako was doing--she's a lot more indecisive than I had first thought, but she came through. The way she touched me, shy, naïve, and her reaction to when I came. I bite my bottom lip. Hopefully Sakyo doesn't take advantage of her.

While the opposing team has all of their five members, I find that the younger Toguro is missing. His brother, Karasu, and the other fighter are present. Ani mentions that his brother is currently wrapped up in more important matters. My brows furrow; what could he mean? It doesn't have to do with Sunako does it? No, surprisingly that does not seem likely. Had Sakyo intended for the younger Toguro brother to be present, he would have had him be the one to pick her up.

Karasu steps up to the ring first. My eyes narrow. There's something dangerous about him.

-Sunako's POV-

Rugia, in my body, carries me out of the room. I'm not sure if Sakyo really noticed the switch or not. Probably did. Rugia is more confident than I am. And he didn't have to go through anything I did either. I'm glad carrot-top came for me though. Still, he's talking about how Genkai left the room suddenly. He said it was strange, as if she had something on her mind. It kind of worries me. Both she and Toguro are acting strange. It couldn't be that they have business with one another, could it? No, Genkai wouldn't associate with people like Toguro.

Kuwabara takes me from Rugia's arms. He knows it's me, because, well, I still have girl parts as a kitty. It's strange, really. The cat body alters to fit with whichever spirit is in it, while my body remains female. Not that I'm bothered much by it. My body would probably get really messed up if it did change.

Yeah, changing into a kitty really does make things tons better. I don't have to worry about a thing at all! No more torture or anything. Very nice. And I have carrot top to protect me as well. I snuggle into his arms and lick his hand. He looks at me funny but oh well.

-Kurama's POV-

My hands shake as I continue to watch the match. To think Sunako had been alone with this creature, for even a short amount of time. "And now? What will I tear off?" He seems to like hearing himself speak. To touch someone and have that body part explode. I'll have to remember not to get close enough for him to touch me. "And if I take your head?" His opponent is pleading with him to no avail. Karasu kills him in a matter of seconds. Blows off his head with a single touch.

"And now! Kirenja against Bui!" Ah, so the other fighter of the Toguro team is Bui.

Another quick match. Bui wields an axe--probably around the same size as himself--and swings it to chop his opponent in half. It smashes Kirenja. Causes him to explode; his body is not able to withstand the pressure. I must admit it's one of the more gore filled scenes here at the Dark Tournament. The crowd is pleased, to say the least. Impressed. Disgusted, even, as the various organs and body parts land on them.

The final round, I see. Ani has decided to take on the final three from the other team. I'm damn near shaking as I watch. Not even five second into it. The three had speed on their side, yes, and leapt into the air. Not that it did any good. It seems the elder Toguro brother holds the ability to extend his body--flesh, organs, anything--and pierced through them all.

-Sunako POV-

Shuichi is not here. Yusuke is asleep, Genkai is gone like Kuwabara said she'd be, and I have no idea if Hiei is here or gone. Crazy little shrimp. Wait! Yusuke!

I jump out of Kuwabara's arms and hop onto the bed. I'm so happy to see him! Alive! And well, and--hopefully--ready to kick Toguro's butt. I mew at him, but he doesn't wake up. Oh, that's right. Genkai mentioned something about giving her powers to Yusuke. Obviously it was some sort of really tough trial. He looks beat up and tired, and I should probably just let him sleep. And maybe even curl up and go to sleep myself. Yup…

-Kurama's POV-

They're really strong. I can't use my actual power in the fight--I'm unable to fight as a youko. If only I could retransform myself. Ah--!

I had been so wrapped up in my thoughts that I had not noticed Karasu or Bui standing before me. "You are the only observer?" Karasu asks. "You have guts." I fight the growing urge to attack him--what he did to Sunako. His power, though… I must avoid his touch at all costs.

"Not really," I say, trying to sound confident.

"Don't be nervous. There are two days before the four of you will die?"

My eyes narrow. "Four?"

"One of you will die today. You'll know in a little while."

My heart skips a beat, and Bui slams his hand against the wall. I look in his direction for a moment, startled. A second later I return my gaze to--where did Karasu go? My heart rate speeds up. So fast. He had not needed to move nearly as quickly during his match. It seems that I have been underestimating him. A poor choice on my part.

"Your hair is damaged? You've come for treatment?" His hands are tangling themselves in my hair, near my neck. "It shouldn't be neglected. Humans are so fragile." (1)

"Bastard!" I turn, aiming a punch in his direction that he easily dodges.

"It was just for laughs," he says, once again near Bui. "Despite your appearance, you are aggressive. Of the five, you are my favorite." I had gained that assumption from how he reacted to me in the woods. "When I kill one I like…it depresses me a little, as when I ask myself the reason for my existence. But from this sensation, I receive enormous excitement…It will go better in two days." Bui and him turn, and the pair leave. I can't help the sweat from dripping, or the slight trembling of my hands. Damn it. How am I to defeat someone with that sort of power?

I can't win… Not under these conditions.

-Rugia's POV-

Hmm. My hip hurts, now doesn't it? I vaguely remember the sensation of Sunako being in pain; so acute, as we were so far apart. The seal Toguro had that prevented our normal switch did not aid in this either. Perhaps I should find out exactly why I am in so much pain, hmm? This body is fragile, frail. And, quite frankly, I do not need it permanently damaged. Or damaged in general, seeing as how I occasionally frequent it.

I glance in the human, Kuwabara's direction. Dismiss myself in that manner then head towards the bathroom. Now, now, what exactly did Sakyo do to this body? This body that I happen to need. It is quite possible that he is failing at what I explicitly told him. Do not damage this body. There are easy ways to push someone enough psychologically without any physical harm. To get her powers to show without using any extreme measures. I'm starting to doubt humans know that limit. What a useless tool he is, no?

I hear Yusuke wake up and rush out of the room. Something of a commotion. Toguro is fighting--ah, yes. Not in the semi-finals either, I'm afraid. Funny how humans hold grudges, namely against former lovers. Who shall win in the fight between Toguro and Genkai? I'm afraid Sunako will not be pleased with the answer. So I will keep the truth from her for at least a day. Give her some time to relax.

I lift up the shirt, and pull down the pants just enough to see. To see the cuts. Hmm. Are they deep enough to scar? It generally depends on the location on the body that determines the depth needed for scarring to occur. Plus how messy the wound is. The item used--it was a clean blade, I hope.

I blink, noticing a certain lack of hair in the uncovered part of Sunako's--he shaved her, didn't he? Hmm. I pull down the pants, and take off her panties. Huh. I didn't feel any different while the clothes were on. I wonder, would it be abnormal if I touched it?

-Sunako's POV-

I stretch out just as the door opens. Oh crap, it's a Shuichi. His eyes are on me. He looks away, starts to walk, looks back. Says my name. Crap. I can't do this. I can't talk to him right now, or anything. Wait, where the hell did Rugia go with my body?

Carrot-top and Urameshi both left me here alone with that psychotic cat demon. But I guess Shuichi's here now. Not that I want to be near him at the moment. God, why do teenagers go through so much shit in life? I look around, trying to figure out where the hell Rugia went to. Wait, he's walking out of the bathroom…wearing only panties and a bra. Shuichi's jaw drops open. I about die. What the hell is he doing!?

"Oh, you're here," Rugia says, looking at Shuichi. Shuichi, being Shuichi, is obviously fighting a losing battle. He knows for a fact that that's Rugia in my body, but he keeps staring at everything. Until he notices the carving Sakyo did.

"What the hell did he do?" He eliminates the distance between Rugia and himself. God, this is awkward.

Rugia smirks, as best he can while in my body. "You want to know what else he did?"

Oh God, smite me now. I don't know whether to be happy about this or not. I mean, this way Rugia gets to tell Shuichi all the bad things. But, I mean, the way he's presenting it. It's freaking horrible!

"Hmm?" Shuichi, how can you be oblivious?

Rugia grabs Shuichi's hand and…oh my God! He didn't. He just stuck Shuichi's hand down my…panties. Shuichi's blushing. And shifting his weight. Not moving his hand. Oh my God, Shuichi, I'm going to kill you! I'd kill Rugia too if it didn't mean I'd be killing myself! Make it stop, make it… I just made a barrier between Shuichi and Rugia. Except the barrier then disappeared and Rugia fell on top of Shuichi. And I just realized just how much Shuichi enjoyed touching my body. Wow. Okay. I know he wants to blame hormones and all, but that's a little far. I think…

-Kurama's POV-

Mmm. Damn Rugia. And this teenage body. I close my eyes, pushing the cat demon--Sunako's body--away. God, he shaved her down there. I'm angered, but… I bite my bottom lip, looking over at Sunako. She's angry. And, she had placed up a barrier between Rugia and myself. So that's what Sakyo wanted for. Why he tortured her, I see.

"Sunako--" My eyes widen. Genkai. Why did her energy level just disappear? Karasu's words run through my mind again. Four. So that's where Toguro had gone to, why Yusuke had disappeared so suddenly. Sunako doesn't know this. She can't sense it. Should I tell her? After everything that went on…

I feel Rugia climb back on top of me, his mouth near my ear. "Don't you dare tell her." I see. Then I probably shouldn't.

"But--"

"Do I need to help get your mind off of it?" I feel his hand begin to run down my body and freeze. Not an appropriate time for this.

"Rugia, are you gay?"

Sunako's eyes narrow even though it is the cat demon glaring at me. "No, however picking up chicks generally won't hold the same thrill, now will it? Plus, I think Sunako would murder me if I did give her virginity to another woman. Don't you want it?"

This is why I rather hate cat demons. Cats in general. Though my body doesn't seem to agree. It's Sunako's body, but it's not her. I close my eyes.

"Get off."

"That's what I'm trying to do, Shuichi." Mmm. Sunako's voice, purring in my ear. Damn that cat.

-Sunako's POV-

Oh my fucking God. Rugia is seriously not doing that, is he? Oh God. He's hitting on my boyfriend. Trying to get into my boyfriend's pants. This cannot be happening. I have to switch bodies again. Have to…there we go.

I jump off of Shuichi. Or at least, I tried to. He grabbed my hips midway through it and pulled me back onto him. Forgot that I was freaking mutilated on my hip and that him grabbing me hurts like hell. I can't do this, I can't. Ouch. He tried to pull me into a kiss, but my head crashed into a barrier. Great, just great. You'd think I'd be able to control my power, but no. Of course not. Everything's against me, even my powers.

"Sorry," Shuichi says. He leans up this time and tries to kiss me. I turn my head. I can't do it. I can't; my mind keeps wandering back to Sakyo. To how much I'm rushing into this with Shuichi.

"We…we can't rush this anymore."

"Sunako--"

"I like you a lot, Shuichi, but… I've never been in a relationship before, I used to hate you, and…I mean, this is going way too fast."

"But--"

"You don't know everything he did! You're taking advantage of me!"

His eyes narrow. He's mad, but that's honestly how I feel. "Sunako, I didn't force you into anything."

"Yes you did!" Why am I crying? I mean, maybe he didn't. I just felt pressured, but… "Sorry. I just…"

"It's fine." His voice sounds so cold. He pushes me away from him, stands up, and walks further into the room. Don't tell me he's mad at me because I won't…

I stand as well, wincing. "Shuichi, I didn't mean it that way. I just. I'm not ready to do that stuff."

"Sunako, you won't even let me kiss you."

"Just for tonight, okay?" He looks at me. I want to kiss him, I do. Kissing isn't a bad thing. I just… I can't kiss him if I have Sakyo's face in my mind. Shuichi sighs. Takes a moment, but he does nod. I feel relief. "Thank you." No response. Funny. I managed to create a barrier of silence without intending to.

-1-1-1-1-1-

1. Taken from the manga version, not the anime version.

Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Some humor, some dark elements. Man, my goal in life is to get to 400 reviews. Help me get there before this fic ends, yeah?


	36. Chapter 36

Sorry this took so long. A lot of complications with this chapter. Mainly it was life happening. Blah. Here you go. (Well, to those of you still reading this…)

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-

Chapter 36: Decisions, Decisions

Okay. So whatever. If Shuichi wants to be that way then he can be that way. I nod to myself, staring at him. He's looking at me too. Like we're trying to figure out what to say. I mean, I know he feels bad. But…it's Shuichi! He's always been weird. I know what we can do to resolve this all. He and I can have a math test competition thing! Against each other. And Keiko can be the judge. Yup. I nod to myself again.

"What are you thinking about?" Shuichi asks softly. He seems apologetic, but I know he won't come out and say the words 'I'm sorry'. Guys don't like to admit when they're wrong. Not that I do either, but still.

"Okay, here's the thing." He raises a single eyebrow. "Okay, seriously. We need to compete in math."

"Will it make you feel better?"

"Yes."

"Because, despite everything that has just happened, you're still convinced you're better than me?"

"Of course I am!"

"Sunako, please don't cry."

"Shut up! I'm almost on my period!"

"Ah." I hear him mutter something under his breath. Honestly, it sounded something like 'well then it's a good thing we didn't have sex' but I think I might decide to give him the benefit of the doubt here.

"No, you don't understand! I had some old guy shave me! I mean, do you know what that's like?"

He rubs his forehead with his fingers. "Sunako--"

"Oh, what? It'd be worse if you had to experience it?"

"Well, both my captor and myself would be male so--"

"You're so insensitive! Maybe you should just go off with Karasu!"

Shuichi sighs, places a hand on his hip, and stares at me. And I continue to sort of cry. I'm not bawling. There's just water leaking from my eyes. Because I fail at life. It's so horrible. I mean, who planned this all out? I am trying my hardest to not have a mental breakdown, but I don't want to cry either. And I don't want a period. Who invented those anyhow?

"So if I walk out this door right now--"

"What!?" The hell is wrong with him? "You're leaving me!?"

"I thought so." Stupid Shuichi. Smirking at me like that.

I bite my bottom lip as he walks over to me and sits down. He doesn't put his arms around me, but places his hands in his lap instead. His fingers are all fidgety. I know he wants to comfort me some other way. And I respect that he's not pushing anything. I feel so lost. I swallow hard and stare into my own lap.

We sit in the silence for a few moments before I finally say what's on my mind, the thoughts that have been bothering me. "You're mad at me, aren't you?" He makes a sound, something like a soft hum of agreement. "Why?"

"You used to be level-headed." I laugh. He sighs. I can't stop laughing, and he's smiling now. "You were more sure of yourself, at least."

"I'm still awesome!" I say between laughs. His hand is on my leg. I tense for a moment then relax.

"I am just unable to understand why you let Sakyo get you down like that. Yes, Sunako, he did things to you that no man should. However, he did not rape you. He did not have you touch him. And, might I add, you went through worse as a kitten. With the thermometer." I wince at the memory. "Just don't let it effect you so much, okay?"

"I just--"

"You're not sure how we should move on?" I shake my head. "Sunako, if you need time to heal then…"

I continue to stare down at me lap. "Do you want us to be over?"

"Won't we resume in the future?"

"I think so." He nods. "Only enough time for this all to end, right? Until the tournament is over, and then I can focus on getting over everything."

"Meanwhile you and I can still work on our relationship, even though it will be presented more as a friendship." My heart feels so heavy. Because he's wrong and right at the same time. I don't want to break up with him. But I do at the same time. We've rushed this whole thing so much.

I groan and put my head into my hands. I feel like crying. I want to bawl my eyes out, but at the same time I feel so relieved. Because he's understanding. Because we both still care for each other. It's just, if we don't say it's a boyfriend/girlfriend thing then there's no sexual pressure. Or at least we can avoid it easier. Just friends. Just getting along. Man.

I'm crying again. Shuichi's trying to tell me that it's fine, that we don't have to make any immediate decisions. "You don't understand!" I yell. "I touched your dick!"

"I enjoyed it." I'm laughing now. Wow. He totally does not get it. Crying and laughing at the same time. He probably thinks I'm some sort of lunatic. Shuichi clears his throat. "So then, a math contest?" I'm still laughing. Yup, he does think I'm crazy.

So here the two of us are, sitting in a sort of awkward silence. I mean, what else is there to say? That Keiko would make a fine judge. Obviously carrot-top wouldn't be up to par. And that's pretty unfortunate because I do like my dear carrot-top. After this tournament is over—after all of us get back home—Shuichi and I are going to have our math competition. Or at least that's what we just agreed on. I hope it does happen though.

In the mean time, Shuichi says that he has to go prepare for the upcoming match. I try not to sigh. I know he does. I know this is really important, but I don't want to stay here alone. But I also don't want to go wander off with him. Because then I'd wind up distracting him from preparing for the darned match. Ugh, I'm giving myself a headache!

He stands, starts to walk to the door, then pauses. I blink. He turns around with a smile. "Sunako, would you like me to help you with those barriers?"

I don't get a chance to answer; the two of us hear the soft 'mew' from Rugia. And that devil cat is glaring at both of us. Seems like he does not like to be forgotten. Way to have an ego trip, cat, way to have an ego trip. Easy problem to solve; I bend down and pick up Rugia, telling Shuichi that sure, I'd really like that. I mean, I don't want to go back to school and walk into barriers every five seconds. That would kind of be a problem.

Shuichi grabs Rugia from me. I open my mouth to say something, but he beats me to it. Says that I should get dressed into something that's better suited for this sort of activity. Of course, being me, I say the first thing that comes to mind. "So I can borrow one of your outfits?"

He sighs. I pout. Next thing I know, Shuichi is leading me into the place where he keeps his suitcase; in other words, the bedroom. Awkward. I avoid his eyes as much as I can. Stare at the wall. Ugly wall paper. Well, the trim. Otherwise the wall is just painted white. With this weird looking trim. I can't even tell what the hell the design is supposed to be.

Shuichi is pulling out a few different articles of clothing. Says he's only going to take out what he think might fit me. Or at least what won't drown me or anything. I don't really like the silence, so I tell him that he has such awesome outfits. And that I'm going to steal them all.

"You'll leave me with nothing to wear?"

My face feels like it's on fire! I just can't stop blushing. I'm so angry now, gah! "Shut up, you know what I meant." He's smirking. I'm still blushing. The jerk.

I finally take a pair of pants off the bed. They look comfy, and they seem like they'll probably go with whatever I put them with. I guess that's the advantage of them being white. The bad thing is that they're gonna get stained. And ripped, probably. But hey…he's the one that brought them to the tournament.

Shuichi asks me a question, but I don't hear it. I blink. "Hmm?" I finally look at him too; he's watching me, waiting for an answer.

"I asked if you wanted an outfit similar to the one I'm wearing." (1)

My eyes fall to the top half of his outfit. I guess I could wear something like that. I give him a quick nod then look away again. I know this is just as awkward for him as it is for me, but still. In a sense, he's much older than I am. So he probably has a better understanding of how to act in these sorts of situations. He lets out a soft hum while taking out the top. I know he's done that in class a few times when talking with the teacher. Otherwise Shuichi mostly kept to himself. Well, when he wasn't dealing with all those 'fangirls'.

I tell him 'thank you' all soft and quiet like when he hands me the clothes. Then he walks with Rugia out of the room so that I can get ready. Okay, Sunako, it's time to get serious. I'm going to learn how to control these barriers. Then I won't have to worry about people like Sakyo anymore. Score five-hundred for me! And, well, Shuichi gets five-hundred too since he's the one helping me out.

"I wonder where Genkai is…" With a shrug I begin to change outfits. So comfy, but big. The shirt part is like baggy and all. The pants aren't too bad, but that's mostly because there's a sash of sorts to keep them up. A belt? I don't know what these things are called. Man, I need to pay more attention to fashion once I get back to civilization.

I leave the room after I'm ready, and rejoin Shuichi. "Hmm…"

"What's wrong?" I look to the door and shrug. I can hear him sigh. Okay, I guess I'll answer his question.

"It's just…you know…you're always Shuichi or Minamino. I can't think of you as Kurama, and that's kinda weird."

He chuckles a bit. "Well, then at least we won't have to worry about you calling me 'Kurama' when we go back to school, hmm?"

That is a good point. Because then everyone would think I was crazy, I would get sent to the school counselor, and things would just go downhill from there. I mean, I would probably try to explain how I got turned into a kitty then got picked up by Kuwabara, given to Shuichi (Kurama), and found out that the ever-so-popular and perfect Minamino Shuichi was a demon. Yeah, I think things are definitely better this way.

Shuichi opens the door for me just as I grab Rugia from his arms. That cat demon is asleep. So lazy. Even more lazy than me which is just weird. Then again, I know how boring it can be to be a cat sometimes. Oh! I wonder if I can get him to chase after my hand like what Shuichi tricked me into doing when I was trapped as a cat. Dude, that would be awesome. Happy face.

I glance at Shuichi as we head towards the elevator. He seems a bit shaken up. I ask him why. His answer: Karasu. Ah. Great. Fun. That's just plain horrible. No wonder he was in such a bad mood when I first saw him. Though, I wonder if this means that Karasu and Kurama plan on it being them opposing one another in the final round. I wouldn't be surprised.

"What about him scares you?"

He sends a quick look in my direction before pushing the ground floor button on the elevator. The doors close. He still doesn't answer, but I know that he will. At the moment, he's just thinking about everything. Why is he scared? Or is 'scared' not the correct term right now? You can tell that he sort of anticipates this fight, kind of wants it to happen. Some people just like that rush I guess. I've had too many thrills in my lifetime though, thank you.

"He has impressive speed."

"Stealthy?" He nods, and I sigh. "I don't even know how he fights."

Another hum. "By touching an object, he is capable of making it explode." I stiffen. God, no wonder why Shuichi is so shaken. "Don't be worried, Sunako."

Yeah. He doesn't want me to worry even though he's freakin dead terrified of that fact. That sure makes a hell lot of sense. "You shouldn't be wasting your time training me then."

"It is beneficial to the both of us." I look at him just as the elevator opens. We head for the front door, exit, and then start walking towards the trees. There's a secluded area that we're going to train at. He told me about it before. "Once you have better control over those barriers then I can use them in my training."

That's all he says to me. Doesn't tell me how it'll be useful at all. He has it all thought out though, I'm dead sure of that.

If these pants had pockets, I'd be stuffing my hands into them. There isn't much else to say at the moment. Shuichi is all lost in thought at this time. It's not like I'd get a good conversation out of him at all. Outside is nice today. All clear and sunny and everything. Kind of like the calm before the storm. Like maybe I won't have anything to worry about for a while.

As we walk closer and closer to the line of trees, Shuichi is humming. Not his normal quick, single hum either. More like a tune. It just makes me really want to know what he's thinking about. Or trying not to think about.

I sigh and drag my hand back to my side. I had almost grabbed Shuichi's hand. God, I'm so relieved. I caught myself, like, just in time.

"So, what do you think Yusuke is up to? Getting ready too, right?" I sigh. Shuichi doesn't answer me. Looks at me, sure, but doesn't say a thing. "You know, you and him have been acting pretty weird. Is it…nerves?"

"Ah?" His eyes widen for a moment, then he calms. I wonder what he's thinking about. "Hmm, yes. That's what it is."

Something tells me he's only telling me half of what's going on. There's something he's keeping from me. Something I know is important. But maybe it's none of my business. Could just be a demon thing—I wouldn't understand. God, I can feel the wind touching me—my skin—and I want to cover up. I don't like all this contact. Makes me think of what happened. Don't want to think about it.

I close my eyes for a moment and take in a deep breath. Release and open my eyes once more. "Maybe you should start training with out me, 'kay?" He just nods. Probably knows why. Since he's not asking about it at all.

Hiei, Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Genkai are all probably in a different part of this forest place. Or spread out over the island. Somewhere, getting ready for the upcoming matches. They have a few days to rest, but really why rest? They have to get better. If they want to win. Man, I hope they win. I don't want to be stuck helping Sakyo with his plans to open up a portal. And, more importantly, I don't want to see anybody I care about die. Not in front of me, not like this.

Shuichi and I enter a clearing of sorts. I stop walking, sit down, and wait. He continues to walk. Putting some distance between us so that he can train without hurting me. Plus he probably has to calm himself. The solitary fighter. I wonder if he trains alone most of the time—or does he work with Hiei? And, for that matter, how the hell does he train when we have all that homework? It's just ridiculous! I bet anything he cheats.

I watch him move opposite the imaginary foe he's fighting. At least, I think its opposite. That's the probably with imaginary foes, you know, is that other people can't see them. I could be attacked and not even realize it. Shuichi dodges, then takes out his rose whip—freezes. Like he's been defeated. And he's shaken. Gritting his teeth together. He glances in my direction, glaring. Not at me, just glaring. Disappointed in himself, though I don't know why. My imaginary foes always defeat me. I'm a loser.

"You okay?" Then again, I never got to see Karasu fight. And maybe that's a good thing.

Shuichi nods in response to my question. "Sure. Of course, Sunako. Just relax, alright?" He forces a smile.

"Hey Kurama!" a voice cuts in. Shuichi and I look in the direction it came from; yay, carrot-top! "I finally found somebody! Have you seen Urameshi?"

Kuwabara spares a quick glance in my direction, and waves at me as he looks back at Shuichi. I don't wave back; there's not much of a point if he doesn't see it. Huh. He hasn't seen Yusuke either then, hmm? This is really weird. Maybe I'm not to only one noticing the strangeness of how people have been acting lately. Yusuke especially. I mean, in the sense that he hasn't been around too much these last one or two days. God, what's going on? I swear I'm missing something very important.

Rugia looks up at me from his spot on the ground. I had forgotten about him again. Not a very good guardian, am I? Oh well, I'm sure I'm already over it.

"No, I haven't seen him," Shuichi replies. He and Kuwabara say a few things, but I don't pay much attention. Nah, I'm too busy staring at Rugia. I mean, it's like he even knows something I don't. Very annoying. Makes me mad. I mean, I want to kick him. But I can't because I don't kick little kitties. Makes me feel all inhumane and everything. Stupid demon.

"Who's there?" Kuwabara asks suddenly. I furrow my brows and look in the same direction he's staring in. Ew. It's clown guy from the other day. Except, this time he doesn't have all his make up and shtuff.

"I've been looking for you two," he says to Shuichi and Kuwabara. Great, he's going to cause trouble now isn't he? That's the last thing we need today. I mean, it's time for us to prepare for the finals! And by us, of course, I'm referring to the boys. Silly boys. Getting into fights and all. Of course, getting wrapped up in my thoughts, I missed half of what was said. Why am I paying attention again, you ask? Well, Suzuki here just brought out two items—a sword hilt and a bottle of something-or-another.

He hands the first thing to Kuwabara, who stares at the item as though it's going to bite him. And, really, it just might. Demons tend to have some crazy, crafty skills up their sleeves. Never underestimate them. The second item he gives to Shuichi. Shuichi looks at the bottle only briefly before returning his attention to Suzuki.

"What's this?" And now Suzuki is talking a lot, explaining things. And all I can do is catch the jist of it. The sword hilt thing will transform into a different blade depending upon who wields it. Eh, after their train with it and all. And the bottle thing holds a position that can make Shuichi into Yoko Kurama again. Both items are still in their experimental phase. Hmm, I'll bet he's lying. He's trying to kill these two.

"Why have you done this for us?" Shuichi asks. Why, indeed? It's quite simple, my dear classmate. It's because he wants to kill you!

But of course, no. Suzuki starts babbling about how he had fought against Toguro and lost, and blah blah blah. Wants to bring the guy to justice. Use the items, you two, and defeat this guy for me. No, I really think he's lying. But we all get distracted by—what the hell is that? It's like…a long line of blue light. Like spirit energy, except really powerful. If that makes any sense. Kuwabara, Shuichi, and Suzuki stare at it in awe. I stare at it…like…I don't know. I can't look away though.

More talking. Great. Distraction time is over. Suzuki says he has to be somewhere. Then he leaves.

Kuwabara looks at Shuichi. "He can't expect us to believe him, can he?"

"Finally, some sense in this conversation!" I shout. I stand up, pick Rugia off the ground, and walk over to the two boys. "Seriously, Shuichi, why are you still holding that? It might melt off your hand!"

Shuichi chuckles. "Perhaps I was wrong before—you haven't changed much, have you?"

"Uh…what?" What's he talking about? He just shakes his head, like he's saying 'nothing, nevermind.' Then smiles at Kuwabara, and suggests they get ready for the tournament. Carrot-top agrees, but is going off to find Yusuke first. Hmm. He's heading off in the direction that the blue light thing came from. I wonder—was that power from Yusuke? I mean, no it can't be. Way too powerful to be him.

Once we're alone again, Shuichi talks. "I'm going to try it out, Sunako." I whip around. Excuse me, what? I open my mouth to speak, but he cuts me off immediately. "You can relax here, but I will try it."

That being said, he starts to head away from me. I sit quietly on the grass, watching as Shuichi takes out that stuff the clown guy gave him. Honestly, I can't believe he's gonna try it out. I mean, he's gotta be stupid to do that, right? If it were me, I'd at least try it on someone, or something, else before using it on myself. Maybe the clown guy is trying to poison him. Sounds reasonable to me. Yeah, I bet that's exactly what's going on here.

I open my mouth, ready to tell Shuichi this, but he shoots a quick look in my direction. A warning glare. Like, 'dude, shut up and don't complain'. Or, better yet, 'Chill out, Hayakawa-chan.' I huff. Great, just great. I thought we were going to get to the finals, but no. Here Shuichi has to up and get himself killed before we get there.

"If this does work, Sunako...then perhaps we can work on improving your technique as well, hmm?"

I raise a brow. Huh? "What? They don't... I mean, shouldn't you focus on yourself?"

"Sometimes its better to test ones power on an opposing force. Obviously I'll go easy on you--for now--while you put up barriers. It gives me a target."

Oh great, I'm a target now. Break up with him and now he's all like 'Hey, let's train. I can conveniently hurt you by 'accident'.' Yeah, like I'm really going to fall for that shit.

"Nah, it's good. I think Sakyo's given me all the heart attacks I'll ever need."

He frowns at the mention of the other guy. Not over it. Not that I am. I mean, my heart skips a beat every time I think about him. His face, his voice, his name--the way he said my name. The way he wants to use me. I shudder. God, I don't want to think about this anymore.

I close my eyes, pulling at the end of my sleeve. I can hear Shuichi taking some of the potion. I wonder how long until he dies now. Great, just great. I tried to warn him, so you can't blame me for any of this. I didn't do it. I wanted him to live, really I did. He's a great guy most of the time--sometimes I still find him creepy. Maybe that's because he's a demon though. Maybe wants to eat me. Huh. If this potion thing does work and he transforms into his other form...is he going to want to eat me?

My eyes open, wander towards the path we had taken to get here. Yeah, I should probably run about now. Get away while I can. That way, I won't have to see him die. Or, if he lives, I won't have to get eaten. I'll take my cowardice elsewhere, my dears. And maybe later I'll go off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of oz. And get some courage. Like that lion. I like lions. They're kitties. Kinda. And I used to be a kitten—still am from time to time.

My toes curl as I begin to crawl away. Rugia is mimicking me, prowling and slinking off. Kittens are so cute. But now's not the time to be distracted. With a quick nod, I begin to stand—quietly, so as to not attract Shuichi's attention. Now I'm tiptoeing. Away, far away.

I hear Shuichi chuckle. Damn. I sigh, all defeated like, and turn around to face him. Yup, he's staring at me alright. Not that Rugia cares. Nope, that cat is hellbent on wreaking havoc. He had started running when I got caught, and now he's out of sight. Probably curious about that blue light that shot into the sky. Gonna investigate, like a detective.

"Feeling any changes?" I ask. Really, I wanted to ask if he felt like he was dying, but I already know how that would turn out.

Shuichi offers me a smile. "Sunako, you worry too much. Just relax and be patient. It could take hours before the effects begin to show."

Ugh. Hours? Really? I, for one, am definitely not that patient. What the heck am I supposed to do while I wait? Okay, I guess I could start working on improving my control on making barriers. Except I'd really rather not have Shuichi help me if he's going to use his rose-whip. Cuz we all know how that'd work out.

I fidget around with my shirt sleeve and ask him to not use the rose-whip while he trains me. Shuichi laughs, but nods all the same. Okay, great. Now I just have to remember how to do this. Hmm.

All I can think about is how I got my power to work the first time—Sakyo. On top of me. Shaving me. That blade. God, it hurts where he carved the amaranth into me. I don't want this. I mean, yeah I touched Shuichi like that, but… Am I a slut? Maybe Sakyo's allowed to do those kinds of things to me. I don't know.

-Kurama's POV-

I stare at Sunako with wide eyes, watching her carefully as she shakes. Perhaps what Sakyo did to her had a greater impact on her psyche than I anticipated. Cautiously, I take a few steps in her direction. Her trembling is beginning to subside—she smiles weakly at me. It seems forced.

"Are you alright, Sunako?" I ask. She just nods. "Hmmm. Let's start with something more basic. Summoning your spirit energy at will. Forget the barriers for now."

I'll keep my distance for now. Monitor her, though.

-Sunako's POV-

Maybe it's a good idea to learn how to do that better. Get control over my spiritual energy. I scrunch up my nose and hold my hands out in front of me. This is what Genkai told me to do before, right? Okay, then it must work. I can feel Shuichi's eyes on me. He knows there's something bothering me, and he probably knows exactly what it is. But I really don't want to talk about it.

I take a deep breath, relax my shoulders. Energy. Right. I need to focus my energy into a single point. My hands—or between them, if you want to get technical. Focus. But I can't focus with Shuichi here. I can't stop thinking about it all. We got together, we broke up. I mean, all in less than 48 hours. It's completely ridiculous what all happened! Stupid, stupid Sunako!

My finger tips tingle a bit as I begin to draw the energy towards them. Something small at least. Just flickers of blue. I wonder if everyone has the ability to do this. Some just better than others I mean. Or is it because of Rugia that this all happened? Man, this is just really confusing.

"You're doing good."

He doesn't really have to compliment me. I mean, damn it, why is he better than me at this stuff? Because I'm a woman? No, no. Maybe it's because I'm human. And he's a demon. Huh. Do demons mate for life then or what? Seriously, if I get back together with him and he goes and cheats on me, I'd be like…I'd try to kill him. Or hurt him. I'd get arrested.

"So like…" I furrow my brows, focusing on the forming ball of spiritual energy. "Shuichi, do demons get married? Or is it just a hit-it-and-quit-it sort of deal?"

Shuichi chuckles a bit before answering me. "It depends on the demon. Why?"

"No, no reason."

"Me?" I glance up at him. His head's cocked to the side, and he's blinking. Really is curious. Not sure. That sort of thing. I just shrug and he wrinkles his nose. "Sunako, why don't you tell me what you're thinking?"

"It's just." I sigh. "Okay, look. You were the first boyfriend I ever had, okay?"

"Did I break your heart?" I growl in frustration, and he laughs. He's so difficult, ugh!

While I roll my eyes, I hear him make a strange noise. Sorta like a sharp gasp or something. I glance up and—wow. Tail. White. And, hmm…

"Hey, uhm, Shuichi?"

"Kurama." Man, he has a really husky voice as a demon. And his tail is going back and forth. And he's taller. Holy shit he's tall. His eyes are sorta intimidating too.

"Well, whatever. But I have to ask…"

"Hmm?" His ears twitch in the slight breeze, and he cocks his head to the side. He's smirking, staring at me. Probably cuz I'm blushing, but I can't help it. I mean, wow. He looks so masculine. Er, not that he doesn't when he's in his human form but shit.

"Okay, whenever I transformed and all, I lost my clothes. But you…you seem to randomly change into that white toga thing. How does that work out?"

He's laughing at me, the jerk! I stop focusing my spiritual energy into my hands, and place said limbs onto my hips. Seriously, this just isn't right. He has to be taught manners. Or something. Just because he's a demon does not mean he gets to laugh at my ignorance. It's kinda mean, and I feel so inadequate. Really, I don't want to develop an inferiority complex.

"Sunako." I have a sort of tingly feeling in the pit of my stomach right now. Damn his phone sex voice. I mean, I don't want to have sex. Not after what happened to me. But seriously, wow. "Would you mind helping me practice while in this form?"

"Practice what?" What? I'm lost.

Shuichi—well, Kurama—smirks. Then he disappears. Very fast. Kinda creepy. Gah! I'ma have a heart attack. His breath is right in my ear. I curse at him, but he only chuckles more.

"What would you like to practice?"

I tilt my head back to look at him. Our eyes meet. Except, for a moment, I watch his ears go back and form. Twitching sort of. Makes me think about his tail. Hmm.

"Do you feel like a dog or a fox then? Or do they feel the same?"

"What?" Aww. Confused face. Poor Kurama is confused.

I'll clear this up for him. "I'm talking about your tail."

"My…tail?" I nod. He frowns. "You're very…how should I put this? You seem indecisive of how close I'm allowed to be."

I shudder, then look at the ground. Don't think about that, Sunako. "I'm just…trying to get over it, you know?"

I jump when I feel something brush my leg. Eep! He ran his tail along me, and it touched my hand! And it was soft. The jerk. I really do have to keep my distance from him. Stupid Shuichi, being a gagillion years older than me. Wait…

"Ew."

"What?"

"You're a pedophile." He sighs. "No, seriously. It's true. I'm like…so much younger than you. And I'm not of age in human standards. You…you molested me!"

"No, Sunako, you molested me."

"No, Shuichi—"

"Kurama"

"—whatever, you molested me. I mean, your argument fails. That's like saying a kid is at fault when an adult forces them to touch them. It's wrong. You're sick."

Gah! Good thing I put up that barrier. He just tried to hit me! I can't believe him. Geez.

"Let's just train, Sunako."

"Fine." I glare at him, trying to intimidate him or something. Not working. Damn.

-A few hours later-

Okay, Sunako is now panting. And dying. Yup, that's what I'm doing. Sure, Shuichi never used the rose whip. What he failed to mentioned—and what I failed to remember—was that he could use other plants as well. Dodging them, creating so many barriers. I've never been so tired in my life! And all he says is that I've started to improve. And that we should do this more often. Uhm, no. Just no.

He isn't in his demon form anymore right now. Actually, I think he hasn't been for about half an hour. Not that he stopped trying to attack me when he reverted back to his human form. Psychopath. He did promise me that he'd train with me like this for the next few days though. So long as I don't keel over on him. Sounds just peachy to me. Then I can defend myself against guys like Sakyo. Uh…

"You alright, Sunako?" Shuichi asks, wiping away the beads of sweat that are on his forehead. Hmm. He must have noticed my look of disgust.

"More or less. Just, you know, thinking."

He lays down next to me. Then scoots closer. He's on his side, and I'm on my back, and his stomach is touching my hip. I can't stop blushing. And yet, I'm starting to shake. I know he's not Sakyo, but… I'm having a few issues with trust at the moment.

"Just trust Yusuke, Kuwabara, H—and myself to help look after you, alright?"

I laugh for a moment. "Not Hiei?"

"Well," he says, chuckling, "you can't be too sure."

I laugh. It's true, it's true. "School life's gonna be awkward. And, heck, I don't know what I'm gonna tell my mom. I mean, if I still have Rugia."

"Hmm. I'm sure spirit world will take care of that." He watches me, and I pretend not to notice. "You look tired Sunako. Sleep. I'll carry you back to the hotel." Our eyes meet. "Or…you can walk." That's more like it, buster.

-The Day of the Finals!-

I ache all over from the last few days. Shuichi told me not to tell anyone about us training—probably because of the potion—but man, was it hard to not give it all away just because of this pain. I mean, my muscles ache all over. Reaction time is slow. Not to mention it was tough as nails to avoid Sakyo and the Toguro team. That pedophile saw me a few times and smirked. And looked me up and down. One time he had the nerve to ask how my barriers were progressing. I ran away. Like a scared little girl.

Enough of that though. Right now I have to throw on some clothes so that I can go down with the guys to the finals. Shuichi won't let me get 'front row' seats. In other words—I'm not allowed to be by the ring this time. I have to sit with the girls. Eh, at least it won't be too bad. Keiko, Atsuko, Shizuru, and Yukina. At least with Yukina. Oh, and Rugia and Puu. Have to include them now.

Hmm. I pull on a clean shirt as I start to think about the last few days. Or, I wonder if Kuwabara tried out that sword hilt that was given to him? Since Shuichi's potion worked as promised, then that means that the sword should have too, right? Hopefully Kuwabara did. It'll help during this upcoming match against the Toguro team. Lord knows I don't want them to win. Not with Sayko in charge. And especially since it'll mean the deaths of so many people I love.

I'm guessing all of the fighters of the Urameshi team have grown in strength over these last few days. As for me? Eh, somehow I managed to live.

"You ready, Sunako?"

"Gah! Holy crap!" I can't believe he just did that. I had to throw a pillow at him. Damn, he caught it. Opening up the door while I'm just pulling up my pants. And he's staring. God, Shuichi is such a pervert! "Get out, I'll be there in a minute!"

"I just figured you wouldn't want to miss any of the fights," he says in a soft hum. But I can hear the worry in his voice. My hands are starting to shake. I can't deal with this. My eyes wander over to Rugia. Asleep. Why can't that be me? Not having to worry about the fate of humanity…

I hope they win.

-1-1-1-1-

1. Refer to chapter 92 in the manga.

Yay! You finally get an update. Next chapter will cover a bit of the final round of the dark tournament! And, naturally, there may be drama coming up in the next few chapters. Yay, drama!


	37. Chapter 37

Hmm. So we'll see how this chapter turns out. It's mostly just gonna be scenes from the manga though. Sad face. Fast update though…

Disclaimer: I do not own The Rose and The Amaranth

-1-1-1-1-

Chapter 37: Dreaming of Tomorrow

My head hurts, but it's mostly because of the dream I had last night. All revolving around Aesop's fables and all. Mostly the one about 'The Rose and the Amaranth'. Hmm. I mean, it seems completely irrelevant, so I have no idea why it's bugging me. Trying to think of how it goes. And trying to not drop Rugia as I walk. Heading for the stadium, here's my shout of false enthusiasm: yay.

_A rose and an Amaranth blossomed side by side in a garden, and the Amaranth said to her neighbor, "How I envy you your beauty and your sweet scent! No wonder you are such a universal favorite." But the Rose replied with a shade of sadness in her voice, "Ah, my dear friend, I bloom but for a time: my petals soon wither and fall, and then I die. But your flowers never fade, even if they are cut; for they are everlasting."_

So yes, honestly that makes no sense. Well, sure Shuichi is a lot prettier than me—people probably mistake him for a chick all the time. But, he's older than me already. So that thing about blooming and petals and fading, I just don't get. Why would I dream something that bizarre? Stupid, Sunako, having stupid dreams like that.

The boys sort of wave as they head off to their 'locker room' or whatever. I guess for the final match they have a place where they get to prepare. Whatever. I just have to go figure out where Botan and them are sitting. That's what I get for saying I don't want to hang out with other women. As for Rugia, well he doesn't seem to care either way. He's just sleeping. Lazy cat. He and I should totally trade bodies right now. Then he'd have to carry me, and I'd get to sleep. Though, knowing him, he's probably just set me down and walk off somewhere. Demons are pretty selfish.

I sort of noticed something this morning though. I mean, yeah Yusuke did say that Genkai wasn't going to be able to make it to the final match, but something just seemed off with the other boys. Except Kuwabara. Carrot-top was acting normal, albeit a bit nervous about the upcoming matches. Sort of makes me wonder if Genkai left for some reason. Like there was some business she had to take care of, and she's no longer on the island. But, would she really leave without saying goodbye? And didn't she give away her powers to Yusuke? Then what the hell is she doing wandering off like that? Geez, crazy old lady!

Botan's watching for me, so I spot her easily in the crowd. Well, not that her blue hair isn't easy to spot normally anyhow. But there's a blue demon right behind her. Hmm. Blue. Like sadness. And that dream about death. What the hell is going on? It's like my mind is just giving me reasons to be sad. Or even to worry. No, Shuichi and them are going to be fine!

I sit down beside Botan. Hmm. Even she looks sad for some reason. It's really frustrating. Like nature's trying to tell me something very important, but I'm just too stupid to figure it out! Stupid, stupid Sunako! Oh wait, the two teams are entering the ring. Naturally, the crowd is cheering for the members of the Urameshi team to die.

Ugh, it's really annoying. Like, who cares if they're human. Stupid racists. Now I'm all glowering, and Rugia's just nuzzling me in his sleep. And purring. And, dude seriously, how the hell can he sleep through all this ruckus?

And now the demons are cheering for the Toguro team. Man, I don't want the Toguro team to win. Ew, please no. God, no. Anything but that. Like, I'd let Rugia rip a hole through my stomach before that would happen.

I feel something on my knee, and look down. Hmm. Botan's resting her hand there, telling me to relax. Her voice is really soft, almost like she's trying to hold back tears. I glance up towards her face. That's a forced smile, if I've ever seen one. But at the same time, she looks like she's really serious. You know, in the sense that she understands how important what's going on is. My heart is beating really fast, and I can feel her heartbeat through her hand. It's faster than mine. Huh. I never knew the grim reaper had a heart beat. Since she's supposed to be a being from spirit world and all, I always just assumed. Hmm.

I return my attention to the ring. Something about the two teams each being short a man. Huh. So does that mean that if Urameshi and them get a fifth fighter, then Toguro will be disqualified? Or can Toguro get one too? Damn, they can both get a fifth.

The doors are opening for the Toguro team again, and their fifth fighter is—eww. No, not him. Eww. Ugh. Seriously? Can he even fight? I don't want to see Sakyo here.

I slam my head into my hands and just stair at the ground. Rugia growls in his sleep, but adjusts real quickly.

"Fight? I won't need to fight. I'm just here to see the death of the other team." He's got such a cold voice. Right now I can't stop from trembling, and the tears are starting to spill. His words right now, what he did to me before… Dear God, I hate this man! "With my captain, there is zero possibility of us losing. Zero!"

That arrogant son-of-a-bitch! My fingernails are starting to dig into my scalp. I wish they'd tear off my ears, but I want to be able to hear it when his team loses. The Urameshi team is going to win! Unless my dream…

"Are you alright, Sunako?" I hear Botan ask. I sit up straight and force myself to nod. I just have to watch this. Have to get over everything.

"Yeah. Uh-huh. I'm fine. Just peachy-keen. Yup, yup." Oh dear, I feel like I'm going to be sick. Ah! There's Koenma! Yay, Koenma! He's going to fight for the Urameshi team!

"If it turns out that I have to fight… I'm prepared to run away."

Oh. Well then, shoot me now, please.

"Wait a minute," Juri starts to say. "Since you already have Master Genkai, you aren't allowed a substitution."

Yusuke doesn't even bat an eyelash. "About Genkai…" My heart just skipped a beat. What about Genkai?

Sakyo interrupts, "It's alright. I don't mind."

They're all talking like it's nothing that Genkai is missing right now. But after that statement, there's gotta be something going on. And, from the way the Toguro team is acting, I think they all know about it. Everyone but Kuwabara and myself. And, well, maybe some of the other girls too. Did Genkai die? I look down at Rugia, trying to get an answer. But the stupid cat is asleep!

"Now, let's begin!"

Shuichi and Karasu look at each other. Fucking hell, not yet. Please don't let them fight right—

"Bang," Karasu says, pulling a fake trigger with his finger while pointing said limb at his head. Hmm. No, just no.

"It's bang!" People are looking at me. Ugh. But, seriously, is it racist to say that the Japanese just don't pronounce it right? It sounds more like 'bong' when they say it. Doesn't have the long 'a' sound. And 'bong' reminds me of…well, one of two things. The first being the sound a huge bell makes, and the second being something very, very dirty.

Shuichi looks at me from the corner of his eye, smiles, and then returns his eyes to Karasu. "I'm going."

"Ugh!" I throw my hands up in the air. Of course he's going. Stupid, stupid Shuichi!

I swear, after that dream I had last night…and now the thing about Genkai. I have a horrible feeling about this. The rose dying before the amaranth—is Shuichi going to die? My heart's racing, and I'm shaking again.

"The first match will be Kurama versus Karasu!"

Huh. Holy shit, Karasu's tall. He's like ten foot. I forgot that. (1)

Okay, but on a serious note, I swear to any and all Gods out there that if Shuichi lives, I'll let him do whatever the hell he wants with me at anytime! Anywhere. Just, please, please let him live! I don't care if I'm called a whore. I don't want him to die. Because then it'd be all my fault! I mean, I'm the one who had that dream.

Right now we're having a sort of cheer battle. And I've got a headache. Rugia's awake. Holding down his kitty ears with his paws. Aww, he looks so cute. I scratch him a bit on the head.

Huh. I really need to pay more attention to what's going on around me, because Botan just got up and left. I wonder why. Now I'm all confused. Hmm. Time to watch the match. Shucihi's gotta kick Karasu's ass. Plain and simple.

"Are you going to fight as you are?" Karasu asks, positioning himself into a sort of fighting stance. "Did you come here just to be killed? Pshyaw.

"To defeat you… I will transform." Shuichi sounds calm at least. "Whatever it takes…" Lots of rose petals are starting to swirl near him. Hmm… rose…. And the amaranth on my side. No, stop thinking about that! Stupid, stupid rose petals!

Shuichi sends the rose petals towards Karasu. They seem to be razor sharp around the edges. Hopefully he can just cut up Karasu and it can be done with. Ah! He cut the side of his face.

"Flower petals are acting as a bunch of blades…? It's rather glamorous…yet fragile." He's flirting with Shuichi! You can totally tell with that tone of voice of his. Ew. No. Stop it now! Cease and desist, you stupid demon!

I think everyone here just jumped in shock. Without even touching the petals, Karasu managed to make every single one of them explode. Holy shit. But I mean, I thought Shuichi said he had to touch them to do that. He can't just make things explode without touching them, he can't! I glance towards Karasu's teammates, trying to find any hint that what just happened is fake. Like, maybe it surprised them too. But they're not acting shocked. Ani is just smirking, like that little rabid rabbit he is. Sakyo's clearly enjoying what's going on too.

I look back at Shuichi. He's gritting his teeth together. That wasn't supposed to happen.

"Hehheheh. Did you by chance underestimate my power?" Karasu really seems to like hearing himself talk. "My technique of sending my yoki into my opponent's body…isn't that what you were expecting."

I swallow hard, then bite my bottom lip as Rugia digs his claws into my leg. He seems unnerved about what's going on too. Then again, he doesn't have access to his full power. It's not like he could do much about what's going at the moment. He might not even be able to defend himself against someone like Karasu.

"You still can't see my yoki," Karasu taunts. "There is too great a difference between our level of powers." Oh God, here I am crying again. That dream about the rose and the amaranth is stupid. It's just a child's story. Has nothing to do with what's going on right here. Won't do anything. Shuichi isn't going to die!

"I can't breathe…" I can barely hear myself speak those words.

"I'll ask again: Are you going to fight in this form?"

Oh God, I really can't breathe. I---I'm a cat. Can barely see over the heads of the demons in front of me, but I can see. I can only watch as Karasu attacks Shuichi. Shuichi dodges, but there's a blast on his left arm. And now blood's gushing from it. Holy crap. Oh God, is he going to die? After everything we've been through, after getting this far in the tournament…

"Hehheh….and I didn't even touch you." I'm a girl now. A cat. A girl. Holy crap, I'm getting whiplash from switching bodies with Rugia. It's like we're both so stressed out from this—we really underestimated the power of the Toguro team. Okay, breathe. Just breathe. A girl again. "Well, I'll give you a hint."

I narrow my eyes as I continue to watch this. Shuichi, why did you have to give in and fight him?

"There's something I can control, the way you are able to control plants. I also create that which I control." Hmm. I'm not good at riddles. At least not ones like that. That's a horrible hint! "See my right hand?" No shit, Sherlock. He's not blind! "At your current power level, you can't see what I'm going with it." Ha! Wait. Okay, even if that does normally sound dirty, now's not the time to think like that. Stupid, stupid Sunako! You need to get a grip on yourself!

Wait…what he's doing with it?

"I'm tired of talking. Prepared to die?" Karasu's staring at Shuichi like he's a bug. "Now's your chance to take a close look at the solidified energy that I control. I'll even materialize it for you to see."

"Holy crap, it's a bomb!" Huh…where'd Rugia go? I think I might have thrown him in my surprise. But seriously, a bomb? Now looking for Rugia…Oh, that cat's only like six rows ahead of where I'm at right now. Hissing at the demons. Running away. Slowly coming back. Okay, no worries.

"Do you want me to hold the cat?" I look at Shizuru. Blink a few times. Oh yeah, I forgot she was there when Koenma was explaining everything. Wait, but she was also there when Kuwabara wanted to take me to the vet.

"No, no, that's okay. Yukina will do it for me."

"Hmm?" said female looks at me. Huh. Guess I shouldn't randomly volunteer people. But I can't think. I mean, what the hell is going on?

"Uhm…I think I'm going to pass out."

Yukina smiles, "You're just in shock. Relax though—Kurama will be fine!"

I slowly sit down, and look back at the ring. Just in time to see Karasu throw the bomb. My heart stopped beating. Explosion and—there's a rose sticking out of Karasu's hand. Blood dripping down. Drip, drip. Dr—

Okay, I'm done throwing up all over the seat in front of me. Wait, no. I'm a kitty again. Hmm, on the staircase…Time to go to the Urameshi team! I turn around and—hey! It's Sexy Form Kurama!

"That was close. The body of Minamino Shuichi would have been blown to bits…" Kurama starts licking the blood that's coming from the wound on his hand. "A youkai who can create and control bombs… I'm happy to meet a quest class, but I'm going to kill you!" That smirk. Makes me shiver. Like, I'm scared sort of shiver.

"It's you who will die." Karasu is summoning multiple bombs right now. I probably can't see half of them—I don't have that much spirit energy.

Rugia—in my body—picks me up and takes me back to our seat. I just—I can't even keep track of this. My head hurts so much.

"Kurama has transformed into Youko Kurama!" Koto announces from the sidelines. "However, it looks like the bomb did some damage." Stupid bomb.

I can't hear all of what Kurama and Karasu are saying to each other. "You're a beautiful fox, but you can't beat me." Karasu cocks his head to the side and starts to summon more bombs. "Are you still going to try?" Ew. These bombs have eyes!

The bombs start flying at Kurama, who's trying to dodge them all. Karasu's talking again. These types of bombs are called 'Trace-Eyes'. Obviously they're just like tracking missiles then.

"Do you know a plant called mimosa?" Kurama asks, easily dodging another two of the bombs. I furrow my brow. Huh. I've never even heard of it. "It's an annual plant from South America that closes up its leaves in response to fire, physical contact, and vibrations."

What does that have to do with this? Is Shuichi/Kurama able to summon plants now? I don't know—he went pretty easy on me when he and I trained. I mean, I wouldn't let him use his yoki or spiritual energy on me. At least, not when it came to using plants. Because, thank you very much, but I don't want to be whipped.

"I'm not interested in horticulture," Karasu says simply, eyeing Kurama. "You're surrounded. What will you do? There's nowhere to run."

I don't think my kitty heart can take this fast pace of beating for much longer. I might die of a heartattack. Okay, I really need to start taking Yukina's advice and calm down.

"_**This is actually an interesting match. I'm glad you woke me up."**_

My ears twitch as he talks to me. It's my voice and all, but that's Rugia. Hmm. I don't really like how that works out. Him using my voice is just plain weird.

"How about this," Kurama says. Now he's chanting something in some weird language. Maybe it's fox language. Yeah, we'll just call it that. Hmm. Some vines and plants are beginning to emerge from the ground. So he can summon other plants! Holy cow, how the heck did he get that good?

"_**You forget that Youko Kurama is more than 3000 years old."**_

Oh yeah, I forgot he was a pedophile… Or, you know. Statutory rape and all.

But ha! Even Karasu's eyes are wide. I'm not the only one surprised. Most of Team Urameshi can't believe that Shuichi (or Kurama, I guess….) has that much power! Summoning something all the way from South America, and manipulating it into a sort of demonic plant to boot. Wow. He really is a toughy.

"The mimosa of the Makai are a bit more short tempered than the normal variety." Okay, remind me to never ever piss off Shuichi. "They attack any moving sources of heat. Woman…if you don't want to die, stay put."

Uhm…geez, Shuichi, that's cold. Juri sort of falls to ground and stays where she is. Trying not to move even a fraction of a centimeter. It's crazy that Shuichi is capable of this, and yet… I mean, he can act so human at school. It's very creepy. See! I told everyone that Shuichi was creepy, but no one wants to ever believe me!

On of the fanged 'heads' of the plant growls, turning in Karasu's direction. "Looks like you've been recognized as suitable prey."

The entire plant is chasing after Karasu, and Kurama is assuring him that he won't be able to escape. The various-sized mouths are opening, and trying to slam down onto Karasu, trying to eat him. Karasu's pretty nimble though. He's dodging the attacks pretty well.

After dodging one of the bigger mouths, Karasu summons a grenade-looking bomb and throws it at the plant. The mimosa shrieks in pain—ouch, my ears—and that part of it flinches backwards. The rest of the plant seems really angry though. Attacking Karasu more fiercly.

"Your attacks do the opposite of what you intend," Kurama says, smirking. He places his hand like a fake gun against his head, and pulls the 'trigger'. "Bang."

"It's bang." Okay, so if I have one pet-peeve, then that's it.

Oh! The plant managed to grab onto Karasu. His mask falls off as he coughs up some blood. Every single mouth that the plant has closes around him. Is it over now?

"That took less time than I thought…" Kurama sounds relaxed a bit now. "Darn. I wanted to play a few minutes longer." And creepy, as always.

Juri steps into the middle of the ring again. "Considering Karasu is incapacitated, Kurama is the victor!"

Holy crap! My heart just stopped. The plant just fucking exploded! I mean, how the hell does that happen? Karasu can't still be alive, that's just not humanly possible. …even if he is a demon!

"Who's incapacitated?" Karasu asks, landed on his feet.

"I'm sorry. It's my mistake. The match will continue." No, no. You already ruled that he lost, so let's just keep it that way, okay?

"_**I'm going to switch bodies with you right now."**_ Rugia whispers this into my ear, that way none of the demons around us will catch onto the fact that Rugia is also a demon. Because then they might try to eat him or something. Meanwhile, I'm tall again. Yay!

"I really liked that Kurama," Karasu says. You can really tell he's flirting, and it's starting to piss me off. "More and more, you make me want to kill you."

Yeah, well you won't kill him! Even if my dream says otherwise, I don't care! Shuichi's going to live, and you're going to die! Wait, what's he doing?

Karasu starts sucking in the air around him, sort of like a vacuum. His hair turns into a lighter color, and I can feel the energy coming off of his body. Damn, how the hell did that happen? It's like he's more powerful than he was before. Hiei makes a comment about how Karasu turned himself into a bomb. Well, shit. I don't want to die.

Toguro doesn't seem surprised by Karasu's actions. He only takes a few steps back, blocking Sakyo from any damage that might occur. Great, and here I was hoping Karasu would take out Sakyo for us. And also leave Kurama alone, but that's not happening. Karasu's leaping into the air, and it looks like he's getting ready to detonate. My mouth is dry now. I want to scream for Shuichi to get out of there, but what will that do?

The blast. It's huge, and it's what caused these tears to start up again. I can't see anything through the smoke, and my tears aren't helping any. I don't know if Shuichi is okay or not. I don't know if anybody died. And I have no idea why I had to have that dream last night!

Even the stadium itself is taking some damage. Team Urameshi had to jump out of the way of the blast—I don't know if they made it in time. Some of the audience got blasted away, the building is crumbling in parts. The smoke clears, and sure Urameshi team is okay. But where's Shuichi?

Karasu is smiling to himself. I finally catch sight of Shuichi as the smoke clears, and—he's back in his human form? I thought he had more time to be in his demon form though. He needs to be in his demon form for this fight, otherwise he's going to die!

_**You're squeezing too tightly.**_ That's the only warning I get before Rugia jumps out of my arms, and climbs onto Yukina's lap. Right. He likes demons better than humans, so he won't go to any of the others. And Botan's from Spirit World so he doesn't like her.

There has to be a way that Shuichi can still win this fight. He's smarter than me though—he'll think of it before I will. Right? Sure, sure he will….

Blood is starting to run down his arms. A hell of a lot of it too. Man, that's too much damage he received from that single blast.

"It's a bad time for thinking," Karasu says, eyes still glued to Shuichi. "But go ahead and say your prayers… That you'll die a painless death."

Oh God. I'm trying to scream, but I lost my voice. I can't even talk right now. I want to scream, I need to scream. Because Shuichi can't even use his rose whip, can't summon any plant. And Karasu's taunting him about that, and about how he probably can't see the bombs anymore.

Shuichi just curses and launches himself towards Karasu, trying to hit him, to kick him. He's too slow though. Karasu's able to dodge every blow without a thought. Crap, this can't be happening!

"Were you addled from an injury?" Karasu's hand starts glowing a bit. "Coming so close to me is suicidal."

Shuichi jumps up, away from the hand. "Since I can't see your yoki, it makes no difference where I am." Uhm…that's kind of true. Maybe Shuichi's just planning something. Buying some time so that he can think, just like he did with Touya that time. Yeah, that has to be it.

He finally manages to land as blow on Karasu's chest. It sends the demon back a few feet, before he catches himself. "That was quite a good attempt." He digs the seed Shuichi planted in him out. "A shimaneki seed? Old tricks are powerless against me."

Damn, he talks too much. I try to ignore everything he's saying. I'm tired of hearing him taunt Shuichi like this!

A sort of chain comes out of the ground and grabs onto Shuichi's ankle, like a bear trap. "Gotcha!" the bomb says. My eyes are wide, but I still can't scream. Karasu says 'mud bomb' and then the thing explodes. All I can hear is the explosion and Shuichi's yelp of pain. His scream. God, is he even okay? There's so much blood coming from his leg. And Yusuke yells for him to now move. Why wouldn't he move?

"You're surrounded!" Yusuke shouts. Holy crap, no.

"You probably can't move even if you wanted to." Karasu's taking a step close. "Simply standing is taking your best effort." Another step. "You can't call on makai plants…or even turn plants into weapons." Another step, and my heart skips a beat. "I could blow you into small pieces, but I won't."

The next bomb hits Shuichi in the arm. Another cry of pain from him, another missed heart beat from me. And I'm crying so hard. He just can't die! Two on his arm, one near his stomach.

"I want you to stay close to me forever." I shudder as Karasu speaks those words. He's so sick. "Your face is so beautiful, I will not damage it."

Shuichi forces himself to stand all the same. I let out a silent sob. He just…he's going to bleed to death!

"Would you like to die slowly?" Multiple blasts send Shuichi back to his knees. He's losing so much blood. The ring is filled with his blood. I feel so sick to my stomach. The stupid demons around me are cheering Karasu on, telling him to kill Shuichi. They're all so excited, and I wish they'd just drop dead!

"A countdown is unnecessary," Karasu tells Juri as she prepares herself to start one. "This is life or death."

My nails are biting into the palms of my hands as I keep them in fists. I can feel some blood starting to ooze out of them.

"Die!!" Karasu send the bombs towards Shuichi, and Shuichi—what? Shuichi is sending a plant after Karasu. The plant digs into the wound on Karasu's chest and begins sucking out his blood, meanwhile Shuichi collapses. No. Why? He can't die!

"Sh-Shuichi, please don't." My voice is cracking, it's barely coming out. It's nothing more than a squeak. I can't see anything through my tears. I can't hear anything over the crowd cheering. They want Shuichi to die. Then they start booing. Ah! Shuichi is… he's okay. He's standing. I can barely see him through my tears, but…

I'm sobbing because I'm so relieved, because my heart is racing so fast. I feel so dizzy.

Team Urameshi is cheering about their first victory, but Shuichi doesn't seem to think so. Or at least, not from what I can see of his face. Juri announces that Karasu won. How is that possible? Juri explains it. Shuichi did not get up in time for the countdown that she had started. Karasu had already won right before he died. Damn, that stupid demon! But…if nothing else, then at least Shuichi's alive, right? The crowd's cheering.

"Shut up!" Carrot-top shouts. "We lost the match, but we'll win the competition! At least our guy survived!"

"You don't understand," the rabid rabbit says. "Did you forget? The winning team can make a wish for anything. Let me tell you what my wish will be…the deaths of all of you."

I feel sick again. Rabid rabbit….carrot-top… Did I somehow predict that they would fight? I hope not. But, Hiei's already getting into the ring with that Bui guy. And Yusuke's already going to fight Toguro, we know that. So that means…oh God. (2)

I just want to run to Shuichi right now though. He barely made it out there alive! Stupid, stupid Karasu, and his stupid bombs!

The match begins and Bui charges after Hiei, a giant axe in his hands. He goes to chop Hiei in half, but misses. By a lot. When Bui picks up his axe, a large piece of the ring comes with it. He throws it at Hiei. Dodges it. This time Bui swings his axe down, trying to hit Hiei head on. The attack is countered, and the axe is destroyed, turned back into energy.

Bui is starting to take off his armor, saying that it had held back a good amount of his energy. Great. That's not good. I mean, look at what happened when Karasu lost his mask! Crowd's cheering again. Sure enough, Bui's energy has increased. Visibly, might I add. My heart is starting to race again. I can't take this stress! I feel so helpless, not able to do anything about what's going on. If I even try to interfere, they'd just be disqualified. And I don't have the kind of power they do, so it wouldn't do any good anyway.

Hiei's starting to undo the bandages around his arm. They're more like seals this time, and if what I'm thinking is true…then he's going to use that Dragon technique again.

There's a huge aura around Hiei's arm. "It's too late for regrets. I can't replace the seal. I've forgotten how to wrap it back up."

That's not funny, Hiei. That's horrible. Except if you defeat Bui. Then it's okay.

"Take a look at the ultimate Kokuryuha!" Holy crap. He's charging at Bui with that ball of black energy—those black flames. Then the dragon comes out, spiraling towards Bui. And how the fuck did he catch it!? That's not supposed to happen. What the hell are these Toguro team members made out of?

Weaker members of the audience are being burned to death as the dragon travels around the stadium. Its jaw is still caught by Bui. The dragon then blasts a hole in the ceiling, and Bui throws the dragon back towards Hiei. My legs are shaking—like Jell-o.

I sit down in my chair finally. I can't not sit. I mean, I can't even support myself in a standing position.

The crowd's cheering that Hiei was eaten. Then Hiei starts to talk again. He was somehow able to absorb—or eat—the dragon. Hiei lets Bui hit him. Smirks. It's like nothing happened. Then he sends the Toguro team member flying. He's so fast, I can't even keep up with his movements. Bui crash-lands on the stands after a minute or so. I can't hear what he's saying to Hiei, or what Hiei's saying to him.

All I know is that Hiei is the winner…and the ring is demolished. Hiei passes out though. That fight, what he did in it, it took out a lot of energy from him.

An announcement comes over the speakers. There's going to be a sort of recess until they get a new ring in here. Ugh, that can take hours! But…I have to see Shuichi…

-1-1-1-1-1-

1. If you look at a few websites on the net, it does say that Karasu is around 10 foot. Kinda scary, no? At least we'd have someone to reach the top shelf…well, if he didn't blow it up first.

2. I never even realized how that worked out till I was writing this. The rabbit and the carrot. It's bound to happen!

Alright, and next chapter will have a bit of filler due to the six hours between when Hiei passes out and wakes up. (During which time the ring is delivered). Also will have Kuwabara's match! Dun, dun, dun!


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: Ridiculous Bets!

-Kurama's POV-

I suppose it is working out to our advantage that the fight between Hiei and Bui left the ring in ruins. If nothing else, it is allowing me time for my wounds to heal. Karasu had been able to deliver more damage than I had anticipated. I would have died had it not been for the potion Suzuki gave me. I'll have to remember to thank him again for it.

Kuwabara and Yusuke move Hiei so that his head is resting on a smooth bit of the ruins. I sit just two feet from him, closing my eyes and relaxing. First, I focus on the more life-threatening wounds. Namely the ones on my stomach. Well, not that I have a lot of energy to spare.

Ah! I feel two arms encircle themselves around my neck, a wet face burying itself under my chin. My eyes open just as I hear the words: "Don't ever leave me…" Her voice is very quiet, but raw. Sounds as though she's been crying for a while—crying over me.

I sigh, nuzzling the top of her head. My arms wrap around her waist and I pull her closer to me. "Sunako…" She seems content to just stay here in my arms. Her legs are entwined with my own.

"I don't want you to die, Shuichi," she tells me, her voice still in a whisper. "I'll do anything if you guys can just win this tournament. I don't want to see any of you die."

Placing a small kiss on the top of her head now, I move to where I can look into her eyes. "Did I worry you that much?" A muffled sob is my answer as she reburies her face, this time against my chest. "I apologize for that then."

"Shuichi, you dork!" Sunako sounds as though she's close to hysterics. "I just…I really care about you."

I kiss the top of her head again, trying to ignore the fact that at this exact moment Sakyo is looking over at us. That his smirk is growing. I grit my teeth before I pull Sunako upwards so as to where I am able to look into her face. There are still a few tears falling from her eyes, though overall she has managed to calm herself. She returns my smile with a weak one. Ah, she must be exhausted from all that stress. Rugia most likely despised that emotional roller coaster.

Just as I open my mouth to return Sunako's words, I feel her lips on mine. My heart starts to race. Her tongue? Perhaps I should stress her out more often. Expertly, I wrap my tongue around her shy one, caressing the various surfaces I touch. Her teeth don't lower this time, and I take advantage of that by running my tongue over the roof of her mouth. Sunako shudders underneath me.

One of my hands rests on her hip, the other on her cheek. No need to press my luck at the moment with any sort of perverse handling. Actually, I find that I prefer this more innocent approach at this time.

Sunako pulls back, gasping for air and beat red in the face. I chuckle, causing her to bite her bottom lip.

"I'm really quite fond of you as well, Sunako."

The lip is released just as she leans forward. Our noses touch before she says a word to me. "Do you really prefer 'Kurama' over 'Shuichi'?"

I laugh, "Truth be told, I enjoy either name when it comes from you."

"Aawww!" Clearly she's touched by my words. Her outburst and the newly fallen tears reveal that much. Her embracing me only emphasizes this point. "My mom's just going to love you!"

I tense. She wants me to meet her parents? What should I say to them after all Sunako and I have done with each other? This is sure to be an awkward meeting.

"Umm…just don't freak out when my dad gives you 'the talk'. Okay?" Despite what she's been through, Sunako still seems so innocent. "Hey, are you listening?"

"Of course." She pouts, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. "You have to understand, Sunako, that as a human I haven't had an official girlfriend. Matters are taken care of quite differently in the Makai."

Sunako blinks a few times, most likely processing the new information. She raises her hand, points at me, and her jaw drops. It's my turn to blink. I am not exactly sure which part of my explanation shocked her the most.

"Really?" she asks at last. "I'm really your girlfriend?" I nod—what did she think she was? After giving me a quick kiss, she pulls back again. "So you've had an unofficial girlfriend then?"

Ah, perhaps I should have seen that coming. I sigh, running a hand through my hair. Curious little thing, isn't she. I move forward, attempt to press my lips to hers, but am stopped by her hands pressing me away. She warns me to not change the subject—or try to avoid it. I grin; smart too. Very well, I suppose it is just harmless bits of information.

"A few years ago—before I met Hiei—I had a sort of unofficial relationship with this girl named Maya." Sunako nods, urging me to continue. Truth be told, I do not want to give Sunako all the details. So, I simply shrug.

Sunako shakes her head. "I'm going to get that information out of you sooner or later." Preferably later—or never.

"Some things are best left unsaid, and unknown, Sunako." Besides, I think I can predict your reaction.

-Sunako's POV-

I watch Shuichi close his eyes. He's starting to fall asleep. Seriously though, I want to know more about Maya! How did it end? How come I've never heard about it before? Something bad must have happened for Shuichi to not want to talk about it. I gasp loudly. She didn't die, did she? I put a hand over my mouth and apologize to Shuichi.

He opens his eyes and looks at me, all confused. "I mean—well, I didn't bring up any bad memories, did I?" Shuichi flinches as I say the word 'memories'. Almost as though he's guilty of something.

Hmm. Maya. Memories. I cock my head to the side, "Shuichi, is this 'Maya' you're talking Mayu's cousin."

Now that I think about it, I do remember Mayu saying something regarding Maya. About how for a time she talked a lot about this cute boy at school. Then one day she just stopped. Like, almost as though she forgot he existed. My eyes widen. Wait, what? My mouth drops open. No way.

Shuichi's eyes flash, as though he is aware of the fact that I've figured him out. He begins to get defensive, to tense up.

"Shuichi—why? Why did you erase her memories? I mean, if you cared for her then—"

He cuts me off with a huff. "Sunako, that is why I erased her memories of me. Didn't Mayu ever tell you about that time when there were disappearances?" I nod, vaguely recalling that conversation. "It was the work of a demon. And when that demon discovered who I was, and that Maya was close to me, he took her. Hiei and I defeated the demon easily, but you have to understand how dangerous it would have been for Maya had I continued to associate myself with her."

Huh. Fine, I guess that makes sense. "So does that mean you don't care about the danger I'm put in because of you?" His eyes widen. "Kidding!"

"You're horrible." I laugh. Wow. Hearing Shuichi say that to me. Ha. This is priceless. "Honestly, Sunako, you—"

I cut off his lecture by shoving my tongue down his throat. He closes his eyes and moans into the kiss. See? He's not the only one who can pull that trick. Shuichi runs his hands up my side then tangles his fingers in my hair.

Crap! I shove myself away from Shuichi. "Shit! Are people watching us?" I look around. Some are. Of course, Shuichi's just laughing at me for being so oblivious. "Quiet, you. I find it creepy."

"You're adorable." And that, folks, is all he says before kissing me again. Okay, I'm really falling hard for him now. But geez, what will Mayu think of me? "Something wrong?" He is nuzzling my neck right now. I shudder, very ticklish.

After a moment, I sigh with contentment. "Just thinking about how very awkward school life is going to be. Hmm. I'ma probably get murdered by your rabid fangirls."

"I'm glad we're talking like this." I blush. Sheesh, sometimes I forget how mature Shuichi can be. "We'll just take things one day at a time for now, alright?" I nod in response then cuddle against him. Wow. My first real boyfriend. Not that I've had fake boyfriends before. "Though I can't help but wonder how you'll react to Kaito."

His voice gives away the fact that he really is nervous about it. I guess I sort of understand why. But still, does he think I'm going to cheat on him with Kaito? I'm definitely not that kind of girl.

" 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder'." Shuichi's whole attitude is sort of cold as he says that.

Well, it's time to soften the mood. "Then we should avoid each other all summer after this. When school starts up, we'd be like rabbits!"

He groans and his face flushes red. Don't think he was expecting that from me. Ah well. A bit of shock therapy will do him some good.

Both of us are quiet after that. Just laying here in each other's arms. Really, it's pretty romantic except for the background of bloodthirsty demons. Very relaxing too. Cant' wait to see what it'll be like to date him. And real dates—not like going to Reikai or the vet. Speaking of which, Rugia can be our family pet. I'll feed him and take real good care of him.

Shuichi lazily draws circles on my arm with his finger. I think the best part about this moment is that he isn't even trying to subtly grope me or anything like that. He's just holding me, all gentleman-like.

"Hmm…" My gaze meets his eyes. Or vice-versa. Eye dee kay. "Do you want me to go get you anything from that locker room place?"

He thinks about it for a moment then nods. "I have a book in there I'd like to finish."

"Schweet! We can cuddle while you read." Shuichi nods, gives me the code so I can get into the place, then lets go of me so I can jump up. "Okay. Bee are bee. Don't move anywhere!"

Shuichi chuckles as I start running towards the locker room. Mission start, mwuahaha.

-Rugia's POV-

I watch Sunako leave the fox, still sitting on the ice demon's lap. So it seems the human truly has developed feelings for him. That's just fine, so long as it does not pose a threat to me. If Koenma believes I won't regain my power and true form then he is gravely mistaken.

Oh? That other human—Sakyo—is leaving the area as well. The elder Toguro brother follows him. Very interesting. As for the younger brother, I believe he's speaking with some of the tournament representatives about bringing in the ring himself. Fabulous.

-Kurama's POV-

Yusuke sits beside me, smirking in his usual mischievous way. I blink, waiting for him to speak. He nudges me with his elbow and congratulates me on 'getting the girl'. A laugh escapes me before I have a chance to think on it. Yusuke just continues to grin. Well, I suppose he does need some good news in his life right now, what with Genkai's death.

That issue still hasn't been addressed with Kuwabara, who is obliviously happy about our victory, and how no one on our team has died. That he knows of.

Yusuke's voice brings me out of my thoughts. "…and she's easy to get along with too, so we'll be able to chill out all together."

Ah, that's right. I had forgotten that Yusuke and Sunako had had some bonding time while training with Genkai.

"Kinda worry about her though. She's always getting into trouble." Sadly, this is true.

-Sunako's POV-

I fiddle around with the book in my hands, reading the title as I take it down towards Shuichi. The Makioka Sisters, huh? I've heard it's a good book, but I've never gotten around to reading it. With a shrug, I go ahead and continue walking. If nothing else, at least I don't have to worry about Shuichi fighting anymore. All he wants to do is read a book. Maybe I'll sit in his lap while he does. Or—you know.

My heart just skipped a beat. What the hell is Sakyo doing here, standing in the hall? Smirking at me…ugh. I hide the book behind my back as his eyes fall to it. The cigarette he's smoking then becomes interesting. He stares at it, twirling the object between two fingers.

"You look like you've been crying, Sunako." I narrow my eyes at him. His smirk only widens, and he takes a step closer to me. "The way you latched onto Kurama, it was quite endearing to watch, as you're probably aware."

I step backwards, twice. Try to distance myself from him. Sakyo stops walking, takes a drag of his cigarette, and then drops it to the ground. Stomps on it. I swallow hard, thinking of everything he's done to me. My side, the amaranth on it. What's he want to do to me now? I jump, dropping the book onto the ground, when he lets out a chuckle.

"I wonder…" I turn my head a bit and watch him out of the corner of my eyes. Slowly, I bend my knees to where I can grab Shuichi's book. By the time I'm in a standing position, he's only about a foot away from me. Such cold eyes.

My body won't listen to my mind, won't move. He lifts his right hand and I flinch. His fingers are on my face, trailing downwards. Our eyes are glued to one another's. I think I'm shaking, but I don't know. When I finally get the nerve to take a step back, he grabs my arm with his other hand. All the while, those disgusting fingers slip under the hem of my pants. I close my eyes, ready to cry. I should scream. But would he hit me? Are the Toguro brothers near? Something tells me Sakyo wouldn't be wandering around here alone right now. No, one or both of the Toguro brothers are around here.

I bite my bottom lip as I feel his fingers slide into my underwear. My heart skips a beat. "Mmm… Yes, still smooth, Sunako." His breath is coming out all ragged-like. His grip on my arm is starting to hurt. He squeezes harder on my arm until I yelp and drop the book. Now I'm up against the wall, he's pressing against me.

"St-stop!" Geez, it took so long to find my voice.

Sakyo pulls his hand out of my panties, then grabs onto my thighs with both hands. I feel like vomiting! He's pressing his hips against mine. I can feel him against me again.

"Do-don't! I don't want it!"

He's laughing. "Hmm. Sunako, did you know that it is not too uncommon for a female to become aroused during rape?"

I slap him, push away, and end up against the ground. I can hear him laugh behind me. I start to get up into a standing position, only to feel his foot on my back. He shoves me onto the floor again. Then leans past me to pick up Shuichi's book. I watch him from my position on the ground. Turning the book over a few times, reading all the words on it. The title, the summary. Anything and everything. Sakyo doesn't say anything about the book as he lowers it to his side. He pushes the book towards me, as though I'm supposed to grab onto it.

Of course, the only thing I do is stare at it. Almost like it's going to bite me. I mean, I know that's not what would happen. But what could happen is that Sakyo could grab me when I reached for the book. I don't want to be at his mercy. I don't want to be near him at all.

"You should hurry. I'm sure Kurama is waiting—perhaps getting nervous about how long you've been gone?"

His taunt works, though I don't know why. I reach forward, snatch the book, and push myself into a standing position. Sakyo watches me, smirking. He's amused.

I walk backwards with the book, keeping my eye on him. Ani walks past me, and I almost stop. Almost. I do start shaking, and I do quicken my pace. My breathing has picked up. Finally, I force myself to turn around. And I'm practically running away from both of them. Stupid Toguro team members! I cannot wait until this tournament is done and over with, and then I won't ever have to think about them again!

Even once Shuichi comes into view, I don't stop running. I run until I'm at his side, then let myself collapse in his lap. He releases a small 'umph' as I hit his stomach with his book. But he doesn't scold me or anything. Just asks me what's wrong, why am I shaking. My mouth is too dry for me to respond. So I just bury my face into his chest. I want to be a better fighter.

"I'm just a damsel in distress all the time!" I finally whine.

Shuichi lets out a small growling sound. "Did Sakyo approach you again?" I nod then explain what happened. All quietly though, so no one can listen in on our conversation. Well, except for Yusuke, who's sitting right next to us.

It's Yusuke who cracks his knuckles and tells me not to worry, that he'll pound Sakyo's face in. Shuichi nods in agreement.

"Will you teach me how to fight?" Both of them tell me the same answer—maybe. Well gee, ain't they some sweet things?

Regardless of that answer, I still cuddle close to Shuichi. After a few seconds of watching me, he finally opens his book to the place he last left off and starts to read. I watch his face while he does. His eyes skim over the words. There are only slight reactions to the book. He doesn't give away so much with his face like other people I know do. I mean, even I make a ton of faces when I read. People sometimes make fun of me for it, saying all how it's cute. I don't think so. But whatever.

I relax a bit more and close my eyes. Huh…maybe I'll just sleep here, in Shuichi's lap. Yup, sounds good to me.

-4.5 Hours Later-

I hear Shuichi and Hiei talking a bit. Something about how Kuwabara and Yusuke still have not had their fights yet. I sit up and look around. Shuichi's holding a different book than the one I gave him before—geez, he reads fast. I wish I were that cool. I blink, noticing something at long last. There's a ring in the center of the stadium again. Holy hell.

Juri and Koto start making announcements about how the matches are going to begin again. They're also commenting on how restless the audience has gotten. Bah. So who cares about the audience? I don't.

I feel Shuichi shift under me, and my butt hits the ground. Before I can say anything, he wraps his arms around me and tugs me closer to him. Now I'm sitting between his legs, he's holding me and his chin is on my head. Well then. I feel very loved and cuddled.

"You wiggle your feet a bit in your sleep," Shuichi whispers. Say what? "Almost as though you're wagging a tail—it's mostly just your left foot." Gah! Crap, I'm blushing like mad. People aren't supposed to know these things about me!

Kuwabara starts walking up to the ring, just as I hook my arms under Shuichi's knees then place my hands together. This is a very weird position to be sitting in. Oh well. We will create a totem pole of sorts. Hiei can stand and put his head on top of Shuichi's, then we'll be even more awesome! Except I know he won't. Sad face, I don't get a totem pole.

My thoughts barely drown out the crowd's shouts for Kuwabara to die. I really don't like them.

"Those guys never learn," Hiei starts. Seems he agrees with me. Yay! We both dislike the audience together. Happy face. "Didn't I teach them a lesson when I defeated that last idiot?"

Shuichi replies, "While you were sleeping, Toguro gave a little performance." I lift my eyes, trying to watch Shuichi talk, but fail. It's hard to see what's on top of your head.

"He was able to carry the ring from the other arena?" Hiei asks. My eyes widen. Holy crap. That's creepy.

"He said it was in appreciation of being allowed to see your skill." Cocky bastard. And to think I thought he was my friend at one point.

Kuwabara and Koenma are having a sort of argument. Kuwabara's shouting something back at Koenma right now. "You're only standing in for that old fart! If the old lady had come, I wouldn't be facing the long-haired old man!"

"Oh dear, doesn't he know about Genkai's death yet?" Hiei asks—wait!

"What!?" Shuichi covers my mouth with one of his hands. The other arm pulls me closer to him.

He nuzzles me a bit. "Shh. Kuwabara will lose his resolve. You and I will discuss it later." But how could he not tell me? "Besides, Rugia asked me to keep it from you—it was just after Sakyo had…"

Oh. Oh God. That's the business Toguro had that Sakyo had been talking about? Damn it all!

"Yusuke, why didn't you tell him?" Hiei asks. Yeah, I mean, Kuwabara should have been informed of this at least. What the hell is going on?

I look at Yusuke. He just clenches his jaw, trying to avoid the subject. Almost as though he's still in denial that it happened at all. Not that I can completely blame him. And it explains why everyone's been acting so damn weird lately. Gah, I hate it when secrets are kept from me!

Kuwabara uses the sheath given to him to summon a new sort of sword. This one looks more powerful than his normal Reiken. Shuichi comments on the new weapon as well, also stating that Kuwabara seems to have healed and improved. Hopefully it will be enough to defeat Ani.

I shudder as I remember the attack I had received from Ani. Kuwabara can beat him, I just know it. He has to beat him.

Kuwabara charges at Ani, who just stands there for the most part. The ground beneath his feet cracks a bit, but otherwise he doesn't move an inch. That's odd. Kuwabara manages to slice Ani in half. My heart skips a beat. He didn't even try to dodge the attack. Something isn't right here. And his face—is he smiling? My heart's beating fast as hell right now.

I almost scream as Ani's fingers shoot out from behind Kuwabara, piercing through him. My stomach churns. Oh God, should I have warned Kuwabara that Ani was able to do that? Maybe this is my fault for not telling him. But, I didn't know he could teleport or…

The fingers retreat backwards, towards the hand that's sticking out of the ground. What the hell is going on? Kuwabara hits the ground just as Ani comes up out of the ground.

"You're such a fool that I feel great about deceiving you." I grit my teeth. Shuichi's holding me tightly.

"Wh-what? There are two of them?" I hear Kuwabara ask. I don't know.

Ani laughs that high-pitched, creepy laugh of his. "It's a simulacrum, a dummy I created from my own body." As he says that, the dummy seems to shrink. I finally notice that it's attached to his arm. The dummy was made from his hand! He can morph it like that? Bah, this is crap! He brags about how he can change his shape, and how he can move around his organs. Sick, twisted bastard!

He picks up the sword sheath. "This is a rather handy tool. Is it a memento of Genkai?"

I lurch forward, an action mimicked by both my stomach and Shuichi. "He can't find out like this…"

"She's probably rolling in her grave, seeing that an idiot like you is her disciple."

"What!? What did you just say?" Kuwabara's starting to push himself up. He's yelling, his voice is angry and panicked at the same time. And confused, maybe even hurt. He's probably thinking 'what the hell is going on? Did I miss something?' I feel so bad for him I want to cry.

"Why are you surprised? Oh, my. Didn't you know?" You can hear the laughter in Ani's voice as he continues to speak. "Genkai is dead. Killed."

Kuwabara stiffens. He glances back towards all his teammates. None of them will meet his gaze, namely Yusuke. I bet he feels so betrayed. How could they not tell him? And why the hell did he have to find out like this?

He starts to push himself up, only to have Ani impale him with his fingers again. Stupid Ani. Laughing like this, like a maniac.

"What cold teammates you have! Weren't they going to tell you? Alright, I'll tell you. I'll make it a puppet show." I bite my bottom lip to keep from crying or screaming in anger as Ani's hand transforms into a puppet of Genkai. "Once upon a time, there was a young man and a young woman who trained together. However, many years passed rapidly by…and the woman became ugly with age."

He makes the younger Genkai puppet transform into the Genkai I know. Toguro says the word 'brother' all warningly.

"Let me continue! In order to retain his youth for the sake of training, the man borrowed power from the Makai. Being jealous, the woman proposed a duel. However, she was brought to a pitiful end." The fingers from his other hand impale the Genkai puppet, causing blood to leak from the fake mouth. I still feel sick to my stomach watching it, even though I know it's not Genkai getting hurt right now. No, she's dead. Fuck. "It was my little brother who killed Genkai. She has gone to heaven. And they lived happily ever after!"

He laughs like the maniac he is. God, I hope Kuwabara kills that bastard!

"Tssh. My brother and his bad habits…" Toguro at least has some respect. Somehow, someway. For whatever reason, I don't know.

"I think it's over for you," Kuwabara says, his voice all dark and angry. He's in a standing position, though his face is glued to the ground. Won't look up. Ani tries to taunt him, saying that his 'toy'—the sheath—is over with him though. "Shut up!" Wow. I've never seen carrot-top like this.

"You shut up!" Ani starts to extend his fingers again. "Die!"

For whatever holy reason, the fingers are unable to pierce Kuwabara's skin. Even Ani is surprised, asking what's going on. Kuwabara finally looks up, his face full of rage. "You bastard! I won't forgive you! Die!!!"

His fist connects with Ani's gut. Various parts of Ani seem to disconnect with one another, blood spurting from the wounds. Kuwabara had used dirk-like blades to pierce through Ani. Kuwabara collapses onto on leg, the strain from the attack taking its toll. And stupid Ani starts to connect his different body parts.

I close my eyes. "I don't want anybody else to die…"

"Sunako…" Shuich's voice is soft, but the worry from the fight still lingers in it.

When I open my eyes again, Ani has Kuwabara pinned to the floor of the ring by piercing him at different points of his body with his fingers. Juri starts the countdown, but Ani tells Kuwabara that he won't let the countdown be the decider. No, he wants to decapitate Kuwabara.

A blade forms with Ani's other hand, and he lifts Kuwabara up off the ground, pulling him closer. Getting ready to cut. Kuwabara doesn't seem too worried at the moment. Instead he wills the sheath to him with his spirit power It slices through Ani on its way to Kuwabara's hand. The positions get reversed, and yet Ani starts bragging about how it didn't get any of his organs so it doesn't matter.

Kuwabara alters the shape of his sword into a sort of fly-swatter or tennis racket or…it's basically gonna be able to hit all of Ani's vitals at once. He swings downwards, smashing Ani.

Everything is silent for a moment, then Juri states that she has to confirm it. She looks forward then makes a face. "Kuwabara is the winner!"

Yusuke asks if Kuwabara is okay as he comes out of the ring towards him. But that expression on Kuwabara's face…

"Yup, he punched him alright."

"Sunako," Shuichi scolds, obviously shocked that Kuwabara went that far.

"Why didn't you tell me the old lady had died? Was I the only one left out? Did you thin I'd run away, if you'd told me she'd been killed?" He grabs onto the front of Yusuke's shirt and pulls him closer. "Well?"

"Kuwabara," Shuichi begins.

"Shut up!"

"We did not hear it from Yusuke. We all found out by accident."

Shuichi's words calm Kuwabara a little. Enough so that he releases Yusuke's shirt. Then Yusuke finally starts to reply.

"The old lady died before my eyes. I asked Koenma to help out with her part in the contest. It's no longer just our fight… Even so… Still… I don't believe…what I saw."

He's still in shock over Genkai's death. Then again, if he had to watch it happen. Man, how can he even stand there all sane-like? I'd go insane if I saw someone I loved die.

"I thought she might suddenly come back. Somehow… And if I said 'she's dead', if I admitted it, then I'd feel like she really was… So I didn't say it… That's all."

"It's all so sad!" I'm crying again. I'm such a baby. "I need a hug." I feel Shuichi hug me. Aww.

Of course, we have no time to rest. Yusuke's already getting ready to get into the ring. We all tell him the same thing—win! He says 'definitely'.

"Toguro." Eww, Sakyo's talking. "Hang on a sec."

Wait a second, why the hell is Sakyo stepping into the ring? Is he going to kill himself? Really? I'll totally watch that. He walks over to Juri, sort of ignoring that Yusuke is in the ring and waiting for a match. Asks for the microphone, which Juri gives to him.

"Before the match begins, I want to place a bet. My wager is that Toguro will win. As for the stakes…it will be my life."

"That's fine with me, I wanted him to die anyway." Shuichi places a hand over my mouth so that he can listen to the rest of the announcement.

"Rather than fighting all five matches as usual, the winner of this match will receive two victories. The fight will be between Toguro and Urameshi. I will be content to watch my man from the audience; I don't have the fighting skills to satisfy your viewing pleasure. So instead, I will bet my life on Toguro's victory. Of course, this is contingent on the agreement of my opposite number from the other team, but…"

Koenma agrees to it before anything else can be said. I about die. Okay, I'd love for Sakyo to die and all, but why the hell is Koenma betting hit life as well? I mean, here I thought he was immortal. Huh. I'm so lost. Too much information.

Committee says they have to rule on it. Ten minute break.

"Ten minute make-out session."

"Very well."

I look at Shuichi. Dude, I wasn't serious. I mean, how can you make-out with someone when there's so much stress? This last match is going to determine everything!

"You're crazy, Shuichi. Very crazy."

"Well, how do you propose we pass these ten minutes."

Hmmm. "Let's make a bet of our own….you know…to help our relationship?"

His eyes narrow. Man, he's smart. He even knows what I'm thinking. "You want us to not see each other all summer after this as a way to test our relationship."

"Yup. And if we still like each other then we both win. So we each get something in return. If one still likes the other, then that person gets what they want. And if neither of us like each other, then we both lose. Oh, we also get to go out obviously if we both like each other."

"Very well, Sunako."

"Sure you'll win no matter what?"

"I am very fond of you, and not too keen on permanently releasing you." He cocks his head to the side. "What do you want if you're in one of the winning positions?"

"Hmm… a book shopping spree!" Shuichi blinks and stares at me like I'm crazy. "Well, fine, what do you want?"

"After the end of the summer, I want you to make me breakfast every day for two months." My jaw drops. What the hell am I, his slave? "Well, my original desire was a lot less innocent." I blush.

"Fine, Shuichi. Be that way." And we shake on our weird bet thing. Because this tournament has caused us to go insane and make very odd bets. If nothing else, I'll get my book shopping spree, Shuichi will get his breakfast, and we'll both get to date.

"Though, Sunako, I'll have you know that should you lose these feelings you have for me, there will be consequences." Dude, I'm definitely all creeped out now.

"A decision has been reached! We approve the proposal! Whoever wins this match will get two victories for the price of one! That team will win the tournament!"

"Both of you step forward," Juri says. Yusuke and Toguro walk to the center of the ring.

Everybody around me—and me included—jumps as the elder Toguro brother pops out of the ground. He starts going on and on about how his brother's going to do us all in or something. I don't know. I can hardly listen, I'm still trying to get over the shock.

"This is more fucked up than our bet."

"Indeed."

Kuwabara says how he's going to kill Ani for making the rude comments he is about Genkai. Shuichi assures him that it won't be necessary—Yusuke and Toguro already said that they'd kill anyone who got in the way of their fight. Ani commands Toguro to use him as a weapon. Toguro just tells him that he's in the way then—holy cow! He just kicked his own brother! Sent him flying to God knows where by punching him in the face afterwards.

"Now that nobody's in the way… It's just you and me."

"Yeah."

Okay, this fight is going to give me a heart attack before it's done.

-1-1-1-1-1-

End chapter 38! Yay. Only two more chapters in this fic and then it's complete. Schweet deal. Of course, then we have the sequel… And yes, Kurama and Sunako are serious about that bet. Just wait and see.

And that's three chapters in one month! Ah-ha! I am awesome again.


	39. Chapter 39

Sorry for the delay! Most of this was written before. There was a delay in my writing the last bit because I got sick. Am finally getting better, so here it is. Worked out though…the day before Thanksgiving. I have great timing, admit it!

-1-1-1-1-1-

Chapter 39: Don't Eat Your Vegetables

Funny how it all comes down to this; the battle between Yusuke and Toguro. After everything else they've been through. Everything's just been getting them to this point. Man, it's crazy. Here's the point when we know if humanity will survive or not. You know, the whole Spirit Detective job sounds pretty darn stressful. I've got enough problems worrying about just myself and Rugia—when I manage to remember about Rugia, that is.

"First, I'm going to double check. Was that attack of yours the other day real, or just some temper tantrum?" Toguro asks as he begins to power up. His muscles expand, grow. It's sorta creepy. And bizarre. Like, I never knew muscles were capable of doing that. At least, instantaneously. "I'll begin at eighty-percent power."

I shudder as he says those words. Man, if he's only at eighty-percent, then Yusuke's going to have a tough time with this fight. Though, having Genaki's power added to his own will definitely help. Yeah, that's what I have to think about. Keep up with those positive thoughts, Sunako!

Some of the weaker demons around us begin to catch on fire and melt due to the level of energy that's flooding the stadium—Toguro's energy. I grit my teeth together. I won't end up like that, will I? Shuichi seems unnerved by the power too. His wounds are making it to where he's unable to withstand it. Koenma has us all get behind him, and a sort of barrier surrounds us. I look up towards the stands, where the others are still sitting. My eyes widen for a moment. Puu is holding up a barrier to protect them. And Rugia's glaring at me for abandoning him. Oh well.

Toguro and Yusuke don't speak for another minute or so. I don't know how long it's been. Time seems almost meaningless right now. Yusuke charges at Toguro, getting ready to punch him. Toguro barely lifts his wrist, hitting his own fist against Yusuke's. Yusuke flies backwards a bit, but catches himself. My heart skips a beat. Damn, this is going to be a tough fight.

I blink. I can barely keep up with this. They're moving so fast. I look towards Shuichi. He doesn't seem to be having any trouble. His expression is tense.

Ah! Yusuke somehow managed to land a blow on Toguro. A kick, I think. Toguro counters, punching at—air? Either way, it just sent a powerful blast of wind, or something, towards Yusuke. He barely dodges it. The ring takes the damage. Yusuke lands on the ground a few feet away, just as Toguro rushes after him. Kuwabara's yelling beside me.

"You idiot! You're really gonna stop and take that guy's punch!?"

Toguro stops abruptly. "…excuse me. It wouldn't be fair to attack from this angle."

"Heh…I didn't know you were such a chauvinist!" Yusuke smirks. I look just above Yusuke's head. Ah. That's where Keiko and them are. I see, I see. So that's why Yusuke was going to make it to where the blast wouldn't miss him and hit into the stands. Geez, had this been anybody else, they would have taken advantage of that and gone ahead with the attack. Is it wrong that I have a level of respect for Toguro now?

The announcers make some announcements on how Yusuke and Toguro seem to be evenly matched, and how this is a good fight and such. Hiei's over here commenting on how both are just playing around right now, testing each other's powers. And, of course, how he wishes he wouldn't have left this fight to Yusuke—he wants to have this battle. Bah. Silly Hiei.

Of course, the crowd is still cheering for Toguro to win. What else is new? I'm starting to fidget with the end of my sleeve, because I still cannot keep up with this fight. Not that either of the two are moving right now, but still. I need to get stronger so that I can at least keep an eye of these things. I hate being left in the dark.

I look up at Shuichi. "What are they testing their powers for?"

"Hmm?" He glances down at me, then returns his eyes to the fight. "Sometimes a fighter will hold back in a fight. That's not what either of them want here. Right now they're sort of…"

"Like, playing chicken?"

"I suppose you could say that. Though, I believe they're going to get serious soon."

Sure enough, just as I start paying attention to Yusuke and Toguro again, the two are dropping into their own sort of fighting stance. Yusuke's being the whole getting his reigun ready thing. Toguro remarks on how Yusuke doesn't seem nervous at all. That's good, he says. Wants to see what sort of power Yusuke got from Genkai. I bite my bottom lip at the mention of her name. It's still so hard to believe she's dead.

More announcements from the announcers…man, they talk a lot. I mean, really, I guess it's useful if you're watching this on a TV, get ADD, and walk into another room. Then you can hear what's going on because of the announcements. But otherwise, what good is their talking doing? It's like…dude, I can see what's happening! Oh wait…that's not very nice to the blind people out there. Shit, I'm a horrible person.

"Hey, show me what you've got. The power you received from Genkai." Eh...scary face there, man.

A large amount of spiritual energy starts to wrap itself around Yusuke's finger. He's focusing his power into a very strong reigun attack. At least, that's what I think he's going to do. I mean, after the energy focused into that point, Yusuke sort of took off running. He's going around Toguro a bit. Too fast. My eyes are sooo slow. Sad face.

Oh, that's right. Isn't there a limit on the amount of reiguns Yusuke can shoot in one day? Hmm…then he probably doesn't want to waste any right now. Has to get in a good shot. Otherwise he'll get weak and such, and then he'll lose. And then that would suck because that means everyone would die. Yeah, that probably isn't good.

Yusuke starts sending a barrage of punches in Toguro's direction. I can't tell how many times he's trying to hit him. Eyes so slow… I'll never get over that fact! Of course, Toguro has the nerve to tell Yusuke that his attacks 'tickle'. The jerk. He then goes to punch Yusuke, who dodges. Moves to hit him with this other fist. Yusuke curses. Dodges—how? What? I'm not the only one who's in shock here.

The entire ring shatters as a result of the impact from Toguro's attack. My mouth is hanging open.

Yusuke's falling towards the ground once more, upside down and pointing his 'gun' at Toguro. He launches the attack, and—

"It's a clean hit!" Koto announces. Holy crap, yeah it was.

The blast sends Toguro flying backwards, through the stands and out of the walls. I'm shaking. He was launched all the way towards the woods. Or forest. Or whatever that thing is.

Kuwabara, being the oblivious carrot-top he is, asks why there isn't a countdown since Toguro is out of the ring. Hiei helps him to realize one important fact that I stated earlier—there is no more ring. Boundaries don't exist in this fight. I think it's going to be to the death.

From where he's standing, I can still see Yusuke flinch. Just after the guys here are talking about how Toguro didn't get a chance to get his guard up, and that he should be injured. Of course, that isn't the case. No. I think Toguro is headed back in this direction. In fact, I know he is because I can sense his energy drawing closer. No sunglasses anymore. Just a cold gaze.

"Is that all you've got? Your power?" He sounds disappointed. Just brushing himself off, like the attack had been nothing more than a mosquito bite.

"He's a monster!" Kuwabara yelps. "He isn't even scratched!"

The wind coming from Toguro's energy cuts into Yusuke. We're all in shock. Holy crap, how can people be that strong?

"I guess I overestimated you. I was being a fool. You aren't worth fighting at one-hundred percent." Toguro makes fists with both his hands. "I'll just finish you off like this, at eighty-percent."

I shudder, gripping onto the belly portion of my shirt. Twist the material in my hands a bit. How could someone have this much power? He doesn't even have a scratch…

Yusuke smirks. Doesn't seem to be unnerved at all. "Just as I thought. I didn't think _that_ would work." I narrow my eyes. Say what?

Yusuke peels off one of the wrist bands he's always wearing, and reveals that…ehh. Well, his wrist is sort of glowing. That's strange. Wonder if he has radiation poisoning. Can you get that from using too much reiki? If so, then I think I should stop now. He takes off the second one, and the two glowing lights sort of fuse together. Like handcuffs. Awkward. He also has them on his legs. How the heck has he been able to walk then? Makes no sense.

The guys around me are acting shocked. Well, Kuwabara doesn't know what they do. Not that I do. And then Shuichi and Hiei are just plain surprised that Yusuke fought with those on against someone like Toguro. Hmm. From the sounds of it, they do something to suppress the user's powers. Okay, now that does sound crazy and like something Yusuke would do.

Urameshi begins to pull his arms apart further, then shouts something. I think he said 'ante', but I could be wrong. Hmm. I mean, I don't get the point of him saying that. Well, whatever he said, the 'chains' of spiritual power disappeared. My eyes go wide. Dude, his power like more than tripled by him doing that. Seriously, what was he thinking fighting Toguro with those on?

"What a surprise!" Koto announces. "Somehow, Urameshi still has plenty of strength remaining after that fight!"

Kuwabara's also cheering from here. "Wow, that's unbeatable power! Toguro's does not even begin to compare. He's definitely going down."

Ehh…from the lack of a shocked look on Toguro's face, I'm not so sure if that's a true statement. I chew on my bottom lip a bit. Man, I'm nervous.

"…were you intending to win against me…with those inhibitors restraining your power?"

Yusuke grins like always. "Yep. Oh well. It didn't work anyway."

"You were trying to test me?" Toguro resumes his fighting position, smirking. "Then you were underestimating me quite a bit. Come! I'll show you who was testing whom."

"Yikes." Ouch. I just bit a hole in my lip. I lick away some of the blood, and Shuichi pulls me behind him. Tells me to relax. Yeah, because that's obviously going to happen.

Huh. Yusuke disappeared. Which means he is ten times faster than he was before, and that I'm definitely not going to see more than half this fight. Sad face. Now that I know they were just playing around before, I feel even worse about myself. If I wanted to catch up to this level, I would have to train thirty hours every day. And, let me tell you, there aren't that many hours in a day. So this is crazy.

"He disappeared?" Oh, it seems Kuwabara's also struggling to keep up with their movements right now. Huh, so I'm not the only one. Though, I know he can probably see more than I can.

Toguro goes flying backwards, away from Yusuke. I think that means Yusuke got him?

"He blew him away with his bare hands!" Kuwabara shouts. Okay, so he punched him. I wonder how many times?

Yusuke just keeps beating him and beating him. Punch after punch. I can't see exactly what's going on, but they are pretty stationary—or at least, they're staying in the same spot. Below Toguro there's a ditch beginning to form. The ground is giving out completely under Yusuke's attacks. Like a crater in the moon.

"It's a bullet barrage of fists!" Shuichi says. "He isn't giving him any time to counterattack." Well, I'd hope not. He really needs to just beat Toguro already!

"Go for it! Don't let up Urameshi!"

I'm too speechless to say anything. And Hiei is Hiei. So he only smirks and watches the fight in amazement.

Our jaws all drop when Yusuke suddenly jumps away from Toguro. Almost like he's spooked by something he saw. That's pretty strange. I don't sense anything different coming off of him, but I mean… Heck, I could be wrong.

Toguro comes walking out of the crater. His body is bruised, beaten, and bloody. Yet still he's smirking. Like a maniac I think. I'm starting to tremble, shake all over. This guy is beyond tough. "Holy crap." Toguro's body has shrunk, and it's a lot thinner. But something about that… it's like…

"It feels weird. It's like standing at a seashore while a great tsunami is coming." Shuichi has hit it right on the head. This feeling is just… I have a horrible feeling about this.

"One hundred percent!" Toguro says, still smirking all smugly. "For the first time, I've met the proper opponent." My blood runs cold. The power that's beginning to come from him, it's like…I've never felt this much power before. "It's gonna be a grand fight."

"I'm going to be sick." Not the words I wanted to say out loud, but okay. Shuichi slides his arm behind him, around me, pulling me closer. I can feel him tremble as well. Not as much as me. Everyone's in awe of this power. Who wouldn't be? And Rugia's supposed to have this much power? More? God, I have to do whatever I can to stop him from getting his power back.

Many of the weaker demons are being torn apart, completely shredded as he powers up. Even some of the middle-class sort of demons. There's carnage everywhere. Toguro's muscles are changing shape. He looks less like a human right now. Vomiting, then looking up, ready to fight. Kuwabara shouts for Yusuke to just finish him off now, and not let him get to the hundred percent. Yusuke doesn't move. I can't tell if he's scared, or if he really wants to see Toguro at one hundred percent.

Toguro straightens up. Humanoid, maybe. But not human. My knees are like jell-o. If Shuichi didn't have hold of me right now, I'd be on the ground.

"My rei-sense hasn't worked for a while. Now I think I know why." Kuwabara's voice is shaky. "If I felt that youki fully, I'd go insane."

That's just freaking wonderful.

"F-finally he's at one-hundred percent! And a quarter of the audience has been wiped out in the process!" She sounds more enthused than scared about this whole ordeal. Someone needs to give Koto's head a check.

Toguro does something with his fist or finger or—I have no idea what just happened, but Yusuke went flying backwards. There's blood leaking down his forehead when he lands and sits up. I think Toguro flicked him, and that the air hit him. Dude, what? Uhh…my brain is broken.

"So you noticed it. There's more to come."

He sends a barrage of air pellets made through flicking his thumb in Yusuke's direction. It's all Yusuke can do to dodge them. He punches a few out of the way, and some of them do hit him.

"Shit!" Yusuke leaps up, throwing himself in Toguro's direction. "You bastard!"

Toguro stops his punch with just his one thumb. Crap. He uses his free hand to punch Yusuke in the center of his arm. I can hear the bones snapping from here. God knows how many breaks that is.

I shake my head and look at the ground below me. This fight is not easy to watch. Not when there's so much on the line. And, I mean, Yusuke's my friend. I don't want to see him get beat up like this. How can Toguro have this much power? Even after those restraints were removed, Yusuke still seems like the underdog in this fight. There has to be something that can get him to win.

I look back up. Yusuke is barely standing—crouching is more like it—and charging up a reigun attack.

"Lets see you shoot it with all your strength. This may be your last chance," Toguro warns. I grit my teeth together. Yusuke points his finger at Toguro, still charging up the attack.

"Don't patronize me!"

A large blast leaves his finger. It's probably the size of five basketballs put together. The energy blast travels straight towards Toguro, who's only puffing up his chest. Like he won't get hurt from it. Then he yells at the ball. Loud. And…holy fucking hell. All the reiki vanished. It didn't do shit to Toguro.

"How are we going to get out of this?" I'm gripping tightly onto Shuichi's shirt. My legs are shaking worse than ever, but I don't want to switch bodies with Rugia right now. I'm not sure if I can, seeing as how we're both surrounded in two separate barriers of spiritual energy.

"I've seen from my own experience as a former human…that just now there was something lacking in you." The look in Toguro's eyes is scaring the crap out of me. "A sense of crisis!"

I gasp. Within an instant Yusuke is soaring through the air. I only know that Toguro punched him because of how he's standing now. The position and location. Yusuke hits one of the upper levels of the audience seats.

"Perhaps you still think you won't die? Is that it?"

I can hear Sakyo laugh from where he's standing. "Heh. It looks like I've just won the bet."

Blood is dripping from Yusuke's mouth. Pouring even. That blow just now probably broke a few ribs. This can't be the end though. Yusuke has to win! He pulls away from the wall he had crashed into, holding onto his stomach with one arm—his only good arm.

"I think you're mistaken…on the reason of my one-hundred percent metamorphosis. For the moment, you're hardly worthy of this transformation. I could kill you whenever I wanted."

His words are so cold. He doesn't seem anything like the man I met the first day on this island, the man who offered me his jacket. No, right now he just seems bored and disappointed. Toguro is acting like he expected so much more from Yusuke. And I think we all did. Because he is capable of more, isn't he? I always thought he was…

"If it was this easy, I wouldn't have bothered. You understand? You have a duty to carry out. The duty to draw from within you the strength to fight me."

Is he saying that Yusuke is motivated enough to fight him? That he doesn't have that sort of willpower right now? I don't understand what's going on.

"For a long time I have been thinking on what could make you use all of your power. Pain? Fear of dying? Anger? I'd be glad to help you throw a light on this."

Kuwabara takes a step backwards. "This guy's crazy! He's completely absorbed in fighting! His instinct is guided only by his need for confrontation."

"Instinct? That's not quite right." I look at the ground again, listening to everything. "For me, fighting is a need that's absolute. Its my reason for living. Instinct is only used for survival. Like in this case, for example…"

I look up when I hear a weird hissing sound. There's smoke or steam beginning to come from this strange tubelike limb on his shoulders. I fight the urge to vomit. Souls are being sucked into him. And he's smiling, grinning. Like always. So scary.

"I nearly forgot, my metamorphosis makes me hungry. I feed myself with the weakest ones by sucking them in. I'll only need twenty minutes to eat up the whole stadium. Are you still gonna stay idle? Your friends have come to support you…right?"

That is a nasty, cruel grin he has on his face. The demons are starting to run out of the stadium. The only reason why I'm still okay is that I'm behind this barrier. And Keiko and the others…they're behind a barrier as well, but how long can that be kept up with someone like Toguro here? Trying to eat us… Good God, I knew I was going to die by getting eaten by a demon, I just knew it!

Walls raise up from the ground, stories high, and form a sort of barrier around the stadium. It blocks any attempt to escape. I can hear Sakyo's words from here, and they make my cringe. "Why escape? You don't like the show? Your lives aren't worth any more than trash, so what's the point of saving them?"

I feel sick. To think of everything that man has done to me. And this is what he's like? It's way worse than how I saw him before, how I imagined he was.

Some of the demons team up and head for Toguro, getting ready to attack them. They want to live, but Toguro just easily destroys them in a single attack.

"No one asked for your opinion. This is my fight with Urameshi," he says, scolding the dead.

Yusuke gets pissed, and moves to attack Toguro again. "Don't think I'm the same as you!" His punch hits Toguro square in the forehead. There's some real power behind the attack this time.

"So it's anger? It was the same for Genkai…"

The comment sends Yusuke into a fit of rage. Or something like that. He keeps punching Toguro in the face and chest over and over. All I can see are the blurs of the different attacks. Then it all stops; Toguro catches Yusuke's fist in a single palm.

"But that is not enough." He squeezes the fist that's in his hand. I can hear those crunches, and the scream from Yusuke makes me wince. He punches Yusuke, and his body just whips around. Flails. It'd go flying if it weren't for the fact that Toguro is still holding onto him. Punching him over and over again. Breaking God knows how many bones.

There's blood leaking from Yusuke's mouth again. And here's the crowd of demons, cheering for Urameshi to snap out of it and defeat Toguro. All because their stupid lives depend on it. Who gives a fuck? They're the ones that wanted him to die to begin with. They didn't care. They still don't care if he dies. They just care that they'll die.

Toguro lets Yusuke plop to the floor and begins smashing his foot into hit gut again and again. Blood leaps up from Urameshi, and the crunches and pops of protest from Yusuke's body are almost drowned out by the screams of the crowd. Almost.

"Heh heh heh… You still don't want to move? You prefer waiting until I've eaten them all?"

From his position on the ground, Yusuke manages to catch Toguro's foot and stops the next attack.

"Are you aware that I'm not the same at one-hundred percent? I'll do anything to shake up your will to fight. Like this for example!"

Toguro sends an attack towards the stands. I choke on my own breath. It hardly missed the girls and Rugia.

"The next one will hit the right spot." Yusuke's starting to get angry.

"You're gonna pay for this!" He's attacking Toguro again. But he only gets knocked down. Why is this happening? Knocks Urameshi away, into the opposite side of the stadium again.

"Not yet. This is still insufficient. You shouldn't be content with only bringing out your anger."

The crowd's wailing in fear. They all just lost hope in Urameshi and are saying how they're going to die. Good. If they die and Yusuke survives, that's just fine with me. Let them die. Just so long as Yusuke survives and beats Toguro. Seriously, what can make him win?

My eyes go wide as saucers when Puu floats down towards Toguro and Yusuke.

"Sorry to bother you in your eagerness." My heart skips a beat. Holy crap, that's Genkai's voice.

Yusuke and Toguro both acknowledge the presence of Puu-Genkai. Then it starts talking again.

"Toguro! If you really want to find out what Yusuke's made of…I know a way so that Yusuke shows it." Holy crap! Just whose side is she on? I mean, Toguro's the one who killed her, and now she wants to help him? Well, I mean, it does help us too if Yusuke fights at his full potential, but I've got a horrible feeling about this. "It's simple; you just have to kill his friends."

And that, everybody, is why my heart just stopped. I swear it skipped like ten beats or more. And then I died because of it. Holy hell, this old dead lady is fucking insane! She wants Toguro to kill Yusuke's friends?

I look around; first at Keiko, then at Yusuke's mom, then at Kuwabara, then Hiei, and finally Shuichi. Is he going to kill everybody because of what Genkai just said? I don't want any of them to die. Of course, right now I'm tearing up, hiccupping…would probably be switching bodies with Rugia if it weren't for these barriers.

"Old hag, have you gone nuts!?" Yusuke shouts. He seems angry, and hysterical at the same time. Like, she can't be serious. I'm in disbelief.

"For the moment, he is incapable of drawing out his own strength. He will wake it up only if he sees one of his friends dead." She turns to Yusuke. "As it's going, everyone is gonna end up dead. May as well sacrifice some to save the others, right?"

"Just…just kill Keiko, just kill Keiko!" (1)

"Sunako!"

"Don't fuck with me!" Yusuke jumps up from where he was. "You old hag, you disappoint me. You really think that the death of one can make me that happy?"

He goes to hit Puu-Genkai, but gets slapped instead by Puu's ears. Or wings. What are they? The two glare at each other.

"Yusuke, this is the merciless world that you have chosen. The one who is weak has no reason to live. If you don't like it, then you must win."

Toguro laughs, then sends a ton of air pellets in their direction. A few hit Yusuke, while only one manages to get Puu-Genkai.

"Have you finished with your conversation? I had already thought about this solution as a last resort… If you lack experience as much as this, you don't give me much of a choice."

"Urgh…no….stop…"

Yusuke fights to stand, while Toguro turns and faces us. I'm not exactly sure who it is that he's looking at. Not me, because I'm not that close to Yusuke. We haven't been friends long enough to have that sort of impact. He lifts a hand and points.

"You. You'll do the job."

My knees begin to shake again. Not my carrot-top!

"To shake up Urameshi. As well as for me… You must die."

Shit. I want to move, to block him in any sort of way. But, with Toguro walking closer… He's so powerful, and I'm scared shitless. I can't move a single muscle in my body right now even though my mind is screaming bloody murder.

Even Yusuke is screaming, still yelling at Toguro to stop. He's throwing himself towards the man, and getting knocked away like a rag doll. So helpless. Again and again. Like a horrible repeat, and I can't do anything about it at all.

Shuichi pushes me further away then starts to talk to Hiei and Kuwabara. That when Toguro gets closer, the three of them will go at him together. Hiei agrees in his own Hiei-way. They realize that their power is basically drained, yet they still want to go. And here I am, completely useless because I don't know how to use any of my power correctly. All I can do is cry like a little baby right now. I feel so stupid.

"Urameshi, you're so pitiful."

Ah God, that's how I feel.

Yusuke points his finger at Toguro, who only disappears, right behind him now. Touching his shoulder. And shoving him into the ground just as he tells him how he's powerless. Goddamn fucker. And then he starts walking towards us again.

Hiei and Shuichi get ready to attack, but Kuwabara speaks up. "I'm going in alone."

Shuichi protests, "Kuwabara! Are you crazy, or what? You want to sacrifice yourself?"

Just a look between them, and I don't know what's going on anymore. Kuwabara starts speaking to Koenma, on how he bet his life on Yusuke. And now he's about to do the same thing himself. No. Not my carrot-top. I'll become emo and slit my wrists!

Shuichi holds me back just when Kuwabara starts rushing forwards to go against Toguro. If Shuichi's grip wasn't so strong, then I'd have grabbed onto my carrot-top. Before….before…

"Nooooooooooo! Stupid…" I'm on my knees sobbing. Toguro easily thrust his fingers into Kuwabara's chest, through his heart.

"Yusuke…You aren't like this… I want to believe in you some more… Don't take my illusions away!"

Shuichi lets go of me as Kuwabara starts falling, and catches him before he can hit the ground. I'm watching the scene on my knees. There's a mixture of silence and grief from us all. Except Toguro. He doesn't seem to care at all!

"I think that another sacrifice wouldn't do any harm since it has turned out like this…"

In less than an instant Yusuke is up, then closer to Toguro. When did he get so fast? Kuwabara had to die just so this stupid lunatic could decide to use his power? Goddamn it, Yusuke!

"I'm ashamed of myself…not able to save a friend."

I swallow my words down. So much energy is coming from him. I'm not shaking any more. I'm in shock. I think. Not sure. I mean….my heart wants to stop because of Kuwabara's death, but this energy…

"He's awake now…" Toguro mutters.

I just want my carrot-top back.

-1-1-1-1-

1. I like Keiko. This is meant to be bashing at all. Just remember, Sunako doesn't know Keiko at all. She knows everyone else. Originally I was going to write 'Hiei', but I figured he'd probably kill her.

Next chapter is the last one! See you there! (Then at the sequel!) Happy Turkey Day, all!


	40. Chapter 40

Sorry for the delay again. Life. Blah. Ah well, here's the last chapter. And I do have the first chapter to the sequel started, so we're good.

-1-1-1-1-

Wrapped in a Bow, Sealed with a Kiss

The excitement Toguro is experiencing at this very moment over the fact that he has managed to draw out Yusuke's power—it's nothing compared to the hurt that is filling me. I feel so betrayed by life. That Yusuke would need to be pushed by having this happen… I want so bad for him to win right now, for him to tear Toguro into pieces.

Toguro continues to grin, so self-satisfied. He tells Yusuke that he should be thanked, that now they are the same. "Same…as you…?" His face changes from sad disbelief to anger. "No! I am different!"

Yusuke lunges towards Toguro, but he is still the one to take the blow. My heart leaps. Talking, taunting. Toguro is able to do it all, so effectively. He asks Yusuke if he hasn't improved at all, says that he should not have been able to feel that punch in the least.

"It's true that my body is less sensitive," Yusuke says as he starts to stand. People all around me are commenting on Yusuke's power, and Toguro's as well. Hiei, Shuichi, the audience. All I can focus on is the sadness that's in Yusuke's voice. It's really tugging at my heart. Talk about him needing to choose his path, here and now. Him saying that they are different, yet he won't deny anything. It all just confuses me. I have no idea what's going on. Or what's going to happen.

"You're naïve! You really are too naïve!" Toguro's anger is rising. He is irritated, bloodthirsty. There's something that he wants Yusuke to do, but I just can't figure out what it is. Get stronger? Give him a challenge? I wish I could figure this out, figure out why Kuwabara had to die for this stupid man's pleasure. "I think I need to kill another one. No, more like I need to kill all your friends…"

Toguro switches his attention towards us. My eyes are wide, and he's trying to figure out which should die next. Shuichi, Hiei, Koenma. Maybe one of the girls. There are so many available choices for him right now. It scares the shit out of me. My hands are in fists, nails biting into my palms. I'm drawing blood, but I'm too afraid to move at all, to loosen my grip. Toguro raises his hand, I flinch, and then Yusuke is there, holding his wrist and keeping the demon from moving.

"Let go," the demon commands.

"Actually…I think I have always been…fascinated by you," Yusuke says. All casually too. Like this is the best time to have a conversation. I just wish he would stop talking and beat Toguro into the ground. Make him pay for killing Kuwabara like that. "You have shown me your absolute strength. Your strength scared me like never before. Without even knowing where your strength came from, I thought that everything was possible to reach it. The old lady always told me….she told me many times. Now I know that the weight of what you have had to abandon… I finally understand… Never will I betray! Never will I do it!"

His energy seems to spike once again. His anger. Toguro and him say a few more words, but I don't pay attention. I'm utterly enthralled by this sight before me. For someone to improve this much, their strength based only on their emotion, their pain. Maybe this was why Yusuke was chosen as spirit detective. Why Toguro has pushed him this far, why Kuwabara had to die.

I grab at my head, trying to fight off the forming headache. I wish someone would explain everything to me. Tell me what any of this has to do with anything. Instead of trying to help me with Rugia, Genkai could have been training Yusuke more. Maybe she could have made it to where Yusuke would have been able to draw out this power without Kuwabara having to die. I feel so guilty right now, that I took that time away. Especially since Genkai had to die too. Both by the hands of this man, the man who is trying to convince Yusuke that he's just like him. But that can't be true. Yusuke isn't that sort of person, and I do believe him—he wouldn't betray any of us. So why is he hesitating so much to kill Toguro?

Maybe…because then he would feel like he was just like him. That he was nothing more than a murderer. So he's scared of that, scared of himself.

I shake my head, eyes darting towards Kuwabara's body. He still lies there on the ground, stiff and dead. Dead. "Come on, Yusuke… You can do it." I tremble. Return my attention to the two fighters, and hope.

Yusuke's fist connects with Toguro's face. The demon goes flying in the opposite direction. When he hits the ground, a decent sized crater is formed. Everyone is in shock. Sakyo, Shuichi, Koenma, Hiei…me. The attack doesn't stop there. Yusuke sends forth a spirit gun blast, which successfully knocks into Toguro. The reiki then booms through the walls of the stadium. Way off into the distance.

"The next attack will be the last," Yusuke says calmly. "I will concentrate all of my strength in this last attack. You have sold your soul to become strong----"

I gasp. My vision starts to swirl, and everything is turning black. The whole fight, the entire stadium vanishes from my sight. This sea of black doesn't scare me. No, what terrifies me is the fact that I can no longer even sense anyone near me. Even if I had gone blind, I still would not have lost my spiritual awareness.

Silence around me. I know I am not deaf—my breathing has increased, and I can hear that now. My brow furrows. Just what exactly is going on here? I couldn't have just teleported away from the fight, could I have? Was Yusuke's attack just a hallucination? Those looks of surprise from everyone…Toguro…killed me?

I jump at the sudden movement behind me. Shuffling. The distinct whooshing noises of clothes. I am not here alone. My heart starts to race; I can hear its pounding in my head. The drum-like sound is making me nauseous. Pounding, pounding. Da-dum, thump. Da-dum. Th-thump. Skipped a beat. A hand is touching my face. A clawed hand.

"You are a very stupid girl, letting yourself faint like that." It's a familiar voice, yet I cannot seem to place it.

The words register in my mind; okay, somehow I am still alive. Just unconscious. Though, that doesn't really tell me where exactly I am, or what's going on for that matter. Slowly, the claws move upwards, nearer to my hair. They tangle themselves there, meeting but not pulling. The touch is completely unfamiliar.

"Why the hell would I faint?" I ask. My voice shakes a bit. Unsure. Scared. Whatever you want to call it.

The hand moves away, and this time I recognize the person in front of me. By his laugh. The stupid demon that first messed up my life. "You saw Toguro getting up, of course."

"Okay…wouldn't we have just traded bodies then?"

"Apparently, if we're both unconscious when you're stressed—"

"You're taking a nap!?"

Rugia scoffs. "Yes, well, you obviously do not comprehend the strain it puts on me to maintain that cat form while my powers continue to increase. Stupid, little human." He spits out the last word, like it's a swear.

It finally dawns on me; Rugia is in his humanoid demon form right here. Wherever here is. I wonder what he looks like. I mean, if he's just as evil as Toguro is, then… I try to picture it, but the only thing that comes out is a sort of picture of Toguro…except with a cattail and cat ears. Not something I ever wanted to see. And not something that really makes sense either.

"I wonder what would happen if I killed you here," he muses aloud. I jump back from him. He chuckles. It sends shivers down my spine. So malicious. I can't believe I'm terrified of him, after all that time I had spent with him. I guess this is his real personality. "Relax, Sunako. You need to return to your body."

The room is beginning to brighten. I don't want to leave until I see him. I want to face what has been threatening my life this whole time. I need to face my fears. Slowly the light descends on us. Ears. Similar to a tabby cat, except a little larger. Granted, they are on a demon. But still. Then his hair. Black, with an inch-sized section of blonde on his front right side. His hair is tied back in a ponytail, long. The blonde streak is the only piece not held away from his eyes—God, those eyes are making me shake. So hateful. Narrowed and silver-blue. Very light. Almost like when Yusuke's summoning his spiritual energy.

I take a step back, stumble, and fall to the ground. His lips twist up into a feral grin. I can see the fangs. Damn, his facial structure is similar to Shuichi when he's in his yoko form. A little more feline though. Ready to kill. He wears such baggy clothes though. They look identical to the ones Shuichi wore for this fight with Karasu, except different in color…and very baggy. His tail swishes back and forth behind him. His nails are fucking sharp, and inching closer…

"Eeek!" He grabs his ears and curses. Okay, so I was pretty high-pitched there, but still! What the fuck!? "The hell is wrong with you?"

Rugia frowns. "Frankly, I do not find it to my liking that you, a human, is gazing upon me in this form."

"Oh, yes, well….sorry I'm so unworthy!"

I swallow hard. Fucking hell, he's fast. Kneeling over top of me, hands near mine on the ground. I hadn't noticed how tall he was until this moment. And this killing intent, it's unmistakable. "Return to your own body before I do kill you." Low voice. Husky. Not sugarcoated. Very scary.

Light floods my vision, except it's a different kind. I seem to be back in my own body, and trying to stand. The light, from what I can tell, is the result of a reigun blast sent by Yusuke towards Toguro. A larger blast too, probably bigger than anything I've ever seen him do. I try to fight off the vertigo that remains from the transition back to reality. My legs are wobbly.

Shuichi is torn between looking at the fight and glancing back towards me. He just uses his eyes to make sure I'm fine, then looks back at the outcome of Yusuke's attack. I can't blame him, I'm just as drawn to the fight at this moment.

At the same time, I'm continuing to tremble from my encounter with Rugia. Something that powerful, that sinister, was living inside of me. If Yusuke doesn't defeat Toguro soon… Man, I don't even want to think about what would happen if we had to deal with both Toguro and Rugia at the same time.

Toguro catches hold of the reiki. He's trying to squeeze it, trying to destroy it. And Yusuke doesn't seem to have anything left in him to fight Toguro at this point. Suddenly Toguro lets out a loud yell and breaks apart the ball of power. My stomach lurches forward. No freaking way.

Yusuke collapses to the ground, utterly exhausted. Toguro just stands there, making everyone who is left in the audience try to flee for their lives. They're convinced that they're going to die. Then they pause and look back.

"Urameshi, I should thank you…" Toguro is actually smiling. And it's nothing evil this time. In fact, it almost makes me like him again. "I've never been able to bring out such great strength."

He starts coughing up blood, and more of it comes from his body.

"Over the power….of my one-hundred percent…"

His body seems to shatter in a display of gore that has me clutching my hand over my mouth. I think I'm going to puke. This is all too much for my body to handle right now. I'm crying though, in relief, when he falls to the ground. And, at the same time, I'm crying in sadness. I don't know why I'm sad that Toguro is dead—maybe because when I first met him, I thought he was my friend? But that doesn't change the fact that he killed Genkai, and that he killed Kuwabara…

Yusuke stands, and team Urameshi is declared to be victorious. Even though it doesn't feel that way. He starts to fall forward once more, but Shuichi rushes and catches him. Tries to remind him that he won. Doesn't change a thing. Yusuke still looks so defeated. He pounds his fist against the ground.

"What can I say for Kuwabara? What can I do for him now?"

"Yusuke…" Shuichi starts. I sniffle, unable to say anything. I'm completely with Yusuke at this time.

"He died right in front of my eyes, and I couldn't do a thing! Tell me now, what should I do!?" He's yelling, sobbing. Angry. And…fucking Kuwabara just jumped up. What the fuck? Like, no, seriously. Am I hallucinating again?

"Yusuke, I'm sorry, but actually…he wasn't dead," Shuichi says. Omgosh. What? "Listen to me calmly." He starts to explain it all, how Kuwabara told them not to tell Yusuke anything so that then Yusuke would get the power spike. All harmless, right?

"You bastards! You were just…"

While Hiei and Yusuke talk, and while Yusuke then proceeds to beat the crap out of Kuwabara, I march over to Shuichi. Who is, of course, avoiding my gaze.

"You lied to me!" He just smiles and hugs me. Like it makes everything better. I start crying again. "But you don't understand!"

"Mmm," he hums. The boys are talking, discussing why Toguro spared Kuwabara's life. I blink, try to listen, and realize that…we're not getting anywhere here. Even Koenma states that we will probably never know. But…I still can't believe Shuichi didn't at least tell me!

I let out a loud shriek as the ground starts shaking. The stadium all around us is starting to collapse. A few of the audience members are getting squished. Shuichi looks ahead, and we all follow his gaze. There stands Sakyo, smirking, a button-device in his hand. He hit the self-destruct button.

"I think there's some truth in what Kurama just said." I should have paid more attention. "I've only known him for a few years, but there was some of this in him… I have to say that I've lost my bet. The cause? I think I lacked judgment over Toguro's real nature. I will make the stadium explode. My pride and I will disappear…"

It send the ground into an uproar and they try to run, try to escape through the holes that had formed in the wall during the various matches. People scatter, even Kuwabara and Hiei. Something about getting the girls from Kuwabara's side. Shuichi stays with me, while Koenma helps Yusuke to go in the same direction Kuwabara just left.

Shuichi grabs my arm and tries to pull me, but I stay still. Staring at Sakyo. "Why?"

He smiles, the same poker-player smile I always see. The one I can't read, that terrifies and disgusts me. "Hmm. Perhaps its not completely over for you, hmm?"

I don't know what the hell he meant by that. I don't get the chance to ask him; Shuichi grabbed me and started to run. Fast. I have no choice but to turn around and run as well. Everything around us is collapsing, and we have to leave here as soon as possible.

"We somehow always end up in dodgy business," Kuwabara yells as we run, now at least a mile away. My heart is pounding fast. In that time I had taken Rugia back into my arms. I swear he's grinning all manic like, and probably cackling like mad in his head. We stop and turn around to see the explosion. Kuwabara just whistles. "This is the end."

I stare down at Rugia when everyone around me starts talking. I feel like I don't belong. I don't know everyone that well, and I'm responsible for Rugia, who can become just as dangerous as Toguro was. If not more dangerous. I hear them talking about the wish they never got to make, since they were the winners of the tournament. But we all know what they would have wished for.

"Hey, old hag! We won!" Yusuke shouts from his spot on the ground.

-Two Hours Later-

Well, the people here decided to be nice and let us stay one last night at the hotel. So Shuichi somehow managed to make it to where he and I are the only two in the room. Well, other than Rugia, whom I haven't let out of my sight since I got him back. Sneaky little cat. After seeing him in his real form, I just can't trust him to do anything now!

Shuichi rests his head against my shoulder. He has recovered a lot from his injuries. Probably isn't hurt at all anymore. "Sunako, I didn't want to lie to you—I just did not want to chance Yusuke overhearing my telling you."

"I know," I say with a sigh, even though I didn't really know. I figure I'll just let bygones be bygones. "I just…" I already told him about seeing Rugia like I had. He wouldn't leave me alone until I talked to him about fainting. "…I don't want any of this to interfere with our bet. …eee!"

He is sucking my neck. It freaking tickles. In more places than one. Gah!

"Stop, seriously!" He laughs and pins me down. Smiles down at me. "What?"

"Lucky for me the time apart won't be too long." I avoid his gaze.

"Hey….what did you mean by punishing me if I didn't love you anymore?" His eyes narrow, calculating. I attempt a smile, trying to reassure him that this is all just for curiosity's sake. I don't think I could stop liking him. I don't think…what if I do? "Yeah, let's not talk about it."

Shuichi cuddles against me just as Yusuke enters the room. Mr. Spirit Detective is looking for all the things he needs to pack. And, of course, he managed to let Rugia out. I curse. Shuichi laughs, and Yusuke assures me that he'll catch the little creature. We're all still mellow, still disappointed over Genkai's death. But we're trying hard to let our victory remain. Humanity is safe…for now at least. I stare at the door Rugia disappeared through. Yeah…

-Morning-

Ten days ago we arrived on this island, wondering where we would live or die. And now we're leaving. One person short. Well, more than that technically. Keonma has returned to do his normal business in the spiritual world. He isn't going to be taking the boat back home with us.

"It really is a tragic love story," Keiko says, referring obviously to the scenario between Genkai and Toguro.

I groan. "I hate love." Shuichi scoffs behind me. They all start talking about going home, leaving this island. A part of me doesn't want to leave. Well, it might be the same part I lost because of Sakyo. My eyes fall to my hip, but I say nothing. I don't want to kill their excitement with my nervousness.

"It's the triumphal return!" Kuwabara shouts as everyone pumps their fists into the air. "Yeah!"

"Hey, you really are selfish."

Everyone freezes, and the world seems to stop. Genkai is alive. Every ounce of sadness leaves me, for this moment at least.

"I'm so relieved."

-1-Time Skip-1-

I can't breathe. First day of school. What am I going to say to Shuichi? My eyes dart over to the computer screen in my room. I quickly close out the conversation I was having with Kaito, and hurry down the stairs at the sound of my mother's voice. Crap! I'm going to be so late.

I nearly knock Rugia over on my way out. His collar, enforced with some sort of seal given by the spirit world, catches onto my foot. I stop walking and pull it off of me. At least he can't remove it himself.

"Sunako, hurry it! You're going to be late!"

"Mommy!" I whine. She looks at me, worried. "Uhm…it's nothing." I still haven't been able to tell them about anything that's happened. Heck, maybe it was all just a bad dream.

_**Not likely, you idiot human. **_ I groan, trying to bite back the sob of worry. Maybe I should just skip school today…

-1-1-1-1-1-1-

Har har. And then there will be the sequel…sometime….somewhen. Look out for it! (By the by, it will be named 'Pancakes'.)


End file.
